EL DIARIO DE CINDY
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: JIMMY TIENE EN SU PODER EL DIARIO DE CINDY PONIENDO EN PELIGRO SU RELACION, ¿PODRA EVITAR QUE SE LLEVEN A CINDY DE RETROVILLE? ¿HABRA ALGUN SECRETO QUE EL GENIO NO DEBA DE SABER? ¿CUAL ES EL PASADO DE SUS ANCESTROS? ¡Completo!
1. EL DILEMA

****hola chicos! me alegra estar de nuevo ante sus ojos con una nueva historia. les aviso que esta Historia es Secuela de "EL FINAL DE LOS DIAS DE JIMMY NEUTRON" es por ello que mi historia ahora Jimmy y Cindy son novios. Agradezco que esten conmigo nuevamente y les aseguro que esta historia sera diferente a las demas. la incertidumbre estara en sus corazones mientras que la verdad asecha. disfruten!****

EL DIARIO DE CINDY

CAPITULO 1: EL DILEMA

No lo podría creer. Tan solo no podía creer que tenía en sus manos todos los pensamientos de cierta persona. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera tomarlo? Ese fue un error. El error que provocó una lucha interna. Entre lo que quiere y lo que es bueno. Entre la curiosidad y el respeto. Jimmy angustiado, siendo una persona de tan solo 13 años y medio de edad. A mediados de diciembre siendo un chico de secundaria. Un chico que ya no tenía 12. Que ya no debía actuar como en la primaria. Más sin embargo lo hacía. Seguía comportándose como un niño a pesar de haber presenciado tantas aventuras. A pesar de tener una novia. A pesar de ya cursar el primer año de secundaria. Estaba comportándose como un chico pues su cabeza y su conciencia no estaba tranquila. Él Daba vueltas por doquier. Estaba angustiado pues su decisión repercutiría en muchos aspectos en cuanto a su relación con Cindy. ¿Y si descubría algo malo? ¿Y si después de ello ya no tenía la misma confianza? ¿Y si Cindy le escondía algo? No podría ayudarla. Ni reclamarle ni nada por el estilo. La conciencia de Jimmy sabia perfectamente que lo que estaba pensando hacer estaba mal en todos los sentidos. Tenía en su poder quizás el libro más importante de su vida. Más importante que el libro de Albert Einstein. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Leerlo? ¿Sería en realidad buena idea? Jimmy sabia que lo mejor era confiar. Confiar y no dejar que la curiosidad le ganara. Pero ese libro le daba paso a saber que pensaba Cindy en cada situación. Había tantas cosas que Jimmy le hubiera gustado saber. Saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeña amada. El libro quizás le iba a dar muchas respuestas. Respuestas que quizás el ni se imagina. O que incluso ni siquiera debería saber. Jimmy se hallaba angustiado. Completamente angustiado pues dentro de él sabía que era anti ético, inmoral e injusto para la dueña de ese libro. De ese diario. El diario de Cindy Vortex.

Veía con desesperación las paredes que lo rodeaban, tenia semanas que no entraba ahí pero en ese instante ese lugar era su única salvación. Su único escondite. El laboratorio secreto que desde pequeño él lo creo. Amaba ese lugar pues ahí dio lugar a que su capacidad, inteligencia y su ciencia pudieran convivir para ser explotados a la máxima potencia, dando lugar a crear muchos inventos. Algunos eran novedosos, otros muy prácticos, algunos funcionaban de maravilla y otros que causaban problemas. Jimmy le gustaba más los inventos que causaban problemas pues, gracias a ellos Jimmy tenía la necesidad de inventar otros inventos para solucionarlo todo. Dando todo bajo presión. Ese lugar vio nacer el amor entre Cindy y Jimmy y él lo sabía perfectamente. Pero todos esos recuerdos no olvidaba la angustia del chico, ni el porqué de su estancia. Estaba totalmente indeciso entre leer ese diario y no leerlo. Entre confiar y no confiar. Entre su curiosidad y no curiosear. Él sabía que la curiosidad mato al gato. Lo sabía perfectamente como sabía muchas otras cosas que le costaba asimilar. En fin. Podría él seguir luchando entre sí sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida. Tenía en su poder el diario de Cintia Aurora Vortex. De pronto malas ideas vinieron a su mente. ¿Y si Cindy descubría que él tiene su diario? ¿Sería el acabos? Estaría fallando en el aspecto de la "confianza" ¿Cuál confianza? Cindy se ha puesto muy celosa últimamente. ¿Qué pensara ella al respecto? Él chico lo necesitaba saber.

Aun recordaba como había encontrado el diario. Estaban en la cafetería haciendo la tarea. Cindy fue por el almuerzo y un poco de golosinas, ellos aun comían golosinas como pequeños niños. La mochila de Cindy se cayó de la silla, él chico muy caballeroso fue a levantar lo que se hallaba en el piso y fue allí donde encontró el diario. El libro era de color rosa. Y en la portada decía Cindy Vortex, así que comenzó a ojearlo hasta que se dio cuenta que era un diario. No era un libro de apuntes, era un diario como el de cualquier chica normal. Bueno casi cualquier chica. Rápidamente por inercia Jimmy tomo el libro, guardo las demás cosas en la mochila de Cindy y luego fue a sentarse en su lugar guardando el diario en su mochila. Cindy regreso y él estaba nervioso mas sin embargo no lo dio a relucir. Llegando a su casa solo pensó en una cosa: leer el diario ¿pero dónde? Y la respuesta era: el laboratorio.

Jimmy no aguanto más. Sabía que era totalmente inútil seguir peleando así que poco a poco comenzó a ojear el libro. Luego decidido leyó la primera hoja. Estaba mal, él lo sabía. Intentaba leer mas sin embargo no se concentraba. Algo faltaba. Algo fallaba y cuando empezó a leer la fecha la alarma de intruso comenzó a escucharse. En la cámara se veía que era Cindy. Lo sabía. Sabía que ella lo buscaría. Y que el laboratorio era el último lugar que lo buscaría. James corrió. Escribió un código en su computadora Vox y un tubo naranja lo succiono llevándolo a su cuarto. Guardo el libro debajo de su cama y luego grito desde su ventana.

Jimmy: ¡Cindy! ¡Ahora voy!

Jimmy corrió y bajo las escaleras deslizándose en el barandal como un niño pequeño. Goddard que pasaba por ahí le abrió la puerta y luego salió corriendo hacia el jardín trasero.

Cindy: ¿Dónde te gas metido? ¡Tiene más de una hora que nos veríamos en la dulcería!

Jimmy: es que...me quede dormido y…No escuche la alarma.

Cindy: entonces... ¿Cómo oíste mi voz?

Jimmy: Goddard me aviso. ¿A dónde te llevo?

Cindy: ahora no puedo. Debo de ir con mamá a la oficina, me dará lecciones de cómo mandar a los secretarios. Y aprendiendo hacer historiales de ventas.

Jimmy: bueno…!que te diviertas!

Cindy: ¿es todo lo que me dirás?

Jimmy: am…no am…te iba decir cariño pero… (le dio un beso en la mejilla) ¡Adiós!

Cindy se marcho y Jimmy volvió al cuarto se acostó en la cama y con un poco de miedo, pavor, incertidumbre y desesperación comenzó abrir el libro leyendo la primera pagina. Decidido a saber más de lo que debía. A pesar de los pesares.

_¿Que les parecio? interesante? bueno agradezco su lectura x favor dejen Rewiesn!_


	2. CINTIA AURORA VORTEX

_ola chicos! que tal? espero que super igual que yo...disculpen x la tardanza pero no he tenido time...solo puedo dar gracias a Sihaya19 es la nueva chica q ha leido mis fincs bueno ando sin time...besos...ate..JimmyxCindy_

_PD: Esta Historia hablara tanto como diario como lo que estara sucediendo a consecuencia de la toma del diario. Espero y no les moleste la idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Cintia Aurora Vortex.<strong>

Bueno en realidad no sé cómo comenzar. Según mi amiga Libby un diario es para expresar sentimientos a unas estúpidas hojas que ni siquiera te habla o te da consejos. Según Libby es una forma de comunicarse con uno mismo. De hacerse sentir mejor y otra manera de ver las cosas. Que es mejor que una amiga porque jamás dice tus secretos (Jimmy trago saliva pues sabía que eso se suponía que era un diario) que será tu confidente y que se empieza por decir. Querido diario… y hasta arriba la fecha. Pero yo no quiero poner fechas. No me gusta acordarme de las cosas, ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo en escribirle a un montón de hojas para "desahogarme" es totalmente absurdo y fuera de lo común. Yo no soy como cualquier chica. Yo no tengo un diario. No me pongo vestiditos. No me pongo a la moda. No me maquillo, en fin no es necesario recordarme que no soy normal por medio de un libro, bastante tengo con el simple hecho de saberlo. Pero mi amiga me compro el diario y quiere que lo llene. Está bien le hare caso pero… Ay odio escribir es que es tonto ¿Cómo va ser normal expresarte por medio de la escritura? Ni que quisiera escribir una historia, que patético. No pienso ser una gran escritora ni mucho menos escribir una historia de amor donde todos son felices, cuando se perfectamente que las cosas no son así. Existe el bien y el mal. Y a mi todo me sale mal. Sin querer queriendo ya voy escribiendo bastante, y de verdad me molesta la idea. Yo no soy normal, no me gusta estar expresando mis sentimientos, no estoy de humor por el momento, en realidad nunca estoy de humor. Así que me iré a dormir. Adiós.

Atentamente la estúpida que no quiere escribir.

8 de septiembre

Mi amiga Libby está completamente loca ¿Cómo se atreve a leer mi diario? ¿Quién le otorgo ese permiso? Estoy muy enojada con ella y eso que aun no escribo ningún secreto en estas hojas. No le hable en todo el día, pero sus últimas palabras fueron: Ponle fecha y atentamente tú… es un diario…es tu vida…no es algo insignificante. Y si no sabes cómo empezar, empieza a escribir como eres. De acuerdo le hare caso a mi querida amiga pero que conste que no estoy nada de acuerdo. Estoy un poco enojada con ella porque es solo un diario y ella se lo toma a pecho. De acuerdo ya es muy noche y vengo muy cansada de las clases de thai-chin. Adiós

Atentamente Cindy (que patética me siento)

10 de septiembre

Ola, hoy vengo de muy buen humor hice las paces con mi amiga y creo que le hare caso solo porque ella me lo pide. Mi nombre es Cintia Aurora Vortex. Soy una estadounidense francés de tan solo 11 años (Jimmy se dio cuenta que eso lo había escrito hace 3 años) me encanta el Thai-chin, karate, Yoga, las artes marciales, el chorro purpura (mi refresco favorito) tengo un perrito llamado Humphrey, me considero una niña ruda, en ocasiones algo violenta, soy inteligente, bondadosa, ganadora, algo especial y una chica muy particular pues soy diferente. Casi no muestro mis sentimientos, en ocasiones puedo ser doble cara y puede estar muy mal por dentro, estar totalmente destrozada pero jamás permito que los demás lo sepan. Naci sola, vivo sola y moriré sola. Vengo de una familia de clase Media-Alta y es por ello que siempre permanezco sola en mi casa. Casi no están conmigo, es como si no tuviera una verdadera familia pues casi no los veo y cuando eso pasa solo se la pasan exigiéndome cada vez más. No les basta con saber con que soy la mejor hija, siempre quieren mas, soy una chica a quien presionan demasiado.

Me cuesta en ocasiones ser la niña perfecta que todo el mundo espera incluyendo a mis padres, y lo peor de todo es que eso acaba conmigo pues me lo tomo muy a pecho, cuando algo no me sale bien me siento como…si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabar. Cosa que ocurre a cada rato por culpa de un idiota engreído…no vale la pena ni siquiera de que escriba su nombre y mucho menos que piense en él así que…como iba diciendo, siempre me estreso demasiado, me exigen demasiado, además de tener que lidiar con la escuela y la tarea excesiva que nos deja nuestra maestra (que por cierto esta menos calificada que un niño de preescolar) tengo que lidiar con las clases de piano, de karate, danza e ingles, es agobiador tener una agenda tan apretada solo por querer estar bien preparada. Todas esas cuestiones han hecho de mi alguien que no esperaba, no es que no me agrade al contario me encanta saber que soy superior pero no andarlo divulgando como cierto niño…la cuestión es que me llama mucho la atención eso de saber más, de satisfacer las expectativas de los demás e incluso me siento bien conmigo misma tener altas calificaciones pero…no se si deba pensar en eso, no se si sea correcto pero me he perdido de muchas cosas y no es que me interese o me vaya a morir por ser "normal" pero es simplemente un pensamiento, es simplemente que me gustaría llenar esa expectativa de "chica", se que esa raro incluso a veces me sorprendo de pensar en todo esto pero ¿Cuándo me he preocupado por mi aspecto? ¿Cuándo he discutido con una amiga sobre algún vestido en especial? ¿Cuándo e desobedecido las reglas? ¿Cuándo he dejado de preocuparme por el qué dirán? Me temo que nunca pero lamentablemente así soy y aunque a veces me ponga a pensar en ello no significa que será lo mejor para mi, ya que de algo estoy segura: soy feliz como soy, emocionándome por esas pequeñas cosas que para mi si importan. Solo espero que todo lo que hago valga la pena al fin de cuentas. Ya tengo sueño así que me iré a la cama hasta luego.

Atentamente Cindy

15 de agosto.

Uno de los peores días de mi vida, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a mi madre dejarme plantada en mi coronación de cinta negra? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Nerdtron hacerme una broma con su estúpido perro robot? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Libby ir con Britney a escuchar música que ir a comer helados? Es inaudito, es…a nadie le intereso, nunca puedo compartir con alguien mis emociones, a veces le digo a Libby pero no me entiende, en ocasiones no sabe el significado de muchas palabras que digo y me regaña cada vez que divago en mi mente. No tengo a nadie que pueda realizar una conversación realmente sensata. Odio a ese tonto de Nerdtron, es un chico muy inteligente y en ocasiones da ternura pero es un completo engreído, patético, sabelotodo, nerd y aguafiestas, todo lo sabe él, por su culpa mi mamá me regaño ayer (de nuevo por su culpa), que por qué me gano en un examen, y en el proyecto, y en las calificaciones. Mi madre solo se la pasa hablando de Jimmy…es un nombre que a veces quisiera olvidar mas sin embargo mi madre lo usa a cada rato para ponerme en cara de que necesito presionarme más. No hay noche que ella no me despierte a las once de la noche para preguntarme si le gane a Jimmy en algo. ¿Por qué mi madre odiara tanto a los Neutrón? No lo sé pero me harta que mi mamá me compare ¿acaso no lo entiende? De por sí que me cae mal por ser un engreído, y que siento la necesidad de fastidiarlo, y aun así ella no lo entiende. Yo no soy él, no tengo un laboratorio secreto, ni inventos, ni unos padres que lo quieren y se preocupan por él. Y si no le puedo ganar por las buenas le ganare por las malas. Lo torturare de muchas maneras, hay muchos sobrenombres que le puedo poner y que me pueden servir para burlarme de él, poner a todo mundo en su contra, burlarme cuando haga las cosas mal (lo cual es muy frecuente respecto a sus inventos) hacerle la vida de cuadritos así como él hace conmigo, y quizás solo quizás su autoestima baje y no le queden ganas de seguir siendo el niño genio que se cree. ¿Es posible llegar a odiar tanto a una persona que no te hace nada?, en realidad nos molestamos desde mucho antes pero supongo que era una rivalidad de chiquillos, de travesuras pero ahora mis sentimientos de odio hacia él han crecido mucho más. Hablar de él me da nauseas. Aun recuerdo cuando nuestros padres fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres malignos. Ahí tuve que subirle la autoestima para que nos salvara, lo sorprendente fue que me agradeció y me di cuenta que puede ser una gran persona pero…no le quita lo engreído. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Tengo que dejar de hablar de ese Nerdtron o si no me pareceré a mi madre. Oh y por cierto hay un chico la escuela que es muy popular, todas las chicas andan detrás de ese niño y una chica me reto a dirigirle la palabra. Así que lo hare.

Atentamente Cintia Aurora Vortex

17 de septiembre

Lo logre, pude hablarle al chico más lindo de la escuela pero es un completo idiota, no entiendo como las chicas pueden embaucarse con él, no sabe absolutamente nada, solo habla de su patineta, solo chupa su paleta y su tema de conversación es algo raro a lo que estoy acostumbrado aunque, debo admitir que es gracioso y que es demasiado lindo, no es un caballeroso al contrario le gusta hacerse ver genial en frente de sus admiradoras, también es un engreído pero no me afecta, realmente no me importa que sea superficial en cuanto a su belleza, ahora mi duda es ¿por que me molesta tanto que Nerdtron sea un engreído en cuanto a inteligencia? Quizás sea porque Nick no me quita nada en cambio Jimmy si (Jamás le he hablado por su nombre y sé que le molesta pero jamás sabrá que se me su nombre) me quito mi puesto de primer lugar, me desplazo en algo que yo amaba, y ahora como lo molesto ha entrado en mi juego. ¡Estupendo! Así será más divertido. Ah y por cierto sus amigos son raros ese maniático de Sheen y el alérgico de Carl, si no fueran amigos de Neutrón me caerían bien, me han hecho reír en un par de ocasiones. Hasta luego.

Cindy

18 de enero

Esta semana fue de locos, Libby ya se olvido del diario y es por ello que casi ya no escribo pero estoy tan frustrada que necesito gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. además de lidiar con mi agenda, tuve que lidiar con los estúpidos inventos de Jimmy, primero los pantalones cobraron vida y nos atacaron, lo único bueno fue que me burle de sus calzoncillos, pero aun así, era incomodo andar sin pantalón, después llego la semana de proyectos, estaba completamente emocionada con mi volcán de papel mache con fuego de chocolate. Estaba emocionada pues me había esforzado demasiado quedándome hasta la una de la mañana trabajando con el proyecto. Y al muy estúpido se le ocurre poner platos con imanes de forma que se repelaban y flotaban, nos gano de nuevo, por más que lo intente, por más que me esfuerce él siempre consigue lo que quiere. El muy tonto se dreno su cerebro justo en el momento que un meteorito iba a matarnos. No tuve opción más que volverlo a la normalidad y para acabarlas de amolar no tuvo ni la dignidad de decir quien lo ayudo. Odio a ese engreído con todas mis fuerzas. Es un imbécil, en realidad es el único chico que me ha desafiado tanto. Lo odio. (Apuesto que si supiera mi alergia al hierro lo usaría en mi contra.) Nada más se la pasa molestándome día tras día, hay ocasiones que ni siquiera quiero cruzar palabras con él pero sus inventos son como una conexión para pelearnos todo el tiempo, he de admitir que lo molesto ya no tanto porque me duela que sea mejor que yo, o que mi mamá me compare (eso lo dejo de hacer hace días, creo que le interesa más su trabajo y con eso que en cuanto a fuerzas soy mejor que él es como…una bendición para mamá, al fin me dejo de molestar pero esta me advirtió que no quiere que sea su amiga) en realidad molesto a Neutrón por diversión, por jugar.

Por molestar y por quitarle lo tonto. Ag ni siquiera puedo dejar de insultarlo en mi propio diario, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué pensara él? ¿Acaso de verdad me odia? ¿Acaso sabe que esto es una batalla sin guerra? O… ¿simplemente es una guerra de géneros? Es como si ambos peleáramos por defender a nuestro sexo, él a los chicos y yo a las chicas. Bueno es absurdo seguir pensando. Adiós.

Atentamente tú adorada Cindy Vortex

Jimmy aun no lo podía creer ¿era por eso que peleábamos tanto? ¿Entonces nunca fue el amor? Todo fue por su ¿madre? Por mi ¿suegra?...eso quiere decir que Cindy si me odiaba, ahora la pregunta es… ¿En qué momento de su vida comenzó a enamorarse de mí? ¿En qué momento de mi vida yo me enamore de ella? ¿Cómo es que jamás lo había visto venir? Pensar el daño que le he hecho, los sentimientos tan graves que ella tenía." Sí, yo la molestaba pero con la intención de reírme, como una pelea absurda en la cual se suponía que no había heridos, una lucha entre una niña y un niño, en realidad nunca la odie aunque habían ocasiones en donde no podía dejar que me pisotearan y decía cosas por impulso." "era ella quien siempre provocó las peleas" "los disgustos". ¿Entonces que fue ese sentimiento que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos? ¿Fue odio? ¿Amor? ¿o simplemente los dos estábamos de mal genio? Aun lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, estábamos a punto de cursar el tercer año de primaria, yo, yo estaba arreglando mi avioncito, quería que volara más alto, no me fije, no me di cuenta que corría si ver por donde caminaba, recuerdo, recuerdo vagamente que choque contra ella, cayo y solo dije un lo siento y me grito, es curioso que fue su primer grito hacia mí, recuerdo con toda claridad su voz, aun era dulce y un poco más aguda, recuerdo sus palabras "¡fíjate por dónde vas! Y yo, y yo no me quede atrás. James tenía una sonrisa de par en par, recordaba perfectamente que él también le había gritado, "¡me fijare cuando vea algo importante!" que iluso, en ese momento estaba de una manera que nadie me aguantaba, mi avioncito no volaba como yo quería…un segundo, me siento como un pequeño niño diciendo "mi avioncito" . De acuerdo debo concentrarme, según su diario ella me odia, bueno hasta donde voy leyendo, y según es por su madre pero también dijo que era por diversión es decir que le llamaba la atención, y también dijo " Es un nombre que quisiera olvidar". Hablare con ella mañana. Pero….¿cómo comenzare la charla? Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente y sé que será difícil preguntar como si no supiera nada, si doy indicios de inseguridad ella preguntara, pero tengo que hablar, tengo que saber algunas cosas, quiero escucharlo de sus labios, pero…¿Qué será lo primero que preguntare? ¿Cómo comenzare la charla? De acuerdo creo que mejor ser espontaneo porque cada vez que planeo algo todo, absolutamente todo me sale mal, espero que el leer el diario de mi querida Cindy no me vaya a traer problemas, se supone que debo confiar en ella, ¿acaso el leer su diario es igual que ser infiel? , no tengo la menor idea pero cada vez que leo cada palabra, cada vez que me imagino sus gestos es como…tenerla cerca, como sentir su furia, además de tener la furia porque mi conciencia me dice que voy por un mal camino, lo sé, lo sé perfectamente, pero he de admitir que me muero de ganas por seguir leyendo, lo mejor será que me olvide de esto por lo que queda de la noche, así será mucho más fácil dormir, quizás coma algo antes de dormir…como dice el dicho "barriga llena corazón contento"….debe afectarme demasiado la conciencia como para pensar en los dichos.

Él chico suspiro brevemente, se levanto de la cama fue a la cocina y comió un poco luego fue a su recamara y durmió, el siguiente día seria un tanto extraño pues no se imagina lo que sabrá.

Al otro día

Jimmy: ¡hey Cindy!

31 de enero.

Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios. Esta semana tuve una conexión muy fuerte con Jimmy. Una muy fuerte en verdad. Cambiamos de personalidad por medio de uno de sus inventos ¡imagínate! Fui él por varios días, fue terrible. Tuve que soportar su estúpido cerebro y lo peor de todo es que nos la pasamos fastidiándonos. Haciéndonos mal a nosotros mismos. Me hizo trabajar, dijo que está enamorada de un par de tontos, saco malas notas en mi examen, tuve que soportar a Sheen, Carl y a Goddard e intentar usar sus inventos pero…aquí entre nos, entre a su laboratorio y encontré muchos inventos espectaculares, hubieron algunos que me fascinaron y que inclusive seria de gran utilidad, admiro su gran dote intelectual, ojala y yo tuviera un IQ de 242. Sería fantástico tener una mascota como Goddard, me di cuenta que quizás seriamos grandes amigos, tendríamos muchas cosas para conversar. Él puede ser la persona con la que establezca una conversación no absurda pero la única barrera es: el odio. Creo que nos peleamos mas por rutina y ya no tanto porque seamos rivales, inclusive me he puesto a pensar en que es una linda persona. ¿Qué cosas estoy escribiendo? ¿Jimmy y yo como amigos? ¿Jimmy una linda persona? ¡Qué tonterías! Creo que cambiar personalidad con él, afecto mi cerebro. Aunque te contare algo diario…mientras que estábamos recostados para que Libby, Sheen y Carl pusieran nuestras personalidades en orden…tuve una imagen en donde caminaba con Nerdtron en una pradera bajo el calor del sol y bueno, fue algo lindo, debo admitirlo, aunque después se lo comente y dijo que yo lo había soñado, ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar eso? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que es asqueroso?, no es que me duela pero se ve que no es un caballero, al contrario es un idiota sin razón. Y creo que ya me está aburriendo eso de que me fastidie y yo lo fastidie. Es más como una rutina, como un trabajo, como si viviéramos solo para eso. Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer más que molestarlo. Se ha convertido parte de mí, de mi autoestima, de mi forma de ser. Es algo raro, me molesta todo Es como si fuera mi dosis de medicina. Creo que debo descansar y ser yo misma. No se irme por unos días por ahí… ¿y si intento ser amiga de Nerdtron?, creo que me estoy volviendo loca…¿Cómo se me ocurre semejante idea?...somos como el agua y el aceite, como el hielo y el fuego como….dos polos distintos que se repelan y no pueden dejar de estarse contradiciendo…él es para mí como un hielo, es frio, distante, solo enfría y hace sentirme inferior por el simple hecho de no poder tener la misma inteligencia que él.


	3. AL OTRO DIA

_¡Hola Chicos! espero que esten super bien, Mil Gracias por estar conmigo y leer. Se que hacen lo que pueden para leer y para regalarme un poco de su tiempo y ¡recuerden! eso nunca lo olvidare. asi que...he estado un tiempo pesando asi que mi historia dara un giro. La idea sera La misma: El diario solo que, habra unas cuantas escenitas que daran paso a unas preguntas asi que sin mas preambulos. Viene el tercer capitulo._

_Capitulo dedicado para: Sihaya19 y JANNEKNIGHT11_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: sospecha<p>

Al otro día

Jimmy: ¡hey Cindy!

Él chico corría tras ella sin pensarlo dos veces, paso corriendo las escaleras mientras que la chica estaba metida entre sus pensamientos por lo tanto no lo oía."¡Cindy!" volvió a gritar él chico sin tener respuesta alguna. Luego justo cuando la alcanzo le tomo del brazo un tanto brusco por lo tanto ella se soltó a punto de dar un insulto pero cerró la boca en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

Jimmy: lo siento mucho ¿te asuste? (preocupado)

Cindy: no fue nada, pero pudiste haberme llamado.

Jimmy: lo hice pero no me escuchaste ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

Cindy: no pasa nada ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Neutrón se congelo pues no esperaba tal pregunta y aun no sabía con exactitud lo que le diría.

Jimmy: es que te vi que ibas demasiado rápido, y ni siquiera me saludaste ¿de verdad estas bien?

Cindy estaba algo tensa, por un segundo estuvo a punto de gritar pero rápido sonrió y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego fue a su salón antes de que los regañaran por llegar tarde, James se quedo atónito, luego comprendió que para Cindy era importante llegar temprano a la escuela por lo tanto la siguió.

Sheen: ¡cabezón! ¡Tengo que contarte algo! ¡Es SuperUltraMegaGenial!

Jimmy se hundió un poco entre su silla, mientras los demás lo miraban extrañado, luego Sheen se sentó.

Jimmy: en primer lugar no me digas cabezón…y en segundo ¿tiene algo que ver con Ultra Lord?

Sheen: ¡¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Jimmy: ¿no estás algo grande como para seguir viendo caricaturas?

Sheen: ¿y tú no eres demasiado inteligente como para seguir en la secundaria?

Jimmy: tengo trece años y voy por los catorce, el que un niño curse un grado que no le pertenece puede influir demasiado en su vida social, y psicológicamente.

Carl: ¿no te da pena andar con alguien mayor que tú?

Jimmy: ¡me asustaste! ¿En qué momento llegaste?

Carl: ¿alguna vez te ha importado?...Supongo que no.

Jimmy: ¿Por qué me daría pena que Cindy tenga catorce y que me lleve nueve meses? no tiene nada de malo.

Los chicos callaron al ver que su profesor había entrado, era el maestro de matemáticas, llevaba una camisa morada con un pantalón de vestir negro con raya de gis. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el maestro escribía en el pizarrón. Esa era una de las cosas que habían cambiado en la vida de los chicos, los maestros eran mucho más estrictos, muchos más trabajos. En total tenían nueve materias con un maestro para cada uno de ellas. Para Jimmy la secundaria era genial pues de alguna manera estaba aprendiendo más.

Sheen: (voz baja) Gordito… ¿le estas entendiendo algo?

Carl: para nada, son demasiados números para mi ¿tu le entiendes?

Sheen: ¿tú qué crees?

Carl: lo siento no debí preguntar.

Sheen: ¿lo tomo como cumplido o como insulto?

Carl: como quieras tomarlo, pero no entiendo nada.

Jimmy: dejen de cuchichear que todo se escucha.

Carl: es que no entendemos nada de lo que dice el maestro Joseph

Jimmy: eso no es extraño, simplemente son ecuaciones de primer grado en donde tienes que saber que al multiplicar signos iguales da más y cuando multiplicas signos distintos dan menos.

Carl: aun no entiendo.

Jimmy: veras cuando en la ecuación multiplicas (2x) X (2X) como ambos son positivos te da 4x pero si fuera (-2x) X (2x) como son signos distintos te dan -4x.

Sheen: me perdí cuando los monos se multiplican.

Jimmy: ¿Cuál mono? No mencione la palabra monos…

Joseph: Neutrón ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

Jimmy: em…no gracias. Hasta ahorita estoy entendiendo.

Joseph: ¿y qué me dicen ustedes Sheen Y Carl?

Carl y Sheen: No le entendemos.

Joseph: ¿Cómo pretenden aprender si se la pasan platicando?, me sorprende de Sheen y Carl pero…de Jimmy…

Carl: No estábamos platicando.

Joseph: ¿entonces yo soy el loco?

Sheen: pues pensándolo bien….

Josep: ¡Largo! ¡Basta de interrupciones! Y me refiero a los tres.

Sheen: que genio se trae solo por una interrupción.

Joseph: ¡y no quiero verlos por lo menos tres días.

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y decidieron ir a la cafetería. Jimmy estaba un poco enfado con él mismo pues se estaba perdiendo de una clase aunque en realidad el ya se sabía todo eso. Solo esperaba que esos tres días no influyeran mucho en sus calificaciones.

Jimmy: ¡genial chicos me sacaron de la clase!

Sheen: como si te fueras a perder de mucho.

Carl: ¿alguien vio la cara de Cindy? Me temo que estaba furiosa

En la hora de receso….

Cindy: ¡James Issac Neutrón! ¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpir las clases?

Jimmy se sentía algo tímido, no pensaba hacerla enojar, aun quería charlar con ella sobre algunas cuestiones.

Jimmy: es que Carl y Sheen no entendían así que me puse a intentar explicarles.

Cindy: entonces el genio quería quedar bien con los amigos, ¿desde cuándo te interesa que ellos aprueben?

Jimmy: después de todo no soy malo, por supuesto que no quiero que ellos se queden reprobados.

Cindy: ¿pero te das cuenta que puede afectar en tu historial académico?

Jimmy: no lo creo, todo eso ya me lo sé, saldré bien en el examen.

Cindy: ahora resulta que el genio puede estar portándose mal y rompiendo las reglas.

Jimmy: ¡me llamo Jimmy! Y no significa que siempre estaré arriesgándome

Cindy: pues parece que el riesgo es una de las emociones que más te importan.

"tranquilo, no grites, habla normal, no pasa nada"

Jimmy: ¿perdón?

Cindy: a que todo el tiempo te arriesgas, ya sea por cosas grandes o pequeñas pero siempre lo haces, te encanta ir contra la corriente, contra todo. Tu conciencia frecuentemente no te ayuda.

Jimmy: estoy intentando asimilar las palabras, estas demasiado extraña últimamente, ¿Qué diantres tienes?

Cindy: aquí vamos de nuevo (rolo los ojos) ¿Por qué tendría que tener algo que ocultarte?

Jimmy: ¡por que ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a los ojos!

Cindy lo miro directamente a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba, a esos ojos que estuvo evitando toda la semana, esos ojos que cuando la veían se debilitaba y no tenía otra opción más que caer rendida.

Cindy: ¡eso no es cierto Jimmy! ¡Lo sabes!, (tomo aire) es solo que he estado…tensa.

Jimmy: tranquila todo está bien. Serán solo tres clases que me perderé, me puedes dar los apuntes y saldré bien.

Cindy: ¿prométeme que no harás nada que arruine tu historial? ¡Promételo!

Jimmy: pero para que…

Cindy: ¡promételo!

Jimmy: ¡Esta Bien! ¡Ok! ¡Como tú digas!

Cindy: ¡estupendo! Ahora vamos a las clases de Ingles.

Jimmy: Espérate, aun falta 15 minutos, prometo que no llegaremos tarde.

Cindy: (voz fría) ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él genio suspiro antes de poner en orden su mente, pues no quería desperdiciar el tiempo, era probable que la rubia se pusiera estérica en cualquier momento.

Jimmy: Últimamente he estado recordando (muy vagamente) la vez que nos conocimos, pero aun no me ha quedado claro una cuestión.

Cindy: ¿Cuál?

Jimmy: en nuestra segunda cita en la isla (esa cita está en una de mis historias) mencionaste que me viste bajar del coche azul de mis padres, hace 7 u 8 años ¿lo recuerdas?

Cindy: ¿y?

Jimmy: ¿Qué sentiste por mi cuando me viste? Porque también recuerdo que nos gritamos, y siempre discutíamos por defender a nuestros géneros y cosas así. ¿De verdad me odiabas desde que te conocí?

Cindy: hay cosas que quizás tú no sabes, no nos conocimos ese día que chocaste contra mí, y esa vez que bajaste del carro no fue la primera vez que te vi. Tampoco yo no lo podía creer cuando me lo dijeron, cosa que fue hace muy poco, la cuestión es…. Te repelaba por diversas razones, lo nuestro no fue odio todo el tiempo, pero tampoco fue amor a primera vista. Fueron sentimientos que siempre estuvieron guardados sin ninguna explicación, por el simple hecho de que éramos niños y por tanto no sabíamos lo que sentíamos. Hasta que después de tanto tiempo los accidentes, las peleas, las repulsiones y los constantes recuerdos en la mente tuvieron una explicación: el amor.

Jimmy: entonces… ¿siempre me quisiste pero jamás te diste cuenta?

Cindy: así es. He de admitir que cuando bajaste del auto te vi, me enfoque en solo verte pero nunca el porqué.

Jimmy: después de todo no entiendo esto del amor pero…¿en qué momento te enamoraste de mi o te diste cuenta de ello?

Cindy: hay cosas que solo quedan en la memoria de uno, recuerdos tan valiosos que solo quedan en la mente sin explicación alguna, y aunque intente decírtelo no podre explicarlo.

Jimmy: entonces actuabas por actuar, sin pensarlo, sin sentir odio ni nada.

Cindy: andas demasiado preguntón, ahora vamos a clases.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, él chico aun tenía demasiadas dudas, no estaba del todo satisfecho con las respuestas. Quizás y Cindy tenía razón. Quizás y la voz de la conciencia no era tan fuerte y prueba de ello era: El diario de Cindy Vortex. Solo va un día en su poder y Cindy no se ha dado cuenta de que está en manos…equivocada.

Las clases terminaron, Jimmy se despidió con un calido beso en la mejilla. Ella estaba demasiada distraída. Aun no lo miraba directamente a los ojos como había sucedido en la mañana. La chica algo tramaba, por alguna razón casi no le hablaba, por alguna razón ella no lo veía a los ojos, por alguna razón se estaba comportando tan distante, por alguna razón Libby siempre la salvaba de quedarse a charlar a solas con él encantador chico de ojos azules, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y la segunda pregunta era: si no fue amor a primera vista ¿Qué fue? ¿Cómo se conocieron realmente? ¿Cuándo ella se enamoro de él? Se fue a su casa, entro a su habitación y leyó.

* * *

><p><em>¿si no fue Amor a primera vista que fue?<em>

_¿como se conocieron realmente?_

_¿en que momento se enamoraron? _

_¿ sera que Jimmy quedara satisfecho?_

_Si les Interesa esperen mi Proximo Capitulo que Sin duda sera Con Mucho Amor para Ustedes...Grax X aopoyar._


	4. SEÑALES

_ola bellas chicas amantes de la lectura (si algun chico esta leyendo tambien es bienvenido) Se que muchas tiene muchas preguntas en la cabeza, otras han deducido muchas cosas y todas las ideas son esplendidas. Las respuestan pronto seran revelada pero para ello debo generar mas preguntas que pronto todos los rompecabiezas estaran armados. La historia quizas aun no tenga un sentido (no se usteden lo que piensen al respecto) pero la idea que tengo dio un giro de 360 grados, tanto que ni yo me imagine. es una idea de "pom" q derrepente se me ocurrio. Pero por ahora seguire paso a paso. Espero y no les aburra._

_¡recuerden! que pueden hacer preguntar, deducciones, ideas, lo que piensan y sienten Todo sera Bienvenido._

_Sin mas preambulos las dejo leer pues es con mucho amor para cada una de ustedes. pero este cap ira dedicado para : May (que no se quien sea pero no tiene un usuario y es por ello que se lo agradezco pues eso quiere decir que le interesa Grax) para oceangirl24 una vieja amiga de Fiction y para: sakuken que me apoya_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Señales.<p>

31 de enero.

Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios. Esta semana tuve una conexión muy fuerte con Jimmy. Una muy fuerte en verdad. Cambiamos de personalidad por medio de uno de sus inventos ¡imagínate! Fui él por varios días, fue terrible. Tuve que soportar su estúpido cerebro y lo peor de todo es que nos la pasamos fastidiándonos. Haciéndonos mal a nosotros mismos. Me hizo trabajar, dijo que está enamorada de un par de tontos, saco malas notas en mi examen, tuve que soportar a Sheen, Carl y a Goddard e intentar usar sus inventos pero…aquí entre nos, entre a su laboratorio (¡entro a mi laboratorio!) y encontré muchos inventos espectaculares, hubieron algunos que me fascinaron y que inclusive seria de gran utilidad, admiro su gran dote intelectual, ojala y yo tuviera un IQ de 242. Sería fantástico tener una mascota como Goddard, me di cuenta que quizás seriamos grandes amigos, tendríamos muchas cosas para conversar. Él puede ser la persona con la que establezca una conversación no absurda pero la única barrera es: el odio. Creo que nos peleamos mas por rutina y ya no tanto porque seamos rivales, inclusive me he puesto a pensar en que es una linda persona. ¿Qué cosas estoy escribiendo? ¿Jimmy y yo como amigos? ¿Jimmy una linda persona? ¡Qué tonterías! Creo que cambiar personalidad con él, afecto mi cerebro. Aunque te contare algo diario…mientras que estábamos recostados para que Libby, Sheen y Carl pusieran nuestras personalidades en orden…tuve una imagen en donde caminaba con Nerdtron en una pradera bajo el calor del sol y bueno, fue algo lindo, debo admitirlo, aunque después se lo comente y dijo que yo lo había soñado, ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar eso? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que es asqueroso?, no es que me duela pero se ve que no es un caballero, al contrario es un idiota sin razón. Y creo que ya me está aburriendo eso de que me fastidie y yo lo fastidie. Es más como una rutina, como un trabajo, como si viviéramos solo para eso. Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer más que molestarlo. Se ha convertido parte de mí, de mi autoestima, de mi forma de ser. Es algo raro, me molesta todo Es como si fuera mi dosis de medicina. Creo que debo descansar y ser yo misma. No se irme por unos días por ahí… ¿y si intento ser amiga de Nerdtron?, creo que me estoy volviendo loca…¿Cómo se me ocurre semejante idea?...somos como el agua y el aceite, como el hielo y el fuego como….dos polos distintos que se repelan y no pueden dejar de estarse contradiciendo…él es para mí como un hielo, es frio, distante, solo enfría y hace sentirme inferior por el simple hecho de no poder tener la misma inteligencia que él. Por el simple hecho de ser una chica. Me iré a dormir besos.

Siempre tuya diario querido atentamente Cindy Vortex.

5 de febrero

Hola querido diario, me duele admitirlo pero: Libby tenía razón. Escribir me ha dado de cierta manera tranquilidad. Desde que te escribo ya no ando alarmada diciéndole al mundo lo que me sucede, es extraño saber que solo escribo sobre…bueno ambos sabemos sobre quien, así que no es necesario escribirlo. Pareciera que últimamente mi mundo girara sobre lo que él hace. ¡Qué absurdo! Por supuesto que tengo una explicación para ello: es un gran imbécil. Solo nos hablamos para contradecirnos y desafortunadamente me veo siempre incluida en sus estúpidos inventos. Si no fuera por sus inventos a puesto que él no sabría si quiera de mi existencia. En cambio yo si se de ese niño creído. Por más que intento no puedo ganarle. Se aferra a mostrarnos sus inventos como si de verdad me interesara por ejemplo ¿Qué me interesa su invento para ser el mejor monitor? ¿Qué me interesa saber que el muñeco de UltraLord desapareció? Pero sin más preámbulos vengo a contarte dos cosas: 1. El beso con James Issac Neutrón. Y 2. El romance con Nick.

Jimmy sintió que su corazón daba un giro de 360 grados, simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo. ¿Cindy tuvo algún romance con Nick? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vio venir? Él chico deseaba seguir haciéndose preguntas pero lo mejor era seguir leyendo por lo tanto trago saliva y continuo con el riesgo de leer algo que quizás no sería de su agrado pero él era valiente la lectura tenía que continuar.

El beso con ese sabelotodo fue realmente corto y por supuesto que no fue real. (Si hubiese sido ya me hubiera cambiado de escuela) Al parecer todo era una clase de sueño, imaginación, lo que sea que haiga sido, lo importante es que no fue real y que ninguno de los dos lo disfrutamos, ninguno de los dos sentimos algo, el beso en el sueño fue así: vi que Jimmy y Carl iban a ser comidos por una Aba gigante (es uno de los miedos de Carl) entonces me les acerque para decirle a Carl que según tenía su cerebro ya limpio (sinceramente no sé cómo es que el sueño de Carl pudo haber llegado a mi mente, siempre tuve esa duda ¿acaso todos los que estaban en el sueño de Carl recordaran que alababan a ese nerd sin cerebro?) no tengo la menor idea pero Jimmy como último recurso para no ser comido (por que lo que le pasara en el sueño le pasaría de verdad) me beso. Fue tan…. ¿asqueroso? ¿Raro? ¿Divertido? ¿Inusual? Nuevamente no se que escribir. Ni que decir con respecto a lo que sentí. Solo tuve una idea: hacerlo pagar por ello. Desperté rápidamente recordando vagamente lo ocurrido así que salí rápidamente, me encontré a los chicos en la cocina en la casa de los Neutrón y antes de entrar escuche como ese engreído le decía a Carl: ¿recuerdas del intento desesperado que hice por levantarte? No hubo respuesta por lo tanto deduce que Carl había asentido con la cabeza. "Nunca hables sobre ello" puntualizo finalmente el tedioso chico y yo sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque y lo abofeteé y solo se me ocurrió decir, en realidad no dije, lo grite demasiado exaltada. "¡Ni en sus sueños Neutrón!" me aleje infinitamente enfadada. Sin saber a dónde es por ello que quería contarte el segundo punto: Nick. (El Corazón de Jimmy comenzaba a latir fuertemente) Estaba caminando y decidí irme al Candy Bar ahí rápidamente Sam me atendió y le pedí una malteada de chocolate luego llego Nick, entro al lugar con su estilo de siempre haciendo que el mundo girara a verlo, luego camino lentamente de una manera…extraña por no decir sensual. Luego se sentó a mi lado, en eso Sam llego y me dio la malteada, yo estaba dispuesta a pagarlo pero Nick se adelanto y Sam recibió el dinero de Nick. Luego comenzó hablar, estaba tan desconcentrada que no oía nada de lo que me decía. Estaba pensando en ¿Qué diantres hacia sentado junto a mi? Luego me tomo la mano. Mi cara comenzaba a sonreír sin siquiera sentirlo, sin tener un motivo para hacerlo. (Jimmy tenía ganas de gritar pero sabía que sería inútil hacerlo ya que no arreglaría, pero eso no quitaba las ansias tan grandes de gritar y enfadarse) entonces solo escuche "eres muy hermosa y…" mis latidos se escuchaban fuertemente, nunca un chico se había atrevido a decirme eso, todos me tenían miedo, nunca nadie había tenido ese valor. Tenía ganas de decirle ¿Quién te crees? Pero mi boca no dijo nada, yo soy siempre la que aleja a los chicos con mis gritos y en ocasiones con mis golpes, pero ¿Por qué ahora me interesa si los alejo o no? La cuestión es que se acerco a mí intentando abrazarme pero rápidamente volteé mi rostro a otro lado y por ultimo concluyo. "Espero algún día tener una cita contigo" y después de eso se marcho dejando en mi mente ¿y si le digo que si?

Esa idea estremeció a Jimmy, se supone que Cindy nunca había sentido "amor" por ese tipo. ¿Será que le dijo que si? ¿Qué no? Jimmy no soportaba la idea. "ella es mi chica" "soy su primer y único amor" Pero como pudo. Jimmy sentía que le hervía la sangre con el simple hecho de pensar que él no había sido su primer beso. Bueno pensándolo bien, Jimmy si le había dado el primer beso a Cindy, pues haiga ido imaginación o sueño o cosas así ellos se besaron, ellos lo habían sentido, quizás no fue amor lo que sintieron pero ambos sabían perfectamente que ambos recordarían ese beso. Eso hiso que el chico se tranquilizara.

¿Pero qué hago? Nick no me gusta. Es un niño superficial que solo le importa él mismo. Jimmy cuando menos nos ha salvado en algunas ocasiones (la sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ojiazul) claro que he de admitir que siempre nos salva porque sus inventos son el problema pero, Ok no hay más que escribir. Conoceré bien a Nick quizás, quizás y lo este juzgando mal así que, lo conoceré bien después de todo muchas chicas están tras de sus huesitos y si le doy una oportunidad sabré realmente lo que es un beso (la sonrisa se convirtió en enojo) No tiene nada de malo ¿Qué puedo perder? No creo que mi príncipe azul algún día llegara pero tampoco le dejare el camino libre a ese tonto de Nick, no vaya a ser que después me pisotee es por eso que nunca revelare mis emociones más que contigo querido diario. Es por ello que me he encariñado contigo.

Atentamente Cintia Aurora Vortex

A Jimmy le latía el corazón mucho más fuerte, tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarse con algo que realmente cambiara la situación, la relación.

8 de febrero

No estoy de humor al contrario, he presenciado nuevamente una pelea entre mis padres, fue terrible. Siempre he presenciado ese tipo de peleas pero lo de hoy fue un tanto diferente. Lo normal siempre ha sido que ellos se griten, discutan y todo eso pero verlos así. Tan distantes. Con una sola mirada se dijeron todo. Todo su odio y rencor. Es por ello que pienso en jamás casarme ¿Para qué? Para que estemos como perros y gatos. Como Jimmy y yo, como papá y mamá, como el agua y el aceite. No, no creo realmente en el amor, no creo que exista ese príncipe azul que te sacara de tus pensamientos, no creo que exista ese alguien que encienda esa chispa de querer alguien más sin condición alguna. Esa persona que estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas, esa persona que te hará ver todo de color de rosa. No, no lo creo. Prueba de ello son mis padres, y muchas otras parejas que dieron todo por llegar hasta el final y que ahora no hay nada más que odio, desolación. Es por eso que Nick será solo mi amigo y hasta ahí, lástima que no lo tomo como me hubiese gustado, se que se enojo por que ninguna chica se resiste a sus encantos pero yo, simplemente no me agrada del todo, soy hipócrita de cierta manera con él para no tener problemas con esas fans que tiene pero un no es un no. (Siguiendo por el por qué te estoy escribiendo) Aun no sé porque mis padres siguen casados. ¿Por mi? Apuesto a que no. A ella le interesa nada más el qué dirán cosa que siempre ha hartado a mi padre y él. Bueno mi papá siempre anda en el trabajo, demasiado ocupado. Son algo ambiciosos. Sé que ya tienen demasiado pero invertido es decir. Tenemos casas por doquier, terrenos y vivimos bien mas sin embargo ellos quieren más por lo cual no me agrada. Por lo cual siempre estoy sola. Si solo un minuto, solo un minuto se detuvieran para preguntarme como estoy, me refiero a mis sentimientos querido diario, no quiero que me digan que si sigo siendo la hija excelente, la alumna excelente o cosas así. No. Simplemente quiero un ¿Cómo estás? Un te amo por partes de ellos, una cena, una comida, un día de campo, algo que sea realmente inolvidable, algo que me haga sentir querida, amada. No quiero seguir buscando cariño por medio de la atención. La única manera con la cual tengo conexión con los demás. Ok ya me desvié del camino. De lo que te quería decir exactamente. Quería decirte que a veces deseo un hermano, alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo o algo parecido. Quizás y estoy viendo las cosas de manera incorrecta, quizás y el enfrentamiento de mis padres me están poniendo algo depresiva. Quizás el constante estrés me ponga así. Gracias por todo diario mío. Gracias por guardar todos mis secretos relacionados a mi vida más sin embargo no lo sabes todo. Aun falta por contar, creo que al final de todo un diario si te puede ser útil pero solo escribo como me acuerdo, conforme a lo que siento. Y por ahora mis padres son la causa de todo. Se acerca San Valentín el mejor día para los que tienen pareja me pregunto ¿mis padres se habrán reconciliado para esa fecha? Y si es así ¿A dónde se irán esta vez? Si diario así es. Siempre me la paso sola ese día porque ellos se van de viaje y ¿sabes? No me molesta porque sé que es un día especial (aunque aun no entienda porque) más para las personas que tienen pareja pero para mí es un día tan ordinario como cualquier otro. La profesora Ave piensa hacerlo algo especial así que habrá un pequeño convivio e intercambio de regalos en donde se darán regalos al azar, por supuesto que yo no entre a ese juego pero le prometí a mi amiga Libby que iría al convivio a darle su regalo, No pienso obsequiar algo a alguien solo por obligación pero a la gente parece gustarle eso así que: Libby le regalara a Jimmy, Jimmy a Britney, Britney a Carl, Carl a Nick, Nick a Sheen Y Sheen a Libby. Espero que todos puedan divertirse aunque una vez mas no seré parte de ello, Libby es una chica súper genial la mejor amiga que he tenido es por ello que sin pensarlo le daré un regalo aunque ella también me dijo que me iba a regalar algo, bueno querido diario hasta aquí por él día de hoy, tengo muchas cosas por hacer ya que son las cinco de la tarde. No tengo otra opción más que ir al karate (espero que no se vayan a poner de acuerdo para intercambios de regalo si no agg no tendré que faltar por unos días. Pues ahí cuando algo se decide es para todos y no quiero ser parte del "Día del amor y la amistad" ¿Cual amor? Cual ¿amistad?

Atentamente Cindy Vortex la campeona del Tai-chí.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿Acaso sera importante este cap para la historia? ¿A que nos lleva Todo esto?<em>

_espero no haberlas aburrido pero era necesario dar esa introduccion para entender lo que sigue. Comenten y ya saben que todo es Bienvenido. Besos_


	5. LO QUE NO SE VIO EN TV

_chicas hermoxas niñas de mis corazones, aki viene el otro cap, el final es algo crucial pues dare paso al trama de la historia, ¡deduzcan! ¡deduzcan! ¡deduzcan! quiero saber q tanta imaginacion tienen asi que...Vamos diganme lo q piensan, asi sera aun mas divertido, quiero saber si alguna se acerca a lo que esta a punto de suceder. Si q sii. Bueno Chicas espero q lo disfruten y q sus corazones latan a mil x hora asi como el mio xD...Besos y plis No dejen de Escribirme _

_PD: prefiero los comentarios un pokito mas extensos pues asi las voy conociendo un poko mas (amo conocer gente) _

**Capitulo 5: Lo que no se vio en Tv. **

**14 de Febrero**

**¡Hola! Creo que te darás cuenta que hoy estoy de muy buen humor (como te vas a dar cuenta si solo eres un par de hojas) me temo decir que no estaba en lo cierto, estoy tan agobiada con todas mis tareas que no me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que es el mundo. También me di cuenta que en ti solo he escrito cosas negativas de lo mal que me siento ¿sabes por qué? Porque son los amigos con lo que se comparte las alegrías, no te ofendas mi querido diario. Sabes que para ti no tengo secretos pero, Solo tengo a Libby, ella y nadie más solo a Libby, es mi amiga incondicional, a la que de igual manera le cuento casi todo, y digo casi porque a ella no le digo que el pequeño genio me afecta por doquier pero ¿sabes? Es el único con el que puedo charlar (si a eso se le llama charlar) me refiero a que cuando no se porta como un verdadero idiota, tenemos ideas en común. Aunque sus inventos nos siguen afectando. Si te hiciera una lista creo que nunca acabaría como: su planta carnívora, los dulces de Jimmy, su Jet-Pack (hay ocasiones en que explota o viaja sin control) entre muchas otras cosas. Ok ya me desvié del camino. De lo que te quería decir exactamente. En mi última visita te dije que me sentía sola y bla bla bla y cuando justo estaba pensando en ello me di cuenta de una cosa: Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby y yo, somos un gran equipo. Hemos estado juntos desde cuarto grado. Somos un gran equipo y a pesar de que tenemos nuestros diversos enfrentamientos, se que nos queremos. Y eso me lo han demostrado con cada una de las aventuras que hemos tenido. Nuestra vida no es normal ¿y si lo fuera? Sería una estúpida si intentara cambiar eso. Ya que todas esas aventuras poco a poco se han convertido parte de mí, de lo que soy y de lo que hago continuamente, son ellos los que desierta manera disfruto la escuela, en ocasiones hasta me divierten sus travesuras, jamás creí decir que ellos son realmente mis amigos aunque a veces peleamos y discutimos, en especial cuando se trata de defender a nuestro genero. Y sé que dirás ¿Por qué Cindy Vortex me dice Sobre todo esto? Pues a pesar de que ya es muy noche y que ando muy cansada. Te lo die. La reunión para celebrar el día de San Valentín, se supone que todos llegarían a las cinco con ropa casual, tuve que acabar rápido en mis clases de piano para poderme medio arreglar el regalo de Libby y luego irme a escuela, mis padres no se hallaban pues hace apenas unos días se reconciliaron y se fueron de viaje, eso me alegra mucho por ellos, luego me fui en bicicleta para llegar exactamente a las cinco y media, la mayoría ya se encontraba ahí y muchos ya se habían dados sus respectivos obsequios, luego vi a quien buscaba, Libby se hallaba ahí pero me sorprendió verla ya que no llevaba puesto su típico vestido verde con cuadros coloridos, ni llevaba sus calcetas verdes que siempre combinan con la liga que se amarra en su cabello, ahora tenía una blusa rosa manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla y su cabello ya no estaba amarrado si no que su cabello tenía varias trenzas muy bien hechas. Cuando la vi no me le acerque pues me di cuenta que ese era su momento, las chicas hablaban con ella de lo linda que se veía desde su nuevo vestuario hasta su cabello, tome un asiento lo más cercano a la ventana en la parte de atrás del salón, llevando en la mano un chorro purpura que había tomado del escritorio, yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz muy conocida me hablo, cuando le conteste mi voz era bastante fuerte como exaltada. Recuerdo perfectamente la situación como si hubiese sido hace unas horas.**

**Neutrón: ¡hola Cindy! ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Yo: Cómo si fuese de tu incumbencia, así que largo de aquí**

**Neutrón: se que fue un tanto absurdo, se que debí de haberte preguntado ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?**

**Yo: ¿acaso intentas burlarte?**

**Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado que ese tonto tenía las manos atrás como escondiendo algo, yo me levante exaltada de mi asiento y mi voz seguía con ese tono desafiante.**

**Neutrón: en realidad hoy no, vengo de muy buen humor, mejor que el tuyo sin duda alguna.**

**Yo: ok me cansé, que hoy sea un día de amor y la amistad y toda la cosa, no quiere decir que te tenga que soportar, así que… ¡al grano Nerdtron!**

**Neutrón: Pues te traía esto**

**Jimmy mostro lo que escondía, era un regalo, pensé que se trataba de una broma pero su mirada expresaba sinceridad, por inercia lo tome y me di cuenta que era algo pesado ¿Qué podría ser?**

**Yo: ¿A qué se debe esto?**

**Neutrón: es mi manera de decir: Lo siento por mezclarte con mis inventos, porque siempre sales afectada.**

**Yo: te refieres a que es porque casi nos mata un meteorito, por arriesgar a que mis padres casi fueran comidos, por llevarme hasta el fondo del mar a buscar un "tesoro" que en realidad eran dulces, por hacer el cambio de personalidad, por ganarme suciamente en la carrera cuando tus zapatos corrían súper rápido, por….**

**Neutrón: Ya entendí, si Cindy es por toda esa lista interminable que tienes, pero sobre todo por ser tan grosero a pesar de que eres una chica, aunque para ser sincero eres tú la que siempre me molesta.**

**Yo: ¿acaso esperas una disculpa de mi parte?**

**Neutrón: en realidad no, simplemente ese obsequio es por todo lo malo, por las peleas etc. De cierta manera me eres de gran utilidad pues sabes resolver los problemas, eres una especie de amiga ¡Feliz día! **

**Jimmy se marcho, sin mirar atrás, sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, era un hecho Neutrón es mejor persona que yo en ese aspecto. No esperaba nada de él pero creo que ese obsequio me lo he ganado. Después Libby se me acerco al ver que tenía un regalo cerca de mí, me dijo que lo había visto y decía que mi cara estaba perpleja, y que se molestaba con la idea de que él me regalara algo pues Libby también es incluida en todas las aventuras. ¿Tanto se notaba que de verdad me sorprendiera?, Libby hablo de eso por un momento hasta que fuimos interrumpidas por Carl Weezer y Sheen Estévez, ambos llevaban dos regalos, que por cierto tenían la misma envoltura. Mi sorpresa aun era más grande pues no esperaba nada de esos dos niños ineptos pero que en el fondo se que son buenos. Libby y yo nos mirábamos extrañadas pero muy contentas, luego los chicos nos abrazaron mientras que Neutrón se encontraba atrás de ellos esperándolos. Luego Libby me mostro una pequeña cajita, y se abalanzo sobre mí con tal fuerza que casi me caigo, era un abrazo muy cálido, amoroso, llena de energía, felicidad y sinceridad, un afecto realmente indescriptible y mientras se aparta de mí vi que sus ojos estaban algo nublados. Sin duda alguna ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. El convivio estaba por terminar pero Neutrón se acerco a Libby, le dio un pequeño regalo y la abrazo rápidamente. Cada quien se iba por su camino, yo me fui con Libby entramos a mi casa y destapábamos los regalos. Libby se sentía muy alagada pues Sheen le había obsequiado un perfume, Carl un peluche de una llama y Jimmy de un osito. Luego íbamos a empezar abrir mis regalos. Era de suponerse que Sheen y Carl coincidirían con sus regalos por falta de creatividad así que tenía un perfume nuevo y un peluche de llama. Libby se mataba de la risa pues aun no lo podía creer, ella estaba decidida a desenvolver mi regalo mas sin embargo me levante del suelo con miedo. Ella me pregunto que sí que me pasaba y le explique qué cavia en la posibilidad de que todo fuera una broma. Mas sin embargo ella lo abrió y soltó una risa muy extraña, yo me acerque sigilosamente y me encontré con algunas piezas metálicas, tornillos y cosas así, y a su lado decía "Ármalas piezas según el plano y te encontraras con un robot que sabe Karate, tiene programado varios niveles, es totalmente confiable usarlo pues con tu voz puedes apagarlo solo diciendo "Fin de Juego" y así si está a punto de golpearte con alguna fuerza que no puedas vencer él robot se apagara. Por supuesto es un robot hecho por mí. ¡Suerte! " Aun no puedo creerlo. Mis amigos me dieron regalos y yo no, entonces Libby me acompaño al centro comercial y de carreras pudimos comprar algunas cosas para los chicos. No fue tan difícil escoger los regalos al contrario, nunca habíamos ido tan rápido.**

**Compramos un UltraLord San Valentín para Sheen, un juguete de llama para Carl (esta llama jugaba, hablaba etc.) y un juego de Química para el Señor sabelotodo. Luego fuimos al laboratorio de Jimmy (era bastante obvio que allí estarían los tres pues estaban en un proyecto para hacer un gran video juego virtual) Tocamos la puerta y el tapete que estaba debajo de nosotras desapareció dejándonos caer cerca de donde estaban ellos.**

**Yo: ¿no pudiste simplemente abierto la puerta?**

**Neutrón: si pero verlas caer y gritar me dio una sonrisa.**

**Yo: ¿no se supone que te habías disculpado conmigo?**

**Neutrón: pero no dije que dejaría de hacerlo.**

**Sheen: ¡ya cabezón! ¡Termina de instalar el juego! ¡Quiero tener a UltraLord enfrente de mí!**

**Neutrón: ¡suelta mi camisa! Pronto traerás tu juego y estarás dentro del juego. **

**Carl: chicas a que se debe que hayan venido.**

**Libby: Pues le traíamos un presente de parte nuestra.**

**Carl y Sheen se abalanzaron como unas bestias y arrebataron su regalo de nuestras manos.**

**Carl y Sheen: ustedes son dos y nosotros solo tenemos un regalo.**

**Cindy: Porque lo compramos entre las dos genio.**

**Los chicos violentamente quitaron la envoltura y al ver lo que había dentro sus rostros dieron una expresión de felicidad inimaginable. Se abalanzaron nuevamente hacia nosotras pero esta vez nos abrazaron con mayor fuera, Jimmy solo quedaba viendo a Sheen como besuqueaba a Libby en las mejillas pues ya se sabía que este niño quería mucho a mi Libby, yo con mucha fuerza interna me acerque a él y le di su regalo, solo me dio un ligero gracias, no sabía qué hacer exactamente si abrazarlo o que, así que solo extendí mi mano en son de paz y el la estrecho seguido de un pequeño jalón y un ligero abrazo. Si hubiese sido otro día hubiera estado furiosa pero al contrario solo di una risita nerviosa y abandonamos el lugar con la excusa de que teníamos que hacer unas cosas de chicas. Con solo decir eso nos callaron y nos dejaron ir pues no querían que habláramos de muñecas, ropas, etc. Bueno querido diario hasta aquí dejo de escribir por hoy pues me he dado cuenta de la hora que es. Aun no puedo creer que te haiga escrito tanto. Estoy feliz por ello, me doy cuenta que si le importa a algunas personas (ya sean tontas o no) pero qué más da. ¿Acaso será el comienzo de una nueva amistad? Dejando el egocentrismo, la rivalidad de géneros y los insultos, ¿o será que esto ocurrirá solo por hoy? Sea como sea creo que no lo cambiaria. Dulces sueños (que cosas digo tú no tienes vida)**

**Atentamente Cintia Aurora Vortex tu fiel escritora (Ojala nadie lea esto si no me muero)**

**Jimmy se sentía contento, recordando perfectamente aquel suceso, jamás le había dado tanta importancia a eso pues él estaba seguro que esos regalos solo significaban un: Lo siento y nada más. Él se acordaba perfectamente que decía, juraba y perjuraba que jamás nunca en su vida se iba a enamorar pero le falló, desde antes él ya estaba enamorado de ella, desde el momento en que la beso cuando eran reporteros, una cosas es gustar, querer pero para amar, para llegar a necesitarla en todos sus proyectos fue allí, cuando la beso. Pues así era, ese regalo no había significado nada hasta el momento. Ahora se acordaba que ese juego de química lo había usado para crear el Megalumanium, ese liquido que provoco que Libby se hiciera en una terrible dictadora. Lo que leía le estaba agradando así que prefirió seguir leyendo.**

**18 de febrero: **

**¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que no duraría! Me confronto en clase, ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién rayos se cree? ¿Un sabelotodo?, ¿un genio? Para nada. Él no es más que escoria para el mundo científico, y prueba de ello es que todo le sale mal, hoy querido diario, estaba exponiendo sobre la radio y me contradijo diciéndome que no pudo haber existido la radio en 1870 por que la electricidad se comenzó a usar en 1879, según el por qué Thomas Alba Edison había podido inventar el foco eléctrico. ¿Acaso no puede cerrar su pico? ¡Yo que sé! Mi explicación solo trataba sobre el padre de la comunicación moderna el ****señor ****Guillermo Marconi**** del Reino Unido. Mi investigación decía que la radio en el Reino Unido era utilizada a partir de 1870. Pero no solo me confronto en la clase si no también me trajo "pruebas". Llevo a la clase a Thomas Alba Edison. Imagínate como me sentí, él genio de verdad quería hacerme ver que estaba en lo incorrecto o trataba de mostrar lo genial que era con sus inventos. Ese engreído. Pero no creas que solo quedo ahí, por supuesto que no. Tomo su merecido Thomas no quería volver al pasado y todo lo eléctrico empezaba a desaparecer. No lo ayude, iba a dejar que lo resolviera él solo, lo malo es que lo logro. Pudo romper la relación entre la señorita Ave y el señor Thomas. Estoy algo tensa. Que tengas dulces sueños. **

**Atentamente Cindy**

**21 de febrero: **

**Es inaudito. Jimmy es un pésimo científico, debería ahorrarse la vergüenza y empezar a usar su inteligencia en algo más. Te explicare: el creo unos parches que hacen que te enfermes, para así poder faltar a clases, Libby y yo supimos de ellos y gracias a Sheen el salón también. Todos obtuvieron uno de esos parches y nos lo pusimos por varios días, todo era bello hasta que los parches de desvanecieron en nuestra piel y nos enfermamos de verdad. Era una gripe interminable. Todos culpábamos a Jimmy sin duda alguna pero eso no fue lo malo. Lo mal fue que mi mamá me puso cientos de alfileres en el cuerpo para que la gripa se me quitara. Fue terrible, mi cuerpecito estaba todo dolido de tantos piquetes. Estúpido neutrón me las pagara.**

**Atentamente tú ya sabes me choca estar escribiendo mi nombre**

**23 de febrero**

**Dije que me las pagaría y así fue. La primaria quería a ser un show de televisión entonces todos los alumnos debían de proponer algo, y el alumno que hiciera la mejor propuesta dirigiría todo. Por supuesto que Libby y yo propusimos enseña clases baile pero Jimmy propuso enseñar ciencia y como el programa debía ser educativo Jimmy gano lo cual no me importo para mis planes. Jimmy no sabía exactamente como empezar l show así que le dije que lo dejara en mis manos y así fue. Todo salió como yo quise, el show fue un éxito pues cantamos y bailamos pero Jimmy se harto y llevo uno de sus inventos, no sé bien que era pero un remolino empezó a formarse con todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor lo que provoco que el show ya no quedara a mano de Neutrón si no de Bolbie. Quizás no gane pero tampoco perdí. Este será el comienzo de una nueva lucha.**

**Esta vez no fue tan placentero leer el diario pues de nuevo estaba escribiendo lo mucho que afectaba Jimmy en la vida de Cindy. Decidió dejar de leer por el momento pues ya había leído suficiente. Se dio cuenta que eran alrededor de las ocho y la cena estaba a punto de estar listo pues el olor ya había llegado a su nariz. ****Jimmy había olvidado que tenía que verse con Cindy pero ya era demasiada noche, así que solo vio su ventana y justo en frente se hallaba la casa de Cindy, vio como extrañamente dos viejitos habían llegado a tocar el timbre y que la señora Vortex los había recibido gustosamente. Cindy no le comento que llegaría visita en su hogar, es mas nunca le había hablado de su familia, ¿acaso era por eso que Cindy se mostraba tan extraña? ¿Quiénes serán esos ansíanos que apenas y vio? ¿Tendría algo que ver con todo? ¿Y por qué no le conto que llegarían? Goddard le ladro regresando así a Jimmy a la realidad sin saber la verdad que estaba por acechar. **

_tienen alguna idea? Alguna esta cerca de lo q en realidad pasara? los viejitos tienen q ver con algo? ¿por q hago estas preguntas? ¿X q toy tan loca?' (bueno eaas ultimas 2 no las contesten jejeje)_

_Besos espeero Sus comentarios...ah y X cierto las Kiero Mucho pues me Han hecho creeer jeje_


	6. INDICIOS DEL PASADO

_ola chicas hermosas...disculpen la tardanza ya se q me tarde en actualizar pero tuve unos problemas familiares y uf bueno anduve sin compu x un largo time. Se q este cap es muy corto pero es clave, y he dado un pequeño indicio para q sus conclusiones llegen mas lejos._

_Ok...respondere de manera individual:_

_karenpage : Grax x leer mi finc y x supuesto q actualizare grax x leer._

_MiriSt: Es sorprendente q siendo tan tarde haigas leido mi finc, me senti muy maravillada que haigas leido los 5 capitulos y x supuesto q actualizare y q jamas dejare a Jimmy ni a cindy. grax x leer_

_may: X supuesto q me gustaria mas saber de ti. y hasta ahorita creo q eres la q mas a acertado. (aunq creo q nadie se imagina lo q tengo en mente) en efecto tiene muxo q ver con los abuelitos. grax x leeer._

_sakuken : las dos opciones q tienes en mente son muy buenas pero me temo q aun estas algo lejos. Grax x leer._

_y para mu gran amiga: Sihaya19 _

_Eres una chica super especial y agradezco q estes conmigo hasta el final. Tus comentarios hacen q mi corazon latan a mil x horas x q eres quien realmente me da paso a paso lo q piensa. Tu idea es algo dramatica pero es una exelente idea. jejej M gusta como piensas ah y agradezco q píenses en mi finc. Solo te dire algo: te hare caso jeje. Grax x leer_

_SIN MAS PREEAMBULOS ESTE ES EL CAP 5 ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Indicios del pasado<strong>

**Jimmy se encontraba en su hora libre, el señor Joseph hablaba en serio con eso de no darles entrada por 3 días. **

**Sheen: ¡cabezón! ¡Cabezón!**

**Jimmy: ¡¿Qué pasa? **

**Sheen: Es lo mismo que me pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que no estás aquí.**

**Carl: estas peor que Sheen cuando ve a UltraLord en la tele, todo un gran bobo**

**Sheen: esta semana me has dado demasiadas indirectas que si fuera listo entendería**

**Carl: pero no lo eres y eso me agrada.**

**Sheen: ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?**

**Carl: estoy diciendo que me agrada.**

**Sheen: yo también te quiero mucho panzón.**

**Jimmy: de verdad que estos meses no les ha hecho efecto, estamos empezando la secundaria y pareciera que son niños de primaria. Ya estudien lo que les explique.**

**Carl: Miren quien lo dice. Jimmy pareces más niño tú que yo, y no quiero empezar a dar explicaciones porque empezaría con tu altura y con tu inmadurez.**

**Sheen: el gordito no menciono que la semana pasada dio un fuerte grito en la montaña rusa.**

**Carl: grite porque se me iba a caer los anteojos.**

**Sheen: como digas gordinflón, al fin que "Nunca paso por mi mente que tu grito se debió a la gran altura", Oh chica linda a la vista, y viene para acá así que compórtense como machos.**

**Libby y Cindy se estaban acercando a ellos, ambas con una sonrisa en la cara**

**Sheen: ¡Princesa galáctica que hermosa te vez hoy! ¿Acaso usas un nuevo acondicionador que desconozca? Tu cabello se ve espectacular, deberías recomendarme ese acondicionado, shampoo **

**Carl: (imitando)" Compórtense como machos" Sheen te das cuenta hasta dónde has caído.**

**Cindy: de lo que te perdiste Neutrón (sin mirarlo a los ojos) el profesor explico ecuaciones más difíciles.**

**Jimmy: solo pásame los apuntes y estaré bien. Perdona por no ir a verte ayer.**

**Cindy: ¿no te vi en la tarde?, no pasa nada ni siquiera me acordaba.**

**Jimmy: es que estabas distraída arreglando tu casa para recibir visitas.**

**Cindy: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas espiándome? James que te he dicho sobre la confianza.**

**Jimmy: (con voz delgada) que es un lazo que no se debe romper, si es que no quiero tener consecuencias. Señorita Vortex usted no debe hablar de la confianza haber ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te visitarían?**

**Cindy: No tengo por qué decirte cada paso que doy, además solo se me olvido, son solo mis abuelos.**

**Jimmy: ¿es por eso que has estado extraña?**

**Cindy: no. En realidad son muchas cosas que tengo en mente, una de ellas son mis abuelos y otra… "mi diario" (pensó) no es nada olvídalo. Tengo que platicar contigo sobre algo que debes saber.**

**Jimmy: ¿es algo malo?**

**Cindy: Algo del pasado. Es el por qué los Vortex y Neutrón nunca hicieron se llevaron bien. El cómo tu y yo nos conocimos realmente y el por qué nos odiábamos mutuamente sin habernos hecho nada.**

**Jimmy: ¿no todo era por el amor?**

**Cindy: si, pero nuestros padres pensaban que era el destino, que era influencia del pasado.**

**Jimmy: ¿y por que hasta ahorita me lo dices?**

**Cindy: Porque no quería preocuparte pero con la llegada de mis abuelos, todo está más que decidido, y el problema es que de seguros tus padres están molestos en este momento.**

**Jimmy: ¿mis padres? Es decir que algo tiene que ver con mis padres.**

**Cindy: no exactamente con tus padres si no que con tus abuelos o mejor dicho mi abuelo con tu abuelo.**

**Jimmy: (preocupado) ¿Cindy estas bien?**

**Cindy: nos van a separar Jimmy, es probable que todo sea como antes.**

**Jimmy: pero si todo es como antes, nos peleamos, aun trabajo en mis inventos, somos contrincantes pero con la diferencia de que nos queremos Cindy.**

**Cindy: es que no entiendes.**

**Jimmy: no hasta que me expliques. (El timbre sonó)**

**Cindy: debo de irme. Toca taller así que debes ir a tu clase de electrónica mientras voy a mi clase de cocina.**

**Jimmy: Todo estará bien (la beso) ¿puedes decirme porque no tomamos computación?**

**Cindy: porque iba a ser una clase innecesaria, además te distraigo demasiado. Jamás me traicionarías ¿cierto?**

**Sintió un flechazo en el corazón pues sabía que tenía algo que a ella le pertenecía: Su diario.**

**Jimmy: no pero recuerda que todo lo haría por ti.**

**Carl: Y yo por ti Jimmy.**

**Jimmy: esta es una conversación privada**

**Carl: pues es la única manera de decirles que llegaran tarde.**

**Todos tomaron un camino distinto pues cada uno tenía clases diferentes. Libby en el de belleza, Carl en computación y Sheen en dibujo. (Solo dibujaba a UltraLord). Él genio sentía que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente pues aun tenía preguntas en la cabeza ¿Cómo se conocieron realmente? ¿Cuándo ella se enamoro de él? ¿Cuál es la preocupación de Cindy? ¿Será eso por el cual ella se nota tan extraña? ¿Tan grave es? Y la pregunta más obvia ¿Qué tiene que ver con el pasado? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los abuelos?**

* * *

><p><em>se q es algo corto pero es super necesario, ya les di una nueva pista asiq ue, adelante espero sus comentarios, ideas, conclusiones.<em>

_No piensen q estoy jugando con ustedes, es solo q para mi es necesario saber lo q piensan. las kiero mucho y creamne cuando digo q las kiero. X q me hace llorar que de verdad la gente me lea y me apoye en algo tan importante para mi._

_Este cap va mas dirigido para charlar con ustedes, pero el proximo prometo q sera mucho mas largo. las kiero de verdad. Espero q les agrade_


	7. Y PENSAR QUE ESTABA EQUIVOCADA

_ola presiosuras! hoy me levante y me dije: Cindy No seas Mala Con tus Lectoras mejor Dales Un Capitulo mas Y q Esta vez sea largo y sin Tanto Bla bla bla de Tu parte. Asi que Aqui me Tienen. Agradezco a : Sihaya19 y a May por que en Menos de 12 horas ya leyeron mi ultimo cap y comentaron, eso me alegra x q quiere decir q estan conmigo. Ahora tengo 30 Rewiens asi q ya casi le gano a mi finc del: "Miedo Mismo" y si tengo 24 rewiens mas le ganare a mi finc "El Final De Los Dias De Jimmy Neutron" . Grax x su apoyo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Y pensar que estaba equivocada.<strong>

**Jimmy se salto la hora de electricidad, se fue a un rincón, saco el diario y comenzó a leer con muchas ansias como si el libro se lo pidiera, como si alguien le digiera que en ese momento tenía que hacerlo.**

**28 de febrero**

**¡Y pensar que estaba equivocada! ¡No!, ¡absolutamente No! Tantas peleas, tantas discusiones, tantos intercambios de miradas fulminantes, que con solo verlo sentía que lo comía vivo, que necesitaba sentirme mil veces superior a ****él, que por alguna razón lo odiaba sin siquiera odiar, lo odiaba sobre todas las cosas, no había un día que no tuviera la necesidad de decirle algo grosero, y pensar, tan solo pensar que todo este tiempo todo fue una farsa, todo esto fue una mentira, todo lo que viví nunca fue lo que creí saber, nunca fue para mí, que siempre anduve en lo incorrecto, que yo Cindy Vortex estaba equivocada, o bueno aun lo estoy. Es que simplemente aun no cabe en mi cabeza, y pensar que lo odio, o que lo odié, o que lo odiare, ya no sé, simplemente ya no se, solo sé que estoy equivocada, que siempre lo estuve, que siempre viví en contra del tiempo y de todo, y que todo haiga sido una tontería, que todo fue una farsa. Si una farsa mía, la ira me cegó, yo lo creí, yo pensé que todo este tiempo lo odiaba, ese fue mi error, ver todo desde una sola perspectiva, ver a Jimmy con un odio que en realidad si existió de eso no hay duda, pero existió por razones que tu ya te has de haber dado cuenta, porque si lo odio, con lo de hoy lo odio mucho más, lo odio. Mi sangre hierve con el hecho de saber que él gana, que él sabe más que yo, que él me supera en muchas expectativas. Y aunque he intentado dejarlo de odiar es simplemente imposible, por más que intento no puedo, esa necesidad tan grande de odiarlo. No puedo estar sin odiarlo, una palabra que he estado repitiendo demasiado, es una necesidad de contradecirlo en todo, de estar cerca de él para burlarme de cada cosa incorrecta que haga que, para mi fortuna y su suerte son demasiado frecuente, lo he intentado, e intentado quitar lo del camino pero por cierta razón me enfada todo lo que él haga y deje de hacer. ¿Por qué no tome en cuenta ese dicho de: "el juega con fuego se quema"? porque al final de todo me queme. Me quemo. Tú sabes la respuesta. Sabes el por qué de mi actitud durante todo este tiempo. Haz contestado las preguntas que siempre me he hecho. Sabes que cuando digo lo odio significa lo amo, sabes que cuando lo contradigo (aun llevando las de perder) es porque en todo estoy de acuerdo. Porque me doy cuenta que se ha convertido en parte de mi mundo, y pensar y nublar siempre mi mente con explicaciones que ahora me parecen ilógicas me hace sentirme: estúpida. Estúpida por no darme cuenta que todo siempre se trato sobre él. Tantos gritos, tantas humillaciones que hacían sentirlo mal, tantos insultos que solo fueron disfraces y mentiras, no solo para él si no para mí también. Y me molesto no con él sino conmigo, conmigo por negarme, bueno en realidad nunca me negué, la verdad es nunca lo imagine, jamás imagine sentirme así, sentir ese odio que se ha transformado en algo **_**más.**_** No sé qué es lo que más me duele, ¿saber lo que siento? ¿O nunca habérmelo imaginado? ¿Nunca haberlo pensado? ¿Nunca haberme dado cuenta? ¿O el cómo me he dado cuenta de ello? ¿el reaccionar como reaccione ante aquella circunstancia?**

**Lo que me sucedió hoy fue horroroso, y es secuela de todo un viaje que sin duda jamás olvidare, de verdad ya no se qué hacer conmigo y con él, Ya no se, estoy totalmente harta, lo detesto, si lo detesto con cada fibra, con cada átomo de mi ser, lo detesto como jamás he odiado a alguien, porque solo lo pienso y mi boca se llena de gritos que urgentemente quieren salir, porque me siento vacía, porque mi cuerpo y mi mente dejan de obedecerme y es como si tuviera el impulso de explotar, porque pienso en su manera de hablar y me cae de la patada que solo intenta pisotear, lo detesto. ¿Por qué lo odio?, la pregunta en solo pensarlo me ofende, ¿Cómo no odiarlo si es un engreído? ¿Si solo dice indirectas? ¿Si no hace nada más que entrometerse en mi vida? ¡Y pensar que hoy obtuve la respuesta! ¡Pensar que hoy me di cuenta! ¡Que la verdad estuvo frente a mí y nunca lo vi! ¡Y pensar! ¡Solo pensar que todo este estúpido tiempo estuve perdidamente enamorada de él!, si así como se oye, enamorada, simplemente enamorada, ¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo es que hasta hoy me di cuenta? **

**¡Qué tonta! Y lo peor de todo diario mío, lo peor de todo no es haberse equivocado, no es haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde, o incluso no me arrepiento de odiarlo con todo mi ser, si no que lo peor, lo más grave, lo mas fatal, lo que odio y me hace ponerme mal es…que lo pienso, pienso en lo que hoy paso sin parar, no dejo de pensarlo, no dejo de asimilarlo, no trato de siquiera borrar ese pensamiento, ese recuerdo, es como…si me gustara pensarlo, como si fuera un dolor el cual gozo, porque lo pienso con un suspiro, porque hoy me di cuenta de la cruda verdad, de que es el primer chico que he querido. Y sé que sigo escribiendo cosas que seguramente tú ya sabes, ya sabes que lo odio y que me siento mal por todo, y aun así sigo dándole vueltas al asunto sin contarte lo que ha pasado.**

**Empezare por hace ayer, solía ser un día común y corriente, caminaba hacia la puerta mientras que el autobús me esperaba, todo solía marchar como siempre ha sido, hasta que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo lo vi dentro del autobús, estaba anonadada, él no toma el autobús, ni siquiera llega temprano a clases, ¿Por qué hoy si?, esa pregunta me dio tanta curiosidad que decidí hacer el primer chiste del día.****Ahí comenzó nuestra primera discusión de la mañana, pero era extraño, en esa discusión no parecía él, me hablaba pero sin hablar, sin siquiera mirarme, sin atreverse a desafiarme, simplemente se defendió, ni una palabra más. Al principio me sentí contenta, era la chica más feliz, al fin había ganado una discusión justamente, pero aun así me sentía vacía muy en el fondo, necesitaba discutir mas sin embargo no me dio motivos para hacerlo, al contrario, pase a exponer sin que me repelara, es mas ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera me veía. En la cafetería no tuve otra opción más que empujarlo y aun así no me dijo nada. El saber que le ocurría me carcomía mucho más. ¿Qué tenía? ¿Por qué no me repelaba a pesar de mis sandeces? Después de empujarlo me pregunto "¿Por qué me haces esto?" me congele, no hubo respuesta. "Sería mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. Te propongo que seamos amigos" no tuve otra opción más que decir: "ok". Este era el plan: hacerme amiga de Nerdtron, que confiara en mí y acabarlo teniendo información suficiente. Y para poder conseguir esa información era: acabando con la enemistad. El día transcurrió fui a mi casa hice un formato pues la venganza empezaba, ¿venganza de qué? No tengo idea, solo quería dañarlo. Fui al Candy bar y para mi fortuna allí se encontraba, le entregue el formato y horrorizado me vio." ¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto, "Es el convenio donde dice que tu y yo seremos amigos pero tendrás que admitir que soy mejor que tú en varias expectativas" en una mesa cercana estaba Sheen seduciendo a Libby pues ya tenía tiempo que él la quería, y con ayuda de un libro estaba decidido a que sería su novia. "y Bien" pregunte. "cuando propuse que fuéramos amigos no me refería a que firmaría un contrato" respondió. "no lo veas así, solo dice que tu reconoces que barro contigo en thai-won-do, entre otras cosas". Estaba a punto de firma, iba hacerlo pero le temblaba demasiado la mano y eso me desesperaba. "¿Por qué te tiembla la mano?" En eso una alarma se escuchaba, era de los militares que indicaba que algo malo sucedía. Poco después hubo una especie de jurado para saber qué hacer con una roca gigante que al parecer tenia jeroglíficos. Jimmy había explicado que la roca era un mensaje alienígeno y había convencido a todos. "Ciudadanos" Grite, Jimmy me chito "la explicación de Jimmy es buena pero no lo suficiente" y me dijo "no se supone que seriamos amigos", "Para que son los amigos sin no te hacen ver los errores" replique. "mi amigo es un genio pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, ¿acaso no ya aprendimos a que no debemos hablar con desconocidos? Propongo que la roca sea una atracción turística y la ganancia para comprar libros para la biblioteca" todo iba conforme a lo planeado. Jimmy se enfureció mas sin embargo no me discutió. Por la noche nos llamo para ir a donde tenían la roca, disque por ir a contestar el jeroglífico. Así fue y un destello azul salió del cielo transportándonos a un planeta que desconocíamos. Al parecer todo se traba de un "Torneo intergaláctico" en donde jugábamos por la existencia de la tierra imagínate como me sentía, siempre él hacia lo posible para que las aventuras llegaran, algunas buenas otras malas pero esta ve había cruzado la raya, no solo estaba en juego nuestras vidas sino el de todo el planeta, y aun así no dejaba de ser engreído diciendo que su experiencia con alienígenas nos llevaría a la victoria cosa que fue lo contrario. El primer juego fue un desastre pues por culpa de Jimmy pues fue derribado por una alienígena verde, perdimos el primer juego al igual que el segundo juego. **

**Lo feo fue cuando nos dijeron que te teníamos que eliminar a uno de nuestros compañeros por medio del voto secreto. Mi furia llego al tope, culpaba a Neutrón por todo, y por supuesto que vote por él al igual que mi amiga Libby, Sheen, Carl y Bolbie por Bolbie y Goddard con Jimmy por mí. Después de todos los votos no fueron tan secretos. A la hora de que estaban dando los nombres de los posibles eliminados vi el mío, mi corazón se agitaba pues por un segundo creí que realmente seria yo la eliminada, pero no fue así. Me sentí mal con Jimmy pues después de todo sabía que era un buen chico. Luego escuche unos ruidos, todos dormían menos Jimmy que no estaba, lo busque y escuche unas voces luego le pregunte si estaba bien y me contradijo, me hizo sentirme mal por lo que me dijo " a ti que más te da, intentaste eliminarme" él tenía razón, yo eso iba hacer. De verdad soy una mala persona, y no tuve opción más que no repelar e irme a llorar como niña pequeña.**

**Al día siguiente en el cuarto concurso ganamos gracias a que Carl tiene un gran estomago que puede aguantar todo, luego de una pequeña discusión grupal Jimmy se alejo, sabía que algo pasaba, pero jamás creí ver lo que mis ojos observaron, era Jimmy con esa alíen verde, no solo hablaban sino hasta se besaron, es allí donde yo quería llegar, y es la primera acción que aun no puedo comprender, ¿Por qué me exalte? ¿Por qué me molesto? ¿Por qué me sentía mal? no solo me puse Celosa (Dios esa palabra antes no estaba en mi diccionario) aun recuerdo todo, ella me insulto, y me pelee mas sin embargo Jimmy solo grito ¿Por qué no me defendió?, esa pelea solo acabo por que el padre de la alíen llego, y Jimmy solo me pregunto que si estaba bien y solo conteste "vete con tu novia verde", ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por mi mente? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Ese sentimiento de rabia que era sumamente distinta e inexplicable, que hervía mi sangre más de lo normal, y que por alguna razón era por ¿celos?, el cuarto juego llego y era sobre pasar obstáculos, en uno de ellos teníamos que pasar por una puerta que tenían pinzas para atraparnos así que vi un tipo de fierro muy largo, entre Jimmy y yo lo colocamos cerca de la puerta dando paso sin que saliéramos lastimados, los chicos iban pasando mientras que Jimmy y yo deteníamos la puerta. Luego él dijo "vas tú". "no podrás solo" replique. "ve" grito. Mi corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, nunca en mi vida había estado así, algo había despertado en mi, algo inexplicable, los cosquilleos y la debilidad se apoderaban de mí, yo accedí pase totalmente ilesa, luego él intento pasar y una pinza lo sujeto de la pierna, el miedo me invadía, un miedo totalmente distinto, no un miedo a quedar en ridícula o a estar sola. Era un miedo a perderlo así sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Lo tome de los brazo y lo jale, mi fuerza era mayor que el de las pinzas, mayor que mi miedo, mayo que cualquier cosa en ese momento, se levanto corrimos y ganamos. Luego era la etapa final ganamos gracias a que Hugh contesto correctamente una trivia (nunca súper como él llego ahí) luego Jimmy tenía esa necesidad de no dejar que el planeta de todos nuestros contrincantes explotara (pues éramos en total cuatro especies de vida) regresamos le ganamos a Melda (así se llama el villano) resultaba ser que existían unos generadores y Jimmy se los arrebato dándoselo a la alíen verde que se llamaba April. Ella lo beso, mi cara ardía, ardía demasiado, él pregunto ¿ese es otro sello de la confianza?, mi cara volvía a dar una minuciosa sonrisa, pero para mi desgracia ella contesto: "No. Eso si fue un beso" estaba enfadada dispuesta a irme. Pero ya los demás se habían subido a la nave que habíamos ganado. Jimmy le pidió otro beso a April y yo de enojada le jale la oreja y le dije "vámonos Romeo". Es que solo gana, solo se da cuenta de lo bueno que es y se convierte en un completo idiota. Nos fuimos al Candy bar para celebrar y Jimmy decidió firmar el contrato muy alegremente. Luego ¡no entiendo! ¡No sé por qué le hice esa pregunta! ¡Fue con alegocia y ventaja! Le dije que era como nuestra versión de la confianza y le pregunte que como era eso del sello de la confianza. ¡YA SE! ¡FUI UNA TONTA! ¿¡COMO SE ME OCURRE!.**

**Él dijo que solo se juntaban los labios, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, el tiempo para mi ahí ya no era mi preocupación, había olvidado todo por un breve instante, el odio, el que estuviéramos en peligro, el que todo era su culpa, lo veía a los ojos pero conforme más me acercaba mis ojos se cerraron, solo sentía que se estaba acercando, su huelgo, su presencia, era nuestro sello de amistad, una que estaba por iniciar hasta que. Hasta que cayó nuevamente una roca gigante. Se marcho a ver la roca y yo ahí me quede. Me quede esperando, quedándome inmóvil pues aunque no quiera admitirlo yo quería ese beso. Quería ese sello, por un segundo creí que de verdad nos besaríamos, estaba tan cerca de mí, sus ojos, su mirada, esa vocecilla, todo iba bien…**

**¡Soy una estúpida! Eso es lo que soy. ¿Cómo se me ocurre siquiera pensarlo? ¿Cómo se me ocurre arrepentirme de que ese beso no ocurriera? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Odio este sentimiento, creí que el amor de verdad seria hermoso pero solo lo pienso y me quemo, no tengo otra palabra para decir lo que siento, solo sé que mi interior se quema con cada pensamiento que doy. Todo iba bien, ya había firmado el contrato para ser grandes amigos y esa roca tenía que arruinarlo todo. ¿y sabes quién era? Era April. Esa alíen verde. ¿y sabes que es lo que más me duele? Que me puse nuevamente celosa. Rompí el contrato, se lo avente a la cara y me aleje, me aleje porque era un caso totalmente perdido. Solo escuche que gritaba mi nombre más sin embargo se quedo allí, prefirió que me fuera y contesto el mensaje de April. De encabronada regrese y envié a la roca al espacio sin tener nada escrito. Luego me fui nuevamente sin mirar atrás. ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde salió este sentimiento? Ese viaje me cambiara la vida yo lo sé. Ahora no podre ver a Jimmy con los mismos ojos. Ya no. **

**Mi mamá me regaño, resulta ser que todo lo que pasamos se vio en la televisión, según porque nosotros al entrar a ese concurso le daba cable gratis a nuestro planeta. Ella lo vio. Se dio cuenta que luche por Jimmy. Que estaba ¿celosa? Me temo que sí. Se dio cuenta y me regaño profundamente. Dice que debo odiar a Jimmy, odiarlo y nunca, nunca acercarme a él y sobre todo no enamorarme, se enojo conmigo, me desconoció como hija por unos segundos hasta que le dije que odiaba a Jimmy. Ella se calmo después de escuchar eso. Dice que los Vortex odian infinitamente a los Neutrón, por causa del pasado. Y que si no quiero tener problemas con la herencia del abuelo debo de odiar a Jimmy. **

**¿Qué me importa a mí la herencia? ¿Qué me importa si hay algún asunto familia? ¿Qué me importa la pelea eterna de los neutrón vs los Vortex? No estoy dispuesta a odiar a Jimmy por ello, ni siquiera sé lo que realmente siento, solo sé que mi mama habla muy enserio hasta rompió el regalo que Jimmy me dio. Odio que no me den explicaciones, odio que solo me den orden sin decir el porqué, diario mío, ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared dime qué hacer. No puedo mostrar mis sentimientos por que tendré problemas familiares y porque Jimmy se burlaría de mi, estoy segura, el me odia, yo lo sé, me odia totalmente y eso me duele. Tampoco puedo seguir molestando a Jimmy porque significaría alejarlo de mí. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Acaso de verdad es el amor? ¿O es simplemente una confusión? **

**No lo sé. A veces se que hago demasiadas preguntas y que nunca las contesto, pero que puedo hacer si de repente llega un punto en donde nada tiene sentido. En donde me doy cuenta que estoy enamorándome de un chico quien me odia, y que debo odiarlo por naturaleza. A quien le he causado daño y que pensara "está loca" Debo tranquilizarme y pensar en que todo esto es solo una pesadilla, absurda, tonta y totalmente fuera de la realidad, eso es. Así debe de ser. Tranquilizarme y dejar que todo pase. Y si mi destino es odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas ya sea por amor o por naturaleza. Lo hare. Si es lo correcto entonces lo hare. Y pensar que estaba equivocada, y pensar que este odio no era odio y si lo fue, fue por naturaleza. Y pensar que estaba equivocada al enamorarse de alguien que seguramente no lo correspondería, de alguien a quien debía de odiar, Y pensar que estaba equivocada en enamorarse de él. Y pensar que estaba equivocada es después de todo mi más grande tortura. **

**Atentamente: La que estaba Equivocada**

**Jimmy sentía que algo lo carcomía, era su conciencia, la conciencia que decía sobre cuánto daño le había echo a esa pobre chica, quien ahora era su novia, quien ahora era traicionada por él, por el hecho de tener algo que no le pertenecía. "Pero como iba yo a saber que la lastimaba" "como iba a saber que todo era amor". Cerró los ojos recordando ese viaje, ese sello que estuvo a punto de darse. Y como dijo ella "Y pensar que estaba Equivocada". Jimmy levanto la vista y veía una sombra, volteo y se dio cuenta que era el monitor escolar. Ahora estaba en problemas. ¿y si lo mandaban a la dirección? ¿y si el de electricidad se enteraba? ¿Y si Cindy se enteraba? ¿Qué excusas daría? ¿Cómo explicaría que estaba distraído leyendo? ¿Cómo explicaría el diario?**

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOOD! creo que Ahora si me pase. ¿Atraparan a Jimmy?<em>

_¿que pasara con el diario? ay niñas jeje creo q esta vez estoy en aprietos...Besos Y abrazos LAs Quiero Muxote! bye._

_CONTINUARA..._


	8. EN BUSQUEDA DEL DIARIO

_Ola chicas...Bueno aqui les traigo un cap mas y espero con ansias que lo disfruten, este cap es de alguna manera clave para la historia pues el como se comportaran los protagonistas dan entender...muchas cosas. Ahora veo que mi audiemcia ha bajado. Amo a las chicas que me siguen, las kiero demasiado y es por ellas (y x mi amado Jimmy) que seguire hasta el final. PEro me gustaria que me ayudaran a que mas gente leyera esta historia, se los pido como amigas y si no pueden pues...No hay problema. Sepan que si solo una lo lee lo seguire escribiendo. Por que amo lo que hago mas sin embargo seria lindo compartirlo con mas personas. D corazon les dejo este cap chicas Moxas...Sin preambulos lean. jajaja _

_PD: NO hago esto con fines deLucro pero si me encantaria tener mas audiencia. LAs amo!_

**Capitulo 8: en búsqueda del diario.**

**El monitor escolar lucia una gorra azul y se hallaba muy bien uniformado de color azul, en su playera llevaba una placa que decía "Monitor" este chico cursaba el tercer grado de secundaria, la ****Escuela Lindthberg Elementary ofrecía los seis años de primaria y los tres de secundaria. La primaria se hallaba a una cuadrada de la secundaria. Era la misma escuela, el mismo nombre, y también el mismo director mas sin embargo, las paredes ofrecían más formalidad y calidez además de que el grado de dificultad era mayor por lo mismo de que es una secundaria. La Escuela secundaria Lindthberg Elementary era distinta pues existían los talleres, cada maestro impartía su propia materia, en el patio ya no había juegos como resbaladillas, columpios, etc. ahora solo había mesas, algunas mesas eran de ajedrez, otras eran para comer, hacer deberes, el patio tenía un poco de pasto y había algunas figuras de animales en los arbustos. También la biblioteca era mucho más amplia y los libros ya no tenían dibujitos y no eran cuentos para niños, ahora los libros de allí eran novelas magnificas de grandes autores, también había una sala de audio visual en donde en ocasiones se proyectaban cañones para poder darles a los alumnos algún tipo de exposición importante, también había un salón de deportes, de música, la secundaria es ahora de gran ayuda a Jimmy porque a pesar de que los deberes son mayores, la secundaria ha hecho que Jimmy saque lo mejor de sí, ganando en varios concursos. **

**Su vida social no era tan mala pero tampoco era conocido como el chico más popular. Después de todos sus inventos era el objeto para que la gente supiera de su existencia. Jimmy no lo hacía con esa intención pero todos en la escuela lo conocían en especial porque eran los mismos compañeros de la primaria mientras que los grados superiores (como segundo y tercero) solo sabían que era un pequeño niño genio de apenas trece años. Jimmy veía con inquietud al monitor escolar mientras que este solo mostraba una sonrisa maléfica pues le encantaba atrapar a esos vándalos que solo se saltaban clases, Jimmy no era uno de ellos pero atraparlo era como agarrar un gran pez en el mar.**

**Monitor: ¿tu pase?**

**Jimmy: lo perdí hace unos segundos es por ello que buscaba en este libro.**

**Monitor: me pareció verte leer no buscar.**

**Jimmy: es que me entretuve en una página y…**

**Monitor: ¡basta de charla! ¡a la dirección!**

**Jimmy no contradijo y bajo las escaleras detrás lo seguía el Monitor, mientras caminaba colocaba en su mochila el diario, luego abrieron la puerta y vieron al Director William Willoughby y a Cindy Vortex. Jimmy se sorprendió e intento salir del lugar pero el monitor lo empujo y Jimmy cayó hacia atrás, la mochila de Jimmy fue a dar en los pies de Cindy y el cierre estaba un poco abierto. Ella amablemente levanto la mochila y se la entrego a Jimmy con una sonrisa tímida pero sin atreverse verlo a los ojos.**

**Monitor: Director William Willoughby, he visto a este niño en el pasillo sin pase alguno, lo más probable es que se saltara la hora de taller. Estaba leyendo alguna clase de libro. Mi deber ya ha sido realizado**

**William: De acuerdo ahora puedes retirarte (se fue) vaya, vaya, vaya (con una voz tenue) quien iba a decir que tendría de nuevo en la dirección a mis estudiantes más brillantes. Y pensar que hace un par de meses, eran tan solo unos niñitos de primaria. Creo que las vacaciones de verano les acento bien.**

**Jimmy: director lo siento es que me entretuve leyendo mi libro de biología.**

**William: sabes que en la escuela hay normas. Sea como sea te saltaste una hora.**

**Cindy fulminaba con la mirada al chico, sabía que estaba en problemas.**

**Jimmy: ¿Cuál es mi castigo?**

**William: Por ser tú te lo pasare esta vez. Solo tienes que ayudar a la señorita Vortex a buscar su diario. Harán una operación mochila en los salones hasta hallarlo.**

**Cindy: ¿Qué? Yo creí que usted mandaría a alguien más. ¿Cómo llegare a los salones a buscar mi Diario? Me verán como bicho raro.**

**William: ¿Quieres encontrar tu libro o no? (alzando la voz, ella no contesto) eso creí. Ahora vayan a buscarlo. Digan que tienen mi permiso en revisar mochilas y en cuanto a su cambio de escuela lo tratare con sus padres.**

**Jimmy: ¡¿Qué? ¡Cambiarte de escuela! ¿Por qué Cindy?**

**Cindy: yo, yo no me cambiare de escuela. Es justo lo que no quiero por eso vine.**

**William: Lo siento, eres una alumna brillante pero si tus padres quieren hacerlo no puedo hacer nada.**

**Jimmy: ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡¿Qué ocurre?**

**Cindy: (llorosa) te lo iba a decir. Están haciendo un drama por una cosa de nada. Todo por un pasado. Por un par de asesinatos. Por una disputa entre familia.**

**William: vayan a discutir a otro lado. Tengo que ver mi novela. Solo busquen el diario.**

**Los chicos se retiraron y fueron en salón en salón preguntando y buscando en cada mochila el bendito diario. Jimmy tenía miedo pues no sabía si Cindy buscaría en su mochila. ¿Sería ella capaz de desconfiarle?**

**Jimmy: ¿Cuándo me dirías que irías? ¿Cuándo estuvieran a un millón de kilómetros?**

**Cindy: ¿y tú qué diablos hacías fuera de tu aula? ¿Leyendo un libro de biología? ¡No naci ayer Neutrón!**

**Jimmy: ¡Odio cuando te enojas y me dices Neutrón!**

**Cindy: ¡Pues yo odio cuando te comportas como un niño inmaduro! ¿¡No te das cuenta que es la secundaria!**

**Jimmy: ¡en primera si me doy cuenta! ¡En segundo tú amas cuando me comporto como niño!**

**Cindy: ¡pues tú amas cuando me enfado! ¡Nos trae recuerdos cuando te digo Neutrón!**

**Jimmy: ¡No me cambies de conversación y dime porque te irás!**

**Cindy: ¡No me cambies de conversación y dime que hacías en el pasillo!**

**Jimmy: Yo pregunte primero.**

**Cindy: Pues no contestare hasta no obtener una respuesta tuya.**

**Ambos guardaron silencio. Ambos se quedaron viendo con esa mirada desafiante. En cualquier momento ella reiría. Él olvidaría todo y se lamentarían por esa discusión absurda. Sin sentido. Con ira. Y lejano a lo que sienten mutuamente. Se verían profundamente a los ojos y se disculparían por lo ocurrido. Primero seria Jimmy pues él sabe lo orgullosa que puede llegar ella a ser. Así que sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que disculparse tuviera la razón o no. Ella cedería bajo sus encantos y para quedar bien correspondería y se disculparía. Luego se abrazarían y harían como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no se hubiesen gritado. **

**Eso pasaría pues ya era común. Era predictivo esa situación. Eso había ocurrido desde que ellos andaban. Desde las vacaciones de verano y el poco tiempo en la escuela. Siempre era así. Ambos caían rendidos ante aquella situación porque aunque fuera una escena constante en su relación ambos no podían estar uno sin el otro y cuando sucedía era una tortura, eso pasaría, estaba seguro más sin embargo.**

**Ella no rio. Por lo tanto él no se disculpo. Pasaron unos segundos desafiándose con la mirada nuevamente.**

**Jimmy: Lo siento **

**Cedió el chico mas sin embargo ella nunca respondió. Se la pasaron buscando el diario por casi treinta minutos y aun ella no hablaba. Era obvio que todo le afecta. Era obvio que algo había cambiado.**

**Jimmy: ¿tenías un diario? (tartamudeando)**

**Cindy: si. Lo perdí hace días. Lo he buscado como loca pero aun no lo hallo. **

**Su voz era fuerte. Potente. Nada dulce. Nada amable. Eso si era muy directa. Con las palabras necesarias.**

**Jimmy: ¿y cómo es que no entraste a clase?**

**Cindy: le conté a la maestra lo sucedido y me dio permiso. Dijo que no había problema.**

**Jimmy: ¿tienes idea de quien haiga tomado tu diario? ¿Alguna incertidumbre?**

**La voz de la chica cambio. No se disculparía. Eso sí. A él no le importaba pues sabía que tenía algo que no le pertenecía. Cindy comenzó hablar con voz tenue sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. "hoy no" se decía.**

**Cindy: No. Necesito encontrarlo, ahí está mi vida, si alguien lo llegara a leer seria el acabos, ahí puse mi corazón, mis pensamientos, era el lugar donde podía poner mis frustraciones, mis secretos, entre otras cosas. Si alguien lo lee tendría armas para derrotarme, para derrocarme. Ahí fue el único lugar donde pude llorar y desahogarme si alguien lo leyera, me quedaría sin nada. **

**Jimmy: (trago saliva) ¿y que pasara con el que posee tu diario?**

**Cindy: Lo haré añicos. Lo torturare. Lo odiare. Lo hare papillas. No sé qué hare exactamente por qué puede ser un chico o una chica, pero de algo puedes estar seguro: el que lo tenga lo pagara muy caro, con creces.**

**Jimmy: solo falta un salón por revisar. El de electrónica. ¿Por qué tus padres quieren cambiarte de escuela?**

**Esa pregunta entro como cuchillo. Ni siquiera ella podía entender la gravedad de la situación. Era inaudito. Absurdo. Pero no podía decirle nada. No hasta que armara el rompecabezas del pasado. De la situación.**

**Cindy: para alejarnos. Para evitar nuestra relación, Pero no es momento de contártelo. Tengo que ir a casa a arreglar unos asuntos. Quiero que tú y tus papas lleguen a mi casa a las tres. Prometo decirte todo ahora… ¿me das tu mochila? Es solo para calmar mis ansias y estar segura que no me fallarías.**

**Jimmy sin pensarlo le dio la mochila a Cindy. Para que ella no notara su nerviosismo. Sabía que encontraría el diario, lo mataría o incluso peor dejarían de ser novios y ella se iría de la escuela haciéndole caso a sus padres. Él chico deseaba no haber llevado el diario. No haberlo leído. Nunca haberlo encontrado pero era tarde y los segundos transcurrían. Jimmy trataba de no dar señal de preocupación, decidió mirar a otro lado. Se escuchaba claramente que Cindy se hincada en el suelo, que la mochila también caía en el suelo y luego que abría el cierre de la mochila lentamente, y como de pronto soltaba una risa.**

**Cindy: confió en ti. Sé que nunca tomarías mi diario y que no lo leerías. Sabes que te quiero. No tendrías razón para leerlo. Y mucho menos para traicionarme así. Toma la mochila.**

**Esas palabras para Jimmy fueron como espadas contándole la piel. Pues sabía que Cindy nuevamente se equivocaba. ¿Cómo iba a esperar un lo siento de parte de ella después de esa acción? Tomo su mochila con alivio y siguieron buscando su diario sin ningún resultado.**

**Cindy: ¿pero dónde podría estar? Siempre lo cargo en mi mochila a menos que haiga dejado abierto el cierre y de camino a casa se haiga caído. No veo otra explicación me rindo.**

**Jimmy: lo encontraremos estoy seguro. No te preocupes.**

**Cindy: pero ahora seguramente quizás alguien ya lo leyó. Es probable que hasta se hayan reído de mí con tantas cursilerías que escribí. Con tantas contradicciones. Dirán que todo estuvo claro.**

**Jimmy: estoy seguro que lo que escribiste no fue tonto. Eres brillante además todo se parece a su dueño. De seguro es una obra de arte.**

**Cindy: tienes razón. Pero si lo perdí en la calle ya alguien debió de habérmelo de vuelto. Además Libby me matara ella dijo que lo cuidara y…un diario es un diario por más absurdo que suene.**

**Jimmy: ya sé que Libby te obligo a escribir ahí. Pero entenderá.**

**Cindy: tienes razón…¿Cómo sabes que ella me obligo?**

**Jimmy: es que una vez se lo conto a Sheen y Sheen a mí. Por favor no digas nada.**

**Cindy quedo callada estando un poco pensativa. Lo que pasaba por su mente era algo fuerte pero no podía rendirse y concentrarse solo en un diario. Tenía que ver la manera de que sus padres aceptaran a Jimmy y que su abuelo olvidara aquel a masacre que hubo hace cientos de años. Le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a neutrón y se retiro del lugar. Él no dijo nada pues sabía que faltaba una hora y media para saber la verdad. Una hora y media para ir a casa de Cindy y decirle al abuelo de la chica: Sr. Soy Jimmy Neutrón novio de su nieta Cindy Vortex. La idea sonaba algo rara pero así seria. Estaba dispuesto a convencer al anciano, la pregunta era ¿convencer de que?**

**Jimmy volvió a su laboratorio vio a Goddard y le dio algunas tuercas luego se tomo su cámara de clonación y se dijo "si ya traicione a Cindy leyendo su diario mejor le quito la preocupación y me quedo con una copia así lo termino de leer". Una vocecilla en el interior le decía que estaba mal, pero no podía, tenía la necesidad de saber más sobre lo que ella sintió en cada una de sus aventuras, el cómo le afectaba a ella ese intercambio de miradas fulminantes, necesitaba saberlo así que tomo su cámara de Clonación, y con un clic clono el diario, quedándose él con la copia así. Si ella anexaba algo más. En el diario falso aparecería lo escrito. Era una idea brillante, descabellada pero brillante. Jimmy seguía siendo el mismo niño egocéntrico que actuaba sin darse cuenta de lo que destruía a su paso. La confianza que había entre Cindy y Jimmy estaba desvaneciéndose con cada hoja que Jimmy leía. No pensaba en las consecuencias, solo pensaba en su necesidad de saber, de saber todo sobre la chica que tanto ama. Sin importarle que ella lo amaba más de lo él a ella. Sin pensar en el después.**

_Jimmy se esta pasando...¿Creen que el genio tendra consecuencias? ¿Que es lo que atormenta a Cindy? ¿Por que sus padres queren sacarla de la escuela?_

_EN el PROXIMO CAPITULO: UNa PAgina del Diario de Cindy Y...Pistas sobre el pasado. WWWIIIII°! BESSOS Y ABRAZOS MUA MUA MUA_


	9. ELLA LO SABIA

_hola chicas y chicos...La clases estan por comenzar asi que al fin les contare a mis amigos sobre este finc n_n. Ahora Se que tienen la incertidumbre de...¿Por que se odian los Neutron Y Vortex? Pues aqui les dejo una pista mas y en el cap 10 TEndran la respuesta! Algo impredecible ocurrira...Gritos, Palabras de Odios el Pasado y Mucho Mucho Mas...Ahora Disfruten este cap pues se los dedico con mucho cariño_

_JImmy Neutron No es de mi propiedad y si lo fuera existirian una 4 y 5 Temporada_

**Capitulo 9: Ella lo sabía.**

**28 de marzo: **

**Acaba de pasar el cumpleaños de Jimmy, sus 12 primaveras, hizo un hipno rayo para así hacerle creer a sus papas que siempre seria su cumpleaños. Comimos pastel hasta vomitar. Su cumpleaños fue el 14 de marzo pero con esa cosa hizo que tuviera una fiesta por más de dos semanas. Ya no sabía ni que regalarle y como él estaba tan entusiasmado por los juegos de química que le regalaban que no noto mis regalos. Es más creo que no siquiera los abrió. ¿Sabes? No me interesa. Mi mamá nuevamente me regaño y prometió decirme porque.**

**Atentamente Cindy**

**5 de abril: **

**Hay algo que he querido contarte. Soy un año mayor que Jimmy y eso me ha puesto a pensar en que mi comportamiento debe ser distinto. Debo ser mucho más madura que él y no caer en sus juegos de niño malcriado. Eso explica porque él amor me ha llegado más rápido a mí que a ese tonto. ****Él asegura que jamás se va a enamorar y me duele. Me duele mucho. Te preguntaras porque soy mayo que él y si no te lo preguntas ni modos de todos modos te lo contare. Yo entre a la primaria a los siete años porque mamá había tenido que ir a unos viajes de negocios y papá tenía que trabajar en Retroville. Entonces me dejaron encargada con mi abuelo pero como este ha tenido una vida muy, mejor digamos que nunca tuvo un hogar, vivía en donde se le antojaba así que viajábamos con frecuencia y es por ello que mi abuelo nunca me inscribió a una escuela. Cuando mamá termino los viajes de negocio, le ofrecieron una plaza en Retroville y lo tomo así que enseguida me tuvieron que inscribir así que fue por ello que soy mayor. Entrar a esa edad a la escuela fue un problema porque me dio hepatitis B, justo el primer día de clases así que tuve que quedarme en casa totalmente recostada. Lo único bello es que comía dulces a montones pues según el doctor era una de mis mejores medicinas. Como mi mente estaba más despierta mis papas me compraron un libro para aprender a leer, tenía ejercicios para aprender las letras y como ya me sabía el abecedario fue fácil. Aprender a leer fue un logro que realice yo sola, cosa que me da mucho orgullo, luego después de los 40 días entre a la escuela e iba más avanzada que los niñitos. El primer grado era, maravilloso pues yo era la más aplicada. Hasta que en tercer grado llego mi pesadilla. Creo que estoy muy de buenas como para mencionar su nombre. Besos. **

**Atentamente Cintia Aurora Vortex**

**21 de abril**

**Perdona por no haberte escrito en tanto tiempo pero he tenido muchas que hacer así que te diré lo más relevante. No lo puedo creer. Resulta ser que los Vortex odian a los Neutrón desde antes de que yo naciera. Mi mamá no me conto con detalles la historia pero resulta ser que tiene que ver con mis abuelitos. Más que nada con mi abuelita quien ya no vive. Mi mamá dice que los Neutrón en esos tiempos eran unos salvajes y sobre todo asesinos. No me imagino a Jimmy como asesino, mucho menos a su papá que es un tonto y su mamá….bueno he de admitir que Judy es una linda persona. Papá dice que la abuela Vortex no murió por enfermedad ni nada, según ellos mi abuela fue asesinada por los Neutrón. ¿Imagínense tal barbaridad? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a mi mamá decirme tal cosa? Estoy segura que me lo dijo porque se está dando cuenta de mis sentimientos. Se está dando cuenta de que me estoy enamorando. ¿Será eso verdad? ¿O sol me lo dijo para que me aleje de Jimmy? O quizás lo menciono para tomar cartas contra los Neutrón. Pero algo estoy segura. Empezare a pelearme con Neutrón por que tiene tiempo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi existencia. Necesito enfadarlo, necesito que sepa que ahí estoy. Añoro nuestras discusiones, añoro su voz**

**Atentamente Cindy Vortex**

**3 de mayo:**

**Perdón por no volver a escribir pero es que. No me lo creerías si te dijera. Jimmy creo unos clones y resulta ser que le dio una personalidad a cada uno de ellos. Entonces su clon poeta fue a mi casa a llevarme un libro. En eso empezó a cantar. Recuerdo su voz y su tono francés. Por un momento pensé que era el verdadero Jimmy que se me estaba declarando pero sonaba tan lindo que me negué a creerlo, y me desmaye. No sé cómo pero me desmaye. Cuando desperté vi que una multitud le reclamaba a Hugh así que fui y me uní. Ahí fue que me entere que todo había sido parte de un invento más. Me sentí decepcionada pues en verdad me gustaría que él se asomara a mi ventana y que como en un cuento de hadas fuese un príncipe y yo una princesa quien necesita protección pues está encerrada en su vida cotidiana.**

**Atentamente yo**

**18 de mayo:**

**Imbécil. Estúpido. Cosa asquerosa. Genio engreído. Diario. Diario mío. Nunca creí tener este tipo de sentimientos. Nunca creí que los celos mataran tanto. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría tan pronto. Yo sabía que él se fijaría en alguna chica como cualquier ser humano pero jamás creí que se llegara a fijar en alguien tan distinto a mí. Eso significa que jamás podre ser ella, que jamás se fijara él en mí. Tal vez estoy siendo paranoica porque Jimmy no coqueteo, fue ella. Y todo por esa dichosa fiesta. Jimmy hizo una fiesta sin permiso de sus padres así que como no me había invitado llegue a su casa junto con Libby. Sheen nos explico que no era una fiesta si no una pijama da pero que las cosas se habían salido de control y se había convertido en una fiesta. Jimmy nos quería sacar a patadas en especial cuando Llego Nick Deán. El chico más querido de la escuela. Yo estaba felizmente charlando con Nick pues es un chico agradable algo tonto pero en fin intenta llamar mi atención. En eso todo cambio. Betty Quilan llego a encender mi ira. Mis celos. Ella se unió a la fiesta y se la paso bailando con Jimmy. Me sentía mal. Quería salir corriendo pero necesitaba ver si Jimmy hacia algo inusual para su edad. Pero no. Él no está acostumbrado a bailar y mucho menos con chicas y menos si esa chica es Betty. La niña más hermosa de la escuela. Ella ha reprobado un año y es por ello que aun va en sexto grado. En un salón distinto al nuestro. La cosa es que vi como ella le coqueteaba, le sonreía, lo miraba, y es que Jimmy se veía bien con esa bata roja. Era todo un apuesto caballero. Sus ojos azules zafiros brillaban bajo la luz lámparas. Su cabello se movía al son de la música. Y su mirada se veía nerviosa. Le agradaba. Le agrada tener que charlar y bailar con ella. Esto me hace sentir aun peor porque yo no soy ella. Yo no soy Betty Quilan. Yo no soy esa chica superficial, coqueta que solo le importa la belleza. Por supuesto que no. Y si ser Betty significa gustarle a Jimmy pues no lo hare. Mi plan de odiarlo por naturalidad seguirá.**

**Atentamente la que no es Betty Quilan.**

**27 de mayo: **

**Las constantes peleas con Jimmy han vuelto a retornar con fuerza. Discutimos ahora todo el tiempo. Y es totalmente genial. Veo sus que chocan contra mi mirada de una forma impresionante. Si mi mirada fuera fuego se quemaría. Si su mirada fuera hielo me quedaría estática sin defenderme. Me congelaría. La potencia de su voz cuando me grita es como mi medicina. Pues solo asi puedo dirigirle la palabra. Solo asi mi mamá no me regañara por hablar con él. Solo así sabrá que existo. Solo asi escuhare su voz. Jimmy sea fastidiado de mí, yo lo sé y lo puedo asegurar. Ahora ya no se deja que yo lo insulte sin hacer nada. Ahora me repela con fuerza. Ahora las contradicciones se han vuelto con mayor fuerza. Mis padres me han felicitado pues me recalcan que los Vortex y Neutrón se deben odiar. ¿Acaso eso es verdad o ellos simplemente temen que yo me enamore del chico equivocado? No lo sé pero mientras tanto Jimmy y yo discutimos como perros y gatos.**

**Atentamente yo.**

**5 de junio:**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mí. Feliz cumpleaños a mí. Feliz cumpleaños a mí. ¿Por qué me canto? Porque hoy fue mi cumpleaños. Hoy cumplí trece años. Y solo Libby se acordó de ello. Solo ella. Me dio un obsequio y me llevo a Retrolandia. Mis padres estaban en sus viajes de negocio. Y nadie, nadie más supo que era mi cumpleaños. Libby dice que es mi culpa por que nunca he hecho una fiesta. Pero no sabe que no es porque yo no quiera hacerla. Si no porque mis padres nunca lo organizan. ¿Dónde quedo yo? Que me coma un perro o que. Creo que si yo desapareciera a todos les daría igual. A todos. Incluyendo a Jimmy. Ya sé que ayer me pase y que lo ridiculice demasiado pero hoy es mi cumpleaños. Ni siquiera un hola me supo decir, ni siquiera un abrazo sincero, ni una mirada. Es mi cumpleaños y pareciera que nunca lo supo. Como si yo no existiera. Como si fuera la última cosa. Estoy decidida. Escapare de mi casa. Si me voy nadie me extrañara. Nadie se dará cuenta que no estoy. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Estoy en mi habitación llorando mientras que cada palabra que te escribo desgarra cada fibra de mi corazón. Cada fibra de mi ser. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente de ira pues nunca me imagine que un cumpleaños ocurriera así. Sin nadie con quien disfrutar. ¿Acaso soy mala? ¿Acaso la gente me teme? No lo sé ni quiero saberlo pero hoy mismo empacare mis cosas y me iré de aquí. Me iré para nunca volver. No quiero llevarte conmigo porque te dejare sobre mi cama para cuando papá y mamá vuelvan y se atrevan a leerte. Quiero que sepan que los ame, los ame con toda mi alma. Pero prefieren sus viajes, sus negocios, su dinero, dejándome a mí en la soledad embargada en la tristeza. Adiós diario mío, fue un gusto estar a tu lado. Gracias por escucharme. Por contener mis frustraciones.**

**Hasta nunca diario mío.**

**8 de junio:**

**Si como veras estoy de vuelta después de que dije que no regresaría. Resulta ser que los nanobots de Jimmy (son unos robots pero en miniatura con un gran cerebro que están programados para servirle a Jimmy, él lo invento porque yo dije que sus inventos era inútiles) esos nanobots regresaron y comenzaron a lanzar rayos a las personas. Según era para "eliminarlos" ese rayo me llego a mí. Me quede en la nada. En la nada. Era tan frustrante estar ahí sin poder hacer nada. Sin tener un rumbo. Sin saber lo que pasaba. De algo estaba segura: Neutrón tenía algo que ver en eso. De repente fui expulsada. ¿De dónde? No lo sé. Solo supe que de pronto caí en brazos de él. De ese niño que tantos problemas tengo. Él me vio por una par de minutos y luego. Me dejo caer. Como si no creyera que por un segundo no hubiera llegado a su mente que me tenía en sus brazos. Luego regrese a casa totalmente decepcionada pues no tenía a ningún otro lugar que ir. Después (por que me di cuenta que ya era 6 de Junio) mis padres llegaron con un gran regalo. Me abrazaron fuertemente y me pidieron disculpas. Sé que no es suficiente un gigantesco regalo. Pero ¿Cómo enojarme? Son mis padres y se acordaron de mí después de todo.**

**Atentamente Cindy **

**15 de junio:**

**Mi abuelo me envió una muy buena suma de dinero y se disculpo por mi cumple. Dice que después de su alta edad ya su memoria no es la misma. En ocasiones le falla. Mamá dice que mi abuelo es millonario y que cuando se muera es probable que nos deje todo ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo mi mamá solo piensa en herencia? ¿Cómo puede hablar asi tratándose de su suegro? Pero eso no es todo me recalco que si quería estar dentro de esa herencia que lo mejor era que mi abuelo nunca se enterara que somos vecinos de los Neutrón. Que nunca se enterara que estudiaba en la misma escuela que Neutrón. Que nunca se enterara que teníamos alguna clase de vínculo con algún Neutrón. Y mucho menos que me enamorara de un Neutrón.**

**Atentamente: Cindy Vortex**

**Jimmy dejo de leer. Vio a Goddard y lo abrazo. Luego dejo en el laboratorio el libro se ducho ligeramente mientras que sus padres ya lo esperaban en la sala para ir a casa de los Vortex. Jimmy sentía que su corazón se agitaba pero sabía que pronto sabría la verdad. ¿Qué era eso que nadie le podía decir? ¿Qué era ese pasado que sus padres ya sabían? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para tener una grave disputa familiar?**

**Neutrón abrió la puerta y siguió su camino. Sus padres lo siguieron. Cruzaron la calle y esperaron a que la puerta se abriera. Cindy estaba enfrente. Con su vestuario de siempre. La misma vestimenta que había tenido durante los últimos dos años. Él no era la excepción aun usaba esa playera roja con el símbolo de un átomo: casi nada había cambiado. Excepto a que ahora Jimmy y Cindy no ocultaban lo que sentían. Ahora lo sabían.**

**La casa estaba bien decorada. Las paredes eran de rosa. Indiscutiblemente en la familia Vortex las mujeres mandaban. Vio a los padres de Cindy muy bien arreglados con vestuario formal parados esperando a que los Neutrón tomaran asiento. En el sillón de dos se encontraba una pareja anciana. El señor usaba lentes, casi no tenia cabello y lo poquito que le quedaba era blanco, en su rostro se podía ver que estaba arrugada. Era gordo y sus ojos destellaban odio hacia sus padres y a él. La anciana era más joven. Se podía ver que estaba muy bien conservabada. Las facciones de su rostro daba a pensar que de joven había sido muy hermosa. Mas sin embargo su mirada estaba posada en Cindy. **

**Carl, Libby y Sheen se hallaban ahí, pues habían sido llamados por Cindy por cualquier cosa. El anciano escupió. Llegando a los pies de Jimmy. Él no tomo importancia y cada quien se sentó en un lugar. Los Neutrón en el sillón de tres. El Sr. Vortex en el de uno. La señora Neutrón jalo una lujosa silla al igual que Carl, Cindy, Libby y Sheen. El lugar estaba tenso. Era obvio que el abuelo tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Jimmy. Que lo miraba de forma retadora y que esa tarde no iba por buen camino. El silencio reinaba. Era un momento incomodo. Nadie quería dar un paso en falso y mucho menos desatar un problema. Cindy rompió el silencio.**

**Cindy: Abuelo. El es James Issac Neutrón. Es un genio y el chico más brillante de la escuela. El mejor. Es…**

**Abuelo V: Es un Neutrón. El que sea inteligente no le quita lo estúpido.**

**Escupió esas palabras con veneno que claramente Jimmy pudo comprender. No se necesitaba ser inteligente para darse cuenta de ello. Judy contuvo las ganas de contestar. Después de todo era un anciano.**

**Cindy: En realidad es un genio, el mejor en clase, ama la ciencia y…**

**Abuelo V: ¿Cómo puedes dejar que un Neutrón sea mejor que un Vortex? ¿Te gusta deshonrar tu apellido?**

**Ella no perdió la compostura. Aunque Jimmy podía ver claramente como ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Él la conocía. Aun asi ella hablo claro. Preciso. Y sereno.**

**Cindy: Abuelo Jimmy es mi novio (el abuelo se levanto de golpe)**

**Abu V: ¿¡cómo puedes ser algo de un Neutrón! ¿Asi de fácil lo dices niña mocosa? ¡ni siquiera sabes donde metes la nariz y ya la niña tiene novio! ¡y lo peor es un Neutrón!**

**Él genio veía como ella contenía las lagrimas. Él se levanto de golpe pero se calmo.**

**Jimmy: Buenas tardes. Con todo respeto le pido respeto para mi apellido. Cindy y yo somos novios. Y ustedes como sus abuelos deberían de comprenderlo. Después de todo es la felicidad de su nieta.**

**Él abuelo dio una delicada sonrisa, como si algo hubiera dicho mal.**

**Cindy: Am…Jimmy. Ella no es mi abuela. Te presento a la prometida de mi abuelo. Tamara.**

* * *

><p><em>¿POR que la anciana no es abuela de cindy? ¿QUe tiene q ver ella con la historia? ¿por que los Neutron y Vortex se odia? ¿Por que el abuelo esta tan enfadado?<em>

_¿Lograran salvar su amor? Espero q tengan muchas preguntas jajaj Bueno Babys...Besos Y abrazos..._

_JImmy X Cindy ever hasta el final...Continuara..._


	10. DISPUTA FAMILIAR

_Damas Y Caballeros. Lo que Todos Estabamos esperando. La verdad de la situacion. Todo Lo que ocurrio esta en este cap superficialmente. Ustedes sabran luego por que. (Musica de miedo) Chan-chan- chan Y sin mas preambulos dejo que lean. DEjen Rewiens Besos Y abrazos._

**Capitulo 10: Disputa familiar.**

**Jimmy: Yo, yo. Lo lamento no lo sabía.**

**Abu V: ¿Qué es lo que no sabias? ¿Qué mi esposa murió por que fue asesinada por tu abuelo?**

**Hugh: (levantado) ¡Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubiesen matado a mi hermano!**

**Abu V: ¡Nadie hubiera muerto si tu abuelo no hubiera matado a mi hija!**

**La ira comenzaba a sentirse en la atmosfera. La bomba había sido colocada, solo faltaba que alguien prendiera la mecha para la gran explosión, cosa que nadie quería mucho menos nuestros protagonistas. El silencio estaba.**

**Sheen: creo que por ser tonto no he entendido nada de la historia.**

**Hugh: Todo es una locura. Algo del pasado. La felicidad de mi hijo es primero.**

**Abu V: ¿Y qué hay de la felicidad de Cintia? ¿Qué paso con su vida? ¡Tu padre desgraciado se la arrebato!**

**Hugh: ¿y qué hay de la felicidad de James? ¡También se la arrebataste! ¡Al igual que a Noah y Susan!**

**Abu V: ¡James debía morir y no Cintia! ¡La bala le debió atravesado a la cabeza de él y no a ella!**

**Cindy comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio. Parecía que comprendía cada una de esas palabras. Ella se medio sabia la historia pero la discusión le llegaba más de lo que creía. Jimmy se dio cuenta se levanto del sofá y la abrazo. Ella se acomodo en su pecho mientras seguía sollozando.**

**Abu V: ¡Aléjate de mi nieta antes de que pase algo!**

**Cindy: ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!**

**Sra. Vortex: ¡No le hables así a tu abuelo!**

**Judy: ¡No le hable así a Cindy!**

**Sr. Vortex: ¡No le diga a mi mujer como cuidar a mi hija!**

**Hugh: ¡No le grite así a mi esposa!**

**Abu V: ¡¿Quién rayos se cree para gritarle a mi hijo?**

**Judy: ¡¿Qué usted se cree la gran cosa anciano Vortex?**

**Tamara: ¡No le hable así a mí prometido Sra. Anticuada!**

**Carl: ¡no permitiré que le hable a si a mi Judy!**

**Todos callaron y vieron al gordo con un tanto de desaprobación.**

**Carl: ¡No le hable así a la mamá de mi mejor amigo Jimmy!**

**Sheen: ¡Tú que te metes gordinflón!**

**Libby: ¡Cállense ambos o les pateare el trasero!**

**La gente gritaba, todos discutían como si fuera un mercado. Uno insultando a otro defendiendo lo que es suyo.**

**Cindy: (susurro) No puede ser verdad.**

**Ella lloraba como una niña pequeña atada sin poder hacer algo ante aquella disputa. Ante aquel disturbio. El genio necesitaba hacer algo. No podía verla así. Ella no. La abrazo con más fuerza y grito con voz potente. **

**Jimmy: ¡Basta! (lo miraron) ¡son humanos! ¡Somos sedentarios! ¿Acaso no pueden hablar como personas civilizadas? ¿No se dan cuenta que no estamos llegando a una conclusión? ¿Qué ni siquiera sabemos que paso?**

**Todos se dieron cuenta porque él decía todas esas cosas. Podían ver que Cindy estaba ahí llorando minuciosamente. Afectada por todo pues era ¿raro?**

**Jimmy: Si no es mucho pedir. Siéntense y hablaremos sobre lo sucedido.**

**El silencio volvió a gobernar por tercera vez en esa sala. Jimmy la rompió.**

**Jimmy: Abuelo Vortex, sería tan amable de contar por que odia a mi familia (el anciano abrió la boca). De la manera más atenta le pido que comente sin insultos. O no dudare de lanzarle un rayo con este reloj.**

**Abu V: Am…Solo por esta vez. Hace aproximadamente 30 años. Los Vortex y los Neutrón eran vecinos como ahora. Solo que vivíamos en ranchos y solo una cerca nos separaba. El conflicto entre familias siempre fue frecuente pero no era gran cosa. Un día mi ganado se metió en la propiedad de tu maldi…de tu abuelo. Discutimos y juramos odiarnos. Pues mi ganado se había acabo algunas cosechas de ese desgra… (Lo miraron) porque desgranaron los elotes. **

**Sheen: ¿desgranaron los elotes?**

**Abu V: ¡lo dije para no decir desgraciado! ¡Captas zoquete! (respiro) como iba diciendo. Esa pelea solo era entre tu abuelo y yo. Poco después era navidad y obviamente las familias se unieron ese día en son de paz. Pues faltaba solo una semana para que se casara mi hija Susan y tu tío Noah. Ambos de 18 años.**

**Hugh: yo tenía como 4 años y el Sr. Vortex 5 años. (Interrumpió Hugh)**

**Abu V: Como decía. De pronto tu abuelo se emborracho y disparo a lo loco y una de esas balas llegaron a mi última hija. A Cintia. Ella se hallaba cerca de un roble jugando con Issac (tu tío difunto) ambos de tres años. Pero a mi parecer digo que esa bala debió matado a Issac y no a mi hija. Y deduce que tu abuelo lo hizo por venganza.**

**Hugh: ¡Fue un accidente!**

**Abu V: ¡Un accidente que le costó la vida a mi hija!**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe. Se veía claramente como la abuela Neutrón entraba deprisa agrandes zancadas. Se coloco enfrente del abuelo Vortex mientas que este se levantaba. Ella alzo la mano y le dio una fuerte cachetada. El abuelo levanto la mano decidido a golpear pero el Sr. Vortex intervino.**

**Abuela N: ¡A ti te quería ver asesino! ¡A ti desgraciado maldito! ¡Tu familia asesino a mis hijos, y a mi marido! ¡No tenias derecho desgraciado! ¡Tú debiste morir en un principio!**

**Hugh se fue hacia su mamá y le tomo los brazos atándola y sentándola en el sillón de tres. Mientras que ella intentaba zafarse para darle su merecido a ese malnacido hijo…de su mamá.**

**Tamara: Sr. Con todo respeto no agreda a mi prometido.**

**Abuela N: ¿Cuánto te pago para que te acostaras con él? ¿Qué te ofreció? ¿No matar a tu familia o qué?**

**Jimmy: ¡abuela por favor! ¡Se mas sensata y guarda silencio!**

**Abuela N: Pero hijo yo…**

**Jimmy: Abuela Por favor.**

**Abuela N: perfecto me tranquilizare, pero me toca contar lo que le sigue a historia. Veras después de que Cintia murió ese hombre, saco su rifle de su casa mientras todos tratábamos de auxiliar a Cintia. Issac estaba aturdido pues apenas era un niño. Él pobre salió corriendo acercándose al lago luego. Ese hombre lo mato. Mato a un niño de tres años con alegocia y ventaja.**

**Abuelo V: ¡debía morir!**

**Abuela N: ¡mi hijo no era culpable de nada!**

**Abuelo V: ¿! Y mi hija debía morir por una venganza!**

**Abuela N: Mi marido no sería capaz de matar a alguien con la sangre fría. Fue un accidente.**

**Abuelo V: Entonces yo mate a Issac por accidente.**

**Abuela N: ¡maldito mal nacido!**

**Ella se levanto e intento golpear a ese anciano que tanto odiaba. Ese hombre siniestro que había asesinado a sangre fría. A un niño. Con una escopeta. Hugh la detuvo nuevamente pues sabía que su madre tenía bastante edad y que él anciano podía lastimarla si ella se le acercaba.**

**Abuelo V: ¿Fue por eso que tu marido mato a mi esposa?**

**Abuela N: ¡A ti iba asesinarte no a ella! ¡Tú debías morir! ¡Pero como tu esposa murió decidiste matar a mi otro hijo! ¡Lo degollaste animal!**

**Abuelo V: ¡Pero tu marido no quedo satisfecho! ¡También asesino a mi hijo!**

**Cindy: ¡Basta! ¡Maldita sea basta!**

**Jimmy: hay algo que no me cuadra**

**Sheen: Pues usa una escuadra. Lo venden en la papelería. ¿Te traigo una?**

**Jimmy: Sheen…Cállate. ¿Qué paso con Noah y Susan?**

**Abuelo V: Tras la muerte de los niños, ellos tuvieron que elegir caminos diferentes. No se odiaban pero tampoco podían casarse. Ambos cayeron en depresión. Pero después de que tu abuelo asesino a mi hijo. Noah intento matarlo pero Susan se interpuso y le dio justo en el pecho. Él tiro el arma y él sin pensarlo se disparo en el pecho. Ambos murieron antes de recibir atención médica. **

**Abuela N: Luego el muy canalla que esta frente a mi mato a mi esposo. **

**Abuelo V: si y tú me intentaste matar.**

**Abuela N: Pero no lo hice. Abandone la guerra antes de perder a más seres queridos. Me quede viuda y sin mis dos hijos. Y sin mi hija mayor. Que se supone que iba a ser una mujer destrozada. ¿Ver morir a alguien más?**

**Abuelo V: A eso le llamo: Ser cobarde.**

**Abuela N: ¡Te perdone la vida y lo sabes!**

**Abuelo V: ¡si esperas que te agradezca olvídalo!**

**Abuela N: ¡Solo quiero que te mantengas lejos de mi familia!**

**Abuelo V: ¡Por ello estoy aquí! ¡Para llevar a los Vortex lejos de los Neutrón! Pero como veras hay un problema.**

**Jimmy: (se levanto) No permitiré que me separen de Cindy. No me quedare de brazos cruzados.**

**Abuelo V: La decisión está tomada. No hay marcha atrás. En una semana nos largamos de aquí.**

**Jimmy: ¡Pero si siempre hemos sido vecinos! ¡Nos hemos sabido comportar! ¿Qué es diferente ahora?**

**Abuelo V: En primera que mi nieta es tu pareja y en segunda que ahora lo sé.**

**Abuelo N: Yo tampoco sabía que eran vecinos de los Vortex.**

**Jimmy: Pero si Cindy te ayudo a cambiar el pañal.**

**Abuela N: Pero en ese momento era una bebe gracias a cierto genio. Y en segunda no sabía que era una Vortex.**

**Jimmy: ¿Cómo es que ambos se enteraron? ¿Abuela mis papas te dijeron? ¿O lo Sr. Vortex abrieron la boca?**

**Tamara: En realidad fui yo. Cuando conocí a Gustavo mi prometido. Me conto su historia. Le dije que había estado en Retroville y que había visto a su nieta Cindy. Y que tenía un amiguito llamado Neutrón. **

**Abuelo V: Ella me dijo que mi nieta sabía karate**

**Cindy: Un segundo…Yo no la conozco y ¿Cómo sabía usted que sabía karate? ¿Acaso me investigo?**

**Tamara se puso algo nerviosa, y eso Jimmy lo pudo detectar, veía como los ojos de la viejita mentía, y como su piel tornaba de bronceada a morena clara. Esos ojos. Esos cabellos. Le era reconocido pero ¿en dónde?**

**Jimmy: ¿en dónde nos vio a Cindy y a mí?**

**Tamara: Pues em… Son famosos cualquiera sabe de ustedes.**

**Jimmy: Cualquiera que indague.**

**Abuelo V: ese no es el punto. El punto es que gracias a ella estoy aquí. Gracias a su información recuperare a mi familia y ese odio natural entre Vortex y Neutrón debe seguir.**

**Jimmy: ¿entonces ella lo convenció?**

**Abuelo V: Así es.**

**Jimmy: ¿y usted es millonario aun?**

**Abuelo V: ¿eres el chico de las mil preguntas?**

**Cindy: ¿Cómo sabes que es millonario? Nunca te lo comente. Nadie lo sabía solo mi diario.**

**Jimmy: Lo deduce. Tamaran le quiere caer bien a tu abuelo así que deduce que todo era por fortuna. Por cierto encontré tu libro. Tu perrito Humphrey lo supo esconder bien.**

**Goddard que se hallaba en la sala saco el libro. Ella lo tomo con una dosis de alegría pues un peso menos en su alma habría. Jimmy también se sintió aliviado de devolvérselo. No del todo pues tenía una clonación. Pero algo mucho más raro ocurría en esa sala. Tamaran sonreía maliciosamente sin ser vista. Era claro que algo tramaba. Jimmy sintió una mirada sobre él y se dio cuenta que era la anciana. Algo no estaba bien. Esas facciones. Ese rostro era demasiado familiar. Era muy hermosa y joven para ser una anciana y para estar comprometida con alguien tan viejo como el Sr. Neutrón.**

**En la sala nadie entendió lo del diario. Pues nadie sabía que a la chica se le había perdido. Libby, Carl y Sheen no se hallaban sorprendidos pues sabían que su amiga había estado buscando ese diario como una loca durante toda la mañana. Jimmy no dejaba de ver a la anciana pues algo andaba mal.**

**Abuelo V: ¡Tú decides Cintia! O Tu noviecito o mi fortuna.**

**Jimmy: ¿es un soborno? ¿Piensa sobornar a su nieta?**

**Abuelo V: si es necesario para que no te elija. Tomare esa opción.**

**Abuela N: Nieto no te preocupes. Encontraras mejores chicas en el futuro. Alguna que no tenga sangre fría.**

**Jimmy: ¡no me alejare de Cindy! ¿Entienden? ¡No lo hare!**

**Abuelo V: ¡Entonces en una semana nos largamos! ¡No quiero seguir respirando este aire de putrefacción!**

**Cindy: ¡No me cambiare de escuela! ¡No me iré se los aseguro!**

**Sr. Vortex: ¡obedece jovencita! ¡Vendrás con nosotros!**

**Cindy: ¡Solo quieres la jugosa herencia! ¡Solo quieres que Tamara no se lleve una buena parte!**

**Tamara: Por mí que no me dejen nada. Soy igual de millonaria que mi prometido.**

**Eso estaba aun más raro. Si Tamaran no estaba con Gustavo por dinero. Si no está por amor. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere? Porque viendo la expresión de sus ojos dice la verdad en cuanto a lo del dinero.**

**Tamara: Solo quiero que mi novio este bien. Ustedes niñitos se alejaran.**

**Jimmy: ¡Nunca me oyeron! ¡Nunca!**

**Tomo de la cintura a la muchacha y Goddard le arrojo su Jet pack. Ellos volaron por la sala y salieron disparados hacia la puerta principal. Luego se dirigieron volando hacia su laboratorio. Al entrar Jimmy activo todo tipo de protección y alarmas. Ella se sentó en el piso a llorar. Él la consoló pues era lo mejor que podía hacer.**

**Después de una hora. Jimmy comenzó a arreglar su máquina del tiempo. Dio algunos nombres. La fecha. Y la maquina comenzaba a funcionar.**

**Jimmy: Acompáñame iremos a ver cómo sucedieron las cosas exactamente hace 30 años.**

**Cindy se levanto sin decir palabra. Le tomo la mano para que juntos fueran llevados a esa época. Ella cedió ir solo por una razón: Para intentar escapar de esa realidad. **

**Abu V: ¡abran la maldita puerta! ¡Regrésame a mi nieta! ¡Tu Sr. Neutrón dígame como entrar al laboratorio!**

**Ellos no escucharon solo se metieron en la máquina del tiempo y se esfumaron del laboratorio.**

_se han quedado sin aliento? Yo si. No lo podia creer. Soy mala. ¿como es q se me vino esa idea? sinceramente no lo se. solo Puf esa idea estuvo desde el principio y al fin dije. Ahora si a decir la verdad. Las kiero Muxote...Besos y Abrazos Tkm Tkm Tkm_


	11. VORTEX VS NEUTRON

_Hola Wapas! Si se quedaron impactadas con el cap anterior esperen a quedarse sin aliento con este. Lo he narrado lo mejor que pude asi que. Aqui esta. La explicacion clara con toda la verdad y resolviendo sus preguntas. Si me falta contestarles alguna pregunta por medio de la narracion solo pregunteme quizas exista alguna duda por alli. Pero creo que con este cap Ya no me falta explicar nada y ahora si a darles mas trama. Aun falta mucho por publicar (no se si eso las ponga de buenas o de malas) Aun falta Pruebas de amor para estos chicos. ¿Los aprobaran? SIn preambulos. Las dejo._

**Capitulo 11: Vortex Vs Neutrón **

**Jimmy y Cindy abrieron los ojos pues les pareció raro sentir tanto frio, pudieron darse cuenta de que estaba nevando, la luna llena no brillaba como solía hacerlo pero nevaba. El lugar era una especie de rancho pues la casa que se veía era grande, la gente estaba en el patio que estaba cubierto de nieve. Jimmy y Cindy se hallaban cerca de una cerca blanca que dividía los ranchos. Por deducción supusieron que estaban en los ranchos de los Vortex y Neutrón. También dedujeron que era noche buena pues restos de piñatas yacían en el patio y los adornos navideños no mentían. Los niños se emocionaban por la nieve nuestros protagonistas se daban cuenta de ello, lo sabían pues los niños jugaban sin parar. La noche prometía ser espectacular pues era una de las fechas más esperadas del año: La navidad.**

**Era noche buena. En donde la gente cantaba villancicos y tomaban ponche. Eran alrededor de las once por lo tanto los niños aun jugaban en la blanca y fría nieve. Muñequitos habían por doquier al igual que algún par de alas en el suelo. Un par de niños se hallaban bajo un roble ellos dedujeron que se trataba de Issac y Cintia. Él era un niño muy pequeño para tener tres años, ella era alta. Él tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño el cual estaba corto. Ella tenía ojos verdes y su cabello era rubio y de igual manera era corto. Él vestía de overol de mezclilla ella un vestidito rosa. Ambos reían pues por la forma en que se trataban se podría decir que eran grandes amigos. Issac y Cintia eran los retratos vivos de Jimmy y Cindy a esa edad.**

**Los demás niños eran más grandes. Habían de todas las edades eso quería decir que ambas familias estaban reunidas y que por supuesto: Ambas familias eran grandes. Jimmy se dio cuenta que su papá (quien parecía tener 5 años) jugaba con el papá de Cindy. A la derecha de nuestros protagonistas se veía una linda pareja de 18 años que se abrazaban y se reían. Esa pareja era un tanto más normal en sus aspectos pues ambos tenían la cabellera negra. Ella ondulado y él lacio. Ambos de ojos negros profundos y una postura espectacular. La noche parecía ser hermosa todo marchaba bien. **

**Los adultos bebían unas cuantas cervezas y reían, bailaban, algunas campanadas se escucharon. Los abrazos ya se estaban dando mientras que algunos solo estaban deseosos de abrir los obsequios. El abuelo de Jimmy había sacado una escopeta y comenzaba a echar balas al aire. Todos aplaudían pues al parecer era una tradición. Issac y Cintia (que al parecer eran los más pequeños) se habían asustado pero luego se tranquilizaron. Era obvio que el Sr. estaba borracho más sin embargo nadie hacia nada al respecto. De pronto el Sr. Había ido cerca del roble a limpiar su arma pero algo salió más y un estallido se escuchó: la escopeta había sido disparada desafortunadamente hacia el roble. Los niños estaban aventándose nieve por lo tanto corrían sin parar y por alguna casualidad del destino la bala llego a la cien de la niña. Cindy soltó un grito agudo más sin embargo solo Jimmy la escucho. A Cindy ya le resbalaban un par de lágrimas en los ojos pues esa niña era ella o eso es lo que Cindy veía. La niña cayó en el suelo rápidamente. La sangre ya corría por su cabeza, cabello, ropa y todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pues su mirada tenía una expresión de sorpresa y su corazón ya no latía. Pero eso no le quitaba que la mirada estuviese vacía sin rumbo fijo pues ya no volverían a ver la luz del día. **

"**¡No! Se escuchaban por doquier pues era difícil de asimilar la situación. Issac se quedo petrificado ante aquella imagen. Él niño ya tenía unas lagrimas en las mejillas pues ver a su amiga ahí tirada y sangrando no es la imagen más hermosa que un niño pueda tener. Todos se acercaron a Cintia para auxiliarla sin darse cuenta de lo que Issac sentía. Él niño ni siquiera pudo despedirse. Ni siquiera la había abrazado pues el juego les había hecho olvidar que ya era hora de los abrazos. Todos trataban de auxiliar a la niña excepto el abuelo de Cindy. Este había visto que Issac se había ido del lugar con dirección al lago o bueno en realidad era una especie de jagüey que se hallaba cerca de los ranchitos. El abuelo de Cindy saco de su casa un rifle y se escabullo hacia el lago sin ser visto. Cindy y Jimmy también habían seguido al abuelo. Él niño se hallaba sentado viendo hacia el agua pero estaba llorando, llorando en silencio pues no sabía que había ocurrido. No tenía idea de que su amiga estaba muerta solo sabía que había sangre y eso fue lo último que sabría en su vida pues alguien más lo mato.**

**Cindy intento interponerse ya que ese niño era como Jimmy y aunque fuera algo del pasado ella sentía la necesidad de hacerlo pero Jimmy la sujeto de la cintura para que ella no lo hiciera.**

**Cindy: ¡Suéltame! ¡Pude haberlo salvado!**

**Jimmy: aunque te hubiera dejado la bala nunca tuviera llegado aquí.**

**Cindy: ¿pero qué estupidez me estás diciendo? ¿No se supone que viajamos al pasado? **

**Jimmy: Este no es un viaje. Solo es una visión de lo que ocurrió. Aquí aunque grites, llores o zapatees ellos no te escucharan. Tú no existes en este lugar.**

**Cindy: ¿Por qué? ¿Se supone que viajamos y que debemos tener cuidado para no ser viste? ¿No?**

**Jimmy: No. Mi maquina tiene tres funciones. Viajar en el tiempo de forma que los demás nos vean. Dos: traer a alguien del pasado al futuro y tres, Ver nada más lo que paso.**

**Cindy: Tú me dijiste que viajaríamos al pasado. ¿Por qué no lo hicimos?**

**Jimmy: para que no hicieras una tontería como la que ibas hacer.**

**Cindy: ¿Me estás diciendo tonta? ¿Te burlas de mi intelecto?**

**Jimmy: ¡No! Es solo que con la experiencia que tengo pienso que todo debe tomar su curso. Ellos murieron y nosotros no debemos hacer nada al respecto. El destino es el destino eso quiere decir que los Vortex y Neutrón de alguna manera están enlazados al odio. Y por lo visto al amor también.**

**Los chicos vieron como la gente se acercaba y la gente pasaba entre ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaban ahí. La gente nuevamente gritaba.**

**Abuelo N: ¡Lo mataste maldito! ¿Tienes el demonio adentro o que te pasa?**

**Él abuelo Vortex apunto su rifle hacia el abuelo Neutrón. Los demás solo dieron un grito algunos agudos, otros ahogados etc. **

**Abuelo V: Cierra el pico, que no me tienes tan contento.**

**Abuela V: ¡Basta! ¡No hagas algo después del cual te arrepientas!**

**Abuelo V: No creo arrepentirme.**

**Él abuelo de Jimmy se abalanzo hacia el abuelo de Cindy, el rifle comenzaba apuntar a todos lados pues ambos querían tomar el objeto. Ambos seguían intentando derribarse y a la vez tomar el rifle. La abuela Vortex estaba desesperada. Temerosa a que a su marido le sucediera algo. En eso sintió un dolor en la pierna pues el rifle había disparado por segunda vez.**

**Issac seguía inerte en el suelo ya que tenía un agujero en la cabeza. Ese maldito lo había asesinado con sangre fría. Él chico seguía inerte, con el cuerpo un poco frio y desangrado. Inmóvil y con la vista ahora sin vida igual que su amiga Cintia. Igual como el abuelo Vortex esperaba.**

**Noah cargo a su mamá y se la llevo a la casa. Detrás de él iba el abuelo Vortex y toda su familia. Los Neutrón se quedaron allí nada mas contemplando a Issac. De pronto la imagen se distorciono. Jimmy y Cindy sintieron como sus cuerpos se volvían en pequeñas partículas y que después su ser volvía a ser el mismo pero en esta ocasión era otra escena. Al parecer un funeral.**

**En efecto era el funeral de Issac y Cintia. Todos se hallaban ahí menos los abuelos Vortex. La escena volvió a cambiar y nuestros protagonistas nuevamente sintieron su cuerpo flotar pero sin poder fijarse en que estaban convertidos. Solo sentían que viajaban por que era una sensación algo extraña. En esta escena se hallaban los abuelos de Cindy. La abuela acostada en la cama y él abuelo a su lado hincado tomándole fuertemente la mano. Ambos estaban charlando en voz baja pero lo único que los chicos pudieron escuchar fue esto:**

**Abuela V: Nuestra Cintia se nos fue.**

**Abuelo V: Prometo vengar su muerte.**

**Abuela V: Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Tengo frio y me tiembla el cuerpo. Si no sobrevivo cuida a la familia.**

**Abuelo V: No digas eso. Tu vivirás y veras a nuestros hijos crecer.**

**Abuelo V: ¿Y cris? Cuida a Cris es aún muy pequeño. Sin su hermana y sin mi ¿Qué será de él?**

**Abuelo V: Lo cuidare. Lo cuidare mucho y lo alejare de ese tonto de Hugh.**

**Era obvio que hablaba del padre de Cindy.**

**Abuela V: esto terminara mal. Solo te pido que cuides a la fami…**

**Las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Se quedaron en la mente y boca de la mujer. Se quedaron tatuadas en la conciencia del hombre. Esas heridas se habrían cada vez mas y la ira se apoderaba sin piedad. No lloro por que llorar según él no era de hombres. Solo dijo "Te vengare" Remarcando esas palabras con su voz.**

**La escena cambio se vio claramente que estaban en el patio. Un chico de aproximadamente 15 años se hallaba frente al abuelo V.**

**Abuelo V: Acéptalo Frank tu abuelo. Es un asesino.**

**Frank: eso no es cierto. Todo fue accidente en cambio usted mato a sangre fría.**

**Abuelo V: Acércate más a mí y vuelve a decirlo.**

**Frank: asesino a Issac a sangre fría.**

**Él señor saco su machete y corto la cabeza del chico. La cabeza rodaba en el suelo. El panorama volvió a cambiar esta vez era un Vortex que se hallaba degollado. Noah encontró a su hermano allí muerto y dedució quien había sido. El abuelo Vortex y Noah fueron a la casa de los Neutrón abrieron la puerta de golpe ambos con pistolas en mano. Al parecer solo se hallaba en la sala el abuelo Neutrón que mostraba una sonrisa de… ¿Victoria? ¿Malicia? Cindy no supo deducirlo. Y Jimmy tampoco.**

**Abuelo N: Te estaba esperando. ¿Encontraste mi regalo?**

**Abuelo V: eres un maldito. Esto se ha salido de control. Y tú tendrás lo que mereces: La muerte.**

**Abuelo N: hazlo. No pienso hacer nada. Bastante hice con matar a alguien con sangre fría. No se siente bien. ¿Dime cómo pudiste haberlo hecho en 2 ocasiones?**

**Abuelo V: Si fuera necesario lo volvería hacer. De ello no hay duda.**

**Abuelo N: ¡Perfecto! Sera una muerte digna.**

**Abuelo V: Hazlo Noah. Asesínalo.**

**Noah: Pero yo…**

**Él abuelo Vortex agarro la mano de su hijo, la que tenia la pistola. A punto y tiro del gatillo mientras que Noah solo cerraba los ojos. De la nada salió Susan y se interpuso llegando a su pecho el golpe.**

**Noah: ¡No! ¡Tu no!**

**Él se acerco a ella mientras que el abuelo Neutrón sostenía a su hija en brazos y lentamente la ponía en el suelo. Noah acariciaba el corto cabello de la chica mientras que miraba con rencor a su padre.**

**Noah: ¡Le disparaste!**

**Abuelo V: EL que debe morir es otro.**

**El abuelo Neutrón se levanto y alzo sus brazos en el aire. Desafiando al Sr. a que lo matara. Esté iba a hacerlo pero Noah se puso en frente.**

**Abuelo V: ¡Quítate idiota!**

**Noah: ¡No! (Llorando) ¡Susan se sacrifico por él! ¡Yo cuidare lo que ella cuido!**

**Abuelo V: Si así lo deseas.**

**Disparo.**

**Disparo con la intención de que su hijo se quitara del camino. Pensando en que su hijo valoraría su vida y pensaría dos veces la idea de morir. Más sin embargo eso nunca sucedió. Jimmy quedaba viendo la escena con la boca abierta. La escena. Los ademanes. Las palabras. La ira. Las facciones y las miradas eran sorpresivos. Todo lo que estaba pasando era simplemente: descabellado. Jimmy estaba tan metido en lo que sucedía que ignoro que Cindy estaba llorando. Ahí parada pero llorando. Decidió ignorar por que claramente se veía como Noah recibía la bala en el pecho. No se quito. Él lo salvo por amor. Por amor a Susan. **

**El abuelo Vortex aun más furioso decidió tirar del gatillo una vez más por última vez en su vida. Porque esta bala llego a su destino. A la cabeza del abuelo Neutrón este cayó desplomado hacia atrás y murió al instante. El Sr. Se quedo allí sentado en el suelo. No podía creer que su hijo aun vivía pero sabía que eso duraría muy poco.**

**Noah: Susan… ¿Puedes oírme?**

**Susan: In...Intentaste salvarlo.**

**Ambos estaban tirados en el piso. Noah con toda su fuerza se movió para estar acostado alado de ella.**

**Noah: Daria mi vida porque tu estuvieras bien.**

**Susan: Es...Estas….san-gran-do.**

**Noah: No es nada. Me duele más que tú estés así.**

**Susan: Debía hacerlo…Es mí…pa-dre.**

**Noah: Yo también debía hacerlo. Por tu honor. No hables más. No te agotes.**

**Susan: Me hubiese gustado que nuestras vidas terminaran de forma distinta.**

**Noah: Lo haremos. Veras que algún día algún Neutrón amara a una Vortex. O viceversa.**

**Susan: ¿Por qué dices eso? **

**Noah: Porque después de todo. Los Vortex están unidos a los Neutrón de cierta manera.**

**Susan: Es absurdo. (Con voz muy baja)**

**Noah: Amarte fue absurdo. Pero lo mejor de esta vida. Ahora duerme. Cierra los ojos y duerme. Solo descansa que yo estaré a tu lado. Aquí para siempre. Nunca debimos de habernos separado. Tú y yo debimos huir y casarnos. Pero ahora solo quiero que estés tranquila. Sé que no sobreviviremos pero al menos podemos fingir que estamos ancianos y que hemos vivido todo una eternidad. Y que ahora ambos estamos acostados en la arena del mar. Uno alado del otro. Aquí hacerte compañía. A estar solos. A amarnos para siempre.**

**Susan: ¿Qué e-dad te-ne-mos?**

**Noah: 97 años. Somos ancianos todos arrugados. Con muchos hijitos y cada uno con familias. Solo quedamos tú y yo. Duerme. Sueña. Que estás conmigo.**

**Susan: Ten-go mie-do.**

**Noah: También yo.**

**Susan: Abrázame.**

**Noah la abrazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Pero con todo su amor de eso no hay duda.**

**Noah: sueña que el destino es junto a mí. No lo sueñes porque eso es realidad.**

**Susan: mis latidos. Ya no los escucho. No debiste. Ahora moriré y tu también.**

**Noah: Si mi papá no me hubiese matado. Yo lo hubiera hecho. Prefiero morir a estar sin ti.**

**El abuelo Vortex escuchaba todo eso.**

**Susan: Te a…**

**Noah: ssssss….No digas nada. No lo digas yo lo sé.**

**Susan tomo todo el aire que pudo. Llenando sus pulmones y diciendo "TE amo"**

**Noah: Yo te amo más.**

**Ellos se quedaron ahí abrazados hasta que Susan dejo de existir. Noah dejo correr unas lágrimas. Y segundos después dejo de ejercer fuerza en aquel abrazo. Los dos habían muerto juntos. Teniendo el calor del otro. Condenándose a amarse por toda la eternidad.**

**El abuelo Vortex dejo de mirarlos se levanto y la escena cambio. Era la abuelita Vortex que se hallaba frente al anciano apuntándole con una pistola calibre 50. Su voz era gruesa y remarcaba todo lo que decía.**

**Abuela N: Eres un canalla. Un maldito. Un insensible. Los asesinaste.**

**Abuela V: Issac mato su hija. Su esposo a mi hijo y yo a él. (Mintió) **

**Abuela N: Ellos iban a casarse antes de todo esto. Pero lo complicaste.**

**Abuela N: Mátame si quieres. Alguien más me vengara.**

**Abuela V: No seré tan siniestra. Te perdono la vida antes de que las cosas empeoren.**

**La escena volvió a cambiar.**

**Hugh y Judy cargaban a un bebe en brazos. Era pequeño y tierno. Destellaba unos ojos azules hermoso. Cris y Aurora también llevaban a una bebe. Esta era obviamente más grande que el bebe Neutrón.**

**Abuelo V: Esta reunión era necesaria para así no volver a juntarnos.**

**Abuela N: ¡perfecto! No deseo que nuestras familias se vean ligadas.**

**Hugh: ¿Mamá era necesario traer a Jimbo? **

**Abuela N: es necesario conocernos de vista. Así no tendremos incidentes.**

**Judy: Sra. Nosotros vivimos en Seattle. No sabíamos nada de estas personas.**

**Abuela V: Es mejor precaver y seguir remarcando nuestro Odio. Ha transcurrido tanto tiempo y aun asi me controlo para no matarlos.**

**Abuela N: ¡Te perdone la vida idiota!**

**Abuela V: si esperas a que te lo agradezca espera sentada.**

**Abuela N: Neutrón Vs Vortex. Hasta el final. Estos niños no tienen que saber nada. A menos que por alguna casualidad se conozcan.**

**Abuelo V: Y entonces por naturalidad se odiaran. Es por ello que hemos venido. Estos niños se parecen tanto a Cintia e Issac. Que Vi necesario encontrarnos. Y ahora llevan los mismos nombres.**

**Abuela N: Solo deseo tu muerte. Eres el único que me liga a odiar a tu familia.**

**Abuela V: Proclamo a Cintia Aurora Vortex y a James Issac Neutrón como enemigos mortales.**

**Al escuchar esto los niños comenzaron a llorar. Ahora todo era claro para Jimmy. Así había sido como ellos se habían conocido. Es por ello que sus papas nunca se molestaron por tomar amistad con los Vortex. Es por ello tanto fundamento para que se odiaran mutuamente.**

**Cindy: ¡Basta! ¡Basta!**

**Ella estaba llorando ante aquella escena. Jimmy la abrazo fuertemente. Ella se puso en su pecho y siguió llorando lentamente. Sigilosamente. Jimmy supo que esa fue una mala idea. Lo que habían visto era demasiado fuerte para sus pequeñas almas, mentes y ojos. No debieron mas sin embargo ya lo habían hecho.**

**Cindy: (con voz baja) Basta…Ya basta.**

_¿Alguna duda por el momento? ¿me falta explicar algo mas? Jimmy Y Cindy sobreviviran a esto? ¿Ella se ira de la escuela? ¿El odio familiar jamas se olvidara? ¿Y que pasara con el diario? ¿quien diablos es esa viejita?_

_Chicas asta aki x hoy. Ya es la primera semana de escuela y Uf...jeje Las amo! Besos Y abrazos!_


	12. TODO ESTABA MAL DESDE ANTES

_Hola chicas! Bueno en primer lugar les digo: ¡Perdónenme por no actualizar antes! De verdad lo siento pero esta semana me fue como en feria. He dañado al amor de mi vida. Y ahora me odia con toda su alma. (Dios me siento peor que Jimmy) La cuestión es que el finc. Ha salido de mis manos. Y próximamente hablare mas del diario. Ahorita solo estoy inspirada en gritos y peleas. Pero prometo escribir mas sobre el diario en el próximo cap. Tranquilas que este finc aun tiene mucho que ofrecer y lo mejor esta por venir. Las amo y por favor no me dejen sola en este momento es cuando mas necesito su amistad, estoy acabada y me siento depre. Espero que subir este cap me haga sentir mejor. Grax niñas! ¡Son lo uniko que me quedan! Besos y abrazos de Cindy Vortex._

**Cap 12: Todo estaba mal desde antes.**

Abuelo V: ¡Abran la puerta maldita sea! ¡Ahora! (golpeando la puerta) ¡Tu Hugh ¿Cómo se abre ese laboratorio?

Hugh: ¡No te lo diré!

Esas palabras solo se escuchaban pues Jimmy y Cindy ya habían vuelto del pasado.

Cindy: ¿Viste? ¿Viste todo ese a masacre? ¡No es justo!

Jimmy: Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Cindy: ¡eres un insensible! ¡Estas como si no hubieras visto lo que ocurrió!

Jimmy: ¡no digas eso si no sabes mis sentimientos!

Cindy: ¡Cierra el pico Neutrón mejor no hables!

Jimmy: ¿desde cuándo tienes el derecho de callarme?

Cindy: desde que decidiste mantenerme a tu lado.

_Flash back…en vacaciones de verano._

Cindy: Jimmy por favor fírmalo

Jimmy: me niego y es mi respuesta absoluta

Cindy: no cambiara nada es solo una hoja

Jimmy: eso no es una hoja, es un contrato, Cindy piénsalo ¿Cómo voy a firmar un documento de noviazgo?

Cindy: ¡fírmalo ya!

Jimmy: ¡No! ¡Es absurdo que firme que te seré fiel y que te querré por siempre!

Cindy: ¿desde cuándo ha sido absurdo que quieras que tu novio sea leal?

Jimmy: ¡pero no con un documento! ¡Soy tu novio, no tu esclavo!

Cindy: ¿y quien dice que serás mi esclavo?, solamente dice que serás mi chico ideal

Jimmy: y tú crees que no sé cómo quieres que sea tu chico ideal. Tu definición de un chico ideal.

Sheen: ¡ya basta! ¡Cierren la maldita boca! ¡Me hartan!

Cindy y Jimmy voltearon la mirada para ver a Sheen con cara de odio

Sheen: yo solo…decía que….no quiero verlos pelear.

Cindy: ni siquiera has leído el documento

Jimmy: y ni lo leeré.

Cindy: ¡Perfecto!

Ella camino en dirección opuesta con expresión de enojo.

Jimmy: Esta bien…Lo leeré. Pero no significa que lo firmare.

Cindy: cierra el pico y léelo.

Él dibujo una sonrisa pues esa era una de las cosas que le encantaba de ella. Que fuese valiente. Agresiva y que lograba lo que se proponía. Esas discusiones fueron lo que hicieron quererla tanto.

Jimmy: 1. No coquetearle a las chicas. ¿Eso a que viene?

Cindy: a que ayer vi como platicabas con Betty. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como a ella se le caía la baba por ti? No dejare que una superficial me quite a mi novio.

Jimmy: estas siendo dramática.

Cindy: ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te tiro los dientes!

Jimmy: 2. Respetaras mis decisiones y obedecerás lo que te diga. Eso es controlador.

Cindy: (burlona) si… Lo sé. Ni modos.

Jimmy 3: Tomaras en cuenta mis prioridades como la escuela. Pero si la escuela también es mi prioridad.

Cindy: Me refiero a que no me estarás distrayendo.

Jimmy: 4. Nada de besos en la escuela. Solo yo te podre besar, abrazar o distraer en la escuela cuando no perjudique. Cindy soy el novio yo debo de decidir eso.

Cindy: si pero estamos en el siglo XXI.

Jimmy: 5. Tener las mismas buenas calificaciones aunque sea una etapa nueva: la secundaria. Seguiremos compitiendo con la diferencia de que habrá tregua. Habrá respeto pero la competencia será la misma. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejarme ganar. O si no te la veras. Cindy…¿Creí que ese tema estaba olvidado?

Cindy: pues no… ambos somos inteligentes y habrá esa competencia tanto en exámenes, exposiciones y todo eso pero esta vez no habrá burlas ni indirectas. Solo un juego limpio. Y no me dejes ganar porque eso debo hacerlo bajo mis meritos.

Jimmy: 6. Serás fiel. Nada de traiciones o será el acabos de todo. Cindy solo tengo ojos para ti.

Cindy: entonces no te dolerá firmar.

Jimmy 7: 7. Prácticamente serás Mi chico ideal: sabrás quien manda aquí. Serás aplicado y fiel. Me abrazaras cuando te enseñe a bailar y me enamoraras seré la reina del lugar. Lo que te diga harás mi chico ideal. Un segundo… ¿No es esa la canción que escribiste cuando me afecto la feromona.

Cindy: ¡eres un genio! Te quiero (lo beso en la mejilla)

Jimmy: 8 y última. Me amaras por siempre. O eso es lo que espero. (La miro) De eso, No hay duda.

_Fin flash back._

Jimmy: Cindy…ahora no.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe. El abuelo Vortex entraba a regañadientes tomo a Cindy y se la llevo esta no puso ninguna resistencia. Nuestros protagonistas se veían pero sin saber que decir. Al día siguiente Jimmy fue a la escuela y se topo con Buch el niño que lo molestaba desde siempre. Ese grandulón que le quitaba en ocasiones su comida y molestaba a los indefensos.

Buch: No subirás las escaleras enano.

Jimmy: Ahora no Buch. Te dije que te desintegraría partícula por partícula si me molestabas.

Buch: No. Dijiste que me desintegrarías si seguía molestando a Cindy y a ti por ser novios.

Cindy: ¡Déjame pasar si no quieres una patada en el trasero!

Ella acababa de llegar y Jimmy hubiese querido que no hubiera llegado.

Buch: Pase señorita. Con usted no hay problema.

Cindy: (desafiante) él vendrá conmigo. Quieras o no.

Buch: ¡Ah! Ella lo defiende. ¡Qué ridículo!

Cindy: ¿me dejaras pasar con Jimmy o no?

Buch: Si pasen. Bastante mal debe sentirse el bebe.

Jimmy: ¡te lo advierto! ¡Te desintegrare!

Buch: Si claro. Solo puedes amenazarme con ciencia. ¿Cuándo te dará vergüenza que no tienes fuerza?

Cindy: ¡cállate y déjame pasar idiota!

Ella levanto la pierna y le dio una patada en el estomago. El se hizo a un lado teniendo su mano en el estomago.

Buch: (jadeando) Me…las…pa...ga…ras enano.

La chicharra sonó y ellos tuvieron que salir corriendo al salón. Luego Jimmy pasó a exponer. A él le había tocado un tema sobre taxonomía y la maestra Blanca Nieves lo felicito por su buena investigación y explicación. Su exposición fue algo corto simple pero directo así todos le habían entendido. Luego le toco exponer a Cindy y esta hablaba sobre la teoría de la evolución.

Cindy: Según la teoría de Lamarck, las primeras jirafas, al estirar continuamente su cuello por la forma de conseguir el alimento, llegaban a alargarlo, engendrando posteriormente descendientes con el cuello un poco más largo. Es decir. Lamarck en su teoría propuso que la vida evolucionaba "por tanteos y sucesivamente" y es por ello que pienso que es la teoría más acertada.

Él genio alzo la mano pues debía decir algo ante aquella exposición.

Blanca: Si Jimmy.

Jimmy: el tema es sobre la teoría de la evolución y Cindy ha dicho las cosas como son pero Lamarck fue solo la primera teoría más sin embargo no es la más acertada. La más acertada fue de Charles Darwin con su teoría "selección natural".

Blanca: ¿Alguien en la clase podría explicar esa teoría?

Nadie contexto, La maestra miro a Cindy y esta negó con la cabeza. Jimmy alzo la mano de nuevo la maestra le dio la palabra este se levanto y se puso enfrente de la clase.

Jimmy: Darwin sostenía que, nacidas al azar unas jirafas con el cuello más largo, eran las que mejor se habían adaptado al medio y sobrevivido mejor, engendrando más descendencia. Como su teoría lo dice Existen organismos que se reproducen y la progenie hereda características de sus progenitores, existen variaciones de características si el medio ambiente no admite a todos los miembros de una población en crecimiento. Entonces aquellos miembros de la población con características menos adaptadas (según lo determine su medio ambiente) morirán con mayor probabilidad. Entonces aquellos miembros con características mejor adaptadas sobrevivirán más probablemente.

Él genio vio a la niña.

Jimmy: Pero la teoría que dice Cindy con todo lo que nos explico también es muy bien aceptada.

Los demás rieron.

Blanca: ¡Excelente! ¡Ambos tienen diez! Explicaron bien solo tengo que reforzar el tema para que los demás lo aprendaN. Tomen su asiento.

Ambos se sentaron uno alado del otro. Jimmy la veía y ella tenía una expresión de enojo. La clase termino.

Jimmy: Cindy…Cindy…. ¿me escuchas? (No contesto) Lo siento es que solo defendí lo que era cierto.

Cindy: ¡No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada ¿Verdad? ¡Solo hablas, dices lo que sabes solo para que sepan que sabes más que todos! ¡Eres un genio eso ya lo sabemos!

Jimmy: eres injusta. ¿Crees que no me molesta que me defiendas de los bravucones? Es vergonzoso.

Cindy: ahora resulta que te avergüenzo.

Jimmy: ¡No! Bueno si. No me avergüenza que estés a mi lado si no que es feo que una chica te defienda.

Cindy: ¡estupendo! Ya no tendrás una novia que te defienda "cerebrito"

Jimmy: ¡basta! Sé que estas mal por todo lo que está pasando pero no permitiré que te la tomes contra mí.

Cindy: Yo no te puse en mal diciendo que estabas equivocado con lo que explicabas.

Jimmy: Solo dije la verdad. De todos modos la maestra te hubiese corregido.

Cindy: la maestra es la maestra. Tú eres tú.

Jimmy: eres impredecible.

Cindy: Eres un insensible.

_flash back…._

Jimmy: Eres mi novia no mi mamá.

Cindy: Contigo no se puede Neutrón. Te dije que vendrías por mí a las cinco no cinco y media.

Jimmy: ¿Y si no pude? ¿Qué harás? ¿Asesinarme?

Cindy: ¡No seas idiota!

Jimmy: ¿Vez? ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? Tenemos dos semanas de novios y aun así no dejas de insultarme. Soy tu novio no tu marido ni nada por el estilo. Respétame un poco ¿quieres?

Cindy: Perdóname pero no me enseñaron a respetar a la basura.

Jimmy: ¿vez lo que te digo? Estaba en mi laboratorio. Perdi la nocion del tiempo ¿acaso no lo puedes entender?

Cindy: Existen los teléfonos. Pudiste haber llamado.

Jimmy: ¿Acaso no he dicho que perdi la nocion del tiempo?

Cindy: No me hables asi jovencito.

Jimmy: Lo siento no quize…

Cindy. Si como digas. Tu nunca quieres aparentar que eres más listo. ¿Cuándo dejes de deir indirectas te respetare. ¿de acuerdo?

Jimmy: ¿Indirectas? ¿Cuáles indirectas?

Cindy: Por ejemplo. Si estamos hablando no se de música. Comienzas a explicar en que momento se inicio la música. Como diciendo. "se todo de pio a pao" o si hablamos de algún animal (además de Sheen) comienzas a decir alguna curiosidad de esa criatura. ¿No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada?

Jimmy: ¿y tu no puedes dejar de criticarme?

Cindy: ¡se acabo! ¡Nunca s podrá contigo!

Jimmy: Miren quien habla. Señorota perfeccion.

Cindy: No dije que fuera perfecta. Pero tampoco ando ahí alardeando que se mas.

Jimmy: Claro que si. Alardeas a cada rato que eres mas fuerte que yo. Como si tuvieses la necesidad de sentirte mejor que yo.

Cindy: Y pareciera que te gusta hacer menos a los demás.

Jimmy: ¿si digo lo siento podremos ir al cine?

Cindy: ¡No! Por que no sera lo mismo

Jimmy: ¿Por que?

Cindy: Por que prácticamente me estarías tirando a loca.

Jimmy: Cindy sabes que si me llamaste la atención fue por que fuiste la única que pudo desafiarme. Sin temor a nada. Siempre me desafiaste y me contradijiste y en muchas de esas ocasiones acertabas. Lo siento ¿ok? Tratare de ponerte mas atención y dejar de presumir. Acepto que sin querer hago ese tipo de acciones.

Ella se quedo callada mirando al suelo y él le tomo la quijada.

Jimmy: Perdoname ¿si? Solo se que te amo. Y agradezco que me quieras tal como soy.

Ella rio y le otorrgo un beso suave y sencillo en la boca. Sus besos siempre eran asi. Tiernos, sencillos. Solo un besos en donde sus labios se unian sin tragarse como muchas parejas lo hacían. No. Ellos tenian decencia. Y sus besos siempre fueron asi. Sencillos pero con todo el corazon.

_Fin flash back…_

Jimmy: Siempre soy yo el que se rinde y va tira su orgullo. ¡esta vez no!

Cindy: (burlona) ah claro, entonces dejare que me sigas poniendo mal frente a la clase.

Jimmy: El buro hablando de orejas.

Cindy: ¿Vez? Ahora me estás diciendo burra.

Jimmy: ¡no seas tonta es solo un dicho popular!

Ellos caminaban por los pasillos hasta que se detuvieron en sus casilleros y la gente comenzó a acercarse. Viendo el espectáculo. Verlos pelear siempre fue divertido desde que estaban en la primaria

Cindy: ¡sé lo que significa Idiota!

La gente murmuraba "Pelea, pelea, pelea" "si son así ahora ¿cómo serán cuándo se casen'" "¿Cómo serán en su luna de miel?" "necesitan un psiquiatra de parejas" "son ridículos no hacen pareja" "Ellos no están hechos para estar unidos" "Son como el agua y el aceite" "el fuego y el hielo"

Cindy: ¡Esto se termina ahora!

Jimmy: ¡por mi perfecto!

Cindy: ¡Rey cráneo!

Jimmy: ¡bruja!

Cindy: ¡Quedate con tu inteligencia!

Jimmy: ¡quedate con tu orgullo!

Ambos se sacaron la lengua y tomaron caminos opuestos. Ninguno de los dos se hablaron en todo el dia. Jimmy enojado fue al laboratorio a intentar inventar algo. Cindy fue a su cuarto y le grito a toda prsona que se le ponía enfrente incluyendo a sus padres y abuelos. Ellos dedujeron que algún problema habia ocurrido con Neutron pero decidieron no hablar. En el laboratorio Goddard no estaba y eso le parecía extraño. Pero no indago en donde estaba su amigo. Tomo el diario de Cindy y se dijo para sus adentros " Lo leere para que se le quite lo orgullosa" "Estoy enojado con ella y asi es la única manera de poderme desquitar por el momento" "Que tonta, le doy todo, tiro mi orgullo, me trago mis palabras y encima me pone en vergüenza pero si fuera mas fuerte" " Si ella no fuera asi"

Tomo el diario y leyó.


	13. LEYENDO POR TRAICION

_Hola niñas…Ya sé que me mataran pues este cap. no es tan bueno. Les contare. Luego de que lastime al chico que me gusta pues ya no me habla y ni yo a el. Me ire fuera de la ciudad x un concurso de declamación. ¡Si! Yo recito poesías. Ire a concursae estatalmente con la poesía "El regalo" autor: Abram Rivera Sandoval. Deseenme suerte x q de verdad quiero ir al Nacional. Me ire Hoy Lunes a las 11:00 Para llegara a las 7:00 Bueno chicas. Las keiro. Disfruten este cap. Que el Diario de Cindy Aun continuara…._

_PD: espero que les este gustando como va quedando. Ahorita lo q quiero es rescatar el titulo. Hablar sobre lo escrito del diario de Cindy. Y las acciones aun están por venir. Las kiere YOp_

Capitulo 13: Leyendo por traición.

15 de octubre:

Sé que tiene un buen de tiempo que no te escribo pero me ha absorbido demasiado tiempo el estar escribiendo cartas a un viejo amigo. Mejor te contare desde el principio. Cuando fui en las vacaciones de verano con mi abuelo fue genial. EL ya está algo viejo pero me conto algunas cosas que yo antes no sabía. Ahora entiendo por qué odia a los Neutrón. Ellos mataron a una niña sin piedad. A una Vortex. O eso fue lo que él me dijo. Pero… ¿sabes porque estoy tan contenta? Te lo diré. Mientras estuve allí hice nuevos amigos. Aprendí un poco mas de karate y conocí a alguien nuevo. Se llama Charlie. Es un chico brillante y con un sentido de humor espectacular. Mantengo una conversación tan solida con él pero y a la vez tan absurda. Es un chico muy especial. Solo que usa lentes. Tiene el cabello negro con ojos cafés profundos. Es una monada. Me hace reír sin parar y me toma muy en cuenta pues me dice lo especial que soy para él en cada momento. Y antes de que tomara el autobús. Se me declaro. Diré la verdad. Él entró a la secundaria mientras yo apenas estoy de sexto. Dice que jamás había sentido algo así. Y por la forma en que lo dice deduce que era sincero. Le mencione que aun no estaba lista. Y que jamás me había enamorado. Después de un tiempo siguió siendo mi amigo y poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mi vida. Era como un hermano para mí. Nos hemos estado mandando cartas cada tres días para contarnos lo que nos pasa. Él dice que escribo mucho sobre un tal Jimmy (tengo yo la culpa que sus inventos sean parte de mi vida) y decidí no hablar sobre ese niño jamás. Tiene más de dos semanas que no lo mencionaba (hasta ahorita) pero…en la última carta. Charlie se me declaro nuevamente y le dije que no por que vivíamos lejos. Dijo que eso no importaba, que solo quería que mi corazón le perteneciera pero. ¿Podre regalárselo? No lo sé. De cierta manera afecta que él no viva en Retroville. A menos que me cambie de escuela pero significaría abandonar a mis amigos. A Libby, Carl, y Sheen. También ha Britney y Nick. E incluso extrañaría a la señorita Ave. No sé, lo pensare.

Atentamente Cintia

2 de noviembre:

¡Feliz Halloween! Fue increíble. Pues al final de cuentas recogimos muchos dulces. Ah y me convertí en una vampira (aun siento la sensación de sangre en mi boca) No supe bien como fue. Solo sé que Jimmy invento algo que hizo a Carl una especie de "Dracula" lo último que recuerdo es que Carl me pidió que viera sus ojos y me hipnotizo convirtiéndome en una vampira. Libby y Sheen se convirtieron en hombre lobos. Al final de cuentas Jimmy se convirtió en un pulpo gigante y a nosotros nos volvió a la normalidad. El tonto no quería pedir dulces pero al final tuvo que hacerlo. Y nos dio los dulces que habíamos perdido. Bueno ya es tarde.

Dulces sueños te desea Cindy

9 de noviembre:

Pero que agotada me siento. Hubo un concurso de karate. Y gane. Ahora me tendré que enfrentarme a otras ciudades. Lo bueno es que la primera parada será en donde vive Charlie y el abuelo. Allí será mi primer enfrentamiento. No sé si estoy contenta por Charlie o por el combate. Lo que pase será bueno. Esta vez te llevare conmigo por si tengo algo que contarte. ¿Y si recibo mi primer beso con Charlie? Seria increíble. Al fin algo bueno. Debo descansar será un camino largo. Charlie me recogerá en el autobús. Dice que mi abuelo le pidió permiso de irme a traer. Se me hace que mi abuelo trama algo. ¿será algo bueno? Ojala.

Adiós diaio mio: Siempre tuya

10 de noviembre:

Aun estoy viajando en el camión y es mega aburrido. Como diría Sheen: Ultra Mega Recontra Aburrido. Viajar y nada más ver los estúpidos arbolitos. Además la batería de mi ¡Pod se termino. Nada de música. Así que tengo tiempo de escribirte. Últimamente que he estado lejos de la presión (De cierta manera) me estado imaginando algo. Me he imaginado que estoy atrapada en un gran castillo y que soy rescatada por un caballero, el príncipe azul de los cuentos. También me he imaginado que el corcel en donde me va a rescatar en un Pegaso. El cual yo monto. Me lleva a su castillo y me trata como una reina. Uso un vestido rosa brillante, con zapatillas y diadema que juegan perfectamente (Jimmy se acordaba que el Pegaso, y el vestido se le había hecho realidad gracias a la magia de Jimmy y sus hologramas computarizados. Entonces Jimmy no era el único que leía ese diario. Es posible que Jimmy supiera desde antes que Cindy prefería a Jimmy. "Es posible" se dijo Jimmy)

Ese príncipe azul de mis sueños me devuelve la libertad liberándome de mi propia cárcel. ¿será Charlie? No lo sé. Oh ya estamos por llegar. Ahí está Charlie. Nos vemos

Atentamente yo

16 de noviembre:

En efecto he ganado. Ahora solo falta competir en una ciudad donde se reunirán más participantes. Y allí se sabrá quien será el campeón/a de Texas. Fue divertido pues esa alegría, olor y sabor de Victoria sin que nadie te lo arrebate es placentero. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Charlie me felicito. Me abrazo, fue muy cálido y pachoncito pero…me sentía rara. Más aun cuando sus ojos se perdieron de la luz y su aliento estaba cerca de mí. Iba a besarme. Si no fuese por que llego mi abuelo. Nos hubiésemos besado ahí. Agradezco que mi abuelo interrumpiera. Para serte sincera no estoy lista para un beso. Aun no.

Cindy.

16 de noviembre:

Son la cinco de la mañana y aun despierta. Lo bueno es que mañana es domingo. Sigo despierta porque en Retroville. Todos los habitantes se volvieron zombis. Al parecer mientras estuve ausente existió un programa llamado "El show feliz" que atontaba quien lo veía y justo en la noche de mi regreso. Las personas se habían convertido en una especie de zombis. Cuando yo llegue no sabía nada. Simplemente bajaba las escaleras del autobús cuando de pronto ¡pam! Alguien cayó sobre mí. Sentí como esa persona intentaba no poner peso sobre mí y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo. Como si tuviera prisa de escapar. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era. Supe que era Jimmy. Nunca lo vi tan feliz de verme. Me sonrió y dijo mi nombre con dulzura como si yo fuese su último recurso. Me explico lo del programa y me dijo el nombre de la productora: La Abuela Taters. De pronto vimos como nuestros seres queridos se acercaban a nosotros para hacernos frente y convertirnos uno de ellos. Jimmy y yo corrimos pero luego tomo mi cintura y volamos por los aires con su Jet-Pack. Se sentía diferente. El frio llegaba a mis cachetes de forma directa. Y tenía mas frio de lo usual pues aun llevaba puesto mi uniforme de karate. Luego cuando perdimos a los demás. Nos adentramos a un bosque. Allí volvimos a charlar y me pregunto si quería ayudarlo. No tuve otra opción más que decir que sí. No iba a quedarme allí sola a esperar noticias si los zombis habían dejado de serlo o no. Así que le tendí la mano y de nuevo me sujeto para volver a volar en su Jet-pack. Mientras él estaba concentrado viendo el rumbo yo vi sus ojos. (Que idiota como se me ocurre) vi de nuevo esos deslumbrantes ojos azules profundos. Pero rápido dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lugar. Sin lugar a duda lo seguía queriendo cada vez más. Luego fuimos en donde residía la abuela Taters. Yo me quede allí escondida mientras el intentaba hacer algo. Cuando vi que atrapo a Jimmy y que lo sentó y amarro en una silla para hipnotizarlo igual que a los demás. No pude aguantar y Salí de donde estaba. Luche karate con ella.

Sabía que era una viejita pero segundos después descubrimos que en realidad era una Extraterrestre. ¿Ha puesto a que no te lo imaginabas? Yo tampoco. Nuestros seres queridos se acercaban a nosotros a combatirnos pero bajo hipnosis todavía. Yo gane. Luego la "Viejita" y yo luchamos mano a mano y una vez más. Gane en karate. Logre que la "anciana" fuera contra una maquine que aplasto un botón y dejo ir a Jimmy. Este tomo lo que pudo y volvió a todos a la normalidad. Jimmy se encargo de que la extraterrestre regresara a su planeta. Y la amenazo para que esta nunca volviera a regresar a la Tierra. Luego me quede allí con Jimmy mientras me agradecía que yo lo hubiese ayudado y una vez más: Me comporte cortante. Y aun así me agradeció. ¿Jimmy puede ser mejor persona que yo? No lo sé. Ya son las seis de la mañana y me muero de sueño. En dos días tendré que viajar nuevamente. Haber como me va.

Atentamente Cindy Vortex

18 de noviembre:

El concurso se cancelo debido a unos pequeños problemas. Tiene tres días que no le escribo a Charlie. Es solo que no se me da. He venido cansada porque hemos practica Beisbol. Habrá un torneo. Y mi escuela quiere competir. Lo malo es que todos somos malos. Y nuestro contrincante es el equipo de Buch el brabucón de la escuela. Charlie me pregunto cómo me había ido de regreso a casa pero no quiero contarle lo sucedido. Ni modos que le diga lo que paso con Jimmy. Ni modos que le explique que volví a ver esos ojos azules zafiros. No podría. Mañana será otro día de beisbol y a cargar con mi horrible equipo otra vez. O no ¿Qué puede ser peor que perder frente a Buch?

Dag..ya sabes quien soy.

19 de noviembre:

¡Jimmy es un genio! Invento unos bates y pelotas de beisbol, con súper fuerza. Al igual que guates y todo lo necesario para poder ganar. Se le podría decir que es trampa pero por darle su merecido a ese brabucón vale la pena. El juego iba bien. Nosotros nos llamamos: Retroville 9. Faltaba solo un pase para poder ganar. En eso. Nuestro equipo lo logro. Jimmy y yo habíamos quedado maravillados por lo sucedido que por alguna razón del destino. Por instinto o que se yo. Nos dimos la vuelta y lentamente nuestros ojos se cruzaron y a causa de la inmensa alegría que teníamos nos abrazamos fuertemente. Segundos después de darnos cuenta de lo ocurrido. Nos separamos y pude notar como su expresión era entre sorpresa, entre vergüenza, entre que lo había disfrutado y entre que le daba pena pensando en que yo lo odiaba. Charlie aunque estemos lejos se da cuenta de lo que pasa y me dijo que si estaba enamorada de cierto cabezón que no lo dejara ir. No pienso dejar de quererlo después de ese abrazo que fue una conexión tan fuerte. Ambos nos abrazamos. Fuimos los dos que nos conectamos por medio de esa inmensa alegría. Fuimos los dos. No solo yo.

22 de noviembre:

Últimamente nuestras peleas se han hecho mucho más frecuentes. En ocasiones el silencio reina demasiado y tengo la necesidad de callarlo de golpe y decirle te quiero. Odio el silencio entre él y yo. Por que atrapa un momento incomodo. Un momento en donde tengo que tomar mucha fuerza. Toda la que es necesaria para no irme entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo quiero. Decirle lo que realmente siento. No otra vez no. Se supone que debía enamorarme de Charlie. De Charlie. De ese niño tan maravillo y brillante. Pero no puedo. Ya no le hablo. Y Charlie a mi sí. Y lo sabe. Sabe que estoy desconcertada y aun así me ayuda. Me tiende la mano. No sabes diario mío lo feo que siento no poderle corresponderle a alguien que me quiere. A alguien que es sincero. Y lo peor de todo es que tengo tanto, pero tanto miedo de Volver amar a Jimmy. Si es que de verdad lo quise.

Atentamente Cintia.


	14. LEYENDO POR TRAICION ES UN ERROR

_Hola chicas! Bueno tengo una mala noticia. No gane el concurso quede en cuarto lugar pero no importa porque una estatal es una estatal y estoy satisfecha. La buena es que les dejo un capitulo mas. Estoy segura que les encantara. Gracias por apoyarme esta historia aun tiene por ofrecer eso se los aseguro que esta historia de amor aun no llega a su fin!_

_Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo 14: Leyendo por traición es un error._

1 de diciembre:

Charlie vino a mi casa. Vino para despedirse y decirme que tiene que irse a vivir a otro país. Según se irá a México. Porque sus padres encontraron trabajo ahí. Sera difícil poder hablar con él pero si es lo mejor, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, lo extrañare eso si, por que de una u otra forma se le toma cariño a la gente y Charlie será parte de mi corazón. Solo lamento nunca haberle correspondido. Nunca haberle hecho caso porque yo más que nadie se lo que se siente. Se lo que es tener tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos a alguien. No quiero hablar. Solo ya no quiero

Atentamente Cindy Vortex

15 de diciembre:

Soy "Chica especial" me llamo así por que ahora tengo súper fuerza. Es que fuimos a un planeta a jugar golf. Le di una paliza a Neutrón. Ni siquiera la gravedad hizo que perdiera. Luego cuando veníamos de regreso algo salió mal. Al parecer nuestros poderes se deben a lo que estábamos haciendo mientras pasábamos por el cinturón de asteroides. Libby se estaba poniendo una crema para desaparecer granos. Sheen estaba sentado en una silla de masaje. Carl eructando. Yo estaba haciendo fuerza porque estábamos jugando de fuercitas contra Neutrón. Obvio estaba a punto de ganar. Jimmy solo estaba enfurecido y acababa de tomar un refresco de naranja. Así que los poderes fueron los siguientes: Libby invisibilidad. Sheen rapidez. Carl un súper eructo. Yo súper fuerza y Jimmy. Bueno él solo se volvió naranjita. Me pareció tan ridículo y se me ocurrieron mas de mil ideas de cómo ofenderlo llegaron a mí. Una oportunidad así es milagrosa. El chico frutita, fue gracioso. Pero entre todos decidimos hacer algo, unirnos para combatir el crimen, es curioso ¿no lo crees?, de pasar a chicos pasaremos a ser héroes, nos llamaremos "Los Hombres N" me agrada la idea. N de Neutrón por supuesto. Claro que repele pero fue en vano. Por ahora iré a dormirme que esta chica especial aun tendrá una larga batalla contra el mal.

Atentamente chica Especial

16 de diciembre:

Estoy frustrada. No me gusta estar encerrada pero aquí estoy dentro de un domo. Nos encarcelaron aquí por no tener cuidado con nuestros poderes. ¿Qué es lo que se creen? Quisiera golpear algo. Envidio a Jimmy. El está en su casa mientras que nosotros estamos aquí a expensas de que alguien nos rescate. Jimmy nos prometió que nos rescataría pero lo dudo. ¿Qué puede hacer un chico que huele a frutitas? ¡Nada! Sé que al menos lo estará intentando pero dudo que de verdad nos quiera salvar después de todo lo que le dije. Tontos militares. Me despido

Atentamente Vortex.

19 de diciembre:

¡Estuve a punto de decírselo! ¡A solo 3 letras! ¡Solo 3! Le iba a decir te amo. ¡Iba hacerlo! Estoy que ni el sol me calienta diario mío. La buena noticia es que no lo sabe. Nadie me escucho casi decirlo. Nadie. Pero lo que me encabrona es saber que iban a salir de mis labios. Se lo iba a decir. Te explicare. Después de que nos encerraron durante 3 días se escucho una alarma. Era cierto gigante anaranjado que destruía Retroville. Esos días nos ayudo a trabajar con nuestros poderes. Logramos escapar y con la autorización del comandante peleamos contra Jimmy. Te juro diario mío que cada golpe que yo le daba me dolía. Sé que me dolía más a mí que a él. No lo soportaba, se que siempre lo golpeo pero esto era diferente. Era necesario. Él no se quedaba de brazos cruzados también me golpeaba, no me dolía físicamente pero emocionalmente sí. Hubo un momento en que Carl eructo tan fuerte que Jimmy quedo tirado. Me rompía el corazón verlo así. No quería pero debía. Era necesario para que los militares no le hicieran nada malo. Pero algo comenzó a salir mal y de pronto me sentía vulnerable, sin fuerza, sin energía, sin nada de ello. No podía siquiera sostenerme, tenía ganas de vomitar y de tirarme al suelo a descansar, estaba totalmente agotada y Jimmy se acababa de levantar. Vino hacia mí con mucho enojo, diciendo que yo había sido mala con él. No lo culpo. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no debía. Los chicos estaban aun despiertos y muy debilitados al igual que yo. En eso llego a mi mente la idea de Carl, debíamos ser buenos así que me arrodille y le pedí perdón. Jimmy levantaba una gigante roca, estaba decidido a dejármela caer pero cuando me escucho hablar tiro la roca a un lado mío. Proseguí. Le dije que me disculpara lo mala que era con él. Que todo eso era porque en realidad yo lo a...

Me desmaye. No supe que ocurrió, y ni como llegue al hospital. Solo sé que Jimmy no recuerda nada porque le pregunte si se acordaba. Al parecer no. ¡Estuve a punto! ¿Entiendes la gravedad de las cosas? ¿Y si se hubiera acordado? ¿Y si alguien más me hubiera escuchado? ¿y si no me hubiera desmayado y ese ogro verde me hubiese contestado? Sé que él hubiera no existe pero desearía tanto que existiera. Además me siento mal conmigo misma. Sé que estuve a punto de decírselo eso quiere decir que he tocado fondo ¿o será que no? No lo sé. Pero no es divertido saber que quieres a alguien y estar así de si te quiere o no., es horrible. Jimmy es un genio de eso no hay duda, es mucho mejor persona que yo, él si es bueno, lo amo. He escrito bien diario mio. Lo amo. Y eso se ha vuelto inevitable por más que intente negarlo. Lo he intentado y siempre me doy cuenta que lo he querido. Jimmy dijo que haría algo para que estos poderes se fueran asi que. Aun tengo un par de días más con súper fuerza. Buenas noches diario mio. Eres a quien le puedo decir estos sentimientos.

Cindy Vortex

"Eres un idiota" se dijo Jimmy para él. Sabía que después de todo leer por traición no era lo mejor. Ella siempre había sufrido por él y ahora Jimmy lo sabía. Jimmy se odiaba. Había sido un estúpido y ahora ella se ira. Algo debía de hacer pero no sabía por dónde empezar así que prosiguió la lectura.

25 de diciembre:

¡Estúpida navidad! ¡Estúpido santa Claus! ¡Estúpido Jimmy Neutrón! Yo solo quería darle una lección a ese sabelotodo. Estábamos en clases y Carl pregunto sobre Santa Claus y él tonto de Neutrón dijo que no existía. No es que me importe pero lastimo los sentimientos de Carl. Lo hizo llorar en la escuela. Eso no es de amigos. Así que Libby y yo entramos a su Hipercubo accidentalmente y estábamos atrapadas allí hasta que logramos salir. Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en el polo Norte, hacia mucho tiempo y vimos la fábrica de Santa. Después de todo si existe. Para mi suerte grabamos cuando accidentalmente Jimmy con un rayo lastimo a Santa. Por lo tanto se cancelaria la navidad. Jimmy con un tipo cohete nos mando de nuevo a Retroville, yo muy contenta me fui a dormir y cuando desperté ¿sabes que encontré? ¡Piedra! ¡Una piedra como regalo! ¡Estúpido Jimmy Neutrón me las pagara!

Atentamente Vortex

13 de febrero

Disculpa diario mío por no haberte escrito antes. Había estado atareada y sin tiempo. Ahora es muy noche y hay algo en mi mente que me perturba. La maestra estaba hablando sobre el amor y bla, bla, bla. Te juro que odio ese tema. Lo aborrezco pero buscar una pareja en estas fechas es importante. Jimmy comenzó a decir que jamás se enamoraría. Que nunca andaría detrás de una niña. Que nunca tiraría su orgullo, que jamás seria romántico etc. Me rompió el corazón. Y yo que estaba por proponerle pasar el día juntos, como amigos. Pero después de oírlo hablar así se me fueron las ganas. En la tarde fui con mis amigas al Candy Bar, estábamos hablando sobre chicos, Libby me contaba como Sheen se le acaba de declarar y ella había aceptado. Esa forma de cómo lo decía, ese brillo y esa alegría. Se veía más hermosa de lo que es. Después de todo era el efecto del amor. Me preguntaron como quería a mi chico. No les iba a decir. Quiero a Jimmy. Solo les dije que debía ser aplicado, fiel, acatarse a mis órdenes, cariñoso etc. Se los dije con una melodía. En eso yo dije "Se que ese chico especial llegara cuando menos me lo espere"

¡Sucedió! Detrás de la ventana del Candy bar se veía como la nave de Jimmy se estrellaba en el suelo. Di un gritito ahogado, nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Pero quede aliviada cuando vi que él estaba bien. Me vio por la ventana y yo lo vi. Britney, Libby y yo abrimos la boca de lo sorprendidas que estábamos. No podía ser cierto. Seguramente era otra de sus tonterías. Seguramente quería ayuda para algo. Mi corazón se agito veloz mente. Jimmy entro a la dulcería a toda velocidad y se paro frente a mí. Comenzó a decir un par de tonterías que yo no entendía por lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Así que le dije "QUE?" y me grito:

"¡Quieres que te lo diga! ¡Bien te lo diré! ¡Te amo Cindy Vortex!

Por dentro estaba Inmensamente feliz. Pero no podía ceder tan rápido. Mi reputación estaba en riesgo. Ya todos me habían dicho que Jimmy y yo terminaríamos casados y yo lo negaba. No podía decir que si así nada más. Así de rápido. Ni por qué me estuviera muriendo en ese segundo. Su mirada pedía clemencia, sus facciones eran de preocupación, no sabía si creer o no. Esos ojos eran tan profundos, se veía que por dentro lo pedía a gritos, y en su voz un poco de desesperación pero ¿Debo creerle? Eso fue lo primero que pensé y dando por hecho que era una broma le tire un helado en la cara y Sam lo arrojo fuera del lugar, todos se habían reído de él. Vi perfectamente cómo se levanta y caminaba casi sin energía. Me daba tristeza pero estaba sin creerlo. ¿De dónde saco la fuerza? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo puede contradecirse a si?, él decía que nunca se enamoraría, que nunca tiraría su orgullo, en ese momento yo no entendía, no había sentido. Me despedí de todos diciendo que iba a casa. Corrí, corrí, y corrí, tenía miedo, pues no sabía hasta cuándo volvería a ocurrir. Ver aquellos ojos deslumbrantes que me cautivaron desde el primer día. Lo decidí. Tiraría mi orgullo. Me tragaría mi dignidad y olvidaría el pasado contal de verlo, contal de estar más cerca de él, contal de ser su san Valentín. Contal de hablarle. Pero cuando lo decidí fue demasiado tarde. Ya no lo veía, me desespere, me arrepentí, debí de haber sido más rápida pero luego lo vi, se hallaba ahí caminando, le hable, su voz sonaba quebrada y nerviosa pero era sincero, quizás lo más sincero que he escuchado de sus labios, me invito a ver una película en su laboratorio, vaya lugar ¿no crees? En realidad me siento alagada que sea ahí, jamás me había invitado a su laboratorio, él tenía la estúpida idea de no juntarse con las niñas pero eso fe hace tiempo, ahora estoy emocionada.

Inmensamente emocionada, como un regalo del cielo, como si Dios hubiese escuchado mis suplicas, como si el universo quisiera recompensarme después de todo. Como si Cupido al fin se apiadara de mí. Pero que cosas escribo, se ve que estoy loca, mis hormonas están todas alborotadas, nervios, miedo, alegría, tristeza, melancolía, es una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, es como adrenalina. ¡Ya no se! ¡No sé cómo explicarlo! Te juro diario mío que quisiera explicarte pero ni siquiera yo encuentro las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Tengo miedo ¿y si es una broma? ¿Un juego? ¿Una apuesta? ¿Si es actuación? ¿Si se está vengando? Correré el riesgo, lo hare, iré mañana a su laboratorio y tendremos esa cita, me costara trabajo te lo aseguro, me costara trabajo tratarlo bien, me costara trabajo saber que de verdad lo estoy intentando, o mejor dicho, lo intentare, tu más que nadie sabe lo que siento, y lo mucho que me costara porque eso no debería pasar, el miedo de mi mamá se hará realidad, una Vortex con un Neutrón, muy curioso. Pero eso si diario mío, descubro que es una tomada de pelo, si me juega, si hace una falta de respeto, si es una broma, me encargare de que desee jamás haberme conocido. Jamás haber nacido. Quizás estoy exagerando pero no sabes cómo me siento, tantas ideas vienen a mi ¿y si me besa? ¿Si me pide ser su novia? ¿Si se me declara? ¿Y si se convierte en la mejor cita que tendré? Estoy pequeña, aun tengo corta edad lo sé, pero lo que estoy viviendo es raro, inexplicable y maravilloso. Me doy por vencida contra mí, mañana iré al laboratorio y lo que pase será bueno al fin de cuentas lo estoy intentando.

Atentamente Cintia Aurora Vortex

Jimmy se sentía peor de lo que ya estaba, Cindy se equivocaba, Jimmy no era bueno, si lo fuera nunca hubiera tomado el diario, y mucho menos leído, Jimmy se odiaba por tener en sus manos esas hojas, era un error, no solo la lastimaba, se lastimaba también, su conciencia lo mataba, pero la curiosidad era….intrigante. "Soy un idiota" Se decía, "Es una chica, es sensible, audaz pero no dejaba de ser una chica, se siente sola y yo aquí vengándome"

Jimmy se levanto del silloncito que estaba en el laboratorio, aun estaba triste por lo que había leído. Ella siempre lo quiso, ella siempre le afecto todo eso, y pensar que acaban de pelear, ¿Qué sentirá ella? ¿Estará llorando? ¿Me estará odiando? ¿Tendrá algún plan? ¡Pero no! ¡No puedo ir y buscarla yo! ¿Por qué siempre yo! ¡Por que yo debo de sublevarme!

Se quedo pensando.

Supongo que por la simple razón de quererla tanto. Porque después de tirar mi orgullo y pasar tiempo con ella en paz es algo maravilloso. Eso es. La conozco. Para ella ya significa bastante el haber escrito todo eso, en tratarme bien, en después de todo apoyarme. Es ella. Es su manera de ser. Y después de todo, yo la quiero. No deja de ser una chica, debe estar preocupada pensando en que su familia se quiere ir a vivir a otro lugar. ¡Basta de quedarme aquí y vengar! ¡Debo ver la manera de ir a verla! ¿Pero cómo? (Se quedo pensando) ¡El Candy Bar!

Jimmy fue al Candy Bar, la noche ya había llegado así que ir al Candy Bar no era una gran idea, en eso la vio salir de su casa, él corrió, grito su nombre y esta no hacía caso. Llegaron a una especie de tienda y se vio que ella compraba pan, él la esperaba afuera. Ella salió. Él la volvió a seguir. Decía una y otra, y otra vez su nombre y esta no hacía caso. Desesperado él tomo su brazo jalándola.

Jimmy: ¡te estoy hablando!

Cindy: Nos vigilan. Tú y Yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Soy una bruja ¿no es así?

Jimmy: Es por eso que yo…

Abuelo V: ¡Cindy ven aquí ahora mismo!

Cindy: ¡Voy! (voz baja) Pronto me iré. Esto se termino.

Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas sin verlo a los ojos. Eso ya no. No lo vería. Jimmy la vio entrar a su casa. Era tarde. La cena se acercaba así que Jimmy se fue a su casa ceno y volvió a su laboratorio. Tenía que idear un plan. Debía ir y entrar a ver a Cindy pero ¿Cómo entrar sin que lo vieran? ¿Cómo escabullirse a la habitación de la rubia? ¿Cómo? Jimmy aun no sabía. Este era momento para uno de sus procesos mentales. "Piensa, Piensa, Piensa" "¡Eso es!" ¡Me hare pequeño con mi rayo reductor! ¡El mismo rayo con el que me escabullí para ir a Retrolandia antes de que los marcianos secuestraran a nuestros padres! ¡Eso es!...

Jimmy se dirigía a la puerta pero se detuvo…"será peligroso, tendré que empequeñecerme antes de llegar a su jardín. Es de noche y…¡Que rayo! ¡Este Romeo ira por su Julieta!

**_¿que les parecio? ¿LEs gusto? ¿Alguna idea? Yo temgo muchas pero me gustaria saber lo que piensan mis lindas amiguitas. ¿Que romantiko no Bueno Chicas hasta aqui or hoy. Espero y les haiga gustado. las ama. Su amiga Fanatika de Neutron._**


	15. ROMEO VA POR SU JULIETA

**Ola chicas! Perdonen, perdonen, perdonen y más perdonen. No piensen que las he abandonado. No piensen que me he olvidado de mi historia, de mi razón de existir, del niño de mis sueños. Claro que no!. Aun sigo de pie y firme para poder continuar. Y les juro que la idea está en mi cabeza pero cuando escribo una cosa lleva a otra y otra a otra y todo lo que tenias pensado al principio se ha vuelto secundario y las emociones, y los pensamientos y ah! Dios están maravilloso. Les juro que mi punto de partida siempre será Jimmy y Cindy solo que el time no tengo. La escuela es tan apretada. Que a veces deseo poder tener el Coeficiente de Jimmy para poder realizar las cosas más rápidas. Desearía clones o inventar algo. Pero soy humana y siempre he dicho k las cosas deben hacerse bien y la escuela para mi es súper mea ultra importante. Y el time casi no se me da. Pero les juro que no las abandonare. Mientras haya una. Una persona que me lea. Mientras haya un rewiens, sea bueno o malo, mientas tenga uno, un solo porque. Yo seguiré aunque haiga una tormenta, y estare ahí. Me disculparan por el tiempo que este cap es realmente corto y quizás y las deje en las mismas pero algo es algo. Solo por favor no me dejen que yo aun seguire. Las kiere Jimmy x Cindy 4Ever**

**Disfruten este quinceavo y pequeño capitulo. Besos**

**Capitulo 15: Romeo va por su Julieta. **

Estaba decidido, Jimmy iría por ella. Llegar a casa de los Vortex siendo en miniatura seria todo un reto y un gran peligro pero era la única forma para entrar inadvertido. No podía reducirse estando muy cerca de la zona Vortex porque si no lo verían así que debía minimizarse desde el laboratorio. Necesitaba ayuda de Goddard y de Carl así que fue y los busco con su localizador. Los encontró jugando en el patio de los Weezer.

Jimmy: ¡Carl! Necesito tu ayuda amigo. Quiero ir a casa de Cindy pero sin ser visto. Me encogeré en el laboratorio y tú casualmente me dejaras en el patio de los Vortex. Así me ahorrare el cruzar la calle. Tú regresaras al laboratorio y dejaras el rayo reductor. Para que yo vuelva volando en mi jet-pack. ¿Quedo claro?

Carl: ¿y que gano yo?

Jimmy: seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo.

Carl: Como si ese fuera un gran premio. Ser tu mejor amigo a implicado demasiados peligros.

Jimmy: ¡me ayudaras o no!

Carl: Con la condición de que me prestes a Goddard.

Jimmy: ¿Para qué?

Carl: Es que hace unos días Goddard y yo conocimos a unas chicas. Bueno era una perrita y una chica. Y quedamos de veros… ¿me prestan a Goddard?

Jimmy: solo si me ayudas.

Carl: ¡Hecho!

Los tres fueron rápidamente al laboratorio. Y el genio le dio el rayo reductor a Carl.

Jimmy: Me encogerás y me lleva…

Carl ya había aplastado el botón y Jimmy se encontraba en el suelo con el tamaño de una hormiguita.

Jimmy: Primero me ibas a pasar mi jet-pack pero primero debes…

Carl ya le había aventado la mochila a Jimmy y esta cayó sobre el genio, aplastándolo completamente.

Jimmy: primero debías encogerlo. Auch. (Carl obedeció) la mochila me servirá para que pueda volar hacia la ventana de Cindy. Regresas al laboratorio y ya.

Carl: ¿de verdad crees que se arreglara la situación entre Cindy y tú?

Jimmy: En realidad eso espero.

Carl tomo a Jimmy y camino. Goddard los siguió. Cuando estaban frente al Jardín de los Vortex Carl tiro "Accidentalmente" una moneda y cuando la levanto dejo minuciosamente a Jimmy. Este apenas y estaba viendo alrededor cuando una linda jovencita y una linda perrita. Carl y Goddard se fueron hacia ellas y Jimmy intento volar con su Jet-Pack, había avanzado unos diez centímetros pero el jet comenzó a sacar humos y el genio perdió altura cayendo en el suelo. Jimmy rápidamente se lo quieto y vio como el Jet prendía fuego lentamente así que lo aventó quedando el objeto en medio de la calle hasta que un auto termino con el mini incendio y con lo que quedaba del Jet.

Jimmy puso cuadra cuadrada. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Pensó en gritar para que Carl y Goddard lo escucharan pero era inútil por varios motivos. 1. Ellos estaban lo suficientemente embaucados en las chicas como para poder escucharlo y 2. Era exponerse a que más seres vivos cercanos lo escucharan.

EL genio se tranquilizo, tomo un poco de aire y como si nada hubiese ocurrido camino por inercia. Aun tenía por cruzar todo el jardín, entrar a la casa y luego a la habitación de la chica. La noche ya estaba por caer así que había probabilidad de encontrar animales que quisieran comerse a nuestro pequeño genio. Jimmy caminaba entre el pasto del jardín. El pasto era mucho más grande que él y en ocasiones le llegaba en los ojos. Jimmy no dejaba de decir palabras tras palabras sobre las cosas que podían pasar, lo que debió de haber hecho etc. etc. etc.

Unas hormiguitas se encontraban a 30 Cm de distancia. Jimmy cayó. Camino sigilosamente hasta que como cualquier momento de mala suerte una mini rama fue pisada por él haciendo que las hormiguitas voltearan a verlo. Jimmy salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que esos insectos lo perseguían a gran velocidad. Jimmy corría en espiral mientras que sus contrincantes se esparcían hacia su alrededor. Ellas eran más agiles que él por lo tanto lo rodeado como si fuese una presa, el genio camino hacia atrás y choco contra una hormiga y como cualquier humano dio un grito. La hormiga más cercana comió un pedacito del cabello del chico. La cabeza de helado le falta la puntita. Luego escupió y Jimmy se sintió indignado.

Jimmy: ¡Mi cabello no tiene mal sabor!

Las hormigas lo vieron con cara de enojo y Jimmy opto por mejor no hacer enojar a las hormigas por que al parecer le entendieron las palabras que el genio escupió. Luego la misma hormiga que le comió el cabello fue empujando al chico y este no opuso resistencia, opto por ir a donde las hormigas lo llevaran, Jimmy es de las personas que le gusta pensar las cosas antes de hacerlo aunque debía aceptar que las cosas más inesperadas, a las más precipitadas eran aquellas que lo salvaban. Jimmy a su corta edad ya tenía muchas experiencias, y nada, ya nada le daba miedo. Sus miedos ya no eran de temer a las alturas, ya no temía a la oscuridad, ya no le temía a los seres más grandes que él. Ese tipo de cosas no le daban miedo. Su miedo abarcaba todo aquello por lo cual él no había pasado. Tenía miedo a perder a Cindy. A hacer daño a lo que más quería. Tenía miedo a no intentar lo suficiente para lograr lo que se proponía. Odiaba no ser útil, a sentirse impotente. A saber que sus decisiones no siempre son las correctas. Ese era su problema él pensaba mucho las cosas. Y ahora estaba ahí con unas hormigas más grandes que él. Teniendo solo como recurso su reloj. Pero no podía usarlo sin pensar las cosas. Ellas eran más que él.

Jimmy camino conforme la hormiga lo empujaba. Había un volcancito de arena y allí entro estando detrás todo el ejército de hormigas. La colonia era bastante grande. El lugar era sema oscuro. La luz era realmente poca por el mismo factor de que era de noche. Algo si sabia las hormigas eran fuertes y podían cargar 50 veces su propio peso. Jimmy fue llevado hacia las hormiga reina. Se podía notar que esta estaba bastante cansada y quizás arrugada, a su lado una hormiga chiquita, tierna y hasta se podría decir que dulce. Jimmy dedujo que era la hormiga princesa. De pronto la voz de la hormiga reina retumbo.

Reina: Tú nombre…Humano.

Jimmy abrió sus ojos como platos. No lo podía creer. Él James Issac Neutrón entendía perfectamente lo que decía una simple hormiga. ¿Pero cómo? Eso no importaba. Solo deseaba salir de ahí e ir por su Cindy. Ese romeo quería ir por su Cindy.


	16. ROMEO Y JULIETA

Ola _chicas hermosas. Les agradesco que en este lapso 4 de ustedes sigan aun conmigo. ME quedare eternamente agradecida. La escuela no me deja respirar además de hacer otras cosillas por ahí. Pero aquí estoy. Les dejo este cap con todo mi amor y repito. Cada vez que escribo una lleva a la otra y otra y otra. Jaja nunca se sabe que vendrá. Pero este cap es un poco largo a comparación de los otros. espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa un comentario, ideas, preguntas, todo lo que quieran decirme díganlo yo respetare y tomare en cuenta._

_Mil gracias a May, su comentario fue inspirador. Grax a las 4 Por estar conmigo. Por animarme y seguirme. Se que ustedes saben que las kiero y k hablo x ustedes. Las quiere_

_Jimmy x Cindy ever. PD: Disfruten este cap q me ha llevado todo un dia para escribir. Espero k les guste._

**Capitulo 16: Romeo y Julieta.**

Jimmy: Jimmy. Jimmy Neutrón. ¿Cómo es que usted habla?

Reina: debo aceptar que fue tu culpa. Un día entre a su laboratorio cuando apenas era una niña. Algo bebí y hable. Tengo también más conocimiento y desde ese día me convertí en la reina.

Jimmy: Entonces… ¿me dejaría ir?

Reina: lo siento. Yo debo ver por mis hormigas y no puedo quitarles diversión. La Hormiga comenzaba hacer un ruido extraño, como si estuviese comunicándose con sus compañeras, luego las hormiguitas avanzaban en dirección a Jimmy. Este comenzó a corre y las hormigas atrás de él, lo acorralaron y lo pusieron en una especie de nido, Jimmy estaba desesperado, él solo quería ir a ver a Cindy. Solo quería ir hablar con ella. No podía más. Comenzó a hablar desesperadamente sabiendo que nadie le entendería.

Jimmy: ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Princesa: Eres lindo.

La princesa de las hormigas se había acercado al lugar, desde que lo vio había tenido cierta curiosidad ante aquel humano. Esa cabeza tan extraña en forma de helado y sus ojos azules que deslumbraban. Ella era una simple princesita y algún día tendría la responsabilidad de ser reina.

Jimmy: (extrañado) ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú también hablas?

Princesa: Digamos que lo herede de mi mamá.

Jimmy: ¿Y qué me van hacer?

Princesa: Te convertirás en un obrero. Trabajaras con las demás hormiguitas solo que no tendrás derechos.

Jimmy: ¿Cómo se supone que hare las labores de una hormiga? ¡Ustedes son más fuertes de lo que puedo ser yo! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Tengo una chica a quien pedirle disculpas!

Princesa: Tú tienes un dedo índice eso te hace más ágil con las manos y por lo que ha dicho mamá eres un genio. Quizás y nos podrías facilitar las labores. Y dime ¿Quién es esa chica?

Jimmy: No se si la conozcas. Se llama Cindy. Es una niña rubia que….

Princesa: ¡Esa loca! Tiene un perro que siempre nos asusta. Ese perro nos hace la vida imposible y es por eso que a veces tenemos que trabajar tan tarde.

Jimmy: am…pues ella es muy linda y…

Princesa: ya ni se hablen de sus padres. Ponen algo que nos hace daño y…

Jimmy: seguramente no saben de su existencia.

Princesa. ¡Claro que lo saben! Si es por esa mocosa no pienso si quiera darte pistas para irte.

Jimmy: Pero…"Genial Jimmy" pensó "Cuando diablos aprenderás a no dar información adicional" Por favor. Hare lo que sea. Pero sácame de este lugar.

Princesa: ¡Trato hecho! te sacare del lugar.

La hormiga se fue de allí, Jimmy se comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Ese era uno de sus problemas. Cuando algo no salía como esperaba siempre tendía a golpearse la cabeza como matando las neuronas que le fallaban. Esas neuronas viejas e inservibles. Se acordó cuando fue con Cindy, Sheen y Carl en busca de un tesoro en el fondo del mar y cuando supo que el tesoro eran dulces saldos y que valían menos de tres centavos se golpeo la cabeza con el baúl. Cindy vio eso. Ella sonreía. Si se acordaba de esos momentos y de muchos más. Tiempo después se acerco la princesa y la reina hormiguita.

Princesa: es lindo mami. Me gusta y lo quiero como esclavo personal.

Jimmy: ¿Qué?...No seré esclavo de una asquerosa hormiga.

Reina: Hija…el será un simple obrero. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Princesa: es lindo. Solo lo quiero como servidumbre. Sera divertido ver como fallara en algunas cosas.

Reina: Te sacare de aquí humano. Pero te portaras bien con mi hija. ¡Andando!

Jimmy salió corrió y comenzó a disparar un rayo con su mini reloj que en realidad la potencia era muy mínima y no le hacía daño a nada ni a nadie. Las hormigas lo rodearon y lo llevaron frente a la princesa.

Princesa: Bien humano…sígueme.

El chico no tuvo otra opción más que seguirle. Entraron a una especie de habitación en donde las paredes, el techo, comedor y todo estaba hecho de lodo y/o barro.

Princesa: Háblame más de tu situación amorosa.

Jimmy: Pues….es complicado y una larga, muy larga historia.

Princesa: Tiempo tengo. Comienza hablar humano.

Jimmy: Mi nombre es Jimmy y pues….(e conto todo desde cuando la conoció, las peleas, cuando la beso por primera vez, cuando fueron a la isla. Le conto lo del diario, el problema que tenían actualmente y el porqué él quería verla.

Princesa: Sorprendente. Una verdadera historia de amor. En realidad un Odio-Amor. Pero no te parece malo que tengas una copia de su diario.

Jimmy: si. Y es por ello que quiero verla. Haga lo que haga ella es así, y a mí me gusta. Todas nuestras peleas, discusiones son las cosas que nos unen. Tenemos ideologías diferentes pero somos iguales. Nos gustan las mismas cosas. Ambos tenemos conocimiento de casi todo. Y cuando trabajamos somos sorprendentes.

Princesa: ¡vaya! Entonces aquí el del error eres tú. Ahora entiendo porque te sientes con la necesidad de disculparte. Y dime ¿Le piensas decir lo del diario?

Jimmy: No. Eso acabaría con todo lo que hemos construido a pesar de que tenemos poco tiempo estando como…pareja.

Princesa: Te ayudare. Pero será muy laborioso. Es que estamos rodeados y pues no eres muy atlético y no como decir que te escaparas. Mi mamá tiene rodeado todo el lugar porque tenemos enemigos que vienen y nos quitan nuestra comida. Yo nunca he salido de este nido y tú tampoco lo harás. Los presos jamás salen de este lugar a menos que…

Jimmy: ¿Qué? ¡Que tienes pensado!

Princesa: a menos que nos casáramos.

Jimmy: ¡estás loca!

Princesa: Es que…Las ceremonias siempre se hacen afuera o eso me han dicho. Y yo ya tengo esa edad entonces podríamos fingir que te casaras conmigo y cuando estés afuera te escapas.

Jimmy: ¡No! Debe de haber otra manera. Ya bastante me siento infiel con lo del diario.

Princesa: De acuerdo. Le diré a mamá que me enseñaras como usar tu reloj y que por seguridad debe ser afuera, nos escoltaran y luego te escaparas.

Jimmy: ¡Gracias! Prometo que te recompensare.

Y así fue. La princesa hablo con su mamá y luego salieron del nido. Las hormigas más fuertes estaban escoltando. Jimmy no tuvo tiempo de hablar con la princesa así que no sabía a qué horas comenzar a correr.

Princesa: Me explicas como usas tu reloj.

Jimmy: veras. Tiene la función de dar la hora. De soltar rayos. Como localizador y como radar. Para el rayo solo tienes que aplastar este botón (A señalo)

Princesa: Oh. Me permites tu muñeca.

La princesita tomo la muñeca del chico aplasto el botón y este fue a dar en un reloj rebotando directamente hacia ella. El rayo no le había hecho nada mas sin embargo comenzó a alardear.

Princesa: me desmayo…me desmayo (se desmayo)

Toda la escolta se acerco a la princesa y Jimmy había quedado atrás. Este corrió y las hormigas se dieron cuenta así que lo persiguieron una vez más. Jimmy mientras corría en zigzag se daba cuenta que la princesa ya se había levantado, luego un grillo brincaba cerca de él y sin pensarlo dos veces pidió ayuda. El grillo hizo caso omiso y Jimmy lo monto. Las hormigas seguían persiguiendo pero cuando se dieron cuenta que el grillo estaba demasiado lejos se dieron por vencido.

Jimmy: Santo Einstein…me salve.

El grillo dejo de correr de golpe. Jimmy salió volando cayendo n el suelo. El grillo se acerco sigilosamente con una sonrisa maligna, abrió la boca y lentamente se acerco a los pies del chico. Jimmy sabía que ese grillo lo comería y que había sido la única razón por la cual lo había ayudado. Jimmy vio como una mosca estaba cerca se levanto brinco y tomo una de las patas de este animal. Jimmy sentía como sus pies se separaban del suelo y vio claramente como el grillo enterraba la cara en el suelo. La mosca dejo de mantenerse estable pero por alguna razón del destino había logrado entrar por la puerta de la casa de los Vortex. Jimmy dedujo que era por el olor de la comida.

La mosca no resistió y se cayó, Jimmy se golpeo ligeramente la cintura pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Humphrey (el perrito de Cindy) Lo vio y comenzó a ladrar. Jimmy corrió y el perro tonto lo siguió. Ellos habían pasado por la sala, subiendo y bajándose de los sillones. Tirando unos cuantos vasos, y de tanto correr sin dirección fueron a dar a la cocina. Allí hallo un agujero en la pared y se metió. Mientras que el perro estaba en frente ladrando si poder entrar por ese agujero

Abuelo V: Humphrey malo. Mira lo que hiciste. Es un desorden ¡Al jardín! ¡Ahora!

El animalito salió con el rabo entre las patas. Avergonzado y enojado a la vez. El perrito podría asegura que esa miniatura era neutrón. Jimmy se sentó en el suelo algo cansado. Nunca había corrido tanto. Ese perro jama le había caído bien pero nunca se lo había dicho a Cindy porque ella ama a su mascota.

Jimmy no se había dado cuenta pero estaba en la casa de unos ratones. Estos se acercaron y olfatearon al chico Jimmy se desespero y comenzó a correr dirigiéndose velozmente hacia las escaleras. Luego cuando empezó a subir escalón por escalón parecía ser una tortura. Era terriblemente pesado, el genio jamás había tenido que hacer tanto esfuerzo físico, solo esperaba que todas esas cosas valieran la pena al ver a la chica.

El chico ya había pasado todos los escalones. Jimmy había visitado la casa un par de veces y sin pensarlo doblo hacia la izquierda en dirección de la habitación de la chica. En eso el papá Vortex venía con dirección a Jimmy dando grandes zancada, el genio se aventó hacia un costado evitando que lo pisara. Jimmy siguió su rumbo pero había una puerta entre abierta y miro el interior. Era la dichosa anciana, la prometida del abuelo Vortex. Esa tal Tamaran. El chico tenía sus sospechas sobre ella. El abuelo Vortex fue apuesto en su juventud pero los años ahora decían otra cosa. Tamara estaba un poco conservada y muy fuerte. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿De donde era? A Jimmy le daba mucha curiosidad por saber. Tenía sus sospechas.

La anciana tenía una especie de cámara. Jimmy iba a entrar cuando vio que la rubia corría velozmente a su habitación, Jimmy la siguió y antes de que la puerta se cerrara entro. Cindy se acostaba en su cama haciendo berrinches y puchero, como si fuese una niñita a quien le han quitado un caramelo. Cindy decía palabrotas al aire mientras que Jimmy miraba a su alrededor. No quería asustarla pero tenía que hablarle. En eso Jimmy iba hablar cuando de repente la chica se paro, paso a su lado a grandes zancadas y salió de la habitación.

"Genial, ahora a esperar" pensó el chico sin percatarse de que la puerta estaba entre abierta y Humphrey se escabullía hasta que abrió la boca, tomo por la playera al chico y lo poso sobre la ventana

Jimmy: ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! ¡Perro malo!

El cachorro lo tenía cerca de la ventana si lo soltaba este caería al vacio y seria historia.

Jimmy: ¡No me tires! ¡Bájame al suelo! ¡No!

Lo había soltado y Jimmy caía al vacio mientras que la misma mosca lo salvaba. Cindy ya había regresado y Humphrey había sido regañado. La rubia había cerrado la ventana y la mosca dejaba a Jimmy en una orilla de la ventana. Jimmy toco la ventana y Cindy se extraño. Abrió la ventana pensando en que su príncipe azul estaría allí para llevársela lejos pero no vio nada. Luego cerro la ventana nuevamente y en cuestión de instantes volvió a escuchar que alguien tocaba la ventana. Volvió abrir pero esta vez Jimmy estaba colgado de la ventana deteniéndose con una mano. Cindy asustado tomo al niño y lo llevo hacia su mesita de tarea.

Cindy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jimmy: Vengo a verte.

Cindy: Es peligroso. Nos verán.

Jimmy: Y me lo dices ahora. Primero mi Jet-pack se descompuso, luego unas hormigas me atraparon, la princesa hormiga se quería casar conmigo pero finalmente me ayudo a escapar. Un grillo intento comerme y me rescato una mosca. Humphrey intento sacarme y tu papa casi me aplasta. Subí las escaleras en este estado y además casi me caía de la ventana.

Cindy: Pues nadie te pidió que vinieras.

El genio tomo aire al final de cuentas venia en son de paz no a discutir.

Jimmy: Me lo pidió mi corazón. Era él quien quería verte y escuchar tu dulce voz aunque es recibido con gritos y aun así este corazón pide a gritos saber que lo quieres.

Cindy: ¿Quién te crees Neutrón? Piensas que puedes arriesgarte, venir a mi ventana y esperar a que te reciba cariñosamente. ¿Crees que por el hecho de que intentas ser romántico hará que yo te trate de maravillas?

Jimmy: ¡sí! ¡Es por eso que me arriesgue! ¡Pensé que todos los accidentes que viví esta tarde valdrían la pena al verte! Y ¿Sabes? A pesar de tu forma vale la pena Vortex. Eres tan hermosa cuando gritas.

Cindy: Bueno pensándolo bien es lindo que alguien venga a tu ventana solo para saludarte.

Jimmy: Este Romeo haría todo por su Julieta. Vine por mi Julieta Cindy. Yo lo siento. Nunca quise arruinar tu exposición, nunca quise hacerte daño. Solo soy así. ¿Podrías perdonar a este pobre idiota? Sé que tú a veces me defiendes solo porque eres mi novia, es solo que a veces me molestan pero ¿sabes? Me agrada que me defiendas. Me gusta cómo eres. Y no quiero perderte. No quiero que te lleven a otro lugar.

La rubia se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa de tareas y se echo a llorar.

Jimmy: Perdón, perdón, perdón. Si dije algo malo. Perdóname.

Cindy: No romeo. No dijiste nada malo. Esto es un sueño y una pesadilla. Mi abuelo quiere llevarme a vivir con él, porque mis papás aquí tienen su trabajo y ellos no pueden marcharse de Retroville y yo sí. El abuelo esta furioso con eso de vivir en frente de unos Neutrón. No soporta vivir aquí y piensa llevarme a vivir con él después de casarse. Se casara aquí en Retroville. Y luego nos iremos.

Jimmy: Tu abuelo no puede separarte de tus padres.

Cindy: Si puede. Les dijo a mis papás que yo con él tendría más atención, que habría quien me escuche y que Tamara me cuidaría y que así entre tu yo no abría nada. Parece una novela Jimmy pero es la realidad.

Jimmy: ¿Y si nos escapamos? No esperare a perderte. No esperare a que haiga más problemas entre mi abuela y tu abuelo.

Cindy: No vamos a escaparnos. Debemos arreglar esto de otra manera Jimmy.

La chica se echo a llorar en silencio, Jimmy subió a su hombro y la beso en el cachete. Esta lo tomo con la mano tan delicadamente, como si él fuera de cristal, tan frágil y pequeño que con cualquier fuerza demás pudiera romperse.

Jimmy: Hablemos con nuestros abuelos y si eso no funciona veremos que hacer Cindy. Solo vine para saber que aun somos algo. ¿Verdad? Hagamos de cuenta que aquella tonta discusión solo fue una más. ¿Sí?

Cindy: Te necesito a mi lado como alejarte en este momento Neutrón. (Sonrió)

Jimmy: No me quito nada si te digo que te amo.

Cindy: También yo Jimmy. Me gustas cada día más.

Abuelo V: ¡Que haces tú aquí!

Ambos dieron un respingo, Jimmy allí encima de la mesa y Cindy sentada en la silla.

Abuelo V: Me alegra que estés en miniatura así podre aplastarte como el gusano que eres.

El abuelo entro rápidamente a la habitación, Cindy se levanto de sobre salto interponiéndose mientras que Jimmy huía del lugar.

Cindy: ¡No te atrevas abuelo! ¡Si algo le haces jamás te lo perdonare!

El abuelo sin hacer caso de lo que su nieta dijo, la empujo y esta tambaleo cayendo encima de la cama. Neutrón iba corriendo mientras que el anciano se acurrucaba en el suelo. Luego sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo el abuelo había puesto su gran mano sobre el chico. Este solo pataleaba intentado zafarse. Posteriormente el anciano se levanto abrió la ventana y decidido iba a soltar al muchacho. Cindy se levanto fue en contra de su abuelo tomándole la mano mientras que este solo alzaba el brazo para que así no fuera alcanzado por la chica.

Abuelo V: Aléjate o lo suelto.

Cindy: ¡Vamos abuelo! ¡Asesina a otro Neutrón a sangre fría! ¡Mátalo sin que él lo sepa! ¡Vamos!

Los padres de Cindy acaban de entrar, hicieron a un lado al abuelo y le arrebataron a Jimmy de las manos. La chica se iba contra su abuelo y le daba golpes en el pecho.

Cindy: ¡Ibas hacerlo! ¡Cómo te atreves!

El papá de Cindy tomo a la chica y la sentó en la cama. Luego pregunto.

Sr. Vortex: James... ¿cómo diablos llegaste a mi casa? Podría mandarte a la cárcel.

Jimmy: Yo…necesitaba ver a Cindy.

Sr. Vortex: Si mi padre te mata será en defensa propia.

Cindy: Papá es injusto ¡el abuelo es mayo que Jimmy!

Sr. Vortex: y él es un genio. Podría matarlo con un simple rayo.

Cindy: Jimmy si es una persona. El no haría nada malo.

Abuelo V: Que sea la última vez que me ofendes Cintia. Pronto te irás con migo. Vivirás con mis reglas. Bajo mi techo y tendrás que acostumbrarte ¡Quieras o no!

Cindy: ¡No! Tú eres un orgulloso. Lo que paso, pasó. Tú también mataste a sangre fría. Deberías estar tras la cárcel. Jimmy podría matarte si quisiera. Puede ir con su estúpido Crono arco presentarlo a las autoridades y llevarte. Pero es mejor persona que tu. El no sería capaz.

Abuelo V: ¡Basta Aurora! ¡Vuelves a proteger a un desgraciado Neutrón y te castigo!

Cindy: No solo lo defiendo…¡Lo amo!

Jimmy sentía que su corazón se detenía. Ella había dicho frente al mundo que lo amaba. Ella si lo quiere.

Abuelo V: Muy bien jovencita. Ud. Se quedara en la casa hasta que nos larguemos. Ud. Estará en esta maldita casa hasta que yo lo diga. No irá a la escuela. No saldrá a comprar. Estará aquí encerrada. Y me valdrá lo que tus padres digan Tu ¡te quedas!

Continuara….

_Chan-chan-chan….Pobres….también que iban pero weno. Esto se pone cada vez mejor y la trama aun continua. Nose hasta que rumbo tome este cap pero el final ya lo tengo. Jaja ¿Cómo se imaginan el final? Creen que algo a lo que se imaginan jaja Am…pues ni yo se. Pero espero que el final q tengo sea el que vaya a poner no k ya ven q los rumbos de las historias siempre cambian_

_Las kiere yop._


	17. LEYENDO POR AMOR

_**Ola chicas…Me disculpo (Otra vez) por haberles fallado tanto time pero les tengo noticias….¡Estaré actualizando más seguido! ¡Se los aseguro! La escuela ya me dejo respirar un poco mas con lo familiar que se esta resolviendo tendre mas tiempo. No las molesto mas y les dejo que se deleiten un poco mas. Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa, pensamiento, palabras, opciones lo que sea. Díganmelo y lo tomare en cuenta. Agradezco que aunque sea unas 2 personas me lean. Las kiere yop…¡Comenzamos!**_

_**CAP 17: leo por amor.**_

Cindy: no mientras esté viva.

Abuelo V: Me importa un comino lo que pienses. Te custodiaran hasta que yo lo diga. De esta casa ¡No sales sin un maldito guardaespaldas! ¡Entendido! Y en cuanto a ese mocoso. Sáquenlo de aquí, no lo quiero volver a ver. Y si se acerca al territorio Vortex no espere a que salga intacto.

Tamaran se hallaba allí. Y con una sonrisa perfectamente maligna tendió su mano.

Tamaran: Yo lo llevo hasta la puerta.

Y así fue. Jimmy subió en la palma de la anciana la cual estaba sumamente suave y delicada.

Jimmy: ¿Cuántos años tiene Sra.?

Tamaran: Eso no se pregunta pero te diré. Tengo 68.

Jimmy: su cara es demasiado joven como para tener tanta edad. En realidad sus facciones dicen que tiene menos. ¿No es así?

Tamaran: Siempre tan introvertido, justo como te conocí.

Había algo raro de ello no había duda.

Jimmy: ¿acaso Ud. Ya me conocía?

Tamaran: Yo jamás dije eso.

Jimmy: No claro que no. Pero me suele ser sospechosa.

Tamaran: No me sacaras la verdad niño.

Jimmy: jamás dije que sacaría la verdad. ¿Acaso hay alguna verdad que debería saber?

Tamaran: la puerta está justo en frente. Puede bajar e irse o seguir haciendo preguntas.

Claramente Tamaran estaba cambiando de conversación. El genio callo y la abuela lo bajo de golpe. Eso estaba muy raro. Había algo en ella que no le agradaba.

Jimmy siguió su camino y muy abstraído intento seguir su rumbo. Mas sin embargo el estaba pequeño y cruzar la calle y llegar al laboratorio en ese estando era todo un reto pero que debía cumplir. Él quería ver a Cindy y lo logro y ahora volver a casa era lo que seguía. En cuanto seguía por el rumbo se encontró con su vieja amiga la princesita.

Jimmy: ¿!Que haces aquí?

Princesa: Esperando a que te sacaran a patadas.

Jimmy: en realidad la que me saco fue la anciana.

Princesa: ¡ah! La mujer que sale todas las noches en la madrugada y mira el cielo en señal de algo y que siempre pasa un destello rojo y que finalmente se quita los anteojos.

Jimmy: ¿Anteojos? Ella no usa anteojos.

Princesa: Pues cuando sale por las noches sí.

Jimmy: Juraría que la he visto en algún lado pero no doy crédito. Hay algo en su mirar y en sus labios. Una similitud pero ¿en quién?

Princesa: Para qué rayos me preguntas. Eso solo lo puedes saber tú.

Jimmy: lo siento pensé en voz alta.

La hormiguita y Jimmy se despidieron. Logro cruzar la calle exitosamente pero con la mente distraída. Tamaran. Ese nombre que empieza con t. Tamaran era un planeta estaba seguro, esos ojos, esas facciones, ¿lentes? De donde había visto una anciana con lentes. Bueno si es que en realidad era ella. Jimmy tenía que notar si era una especie de disfraz.

De pronto Jimmy llego al laboratorio y encontró su rayo reductor junto con una nota que decía.

_Querido Jimmy. Goddard y yo fuimos de paseo con ciertas personas. Te dejo tu rayo. Goddard dormirá con migo. Dulces sueños. Atentamente Carl Weezer._

Eso era el colmo. Sus dos amigos no estaban allí, lo habían cambiado por una par de"Chicas", se tranquilizo pues eso no era de tanta importancia como el saber quien rayos era ella.

Jimmy quería estar cerca de Cindy, seguramente la seguirían regañando, quería pensarla, sentirla, sentir que ella estaba cerca de él y para eso solo había una solución: Seguir leyendo el diario. Iba a volver el mismo error pero ¿Qué importaba? Ya había leído suficiente ¿Por qué no terminar con eso?, además se supone que lo haría por estar más cerca de ella, quería sentir que estaba cerca y un libro como ese era perfecto para la ocasión. Lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

14 de febrero:

¡Estúpido Neutrón! Ya decía yo que todo era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Eso de estar dentro de su laboratorio y hablar civilizadamente con él y…Diario tengo algo que decirte: Estuve a punto de besarlo y pues fue raro, enserio, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que yo estoy completamente enamorada de él pero él no de mí. Todo fue una estúpida Feromona o algo así por el estilo, es que no lo entendí, me dijo que me quería pero que no debía de quererme, que le parecía bonita pero que a la vez una horrible bruja, y de pronto me succiono un estúpido tubo naranja y…medio alcance a escuchar que le gustaba mi perfume a Jamin.

Me confunde diario mío. Me confunde y mucho. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que cierre este capítulo de mi vida para siempre. Solo hablo de Jimmy y Jimmy y más Jimmy. Cuando yo tengo muchas otras cosas de que hablar. Secretos, quizás humillaciones. Eso es lo que debería hacer pero ahora estoy demasiado enojada, debería ir a practicar Thai-Chin.

Atentamente Cindy Vortex.

18 de febrero:

¡Hola diario mío! Mira ya sé que te había dicho que jamás te iba a hablar de Jimmy pero si no es contigo ¿entonces con quien? Pues mira. Tiene tres días que no nos hablamos pues ambos sabemos lo que paso allí, según Jimmy dice que yo me comporte tan cariñosa por el mismo elixir así que no sabe que estoy enamorada de él y que todo lo que hablamos fue real. Ya no tengo más recuerdos que gastar así que supongo que todo será mucho mejor.

Que te puedo contar…Bueno Odio la hipocresía, que la gente escupa su veneno como viles serpientes aunque yo a veces actué de esa forma, odio que la gente sea tan alzada y se crea por todo, odio a las cucarachas y los monos, no sé porque pero enserio no los puedo ver ni en pintura, no me gusta que la gente le de mucha vueltas al asunto prefiero que me sean directos aunque yo a veces no suelo serlo. No me gusta la oscuridad, le tengo fobia a la oscuridad y a la soledad mas cuanto estoy encerrada en un solo lugar, me pongo nerviosa con frecuencia pero no lo demuestro. Aparento alguien que no soy. Y eso me molesta. Pero así es. O los comen o te comen.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión en una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños me confundí de bebida y tome algo de adultos y me puse toda loquita, que horror, estaba toda borrachita que hasta mis papas tuvieron que sacarme de la pequeña fiesta en la que estábamos.

También recuerdo que un día, confundí un huevo de tortuga con una piedra ahí en la playa, al día siguiente tenía una tortuguita en mi mochila. ¿Qué cosas no?...jamás me cansare de decir que soy una chica completamente extraña. Pero aun así te quiero diario mío. (Matare a quien te lea) Besos.

Atentamente Cindy Vortex

27 de febrero.

Perdón, perdón, perdón se que tiene tiempo que no te escribo pero he estado ocupada resolviendo unos problemillas, además de estar compitiendo en el karate. Bueno he decidido escribirte hoy por que algo raro despertó en mí. Hacía tiempo que mi relación con Neutrón había cambiado. Seguíamos peleándonos pero por cuestiones más concretas. Y con menos frecuencia. Como si ambos nos avergonzáramos de algo. (Supongo que es por lo de san Valentín) pero lo que despertó en mi fue que hoy hubo una competencia de papalotes en el parque y supe que el chico más rico de la ciudad competiría, además de que Jimmy seria su contrincante, afortunadamente Jimmy gano y este niño Millonario que se llama Eustace Strich nos invito a su casa. Por alguna razón sentía que yo le atraía y así era, y no sé porque sentía que Jimmy se ponía celoso, o era quizás que yo le ponía más atención a Eustace que a él, sinceramente no se que era pero me alagaba mucho que Strich me diera tantos cumplidos, pero todo lo que es bello siempre tiene su desperfecto, este niño es malo e intento hacerle daño a Goddard además de que solo me utilizo para poner celoso a Neutrón o eso entendí pero de en vez de que me sienta como bazofia me hiso sentirme bien. Eso quiere decir que…Jimmy estaba preocupado por mí. ¿Cierto?

No sé. Quizás y me ilusiono a lo absurdo. Bueno te quiero diario mío.

Atentamente: Cintia Aurora Vortex

13 de marzo:

Sé que casi ocurre un mes desde que te escribo y me arrepiento de ello pero han sucedido tantos cambios, Libby y Sheen andan juntos, Carl ya tuvo su primera novia y yo, bueno yo sigo estúpidamente enamorada. Jimmy y yo discutimos con mayor frecuencia con el paso del tiempo, nuestros insultos son mucho más fuertes y las repercusiones bueno ni se diga. Todo ha llegado a su límite. Nuestra rivalidad ahora es más inaudita y hemos cansado a nuestros amigos exactamente con las mismas peleas. Libby ha dicho que es Obvio que queremos enmascarar nuestro amor pero ¿Si Jimmy está enamorado de mi porque no me lo dice? Bueno quizás y….¡No! ¡Estoy loca! ¡No! Jimmy no está enamorado de mi y punto.

Atentamente Cindy Vortex

17 de marzo:

¡Jimmy esta enamorado de mí! ¡No fue sueño! ¡No estoy loca! ¡Jimmy me quiere!

Si diario mío esta semana fue genial, curiosamente Jimmy y yo estábamos peleando diciendo si la línea del ecuador era visible o no, y fuimos a verlo. En eso yo por no querer perder me asome a la orilla de deslizador. Y casi me caigo pero Jimmy tomo mi mano pero no pudo sostenerse y ambos caímos en el inmenso mar, ambos nadamos como pudimos hasta la orilla de una isla y allí nos quedamos todo un día, un mono me asusto, hicimos tregua, lo salve de una horrible planta carnívora y ese contacto de abrazo fue tan…tan cálido que por una milésima de segundos nos vimos y luego avergonzados del pequeño momento seguimos caminando el agradeciéndome y yo evitándolo.

Luego el me salvo de que me asfixiara una serpiente, uso una planta que estaba cerca y se lo dio a la serpiente pero Jimmy dijo que las serpientes viven en grupos así que corrimos a toda velocidad y luego al final de todo tuvimos que saltar al agua.

Viví muchas cosas en esa isla, experimente el miedo como nunca lo había echo, jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo mas sin embargo ahí estaba él, Jimmy estaba conmigo compañero de naufrago, los dos contra todo lo que se nos interpusiera, después de ser un peligro era un paraíso, si un paraíso completamente. Flora, agua, tranquilidad, conversaciones civilizadas, citas, regalos.

Todo un verdadero paraíso. Un paraíso del cual jamás me hubiera gustado escapar. Fue tan maravilloso convivir con las tortugas marinas, tomar a cada rato cocos, comer pescado, pescar, yo amo pescar, y nuestras casas, el cuarto en donde yo dormí era frio pero los recuerdos y la felicidad eran mantos perfectos para el frio. Era un sueño y a la vez la mismísima realidad. Una realidad que pronto se convirtió en solo un vil y despiadado recuerdo. Un paraíso. Eso es lo que significa para mí esa isla. Un para paraíso en donde solo existía el aire, fuego, aire, tierra, él y yo contra todo.

Pero ese paraíso se escabullo con una sola palabra: regresemos.

Si yo estuviera en ese paraíso no estaría escribiéndote, pero aquí estoy impregnando ls recuerdos en este par de hojas. Jimmy no quiso quedarse en ese sueño, prefirió regresar a la civilización, a la escuela, a lo cotidiano y así fue y así es. Ambos seguimos discutiendo por cosas absurdas pero ambos sabemos que aquella convivencia en esa isla no fue producto de alguna feromona: fue amor.

Fueron pensamientos de los dos. Pensamientos que acabaron en un santiamén. Y ahora ambos nos escondemos, ¿acaso tiene vergüenza de mi? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Por qué si yo lo sé y él lo sabe ¿no hacemos nada? Quizás tenemos miedo de enfrentarnos a la realidad, quizás tenemos miedo de salir de lo cotidiano. Bueno algo estoy segura: No seré yo quien se sobreagüe.

Atentamente: Cindy Vortex.

Si tan solo ella supiera que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo en esos momentos, si ella supiera que esa isla significa exactamente lo mismo o más. Si ella supiera que él sabe que es un idiota sin remedio y que a pesar de todo la ama con cada fibra de su ser.

"La isla" Se dijo varias veces" ¡Eso es! ¡La isla!

"y si hago un artefacto que te haga ir al lugar que quieres" "de forma que solo pienses y automáticamente te lleve" es fácil, podría hacerlo solo que transportar exactamente a las mismas partículas de un lugar a otro es complicado a menos que….A menos que use los mismos artefactos que use para transportarnos al hoyo de gusano. ¿Pero y si ella no piensa el mismo lugar que yo? ¿Y si ella no desea estar en la isla? ¡Confiare!

2 hrs después…..

Un pequeño moquito plateado golpeaba la ventana de una chica, ella estaba acostada en su cama pensando en escribir o no en su diario, eso iba hacer cuando el ruido del mosquito que golpeaba la ventana se escuchaba con tal frecuencia y fuerza que ella se canso de escuchar. Abrió su ventana y vio que el mosquito se posaba en su mano. Las alas de este insecto dejaron de sacudirse y luego poco a poco comenzó a separarse, una pelotita realmente en miniatura apareció y la voz de una maquina se escucho:

"Aprieta fuertemente la pelota y piensa en un lugar" "El lugar en donde desearías estar en este momento" Ella lo apretó, pensó y la pelotita lo succiono dejando unas cuantas partículas en el aire, estas se desvanecieron de la habitación y de repente las partículas comenzaron a tomar la forma de la chica y cuando esta abrió los ojos para saber donde estaba, se dio cuenta que había enfrente de ella un inmenso mar, atrás un par de habitaciones, las mismas que había visitado hace poco cuando le dijo "Te amo" al niño que más quería (Este suceso fue en mi primer Finc) Luego sintió un frio recorrer detrás de ella y cuando se dio la vuelta él estaba parado allí, con una sonrisa de par en par.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y él alegremente se dijo "Sabia que aquí llegarías"

Cindy: Tú también pensaste en esta isla

Jimmy: Si.

Y ambos tocaron sus labios con un leve beso insignificante pero duradero "En realidad pensé estar en el lugar que tu desearas pero si hubiera pensado en la isla de todos modos mi mente hubiese obtenido este recuerdo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Qué dicen? Les gusto? Espero que si. Nos vemos pronto. Chaito**_


	18. ENAMORADOS

_Aquí esta…..se los dije, les mencione que estaría mas en contacto con los caps y espero poderles cumplir mas seguido. Por ahora espero que disfruten de este cap y quisiera contarles como me fue en la semana pero les juro que la escuela es….Dura. Mañana viernes tengo a la primera hora un examen de matematicas sobre "punto de intersección entre dos rectas " a ver como me va. Las amo! GRax x Todo! Ah Por cierto 2 de ustedes acertaron con el villano de esta historia la cual muy pronto les dire….Chan-Chan ¿Quién sera?_

_Besos…..atentamente Yopi._

**Capitulo 18: ENAMORADOS.**

Jimmy siguió en contacto con los labios de Cindy, ambos sintiendo en su cara el dulce olor de la libertad, ella sin su prisión y el sin su dragón para pelear, todo una linda historia de amor si no fuera por que supieran que en cualquier momento la princesa estaría custodiada y que el fuerte caballero lucharía de nuevo contra luz y sombra para rescatarla. Ambos se despegaron solo viéndose a los ojos.

Jimmy: ¿Te regañaron muy fuerte?

Cindy: Digamos que mi abuelo solo me dejara ir a estos últimos días de escuelas con la condición de que alguien más me cuide. Dentro de unos días será la boda y nos iremos a vivir a otro lado.

Jimmy: ¿Qué sabes de Tamara?

Cindy: es una anciana muy rara y cruel, dudo que quiera a mi abuelo, pero ella siempre está ocupada en su cuarto, dice que tiene una sorpresa para la boda, invitaran a todo Retroville, quieren tirar la casa por la ventana, e incluso dice ella que invitara a los Neutrón para refregarles en la cara de que mi abuelo si se volvió a casar, tengo miedo de ese día.

Jimmy: No te he dicho nada pero esa mujer me da mala espina, creo a verla visto antes pero ¿en dónde?

Cindy: También yo tengo esa incertidumbre.

Ella se acostó en la arena y él hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Cindy: ¿alguna vez las estrellas habían brillado tanto?

Jimmy: No Cindy, brillan así solo por el lugar en donde estamos.

Cindy: Eso lo hace mucho más especial ¿No lo crees?

Jimmy: Cindy…Se que me quieres y todo eso pero ¿Y si algo no sale bien?

Cindy: eres un genio, todo te tiene que salir bien.

Jimmy: pero y si sucede algo que hagas odiarme para todo la vida.

Cindy: No te creo capaz de matar a alguien.

Jimmy: No se necesita matar para fallarle a alguien.

Cindy: ¿acaso tienes algo que decirme?

El chico lo pensó lentamente, estar ahí acostados con sus brazos detrás de sus cabezas para no trincar con el suelo, mirar las estrellas y saber, solo saber que la tiene a su lado, sin hacer nada mas, solo charlar, era momentos acogedores, como ella lo había dicho: Era todo un paraíso. ¿Valía la pena arruinarlo?...

Jimmy: Si….Tengo algo que decirte.

Ella se levanto su espalda quedando sentada y mirándolo fijamente.

Jimmy la vio contra la luz de la luna, verla allí parecía todo un ángel, tan linda, dulces, tierna, con esos ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban y que cuando sonreía hacia relucir esos ojos aun mas.

Cindy: Dime Jimmy, si me lo dices aminorara el castigo.

Sonrió malignamente, una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera que la viese, una sonrisa realmente perfecta para la ocasión, Jimmy se lambio ligeramente los labios y tomo aire.

Jimmy: Quedémonos

No tuvo el valor, no tuvo los pantalones suficientes como para decir "Tome tu diario pero te amo" , despues de todo él era un genio cobarde.

Jimmy: Quedémonos como debimos hacerlo hace tiempo. Estemos aquí en la isla y vivamos contra todo. Soy yo el que te ofrece una estancia aquí, en la isla.

Cindy: Jimmy…amo a esta isla, pero nuestra vida, nuestra vida esta allá afuera, esa vez te pedí que nos quedáramos por qué no tenía nada seguro contigo, porque teníamos miedo de ser algo allá afuera, porque solo aquí pudimos hablarnos civilizadamente, pero ahora, ahora es diferente, el que dirán nos importa de menor forma y a pesar de las adversidades las hemos sobrevivido. Y si nos quedamos significaría ser cobardes, y algo tu me has enseñado, a pelear y a no ser cobardes.

Jimmy: pero el mundo alla es…aquí estaríamos seguros, aquí nada te pasaría, aquí no te olvidaría Cindy. Tu y yo hemos tenido problemas por que me preocupo mas por todo menos por ti.

Cindy: si, y aun estoy enojada por eso ya que faltas a las citas, estas metido en tu laboratorio y últimamente te la pasas en el cuarto.

Jimmy: sin contar de que eres celosa.

Cindy: Solo cuando coqueteas con Betty.

Jimmy: vez….quedémonos aquí, y ya no habrá discusiones, dudas, o un laboratorio que te separe de mi, serias mi colega para todos esos inventos.

Cindy: a veces es tarde para algunas cosas, y ahora lo es. Jimmy, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía, y el que seamos noviecitos es lindo y tierno y para que lo nuestro sea real lo de allá afuera también tiene que serlo. No podemos brincarnos la barda a cada rato. Jimmy tú siempre sales de todo tipo de problemas y siempre hay algo en común: Yo estoy a tu lado. Y esta vez no es la excepción.

Era inútil y Jimmy lo sabía, sonaba absurdo pero no imposible, esa isla seria su casa algún día y lo sabía, Cindy decía que no por que se acordaba lo que ya varias veces en el crono arco había visto: dos ancianos sentados en sillas de mecer viendo fijamente al mar.

"Algún día" se dijo hacia sus adentros, soñar era divertido, soñar la hacía feliz y cada vez que volvía ala realidad el golpe era menos por qué soñar había valido la pena, y ambos ahí sentados frente a la vista del mar era un sueño. Era la ecuación perfecta.

Cindy: ¿Tú crees que Tamara sea el problema de todo?

Jimmy: No lo pero me da la sospecha de que ella le hizo recordar a tu abuelo el desastre familiar.

Cindy: Deberíamos intentar hablar con nuestros abuelos.

Jimmy: Tu abuelo no quiere ni verme en pintura. A menos que….

Cindy: ¿Qué te he dicho sobre paralizar personas con tu rayo enfriador?

Jimmy: que es desarmar y dejar indefenso a las personas. Una voluntad que no es de ellos.

Cindy: ¡Bien dicho! Pero creo que esta vez habría que hacer una Excepción.

Jimmy: Ya vas aprendiendo Cindy. Las reglas están hechas para romperse. (Sonrió)

Cindy: tengo frio…

Jimmy: Se me olvidaba….

El genio con el rayo su reloj corto un par de ramas lo coloco en un lugar y luego volvió a poner un rayo allí entre la madera, el fuego era acogedor pero Cindy seguía temblando, la noche se ponía cada vez más fría, Cindy volvió a recostarse en la arena. Jimmy saco de un pequeño Hipercubo unas mantas y la tapo.

Cindy: Te amo.

Jimmy: y yo a ti. Y yo a ti.

Les agarro el sueño a ambos y cuando vinieron a sentir, el cielo estaba aclarando. Cindy fue la primer en levantarse y se dio cuenta de que el fuego estaba apagado.

Cindy: ¡Jimmy es hora! ¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?

Jimmy: tranquila (saco el Hipercubo) Solo tomo esta pelotita plateada, piensa en tu cuarto y ahí estarás, yo hare lo mismo.

Cindy: Es hora de regresar a la realidad e intentar resolver nuestros problemas.

Jimmy: Primero intentemos hablar con nuestros abuelos mientras investigare sobre Tamara. Me hace dar una muy mala espina. Ambos desearon regresar a sus habitaciones y fue allí a donde iban a parar. Dejando atrás lo que aman pero para abrir nuevos caminos.

7 horas después.

Ting dong, ting dong. La puerta Vortex se abrió.

Sr. Vortex: Largo de aquí hijo. Te mataran.

Jimmy: No vengo por su hija Cindy, vengo por su padre.

Sr. Vortex: ¿No se supone deberías estar en la escuela?

Jimmy: Ya lo dijo todo debería, pero no lo estoy.

Mientras tanto….. Ting dong, ting dong. La puerta Neutrón se abrió.

Judy: ¡Hija! Me alegra verte. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Cindy: debería pero me escape y aparte burle a mi guardaespaldas.

Judy: pensaran que estas con mi hijo.

Cindy: no porque él está con mi abuelo.

Jimmy: Sr. Vortex déjeme hablar con su padre yo creo que….

Abuelo V. ¡Muy Bien! Solo veinte minutos ni más ni menos.

Abuela N: Pasa hija, te estaba esperando.

Cada uno en sus respectivos lugares.

Jimmy/Cindy: Civilizadamente quiero hablar con usted, es pariente de mi pareja y esta absurda disputa familiar debe terminar.

Abu V/ N: ¡Jamás!

Cindy: Jimmy es un chico lindo y hemos pasado por mucho. Hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos todo lo sucedido. No dejemos que esos sucesos sigan perturbando nuestro futuro.

Abuela N: Solo si tu abuelo se disculpa.

Jimmy: Sr. con todo respeto lo que haiga pasado entre las familias debe acabar ahora, es absurdo seguir peleando, su nieta sufre, vi como usted mato a sangre fría, como mato a su propio hijo y a Susan y al abuelo. ¿Dígame por que le mintió a la familia? ¿Por qué dijo que mi abuelo mato a Noah cuando en realidad usted lo mato sin querer queriendo?

Abuelo N: ¡baja la voz en este instante!

Jimmy: ¡lo digo más fuerte! ¡Quiere que diga que usted…

El abuelo se abalanzo contra el niño y le tapo la boca con las manos.

Abuelo V: la historia ya está dicha de una historia, que digas la verdad no cambiara el odio que me tiene tu abuela y tampoco cambiara el odio que yo le tengo a tu abuela. Mi apellido quedara más manchado de lo que ya está. ¿Crees que mi hijo te lo perdonara? ¿Crees que si Cindy tuviera malas intenciones no ya me hubiera amenazado con lo mismo?

Cindy: No es justo que nosotros suframos por algo que ya paso ¿acaso odiar a mi abuelo recuperara a sus seres queridos? Solo recuerde la situación de Noah y susana, fueron separados a causa de todo el problema y dígame ¿Fueron felices? Por supuesto que no.

Jimmy: me importa poco su apellido, ¿a quién le conviene mantener su boca callada a usted o a mí?

Abuela N: Tu abuelo hizo mucho daño ¿Cómo esperas que si quiera le dirija la palabra a ese…?

Abuelo V: Eres un malnacido…Sangre fría igual que tu asquerosa familia.

Jimmy/Cindy: ¡Mas respeto por favor!

Cindy: Vine a hablar como persona civilizada y espero que de mujer a mujer podamos entendernos.

Jimmy: ¡Escuche viejo decrepito! O renuncia a su estúpido odio o tomare medidas drásticas.

Abuela N: ¡No hay nada que entender señorita! ¡Usted y su familia me dan asco!

Abuelo V: ¡a mí no me amenaza un mocoso Neutrón! Tomas las medidas que quieras pero digas lo que digas no evitara que lleve a mi nieta después de la boda ¡Entendido! Ahora con todo respeto ¡largo!

Cindy: Entienda señora, ese odio no la llevara a nada ¡piense en su nieto!

Jimmy: ¡escuche anciano! Esto no se va a quedar así, si quiere que todo salga bien mejor olvide su maldito rencor y piense un poco en su nieta.

Abuelo V: ella puede tener mejores pretendientes que un Neutrón. Ni que fueras el amor de su vida.

Abuela N: Tú, no serás la futura Sra. de Neutrón, son niños que juegan a los noviecitos, no significan nada.

Jimmy: ¡esto es la guerra Sr. Vortex, tarde o temprano nos aceptara.

Cindy: el odio la ciega abuela, Jimmy es un genio y veremos cómo acabar con esto.

Abu V/N: ¡largo!

Y ambos niños en los respectivos lugares en donde se hallaban, salieron del lugar. Cindy en la puerta de los Neutrón y Jimmy en la puerta de los Vortex. La opción de reconciliarlos era una batalla perdida. Ambos se miraron fijamente y se mantuvieron así por una milésima de segundos. Ambos cómplices de lo que acaban de hacer.

Cruzaron la calle, intercambiaron miradas juguetonas y luego llegaron a sus casas.

Abuela N: ¡a tu habitación! ¡Nosotros odiaremos a los Vortex y se acabo!

Abuelo V: ¡A tu habitación Jovencita! ¡Odiaremos a la Familia Neutrón aunque sea lo último que haga!

Y así ambos se marcharon a la habitación y aunque sus respectivas familias los separaban severamente ambos se pensaban haciendo un lazo y una conexión aun más fuerte entre ellos.


	19. TERMINANDO DE LEER EL DICHOSO DIARIO

Eorabuena! _¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? Espero que bien, bueno no es por apantallas pero saque 10 en matematicas _

_De ante mano me disculpo la mala ortografía pero lo escribi en 2 horas y media. Pensando y entre otras cosas. De verdad que les intento dar una buena historia pero ya ven como es el time. Este cap es uno el el cual hablare del diario para que terminemos de leer el contenido del diario y asi darle paso a otros punto. Este cap se dividirá en 2 partes para que me den time y pueda regalarles 1 cap cada 4 dias. Hago lo que puedo. Y les agradezco que ya tenga 86 Rewiens ¡Grax! _

_Pd: Los Kiere….Yop. ¡Disfruten!_

**Capitulo 19: Terminando de leer el dichoso diario.**

22 de mayo:

Querido diario, ha sido una semana bastante atareada, exámenes, discusiones en familia, mi abuelo, exámenes, más discusiones, exámenes y más peleas con Neutrón. Después de la isla ya nada ha sido igual te lo aseguro. Sheen y Libby ya se llevan mejor, son una linda pareja pero yo, bueno digamos que me he metido más en mis estudios. Pero hace días, Jimmy nos encogió a todos, por lo mismo de que nos burlamos de él, la verdad es que si esta chaparrito pero es lindo, y es un genio. A pesar de lo que le decimos nada lo vence, hace lo que le gusta y está al cien. Intenta resolver las cosas y eso me agrada mucho de él. Le decíamos que era muy pequeño y todo eso y accidentalmente encogió a toda la ciudad. Y unos alienígenas lagartijas nos querían vender como juguetes y Jimmy sin su tecnología, y sin Goddard nos saco de ese lio.

Es un genio y jamás me cansare de decirlo porque simplemente me sorprende cada acción suya, lo resolutivo que es, lo genial, lo carismático y que en ocasiones sea tan torpe, aunque esa torpeza nos ha llevado a nuevas aventuras, muchas veces me pregunto ¿Y si fuéramos normal? ¿Y si Jimmy no estuviera en nuestras vidas? ¿Qué aventuras tendríamos? ¿Qué sentido le encontraríamos a lo cotidiano?

Jimmy es quien nos da esas emociones, aventuras y hace que nada sea cotidiano, los sucesos que tenemos en nuestras vidas son realmente impredecibles. Nuestra alegría, enojo, tristeza de todo un poco, se que Retroville es especial por todas esas series de eventos que han ocurrido. Por ahora parece que todo vuelve a retornar como antes o eso es cuando menos lo que quiero pensar.

Atentamente y por siempre tuya Cindy Vortex

1 de abril

Estoy intentando dormir y no puedo. Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Es que simplemente he perdido la cordura. Entre sueños recuerdo la isla. Las tortugas, las veces que nos salvamos la vida, las emociones tan intensas y desesperadas por correr y no ser devorados por esas temibles serpientes, ese aire, esa vibra, esas ganas de hacer tregua con un único objetivo: Sobrevivir en aquella isla. Esa forma tan civilizada de tratarnos sin estar bajo presión de la escuela, amigos, o alguna feromona. Mi mente esta piensa y piensa y piensa en ello diario mío, lo pensé tantas veces en todos estos días pero en especial hoy. En especial los momentos chuscos, era tanto el temor, pavor, miedo, terror que se les tenía a las tontas serpientes que ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme los zapatos. Bueno aunque hubiese sido absurdo porque, de por si mis zapatos ya se habían mojado antes pero quizás los pude haber salvado si me hubiera molestado en quitármelos, o que también le dije Jimmy a Jimmy, son tantos recuerdos minuciosos que me tardaría mucho en escribir. Pero ese es el punto, que no puedo dormir en este instante, quizás sea porque hace poco tiempo estaba viendo televisión en eso Jimmy apareció en la tele, por un segundo me dije "tanto lo pienso que hasta en la tele lo veo" pero no, en realidad lo buscaban por robo y ofrecían una buena suma de dinero por su captura, y de repente lo tengo ante a mí y a su lado sus dos idiotas y fieles amigos: Carl y Sheen. Estaban escapando y llegaron a mí como si quisieran mi ayuda. Una vez más actué como tonta y hasta les di a entender que los delataría.

En realidad para mi es divertido ver a Jimmy enojado, eso de verlo con esa mirada desesperada. Es realmente genial, me gusta ver tras esos ojos azules brillantes una inseguridad inigualable de forma que no tiene otra opción más que el pedirme ayuda. Me gusta ser su última opción porque es ahí en donde deja a un lado su orgullo, es tan fuerte verlo con la mirada totalmente desesperada, un brillo distinto a todos los demás, sus ojos siempre dan un brillo tan distinto que podría explicarte y jamás poderlo describir exactamente con las palabras que quiero, pero verlo preocupado con esas facciones en la frente, sus labios algo temblorosos y sus ademanes que solo trasmiten una cosa: preocupación.

Atentamente Cindy Aurora Vortex.

7 de abril

Las cosas se han salido de control, demasiado para ser incierto, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Y si es un sueño? Un sueño en el cual no quisiera despertar, Son demasiados juegos, demasiados tratos civilizados como personas comunes y corrientes, siento que hasta me da asco mi nueva actitud porque simplemente he dejado de actuar como comúnmente actuaria Cintia Aurora Vortex, absurdo ¿No? Pues sí. Todo se está siendo absurdo y sin sentido pero con una mínima diferencia, que lo estoy disfrutando cada vez mas. Últimamente Jimmy y yo nos hemos estado divirtiendo en cada una de las aventuras. Y no se porque pero pareciera que cada segundo que pasa yo necesitara de su presencia. Eso me ocurre. ¿Sabes? Este sentimiento es uno de los as grandes que tenido y lo malo es que no puedo compartirlo con nadie. Con nadie. Me siento sola en este camino desértico en el que estoy viajando, sin poder decirle a nadie lo que siento y sé que a pesar de todo, esto ha sido demasiado complicado, hojas tras hojas tras hojas llenas de palabras absurdas y totalmente rebuscadas que dan lugar a solo un punto: El amor. Un amor que no se si sea amor ¿Ahora ya ves a lo que me refiero al decir que son palabras rebuscadas con un mismo maldito fin? Es raro y más cuando está totalmente sola, me duele no poderle decir a nadie lo que siento, callarlo y tragarme cada una de estas palabras que si no fuera por ti querido diario, te juro que explotaría, calarme y caminar en este viaje tan incierto, nuevo y descabellado es que ¿acaso nadie entiende? ¡No nadie! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué algo tan fácil y normal me lo complico tanto? Por eso digo que a mí me molesta mucho mi manera de ser, esa forma tan descabellada en que yo trabajo. Es que a veces soy complicada, incierta, entre que impredecible y predecible. Algo aventada, en el aspecto de que me voy en contra de todo, de la realidad, en contra de la corriente, en contra de todo y de todos. De forma en que pareciera que yo y solo yo tengo razón y cuando me caigo y me doy cuenta que no siempre seré la mejor de en vez de sentirme mal, me siento tranquila y feliz porque sé que lo he intentado y he dado hasta lo último de mi. Odio ser miedosa, versátil, y que pienso que puedo con todo pero como dice el dicho el que mucho abarca poco aprieta y es eso lo que me sucede, odio que me duela lo que el mundo hace, me importa demasiado si el mundo gira o deja de girar, que si Juan y Pedro dejaron de ser amigos, que si me invitan a un lado o no, y sé que muchas veces suelo ser malvada, tengo esa parte de mi algo escondida pero que a veces pareciera estar simplemente a flor de piel. A veces por milésimas de segundo pienso que todo lo que yo odio l soy, como el egocentrismo, odio que la gente se crea y escupa su veneno sin piedad lastimando al oyente y yo, yo suelo ser así con él. Así soy.

Escribir este diario después de todo, puede que sea uno de mis proyectos más grandes, jamás creí llenar tantas hojas de puro sentimiento, y no se por qué, per o tengo la maldita intuición de que mi amiga Libby sabía todo esto, lo pienso y veré la forma de sacarle la verdad. Quizás y después de todo no esté tan sola pero eso no evita que yo me sienta como me sienta y que aunque me digan lo que me digan nada de estas cosas cambiaran porque así soy, porque yo así soy. Tal vez debería llamarme masoquista y creo que eso soy: una maldita niña de 12 años quien es súper masoquista y que todo lo afecta aunque en el exterior no lo de a demostrar.

No te miento cuando te digo que me cuesta estar diciéndote todo esto, me cuesta porque son cosas que solo yo pienso, digo hacia mis adentros. Y si alguien lo llegara a leer ¿Qué va a pensar? Pensara y dirá pobre niña loca, que estoy traumada, que no tengo nada más que hacer o algo por el estilo. Y no es así. Pero bueno, algo he estado aprendiendo, eh aprendido que lo que uno hace bien solo dura u par de segundos, solo te felicitan un par de segundos y luego llega alguna otra acción por parte de alguien más y lo que hiciste bien simplemente se esfuma como por arte de magia en cambio lo que haces mal, eso lo llevaras como tatuaje por un largo, largo tiempo y si es posible pro toda tu vida. Así que nunca le vamos a dar gusto a la gente, por más que hagamos lo que hagamos pero el que no le podamos dar gusto no significa que pasaremos la vida sin importar las reglas o el qué dirán, solo que para mi desgracia yo no tengo ese tipo de autocontrol y a mí me importa demasiado el que dirán.

Hasta aquí mis palabras de hoy diario. Atentamente Cindy Vortex.

12 de abril.

Me he animado a decirle la verdad a mi amiga Libby Folfax y lo único que me dijo fue: Lo sabía.

Ella está feliz por ello y no sabes lo bien que me siento al respecto, ahora es una persona menos a la que disimilare. Le he contado casi todo, claro no como a ti diario mío pero ya le he puesto claro mis sentimientos, hace unos días fuimos a Marte por que los chicos y yo estábamos en un parque y el riquillo de Eustace Strich nos volvió amenazar en eso vimos una erupción en Marte por medio del telescopio, y decidimos viajar allí, por alguna razón el genio no quería llevarme y aun en ese momento yo no comprendía el por qué, quizás se deba a que le he estado coqueteando un poco, claro que no he sido tan obvia pero me he puesto perfume, maquillaje (le dije que era crema espacial) y cuando abordamos la nave llevaba puesto un hermoso traje espacial, solo que yo cometí algunos errores y Jimmy otros y por eso se nos dificulto llegar a donde se hallaba la fuente de energía, pero Jimmy es Jimmy y todo lo que hace ese sabelotodo esta perfecto y lo que hago, un error, solo un maldito error es para que me lo machaquen por siempre. Estaba tan enfada que me fui del lugar y me encontré con el niño millonario, y me coqueteo fuertemente, me hizo una cena esplendida y me conto sobre sus planes para acabar con Jimmy, yo estúpidamente cedí, y por mi culpa Strich supo cómo llegar a la fuente del poder. La cosa es que al final todo tuvimos que unirnos para poder combatir a unas rocas gigantes que viven en Marte. ¿Te das cuenta? A puesto a que somos los primeros en saber que en Marte hay vida, no vida como esperamos pero hay vida, son unas especies de hombres de roca, ellos han secado todo lo que tenga que ver con agua en Marte por lo mismo de que lo odian, no entendí que fue lo que hizo Jimmy pero provoco una lluvia lo que hizo que las rocas no tuvieran opción más que prometernos que no le harían nada a nuestro planeta y darnos un poco de esa fuente.

Así fue que volvimos a casa, gracias a la fuente de poder, pero hay algo que no te he contado, en todo el camino hacia la fuente, nosotros discutimos y en voz alta, entre enojado, despistado y todo eso, confesó que me ha estado evitando porque lo desconcentro. ¡Lo que leíste diario! ¡Lo desconcentro! Eso es ya un gran paso ¿No? Dormiré como bebe diario mío

Atentamente Cintia Aurora Vortex.

18 de abril.

¡Me beso! ¡Me beso! ¡James Issac Neutron! Ese es una larga, larga historia que intentare acortártela, Los chicos y yo estamos en una especie de noticias de niños, en donde solo damos las noticias que le interesan a las personas de nuestra edad, yo soy conductora y obviamente cada vez que íbamos a salir al aire me super arreglaban, me veía más linda de lo que soy, me veía como toda una linda señorita, y es que para ser verdad la relación entre Jimmy y yo ha sido más linda, a veces pelamos de forma que nos tomamos la mano, como un tipo de juego de manos. Libby tenía la sección de chismes y, se le subió la mierda a la cabeza, asi como lo lees diario, Libby se creyó tanto y quería tener tanta fama a costa de todo, incluso de divulgar los chismes de nuestra vida, comento al aire sobre el Odio-Amor que tenemos, en la escuela todo mundo nos molestaba pero hay algo que aun no mantengo claro, todo mundo creía que Jimmy y yo éramos novios mas sin embargo nosotros dijimos que no ¿Por qué? Se supone que ambos nos queremos y lo sabemos, y para serte sincera no sé cuando llegaremos hacer algo, quizás nunca, quizás yo para él sea nada mas un gusto, una supuesta chica linda, la cosa es que nos quisimos vengar todos de ella y le hicimos una broma en la cual consistía de contara que Carl era amigo de extraterrestres, y todo había sido un éxito, ella quedo como una loquita lo malo fue que toda una multitud se fue en contra de Carl y dijimos la verdad. Finalmente Jimmy y yo íbamos caminando totalmente absortos en nuestros pensamientos, de repente me di cuenta que él me miraba, se que algo pensaba, algo tramaba, quizás algo se nos olvidaba pero en ese momento no sabíamos que era exactamente.

De pronto sentí que tomo mi mano y mi cabeza pensó en más de mil cosas, creí que me abrazaría, que me hablaría, incluso que me besaría, eso creí pero después sentí un jalón y nuestros labios se conectaron, solo sentí que mis labios y los de él estaban unidas con una fuerza inmensa, lleno de temor y nervios, un besos fugaz y placentero, corto indiscutiblemente pero fueron los mejores cuatro segundos de mi vida. A mí me hubiese gustado quedarme ahí plantada en el suelo con sus labios junto con los míos pero sé que eso no iba a ser posible, pero fue un momento tan hermoso que jamás borrare de mi mente, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, el primer chico a quien de verdad amo, cuando estábamos unidos sentí que toda la cara me ardía, que mis manos no me respondían. Quería despegarme y pegarle pero mi mente no carguraba en ese momento, mi respiración era agitada al igual que mi corazón, mi cara me ardía y mis pies no me respondía, mi cabeza no pensaba, quería digerir lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento. Solo sentía su respiración y mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados sin ver esa mirada que me cautiva.

¿Ahora qué va a suceder diario mío? ¿Qué? Solo caminamos tomados de la mano por unos segundos y ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué paso sigue? Sé que no somos novios por qué no hemos hablado de eso, y hasta pienso que fue un beso y nada más. Como cuando él beso a April, sé que me miraba hermosa y sé que él lo pensó pero nada más. Solo eso. Eso no paso de un beso ¿O sí?

_Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que lo haigan disfrutado y le spido que me ayuden y apoyen , no se, pueden recomendarme o algo asi. Me gustaría que juntos llegaramos a los 100 Rewiens y asi me moriré en paz. Jeje tal vez no morir pero pegaría un grito al cielo. De todos mods les agradezco su inmenso apoyo y se que algún q otro lector tambien tiene su historia que prometo leer muy pronto ¡Se los Juro!_

_Ya saben chicos jeeje se los recomiendo ee….Besos!_


	20. DIARIO ACTUALIZADO E IDENTIDAD REVELADA

_Chicos y chicas! Me alegra que estén leyendo este nuevo cap, aquí conmigo, apoyándome. Agradesco que Juntos haigamos llegado a los 100 reviews! ¡Grax A Ustedes! ¡Grax x el apoyo! Y recuerden, que esta historia es para ustedes y para mi. De agradecimiento hize este cap, espero que de verdad les haiga gustado por que a mi me super encanto, creo que dice todo lo que tenia que decir._

_Grax Nuevamnte y ya saben que…cualquier comentario, duda y/u opciones que quieran dra pz es bien recibida. ¡Los Kiero mucho! ¡Grax x seguir conmigo! ¡espero no defraudarlos! ¡Grax!_

**Capitulo 20: Diario actualizado e identidad.**

23 de abril.

Querido diario la incertidumbre crece cada día más con el paso del tiempo. ¿Acaso el beso no significo nada? Y si es así ¿Por qué me beso? Quisiera saberlo, pero simplemente no puedo. Es totalmente absurdo e incoherente, sin ningún maldito sentido. Los días transcurren con una diferencia, que ahora nos llevamos mejor que nunca pero sin tocar el tema del beso. ¿Acaso lo hizo solo por verme bien? ¿Por hacerme enojar? Y si fue por eso ¿Qué habrá pensado que no me enoje? ¿De qué cedí?

Hoy hasta la fecha no puedo darle a esta situación un gran final. Un final feliz, uno de telenovela, siento que me deja clavada la espada tras de mí, desde el principio hasta el final, lo cual tu, diario mío eres testigo, testigo de toda mi historia. A veces pienso que no puedo estar poniendo el corazón en cada lugar y cuando se aleja o discutimos hace que yo no le pueda dar todo lo que quisiera ofrecerle. Mi amistad, cariño, mi comprensión y tenderle la mano en lo que necesite, sería divertido poder trabajar con él en su laboratorio, ser parte de lo que hace, de su mundo. También yo soy inteligente y podríamos compaginar en sus labores intelectuales.

Sé que seguir adelante será difícil pero los recuerdos ahí están y son lo que me mantienen viva. Yo creo que aun lo sigo queriendo por que se dé su existencia y lo veía. ¡Pero hasta aquí! ¡Nunca más!

Atentamente Cindy Vortex.

30 de abril.

Diario se que solo te escribo sobre mis sentimientos negativos, porque mis sentimientos positivos solo se lo digo a Lobby y simplemente lo disfruto. Debo de aceptar que contigo solo pongo mis frustraciones en ti, y solo en ti me puedo desahogar sin que vayan a pensar que soy una loca maniática. ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Es oficial! ¡Ya le dije que lo amo!

En realidad no se lo dije si no que él lo adivino y ya no pude escapar. Te contare….

Todos los villanos se unieron y se llevaron a Jimmy en realidad no le entendí. Solo sé que me enojo, me encabrona, que Jimmy tenga fotografías de Betty quilan. Y pues se podría decir que nosotros intentamos ir a rescatarlo pero en realidad nos rescato al final de cuentas pero cuando estuvimos a punto de morir. A mí se me ocurrió confesar toda la verdad, y al final de cuentas los malvados se quedaron en la era prehistórica todo por un agujero de gusano. Hay diario me siento tan bien el habérselo dicho. Pero creo que de todos modos ahora las cosas cambiaran. Ambos estamos más que seguro de lo que sentimos.

Atentamente Cindy Vortex.

Jimmy luego siguió leyendo y se dio cuenta que las paginas daba acontecimiento a lo de su supuesta muerte, (esa historia es mía ya no de Nick, es decir esta pequeñita parte del diario es de lo que sucedió en primer finc) Al ir leyendo esas hojas se daba cuenta de cuánto le afectaba a esa niña el no saber qué era lo que Jimmy tenia, l saber que después de tanto a ella le costaba creer que él la quería, al ir leyendo se topo con lo que jamás le hubiera gustado leer, leyó lo que ella escribió en el lapso en el que lo creían muerto, él como ella contaba que día y noche se la pasaba pensando en él, que ver la luna y pensar que estaba en algún punto del espacio la ponía satisfecha. Luego leyó como ella describió esa noche de graduación. Escribió en el diario más de tres veces en esa misma fecha. En la mañana cuando había decidido no ir. En la tarde cuando se decidió ir como pareja de Carl (solo como amigos en conmemoración a los viejos tiempos) y cuando escribió a as cuatro de la mañana de que su niño genio había vuelto. De ahí, en el diario de Cindy solo había corazones, corazones, corazones, y más corazones. Era un hecho. Después de la graduación y de la llegada de Jimmy, Cindy se había convertido en la niña más feliz. Pues su relación era algo problemática y rara. Jamás habían experimentado el "Noviazgo" pero ahí estaban. Con problemas de orgullo pero ahí estaban. Siempre molestándose, peleándose, riéndose y todo eso estaba en las hojas que ahora Jimmy estaba retomando.

¿Pero cómo se sentía nuestro genio desde lo más profundo de su ser? Al fin había terminado de leer absolutamente todo el contenido del diario, enterándose de en qué momento se enamoro de él, alguno de sus miedos, de lo que oda, de la pelea Vortex Vs Neutrón, el por qué se estaba portándose así. Pero desde muy en el fondo sentía un gran vacío pues a pesar de estar satisfecho en cuanto a saber todo desde principio al fin. Al ir leyendo tuvo de todo tipo de emociones, felicidad cuando decía que lo quería, celos cuando hablo de Nick y Eustace Strich, tristeza cuando hablaba de lo que odia, melancolía cuando lo de los abuelos.

Al final de cuentas Cindy era una chica bastante compleja y que su actitud solo había sido una máscara con el paso del tiempo, una que fue enterrándose cada día más. Pero por alguna razón había algo allí adentro que mataba al niño. Algo que le decía que todo estaña mal, que lo que había leído era bueno para su conocimiento pero ¿y para su corazón? ¿Y para su conciencia? ¿Para su relación?

Jimmy venia a estar en la misma situación que desde un principio. Ese sentimiento de confusión y de culpabilidad, la diferencia del principio era que ya no tenía incertidumbre pero si muchas preguntas más en la cabeza

¿Acaso él era malo por haber leído el diario?

¿Debia quemar la copia del diario o guardarlo?

Desde lo mas recóndito de su ser sentía que su corazón se agitaba, se estrujaba, sentía que sus manos y mente estaban manchadas de alguna sustancia invisible, que ahora le había fallado como jamás le había fallado a alguien en la vida. Que simplemente la curiosidad había ganado, el orgullo lo había puesto en lo alto y la bandera de la desconfianza se hallaba como un estandarte. Estaba mal y lo sabía. Él ahora no podía decirle nada, o comentarle algo. Todo lo que ya sabía se lo tenía que guardar, morderse los labios si era posible. Eran tantas cosas que callaría. Jamás le iba a poder preguntar sobre sus relaciones con los otros chicos, nunca l iba a poder aclarar que nunca había jugado con ella. Jamás iba a poderle decir o afirmar que él había sentido lo mismo en las mismas escena que ella, o al menos no lo iba a poder decir sin ser tan obvio. Esa conciencia lo carcomía en cada espacio de su ser. Estaba mal y lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo es que lo pensaba justo cuando el error estaba ya hecho. Justo cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. Justo cuando la curiosidad había sido mucho más poderosa que su fuerza de voluntad.

No sabía si iba a poder vivir con eso. Cindy había puesto su total confianza en ese dichoso diario, eran hojas y hojas que ella había plasmado como para que en un santiamén un estúpido genio cobarde llegara y leyera todo, que violara la confianza entre ellos, que sobrepasara la intimidad del diario. Había hecho mal pero ya ni llorar era bueno. Y aunque lo supiera ya nada cambiaría por que ya había le dio el diario y eso era más que suficiente como para ser carcomido por dentro. Ese vacío de desolacion allí se encontraba y no podría ser quitado ni olvidado por que su mente, conciencia y cuerpo habían sido cómplices de tener información que no les correspondía. "¿y ahora qué?" se pregunto el chico dejando el libro sobre su computadora del laboratorio. Ya nada tenía sentido, no se sentía como esperaba, o como no esperaba, no se sentía bien, en realidad se creía una bazofia por haber leído.

Sabía que después de todo, la situación era bizarra, pues haber leído el diario no le regalaba la solución de toda esa situación, ¿Quién era esa bendita mujer? ¿Por qué la boda? ¿Qué le vio ella al anciano o el anciano a ella? ¿Por qué fue ella que le recordó la problemática al abuelo Vortex?

Todo era tan confuso y extraño, en realidad las respuestas eran más obvias de lo que el genio suponía pero su mente estaba nublado por el remordimiento del diario ¿y si ella se enteraba? ¿Qué haría ella? Volvía exactamente a lo mismo y eso ya no debía pasar, era pensar lo mismo, darle vuelta al mismo asunto pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de un genio? Así es como actúa siempre ¿No? Así es como los genios piensan, una y otra y otra vez lo mismo. En realidad era estresante.

Jimmy caminaba en círculos pensando, y pensando en que cosas que no tenían beneficio. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué era lo que se ponía que debía de sentir? Él genio sabia que ese sentimiento de culpa era vil, despiadado, y uno de los sentimientos más bizarros. El diario estaba ahí en el teclado de la computadora, el diario de ella estaba completamente inerte hasta un determinado tiempo. El diario enseguida comenzó a tener una clase de brillo sin color en especifico, solo se podría decir que era claro que el diario estaba recibiendo una transformación, el genio no daba crédito "¿acaso era posible? ¿Era posible?" era posible e imposible a la vez, pero estaba pasando lo que justamente él estaba pensando.

El diario seguía ofreciendo ese brillo entre sus hojas y en cuestión de segundos saltaba. Abro en la pagina en donde estaba y como por arte de magia algo se estaba escribiendo en la hoja.

03 de septiembre

Jure que jamás volvería a escribir cosas malas. O noticias de ese tipo. Pero ya no hay nada más que decir, todo se está cayendo y saliendo de las manos. Te lo hare muy corto. Pelea familiar entre Vortex vs Neutrón, abuelos que se odian a morir. La boda de mi abuelo con una anciana que no conozco y mis papas preocupados de que me lleven, importándoles más la herencia que mi felicidad y Jimmy, Jimmy fuera de sus cabales y absorto en saber qué cosas. Se la pasa en su cuarto o laboratorio. Diario mío, se que tenía tiempo sin escribirte con lo sucedido en la graduación (ME refiero a mi primer finc xD) y ya no te escribía por que era inmensamente feliz, entre Jimmy y yo habían peleas pero sabíamos que nos queríamos y que eran puntos de vistas, eran discusiones fuertes que en donde al final nos reíamos de lo sucedido. Mis tristezas, enojos, alegría eran solo por él y para él, por ello ya no te escribía, ¿sabes? Somos una relación demasiado rara, peleas, peleas, y más peleas estimulantes, discusiones que me hervían la sangre, y créeme que si no fuera porque a veces él deja su orgullo, ya no…funcionaríamos. Pero lo amo y sé que me ama, aunque a veces se la pase jugando al científico dejándome plantada en las citas, pero lo quiero y eso querido diario es lo que hace que esto funcione, polos iguales se repelan pero lo bonito es que lo intentamos y a pesar de todo somos totalmente felices hasta que llego mi abuelo con esa horrenda anciana la cual creó a ver visto antes pero estoy tan dentro de mis pensamientos que no recuerdo. ¿Qué hará Jimmy? ¿Pensara en mí como yo en él?

(Jimmy trago saliva pues si estaba pensando en ella pero no de la manera correcta, pues seguía leyendo el diario con la diferencia de que lo que escribía era de la actualidad, seguramente ella estaba escribiendo en ese mismo instante) Perdona diario que solo te escriba en momentos melancólicos pero a veces solo así puedo quitarme la máscara de niña valiente, me siento como en un cuento de hadas en donde estoy encerrada en lo alto del castillo esperando a que ese príncipe azul llegue a mí. Pero es absurdo, aunque eso mi Jimmy ya lo haiga intentado. Verlo tan chiquito en mi ventana era todo un sueño, un sueño que me quito mi abuelo. Es de noche y sigo absorta en mis pensamientos intentare dormir.

Atentamente la cenicienta del cuento

Jimmy se sentía peor que desde un principio, ahora leía lo que la niña escribía en este mismo instante, seguramente se debía a que Cindy al escribir el diario su clon (es decir el diario que Jimmy poseía) también sufría esos cambios, como cuando él estaba a punto de morirse su clon malvado también le había pasado, entonces los clones sufren exactamente las mismas transformaciones que lo original. ¡Eso era genial! (Sarcásticamente) AHORA ESTABA INVADIENDO LA PRIVACIDAD DE CINDY DE UNA MANERA MUCHO MAS BIZARRA, ¿pero qué clase de novio era?) Por que no tomaba el estúpido clon del diario y lo quemaba o algo, pero no, el genio era lo suficientemente metiche como para no poder, el genio le faltaba fuerza de voluntad, y aunque lo supiera, aunque se siguiera sintiendo mal, su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo correcto. Jimmy sabía que era una batalla entre razón vs corazón y por obvias razones ganaba su corazón, su corazón le decía que seguir leyendo el diario era conectarse más con ella, saber lo que ella pensaba, y ahora que el diario se transformara conforme ella escribiera significaba que estaría sabiendo lo que ella pensaba en cada segundo. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? Todo ello era una terrible confusión de sentimientos.

Jimmy sabia que lo mejor era decirle pero, Cindy no lo tomaría nada bien, con ella a veces era mejor mentirle para hacerle una sonrisa en el rostro, a veces era mejor huir y ceder para no reñir se inventaba uno que otro motivo, Jimmy no había cambiado y si cambiaba era solo con Cindy, cambiaba con ella pero no del todo, claro que ahora había ese supuesto respeto y no era grosero, pero sus discusiones seguían siendo fuertes, ellos eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, ellos eran como agua y aceite, y si ambos dejaran que su orgullo estuviera por lo alto, ellos no estarían donde están, Jimmy sabia eso, lo sabía perfectamente así que a veces una mentira que la hiciera feliz valía mas que una verdad que les amargara la vida, el darle la razón era una de sus mentiras favoritas y cotidianas. Una mentira hacia que le creciera la nariz como pinocho (metafóricamente hablando) y que su conciencia lo remordiera pero eso, eso hacía que Cindy se aferrara mas a su vida. Jimmy es tan solo un niño, y lo sabe, y sabe que sus acciones siempre han sido arrebatadas y egocéntricas y prueba de ello era: El que hubiese leído el diario, clonado, releído, y leído lo que acaba ella de escribir. ¿Podía ser peor? Y claro que podía, solo que él no lo sabía. Sabía que lo que pronto sabría iba a ser mucho peor.

Jimmy aun tenía unas cuantas esferas para poder transportarse, Jimmy sabía que debía de hacer algo, tener acción y menos palabras, ya era basta de darle vueltas a la situación así que descubriría quien era ella de una vez por todas. Quien era esa tal Tamaran. Jimmy puso dos de las esferas en su bolso, luego con el rayo reductor se encogió, tomo del bolsillo una esfera y deseo estar en la puerta del dormitorio de la anciana. Llego, espió y su corazón se agitaba, si el abuelo Vortex lo encontraba, lo mataba de una vez por todas. O al menos eso era lo que James Issac Neutrón pensaba.

Jimmy prosiguió caminando. En eso volvió a ver la puerta entre abierta. Ya no perdía nada así que entro sigilosamente y vio perfectamente como Tamaran ponía alguna especie de video el cual solo era un dibujo en espiral que daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Prácticamente Hipnotizaba. Vio claramente como esta supuesta "Anciana" Se dejaba caer el cabello y que de pronto se ponía una especie de lentes. Esa cara. Esos gestos. Esos ojos, barbilla, el aspecto misterioso, esa cara dulce que en realidad guardaba una terrible persona. No podía ser más que. ¡La abuelita Taters! Era ella. La anciana malvada que en realidad era una alienígena.

La alienígena que quiso convertir a todo Retroville en unos Zombis con un estúpido programa Hipnotizador "El show feliz" ahora lo entendía. Taters, Tamaran. Había similitud y no lo había podido detectar antes. Entendía por qué ella le daba tan mala espina. Entendía por qué sabia tanto de los Vortex y los Neutrón y deducía, y pensaba que seguramente la Abuela Taters lo tenía todo planeado para separar a Jimmy y a Cindy pero… ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Ella que ganaba? ¿Acaso era solo venganza?

Lo dudaba. Eso tenía que ser más que solo una simple venganza solo por haberle estropeado los planes un par de veces. ¿Acaso ella quería volver a las personas zombis, otra vez? No. Esa idea era absurda. Se supone que lo hacía mediante un programa llamado "El show feliz" los ponía feliz y por la situación que estaba sucediendo no creía realmente que hubiera la existencia de algún show así. ¿O sí?

James Issac Neutrón estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de las habilidades de la villana. Esta ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico y no porque este fuese demasiado obvio si no que eso era una de las habilidades de la alienígena. Tenía ese sexto sentido y sabía, sentía que alguien más estaba invadiendo su privacidad. Esta con sus lentes disparo un rayo que vino a dar contra un espejo y luego como si fuese algún tipo de fuerza la puerta se cerró y Jimmy allí se quedo.

Taters: Hijo (respiro) No te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar.

Jimmy: ¡Ud. Planeo todo! Ud. Fue quien recordó al abuelo Vortex la vieja rivalidad.

Taters: Yo que tu le voy bajando a tu tono de voz. Soy una dulce anciana y merezco respeto. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar? ¿Tus mugrosos padres no te supieron educar?

Jimmy: Se respetar…"anciana" Lastima que no me enseñaron a respetar a la basura.

Taters: Yo no hablaría así si fuera tú. Menos si sé que hay un diario de por medio.

Jimmy entendió con perspicacia. No había nada más que explicar.

Jimmy: Ud. Tiro la mochila. En ese momento creí que me lo había imaginado. Que la mochila se había caído así por así mas sin embargo no tenia por que caerse. Ud. Tiro la mochila para que encontrara el diario. ¿Cómo le hizo?

Taters: Con un rayo invisible querido.

Jimmy: ¿Y cómo fue a dar con el abuelo de Cindy? ¿Cómo supo sobre esa rivalidad?

Taters: está más que claro ¿no es así? Yo leí ese diario antes que tú. Y llegue al abuelo solo por eso. Pero jamás me imagine realmente que fueras tan procaz como para no solo leer el diario si no clonarlo también. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se entera? ¿Si su romeo la traiciona?

Jimmy: Ud. Es la que está en problemas. Cindy sabrá quién es usted y el abuelo también. No permitiré que convierta a zombis a todo Retroville.

Taters: Si hablas yo también hablo. Esto es un chantaje, chaval. Dime ¿en verdad crees que con que el mundo sepa quién soy yo Cindy te absolverá de no haber resistido a la tentación de leer su mugroso libro? ¿En verdad crees que sabiendo quien soy los Vortex y Neutrón tendrán una mejor relación? Que todo se olvidara como por arte de magia. Yo me casare con el anciano decrepito y Cindy vendrá con nosotros.

Jimmy: ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No habrá Boda! ¡No habrá gente lastimada!

Taters: Querido…en realidad hay gente lastimada, ¿crees que eres el único que clona libros?

Jimmy: ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Taters: Tu silencio, si hablas yo hablo.

Jimmy: evitare esa boda.

Taters: Evitare tu felicidad.

Jimmy: Juro que cuando regrese al laboratorio la desintegrare partícula por partícula.

Taters: Culparan entonces los Neutrón por asesinarme los Vortex y Neutrón repetirán la misma historia. Date por vencido mocoso, y deja que las cosas rueden.

Jimmy: Entonces ¿es solo venganza? Me va Hacer creer que es venganza.

Taters: Faltan tres días para la boda, y tu vida y la de Cindy tendrán rumbos distintos.

Jimmy: Yo creo que no.

El genio saco de su bolsa el otro transportador y deseo estar con todas sus fuerzas ir al laboratorio.

¿les gusto?

_ESTE capitulo me llevo tiempo hacerlo, es bastante largo y creo que puede ser un buen comienzo para el climaz de la historia, si se dan cuenta hize que James terminara de leer el diario pero ahora el clon del diario se actualiza conforme ella escribe ¿Qué le parece la idea? Espero que les haiga gustado. Y de ante mano les agradeco el leerme._

_¡Dejen reviews! ¡Besos!_


	21. ESTRATEGIA

_¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Sé que tiene demasiado time que no actualizaba pero he tenido una semana difícil, pero no los aburriré mas con mi platica así que ¡Grax x leerme y llegar a los 119 Rewiens! ¡Wow estoy megafeliz por ello!_

_Les dejo este capitulo con mucho amor y dedicatoria para cada uno de ustedes. Por estar conmigo, por leer y apoya incondicionalmente. Prometo que no les fallare. ¡Wow cap 21! Esto se va a poner weno. _

_Ya son las _

_12: 30 y me muero de sueño. Toda la semana me desvele x ciertas razones asi que aquí les dejo este cap._

**Capitulo 21: Estrategia.**

Jimmy se encontraba en la escuela, no quería que ese día llegara pero él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder hacer lo que debía hacer: Decir lo del diario. Iba totalmente decidido sabiendo que sufriría. ¿Cómo es que iba a decirle? "Cindy leí tu diario pero fui cobarde y no te dije" oh también podría decirle "¡la Abuela Taters es la prometida de tu abuelo y quiso que guardara su identidad a cambio de que callaría que yo tome tu diario!" sonaba ilógico, muy estúpido, pero en realidad todo lo sucedido era una historia demasiado larga.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Entre la verdad y el miedo. El genio sentía que daba cinco pasos hacia el frente y que después retrocedía pues no tenía valor. Sabía que Cindy se enojaría y lo perdería todo. Absolutamente todo. Pero era inútil seguía discutiendo entre sí. No iba a permitir que sucediera algo malo solo por guardar su relación, su noviazgo era importante pero lo correcto era lo correcto ¿o no?

El niño se acerco a Cindy y la beso como saludo pero sintió que ese beso al principio era apasionante luego perdió intensidad con el paso de los segundos. Jimmy se retiro y no se atrevió a verla. Ella le tomo el hombro y cuando finalmente la observo se dio cuenta que no era su Cindy, era fría, con ojos vacios y una mirada perdida, la tez de su piel no era radiante si no al contrario, era pálida.

El genio observo el cielo estaba nublado, y después de dejar de pensar se dio cuenta que todos eran fríos, caminaban por pura inercia y la mirada de todos eran vacías al igual que el de su novia, el par de sus pasos eran lentos y cortos acompañados por los movimientos de sus brazos y manos de manera extraña. Solo se vio como todo Retroville se veía sin vida, Vio como todos caminaban hacia él, pues era el único con vida en el lugar, el genio corrió.

Jimmy sudaba frio, tenerla ahí de esa manera era: escalofriante.

Corría, corría y el panorama ya era absurdo, la escuela no se encontraba, la ciudad estaba totalmente solitaria e intacta. No había destrozos pero el vacio se encontraba allí. Esto no podía ser real, sus amigos, padres y familiares no podían ser ninguna especie de zombis.

El frio, el vacio, la soledad, la amargura todos esos sentimientos se encontraban en aquella atmosfera inusual. El genio no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Todos los zombis se escondían en los arbustos, Jimmy se internaba en el bosque intentando buscar una solución. ¿Cómo era que todos se convirtieron en zombis de la noche a la mañana? La respuesta era tan fácil pero no la pudo pensar cuando vio salir a los zombis detrás de los arboles. En realidad iban por él. Tomaron a Jimmy de los brazos. Lo arrastraron como si lo quisieran devorar. Algún tipo de gruñido retumbo y todos abrieron paso y allí estaba ella. Con tantas ansias de venganza pero Jimmy confundía esas ansias con bondad.

Ella se le acerco. Lentamente torturante. Lo vio a lo ojos y bufo unas palabras: "Tu fin en venganza de mi diario" y de pronto todo se nublo. Jimmy cerró los ojos pensando en que era absurdo. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. ¡Sueño no! ¡Pesadilla! Eso era una pesadilla y la única forma de despertar era: desafiando la realidad. Eso era ficción y tenía que luchar contra las leyes de la física. Huyo como pudo empujando al Zombi de Cindy, total era una pesadilla. El genio se pellico pero había sido en vano. Era una pesadilla ¿cierto?

La manera de saberlo era arriesgándose, el niño se trepo a un árbol, y de pronto se tiro soltando un grito desgarrador y cuando abrió los ojos estaba tirado de la cama, con las sabanas en vueltas. En efecto había sido una terrible pesadilla. Se dio cuenta que la puerta del cuarto se abría y de allí se acercaba la silueta de su mama.

Judy: ¿estás bien cariño?

Jimmy: si. Eso creo.

Hugh: ¡Que nadie tema! ¡Súper pato nos protegerá! (Vio a su alrededor) ah los gritos de niñita solo eran de Jimbo.

Jimmy: ¡No grite como niña!

Hugh: ¡Claro que sí! Hasta pensábamos que un monstruo te estaba devorando.

Jimmy: Bueno en realidad. Quiero hacerles una pegunta.

Hugh: Si hijo aceptare un pato mutante como regalo de cumpleaños.

Jimmy: ¡Papa! Bueno en realidad. Es difícil de comentar. Una verdad está en juego. Si lo dices te sentirás mal pero tu enemigo estará desarmado en cambio si no lo dices tendrás que ver la manera que tu enemigo pierda, pero tendrás que hacer algo difícil pero sentimentalmente estarás bien.

Hugh: a veces hacerlo correcto es darle un puñal al corazón.

Jimmy: Entonces yo….

Judy: Lo que tu papa quiere decir es que. "A veces hacer lo correcto no significa que sea lo mejor" En lo mas profundo sabes que hacer. Solo quieres que algo te lo reafirme. Haz lo que es conveniente.

Ella tenía razón, su madre siempre había tenido la razón. Ya era basta de seguir debatiendo para sus adentros, de actuar como un niño que juega a las mentiras y que cree que nunca saldrá lastimado y que todo lo que haga mal no pasara nada. Debía de empezar a comportarse como un verdadero adolescente y asumir sus responsabilidades, pagar por sus errores aunque fueran con creces. Ya había crecido y no podía permitir seguir siendo un niño genio cobarde. No podía seguir haciendo mal las cosas pensando en que saldría victorioso.

Poso su mochila en sus brazos ya con su vestimenta correspondiente, al llegar a la escuela observo como la silueta de una hermosa adolescente de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante platicaba con Libby. La vio y de pronto sintió que su corazón colgaba de un hilo, ella estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, o al menos era eso lo que sentirían en cuanto digiera la verdad. Las palabras de su madre resonaban en su mente. "A veces hacer lo correcto no significa que sea lo mejor" en ello tenían razón. Hacer lo correcto se iba a lastimar dos corazones pero no iba a implicar ningún otro riesgo, y no podía arriesgar, aunque eso significaría que su noviazgo estuviera en peligro. Pero no podía hacer nada más que confiar en que nada pasaría.

Una imagen de Cindy gritándole se le puso en la mente, se imaginaba a ella muy enojada y pidiéndole que se fuera de su vida. No lo quería, no quería eso para él y para ella. Jimmy camino firmemente hacia ella y ella miro hacia todas partes y cuando no hubo nadie le robo un beso, para el eso había sido atrevido, pues nunca había echo eso, cada vez que se besaban era porque ambos estaban de acuerdo, y cuando ella lo decidiera pero esta vez ella había sido la que pensó que el planeta era de los trovadores. El beso era intenso pero leve como siempre solo que el genio no correspondió tan rápido, lo pensó antes de seguir el juego de labios. Eso a Cindy le pareció demasiado rápido pero no debía darle importancia, pero para Jimmy el beso significaba demasiadas cosas: Traición, dolor, final, infidelidad, cercanía y lejanía. Suponía que ese sería el último a menos que ella lo perdonara pero eso solo podía saberse de una manera:

Jimmy: Cindy…hay algo que deberías saber.

Cindy: nada importa Jimmy, en tres días me iré, no quiero perder tiempo. No quiero discutir. Ahora no.

Jimmy: Pero es que yo, yo….

Cindy: Te amo.

Jimmy: También te amo pero…

Britney: ¡Cindy amiga! (respiro) me alegra encontrarte, tienes que ver esto, alguien se burlo de ti.

Cindy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Britney: ¡Vamos!

Los tres chicos corrieron hacia sus salones y el panorama era el siguiente: Un montón de niños adolescentes con montones de copias en las manos. Cindy tomo una de ellas y pudo notar que eran sus letras, ¡Copias de su diario! Y comenzó a arrebatárselas a todo mundo. Hasta que una chica se subió al escritorio y de forma burlona leyó lo escrito en las hojas.

Betty Quilan: Yo no soy como cualquier chica. Yo no tengo un diario. No me pongo vestiditos. No me pongo a la moda. No me maquillo, en fin no es necesario recordarme que no soy normal por medio de un libro. (Dejo de leer) ¡Lo anormal se te nota a simple vista querida!

Cindy: ¡Dímelo más cerca Barbie! ¡Y esa carita de idiota tendrá mejor forma!

Betty bajo de la mesa y se le encaro

Betty: Me cuesta en ocasiones ser la niña perfecta que todo el mundo espera (Bufo) nadie espera nada de ti, eres lo que Jimmy no merece, hay un puente hasta Plutón con tus defectos, has cometido el mismo error 500 veces y estas a mil años luz de ser "Perfecta"

Cindy la cayo con un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole así la nariz, Betty desangraba y los demás abucheaban. Ella proseguía arrebatando las hojas.

Betty: Hablaste mal de Nick, de mí e incluso de Jimmy. ¿Tan estúpida fuiste? ¿Tan complicada?

Cindy iba decidida a darle un nuevo golpe pero Jimmy la detuvo, le agarro fuertemente los brazos, la puso frente a él y la vio con una mirada penetrante.

Jimmy: Pero te amo. Y es eso lo que importa. Amo tu manera de ser, tu egocentrismo, tu orgullo, tus enojos, tus arrebatos, la forma en que complicas las cosas, la lógica que tienes, el que seas tan coqueta para llamar mi atención, el que creas que el universo gira a tu alrededor. Cindy te amo con cada uno de tus errores, defectos, virtudes, gracia. Seria Te elegí por ser tú, ti y nada más tú. Si cambiaras sería un error, si te privara de tu forma de ser seria matar a la Cindy que yo amo. Estoy consciente de lo que eres y como eres. Yo así te amo. Con cada pedacito que eres, te amo.

Cindy: Es que yo….

Jimmy: te amo.

Nick: ¡Miren quien hablo! ¡Rey cráneo!

Jimmy: Mínimo tengo futuro.

Nick: Me imagino. Terminaran en un laboratorio investigando el plasma de sus cuerpos para unirlos. Todo arrugado, y casados. Terminaran juntos.

Jimmy: ¿celoso? Porque eso no fue un insulto.

Buch: ¡Jimmy y Cindy se quieren, se pasan el chicle! ¡Qué pareja tan dispareja! Agua y aceite, polos iguales se repelan ´¿Cómo es que se atreven hacer algo?

Jimmy: el amor no tiene fronteras.

Betty: En realidad el amor es estúpido al igual que ustedes.

La rubia no podía seguir escuchando todo eso, lo sentía como burla, la genet estaba leyendo su diario y ella se sentía desnuda, sentía que todos la miraban como si fuese una loca maniática. Y él genio era tambien centro de las burlas. ¿Cómo es que vino a ser su novia? El era un perdedor para la vista de los demás y ella, ella ahora era una vulnerable frente a todos.

Nick: los declaro ¡Rey y reina Cráneo!

Carl: ¿Me puedes casar a mi también?

El gordo acababa de llegar y todos rolaron sus ojos en señal de "estúpido"

Buch: ¡Hola Sra. Nerdtron!

El genio empujo a Buch tirándolo en el suelo. Las facciones de los demás tornaron a una mirada de lastima hacia el niño genio pues ahí habría una matazón.

Jimmy; ¡Me harte!

Buch se levanto y se fue en contra de Neutrón pero este dio un paso hacia su izquierda y Buch paso a un lado, luego quiso volver a embestir pero Jimmy había sacado una especie de control de su mochila y del control salió una luz, levitando así al chico gordo y pelirrojo.

Buch: ¡Bájame enano!

Jimmy: una más y te desintegro partícula por partícula.

Eso ya era demasiado. Las riñas habían tocado fondo.

Jimmy: ¡Lárguense del salón y si veo que sale con una de esas hojas juro que los desintegro sin pensarlo!

Obedecieron, dejaron tiradas las hojas y evacuaron el lugar lo más rápido posible. Al final solo quedaron Carl, Betty, Buch y Nick.

Jimmy: fui claro. ¡Largo!

Los tres corrieron pero antes de salir miraron a Cindy y a Jimmy y les sacaron la lengua como si fuesen unos niños chiquitos que se encuentran muy enojados por quitarles su juguete.

Cindy: ¡Tu!

Tomo a Jimmy de los hombros poniéndolo contrala pared.

Cindy: ¿Dónde es que habíamos encontrado mi diario?

Jimmy: (tartamudeando) ¡Humphrey! ¡Humphrey lo había escondido!

Cindy: Perdona (lo soltó) ¿Pero quien fue tan cruel como para hacerme esto? ¡Betty!

Ella corrió y encontró a la chica platicando con muchas chavas mas. Empujo a quien se le ponía en su camino y tomo del pescuezo a Betty.

Cindy: ¿Dónde encontraste las copias Quilan? ¡Contesta!

Quilan: A mi…me, me dieron….la noticia…yo no...No se

Betty estaba contra la pared sin poder respirar, Cindy estaba aplicando bastante fuerza en su brazo y ella a pesar de ser mayo que la rubia, no podía hacer nada, Cindy se dio cuenta de ello y la soltó. Jimmy acaba de llegar después de haber trotado con dificultad.

Cindy: ¿Quién te aviso?

Betty: Nadie. Solo vi que estaban leyendo y me dio curiosidad. Fue... Fue una sorpresa.

La rubia dejo de escuchar y fue e contra de Buch. Haciendo lo mismo que con Quilan.

Buch: ¡Las hojas ya estaban en los pupitres! ¡Lo juro!

Cindy: ¿Cómo creerte? (aplasto mas el cuello)

Buch: perseguía a alguien y fuimos a dar al salo, leímos las hijas y poco a poco los alumnos llegaban a su lugar y encontraban u paquetes de estas.

Ella lo soltó y prosiguió caminar hacia el salón. Libby y Sheen ya estaban ahí y junto con Carl ya habían metido las hojas en una bolsa, cuando la rubia entro le dieron la bolsa.

Cindy: Gracias. (Respiro) ¿Quién habrá sido?

Libby: amiga tranquila. Nadie lo habrá leído completo. Apuesto a que solo revolotearon las hojas.

Cindy: Corrección. Alguien si leyó el diario, y esa persona es la misma que lo fotocopio y los dejo en los pupitres como obsequio de navidad. ¿Pero quién?

Sheen: Wow Primera cosa que Cindy no sabe.

Cindy: Juro que quien haiga sido, será mejor que le ruegue a Dios jamás haber nacido.

El genio trago saliva.

Cindy: Jimmy perdóname ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Jimmy: Que te amo cada día más.

Y así se quedo Jimmy viéndola, pensando en que Taters había realizado todo eso en pro de su estrategia. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo lastimarla más si en ese instante ella luchaba por no explotar?

Jimmy: Nunca lo olvides. Te amo y nada más.

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿lso confundi? ¿creyeron que se lo diría? ´¿les gusto?**_

_**Digan lo que penaron, ¿Si?**_

_**¡Besos!**_


	22. JAQUE MATE

_Ola chicos! Bueno se ke tiene mas de 2 semans que no actualizaba pero necesitaba terminar bien mi semestre escolar y gracias a Dios me fue muy bien. Obvio que tenia que seguir los pasos de Jimmy._

_La buena noticia es que ya a partir de mañana no tendre clases lo que significa ¡ACTUALIZARE CADA 2 dias!_

_Asi es. El final ya se acerca y esto se pone cada vez mejor. Pero hubo un punto el que yo ya no tenia horientacion pero me inspire con una canción y pz aquí me tienen. Este cap es el mas largo de todos por que quize darles algo bueno como recompensa por mi tardanza. Espero que les sea de su agrado_

_Y sin mas preámbulos dejo que disfruten de el cap y ya saben cualquier cosa. Dudas….comentarios…ideas….cualkier cosa que piensen díganmelo y yo con gusto lo tomare en cuenta._

_Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad y si lo fuera ¡DIOS CINDY Y JIMMY ESTARIAN CASADOS! Bueno quizás no tanto asi pero créanme que habría un millón de caps (Ok volvi a exagerar jeje) _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22: Jaque Mate<p>

James estaba eufórico hacia sus adentros, tenía tanto enojo que quería huir del lugar y buscar a Taters, eso sería darle en que pensar a su novia por lo tanto decidió quedarse.

Las siguientes horas para nuestra parejita fue algo difícil, en especial para Cindy por que todo mundo se burlaba de ella, nadie había leído el diario pero con el simple hecho de su existencia y el que lo fotocopiaran bastaba para que se burlaran. Para la gente se había desvanecido aquella adolescente madura y fuerte.

Aquella chica que era diferente y a quien tenían que respetar por las malas. Cindy ya era una chica más al igual que todas en la escuela. Para la rubia esto era malo, muy malo. ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel? O mejor dicho ¿Quien puede odiarla tanto como para hacerle algo así?

En el comedor estaban los murmullos y las miradas divertidas en especial cuando la presencia de Betty se acerco.

Betty: ¿Cómo se encuentra la nena después de ser humillada? (Burlonamente)

Cindy: ¡Excelente pregunta! Dime ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? Apuesto a que ese morado combinara perfectamente con tu vestuario de Barbie rosa.

Betty: Mi ojo se recuperara pero ¿tu orgullo? ¿En dónde estará? ¡Oh ya se! ¡En el suelo!

Risas se escucharon en el fondo del comedor. Cindy exaltadamente se levanto y se le encaro. Y con voz potente menciono.

Cindy: ¡Oigan todos! Si, Cintia Aurora Vortex tiene un diario, Cintia es un humano después de todo, pero sepan que si se meten conmigo, se meterán con mi puño. Tengo un diario como muchas de ustedes e inclusive algunos cuantos chicos aquí presente.

Carl, Nick y Sheen rolaron los ojos con un poco de nerviosismo como si se tratara de ellos.

Cindy: como señorita perfección, ha de estar emocionada por lo ocurrido, como si su vida dependiera de ello ¿Por qué? Porque no tiene vida propia. Me pregunto ¿Qué cursilerías dirá en su diario? ¿Tendrá algo que ver conmigo? Ha puesto a que sí.

Betty se ruborizo dando a entender que Cindy tenía razón.

Cindy: y así puede seguir burlándome de todos porque al final de cuentas tenemos cola que nos pisen. Así que. Si no quieren estar bien física o emocionalmente más les vale que no se metan con mi vida.

Quilan comenzó a aplaudir mientras que los demás la veían incrédula.

Betty: Lindo discurso, y aunque la gente te deje de molestar eso no significa que lo olvidaran. T verán tan igual que a todas, te respetaran por miedo. Y aunque muchos asimilen que eres humana no se borrara de tu mente o el de ellos este momento. Estas vulnerable y lo sabremos por la simple razón de la existencia de tu diario. O mejor dicho por lo poco que leímos.

Britney: ¡Fue suficiente Quilan! Ella al menos enfrenta la situación tu solo lo rodeas.

Nick: No tiene sentido seguir burlándose por algo que es tan normal. Es más. Dejo de ser divertido.

Betty: ¿Cómo se siente Vortex? ¿Cómo se siente ser humillada por un par de segundos? ¿Cómo se siente ser burlada por la gente? Así como lo hiciste con Jimmy mucho tiempo. Escucha bien. Todo lo bueno que hagas será eso un recuerdo pasajero en donde aceptan que eres la mejor en cambio cuando algo malo sucede es para que te represente en toda tu vida. Alguna cosa pequeña que sea malo opacara todo lo bueno. Así son los humanos y no es necesario que te de clases de vida social.

En eso la chica tenía razón. Uno podía ser la mejor perdona en toda la tierra pero cualquier pequeñeces, cualquier error derrumba toda la personalidad de una persona. Destroza y pone en el olvido todo lo que uno hace y sacrifica por los demás, prueba de ello era la vida del genio.

El chico que había salvado al mundo tantas veces y era ese mismo mundo el que se burlaba y causaba más problemas.

Quilan se dio la media vuelta y se marcho. Dejando a la chica absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Todos se quedaron con un mal sabor de boca después de todo.

Cindy: Cosecha lo que sembraste Quilan. Mientras que yo cosecho mis propios frutos.

¿Qué pensar detrás de esas palabras? ¿acaso la Cindy Vortex que todos conocemos se da cuenta que el karma le está llegando? ¿Acaso Cindy se estaba dando por vencida antes de ir o solo estaba actuando con madurez?

La mayoría reanudaron sus actividades, comían lo que tenían en su plato y otros solo hablaban ya sea de la situación o de otras cosas.

Jimmy: Cindy…yo…Fue valiente lo que hiciste. Eres mejor persona de lo que puedo ser.

Cindy: ¿Tú también me tienes miedo?

Jimmy: Mi único miedo es perderla Srita Vortex. ¿Le parece poco?

Cindy: Eres un idiota

Jimmy: Y usted una mandona. Mi mandona.

Sheen: y yo amo a mi reina Galáctica

Carl: Y yo las llamas….las albacas.

Cuando las clases terminaron Jimmy dijo que tenía algo pendiente que hacer pero en realidad fue en busca de Taters. La anciana estaba en la casa de los Vortex. Jimmy se transporto a la habitación con su más reciente invento y la anciana ahí estaba sentada en su cama.

Taters: ¿Te agrado la sorpresa?

Jimmy: Eso si que fue una bajeza anciana.

Taters: Digamos que solo una estrategia (Bufo) ¿te arruine el día?

Jimmy se puso en posición como para atacar a Taters pero esta se coloco los anteojos eso quería decir que le daría batalla.

Taters: ¿Piensas lastimarme? ¿Qué dirá la familia Vortex? ¿No crees que iniciaría otra guerra si lastimas a una dulce ancianita? Si lastimas a una indefensa mujer a sangre fría.

Jimmy: No si se termina todo de una buena vez por todas. Enfrentare la situación, no lo rodeare.

El genio salió de la habitación, Cindy entraba por la puerta principal de la casa y escucho que alguien tamboreaba la puerta de la recamara de sus padres. La rubia subió por las escaleras.

Cindy: ¡Neutrón! ¿Qué haces?

Jimmy: Lo siento debo decir la verdad.

Cindy: Me asustas. ¿Cuál verdad Neutrón?

La rubia acababa de dejar en el suelo su mochila. Taters salió de la habitación con un vaso de agua.

Jimmy: se que te vas a enfadar, pero todo tienen que ver con tu abuelo. Quizás me odies pero hará que te quedes en Retroville.

Taters camino hacia ellos e intencionalmente mojo la mochila de Cindy. Cindy se exalto y comenzó a ver su mochila.

Taters: Lo siento mucho jovencita

Cindy: se que me odia. Y si tendremos que vivir juntas será mejor que nos llevemos mejor.

Jimmy: ¡No! Cindy no puedes ir porque ella…

Taters: ¿Por qué tu mochila también se moja jovencito?

"Diablos" dijo Jimmy en su mente. Cindy voltio a ver a qué se refería la anciana que tanto odiaba y se dio cuenta que la mochila de Jimmy se mojaba internamente.

Cindy: ¿Por qué tu mochila se moja?

Taters: Permíteme secarlo Jovencito. Yo estoy de su lado. Me gustaría que quedaran juntos.

La anciana le arrebato la mochila al niño y grata fue su sorpresa del el genio el que Taters sacara todos los libros. El que más mojado se encontraba era un libro pequeño de color rosa.

Taters: Esta es la causa de que tu mochila este empapada.

Cindy iba voltear pero Jimmy la detuvo, le planto un beso y esta lo empujo.

Cindy: No estoy de humor. Vienes a mi casa, haces un alboroto con riesgo ms padres lleguen en cualquier momento y encima me besas con riesgo me maten.

La rubia volteo a ver lo que Tamaran tenía en su mano y grande fue su sorpresa cuando….

Cindy: ¡Mi diario!

La rubia se agacho a ver su mochila y encontró también su diario. Estaba todo empapado pero lo encontró.

Cindy: ¿Cómo es que hay dos diarios? ¡Contesta Neutrón!

Taters: ¡estoy atónita!

Jimmy: ¡Cállese usted Vieja decrepita!

Cindy: ¡Contéstame!

Jimmy: M…Me.

Cindy: Que contestes mi pregunta no que te burles.

Jimmy: hay una explicación para todo esto. Hay una explicación lógica te lo aseguro.

Cindy: ¡Todo el tiempo fuiste tú! Humphrey nunca escondió mi diario, fuiste quien me lo robo, fuiste tú quien se burlo de mi y el que lo leyó, fuiste tú el que lo fotocopio y lo rego en la escuela.

Jimmy: ¡No lo fotocopie! ¡Lo clone!

Cindy: ¡ESTAS LOCO!

Jimmy: No es que yo.

Cindy: Cuantas veces no te dije que necesitaba encontrar mi diario. Inclusive no vi tu mochila porque confiaba en ti.

Jimmy: pero es que no es lo que piensas

Cindy: ¡QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSO! ¡Enfermo!

Ella estaba incrédula al respecto. Le ardía la cara, el cuerpo. Sentía que debía explotar, el maldito la había traicionado y encima burlado.

Cindy: Muchas veces te dije que me preocupaba mi diario, te dije que si alguien lo leía me sentiría vulnerable que mataría al pobre idiota que lo tuviera. ¡Te burlaste de mí!

Jimmy: ¡No es verdad! ¡No fue esa mi intención!

Cindy: ¿entonces cual fue tu intención? Querías verme toda histórica, querías que los demás me vieran vulnerable, querías desquitarte por todo lo malo que he hecho y dicho, por todos mis errores. Quisiste aplastar mi autoestima y mi egocentrismo después de haber confiado en ti. Quisiste poner mi orgullo en el suelo. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué sacabas con divulgarlo?

Jimmy: te falle Cindy, leí tu diario y lo clone pero nunca se lo di a todo el mundo como obsequio de navidad. No haría eso. No apropósito

Cindy ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

Jimmy: la que quieres.

Cindy: No se si de verdad yo aun te quiera.

Un frio intenso paso por el cuerpo del niño. Quería abrazarla y suplicarle perdón pero no podía. Había algo que lo detenía. Taters estaba ahí observando la escena nada más.

Jimmy: Lo siento pero déjame explicarte.

Cindy: No expliques nada

Menciono la chica con su voz algo apagada, absorta en tantos pensamientos pues millones de cosas pasaban por su mente. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? Quería explotar, pegarle, gritarle, maldecirlo pero no le iba a dar gusto de que su conciencia quedara tranquila sabiendo que ella se había puesto eufórica. En momentos como ese es peor que no te regañen, que te des cuenta que estas mal a que alguien te lo diga. Saber que eres una escoria sin que te lo recriminen es peor a que lo hagan.

Cindy: Lo clonaste.

Cindy estaba cabizbaja. Viendo el suelo totalmente vencida. Ella le había hecho muchas crueles a él pero lo hacía por diversas razones pero esto, lo que Jimmy le había echo, el que él se burlara de ella así, de esa manera, era algo fatal para Cindy en todos los sentidos. Jimmy se agacho un poquito para intentarla ver a los ojos pero esta no se dejaba. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza y enojo, algo vacios y eso le llegaba a él en el pecho con un par de cuchillos que no duelen pero arden.

Jimmy: En verdad lo siento. Sé que esa actuación fue estúpida y no te lo merecías. Sé que me que un error que como humano cometí.

Cindy: me han hecho cosas malas pero tú. Lo hiciste con alegocia y ventaja.

Jimmy: pero tú no sabes exactamente lo que paso. No es como lo piensas. No es cómo crees.

Cindy: ¡Lo clonaste! Eso es una burla suficiente.

Jimmy: pero…

Cindy: Tuviste oportunidad de decirlo y no lo hiciste ¿Acaso dices quererme? ¡Solo me haces daño!

Jimmy: ¡Fui yo quien lo leyó nadie más!

Cindy: ¡Mientes! ¡COBARDE! ¡COBARDE POR NUNCA DECIRMELO! ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA POR NO TENER UNA MEJOR MANERA DE HACERME DAÑO!

Jimmy: Es que yo no fotocopie tu diario. Yo no quise que nadie lo leyera.

Cindy: ¡Por eso Betty me pregunto cómo se sentía que se burlaran de mi! ¡Por eso dijo que ahora sentía lo que te hice ¡Fuiste tú canalla!

Jimmy: ¡Pero yo no fui fue…!

Cindy: ¿¡A quien vas a culpar ahora! ¿Quién dará la cara por ti? Eres solo un mentiroso y traicionero. Te di mi confianza, te contaba de todo, sabias lo que sentía y leíste mi diario.

Jimmy: Pero si en ese diario solo hablabas de mi.

Cindy: Y por eso fue que se lo diste a todo el mundo. Para subir tu egocentrismo. Tu orgullo. Tú autoestima. Para destrozar el mío. Para que el mundo pensara que eres el centro de mi universo. ¿Para eso?

Un carro que se estacionaba se escuchaba a lo lejos. Los padres de Cindy acaban de llegar. El garaje se abrió en par en par y el auto entro. Cindy lloraba y Jimmy intento abrazarla pero esta lo esquivo.

Cindy: ¡Largo! No quiero problemas ¡Vete!

Jimmy: Pero es que yo no venía a esto.

Cindy: No pensabas que Tamaran mojaría mi mochila y te descubriría.

Jimmy: ¡Es de Tamaran de quien te quiero hablar!

Las puertas del carro se cerraron.

Cindy: ¡se acabo!

Los pasos se escuchaban.

Jimmy: ¡Mal interpretas las cosas!

La perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar.

Cindy: Solo sé que te atreviste a clonar mi diario. No necesito saber nada más. Todo me queda claro.

Jimmy: Pero es que fue…

Abuelo Vortex: ¡¿Qué AHCE UN NEUTRON EN MI CASA?

Cindy: El joven ya se va.

Sr Vortex: ¿Por qué lloras hija?

Tamaran: ¡este ingrato la hizo llorar!

Jimmy: ¡basta "ANCIANA"! deje de actuar y dígales de una vez.

Abuelo Vortex: ¡No le hables así a mi prometida!

Jimmy: Su prometida no es nada más y nada menos que…

Taters: ¡No me insultes jovencito!

Sr Vortex: ¡Largo!

Jimmy: No pienso irme. Sé que pagare por mis errores pero no cobrare por algo que no hice. Esa anciana fue quien…

Abuelo V: ¡No te atrevas escoria!

Jimmy: No me llame así.

Abuelo V: SI es lo único que te mereces por ser un Neutrón. Solo saben lastimar a los Vortex.

Cindy: Me traiciono. Se burlo.

Jimmy: ¡Te equivocas!

Sra. Vortex: En mi casa Ningún Neutrón vendrá alzar la voz.

Jimmy: ¡No pienso irme!

El anciano se le encaro aun más al genio.

Abu V: Ver a gente como tú solo me da ganas de vomitar. ¡Largo!

Jimmy: Cindy escúchame.

Cindy: No quiero escuchar. Se acabo.

Jimmy: Tu abuelo se casara en dos días. Te irás a vivir con alguien que no sabes en realidad quien es.

Cindy: ¡No entiendes! ¡No quiero excusas!

Jimmy: ¡No sin excusas! ¡No son mentiras Esa anciana no es quien es!

Tamaran: Viejo….el genio me insulta.

El anciano tomo del cabello al niño latoso, abrió la puerta y lo saco.

Abu V: ¡Largo de mi patio!

Jimmy: No me marchare hasta que.

Cindy: Si aun tienes consideración humana Vete.

Jimmy: pero Cindy yo solo lo leí.

Cindy: y lo clonaste y se lo regalaste a todo el mundo y me traicionaste y te burlaste de mi.

Jimmy: Cindy…te equivocas

Cindy: No sería la primera vez.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal?<em>

_¿Podra Jimmy decirle la verdad a Cindy antes de k los abuelos se casen o incluso se vayan?_

_¿Qué planea exactamente la anciana Taters?_

_¿Cindy sabra algo?_

_¿Qué hara nuestro genio para que Cindy vuelva a creer en él._

_Chicos y chikas ya saben que cualquier pregunta, duda, comentarios positivos o negativos. Ideas. Cualquier cosa es bien recibido. ¡dejen Rewiens!_

_¡Besos!_


	23. RECUERDOS

_Hola! Me alegra mucho que todavía haiga gente a mi lado. Leyendome. Es que es lindo y créanme que las historias lo hago solo por ustedes. Muchas veces he intetado tirar la toalla por que me dicen que esto es una "niñería" pero ¿saben? Es una niñería que yo disfruto. Vivo, vivo escena que escribo. Me adentro demasiado y doy mi corazon. Yo se que no soy una buena escritora pero al menos intento dar lo mejor de mi. Y aunque haiga errores de ortografía, aunque no haiga coherencia, aunque ponga palabras comunes algo les puedo asegurar. Es mi corazon el que leen, lo escribo con mucho amor y adentrándome a la historia, como si fuera mi propia situación_

_Es por ello que els agradesco eternamente que juntos haigamos llegado al Rewiesn numero 133. Eso me hace pensar que persona que ni siquiera conozco están conmigo. Y aunque no me conozcan creo me conocen mas que cualquier otra persona que me conozca físicamente. Por que ustedes leen mi corazon y mi existir. Aquí me desahogo y aquí vivo. ¡Los kiero Muxo!_

_Este capitulo es totalmente fuera del trama de la historia. Mas sin embargo es un regalo para todos ustedes. Este cap es especial para cada persona que lo lea. Se que adoran eso de que Cindy y Jimmy sean novios. Pero lamentablemente la trama es cuando sed pelean y como siempre los dejo con ese sabor de boca esta vez escribi algo diferente. Disfrutenlo._

_Por cierto. Me tarde por que estoy haciendo una historia navideña la cual leerán muy pronto._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23 Recuerdos<p>

Jimmy y Cindy se hallaban en el Candy bar junto a Sheen, Libby y Carl

Sheen: ¡No soy Hiperactivo! ¡No estoy loco por los dulces!

La gente quedaba viéndolo incrédulos pues golpeaba la mesa con sus puños. Sus demás amigos intentaban esconderse en la mesa indicando que el momento era vergonzoso.

Libby: ¡Siéntate! Antes de que te un buen golpe

Carl: Iré al baño y Sheen… ¡No te comas mi postre!

Sheen: Como si quisiera tu mugroso helado.

Cindy: (suspiro) Que amigos los nuestros. ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron vernos así?

La chica se encontraba recargada en el hombro del pequeño genio, este le acariciaba un poco el cabello mientras que Libby se veía en el espejo y Sheen aprovechaba el momento para comerse el helado de Carl.

Carl: ¡Mi helado!

Sheen: Es que se estaba derritiendo y no queríamos manchar la mesa así que me sacrifique. ¡Agradécelo!

Carl: ¿Agradecer? ¡Jimmy! Sheen se comió mi helado.

Jimmy: No pienso tomar partido o defender a alguien. Pidan lo que quieran yo invito.

Cindy: Si sabes a lo que te atienes ¿Cierto?

Jimmy: Si, pero es que en mi último viaje al espacio me encontré con algunos cristales, lo usare como presupuesto para algunos inventos y claro para que a mi novia no le falte nada.

Carl: ¡Sam! ¡Dame la especialidad de la casa en doble porción!

Sheen: Que sean para 5 personas, Si ellos no se lo acaban lo acabamos nosotros.

Sam: ¡Solo no manchen el suelo! ¡Lo trapeé hace 2 meses!

Libby: que higiénico (sarcásticamente)

Cindy: Me alegra que te dieras el tiempo de pasarla con nosotros. En estas vacaciones te la has estado pasando en el laboratorio.

Jimmy: Porque sabes que ahí está mi vida Cindy.

La chica se hizo como la ofendida pero con una expresión divertida.

Cindy: Creí que yo era tu vida.

Jimmy: Tú lo eres todo Cindy. Tú eres más que mi vida. Si te vas yo me muero.

Betty acababa de entrar al Candy Bar y la mirada de todos los chicos se posaron en ella como si fuera alguna estrella de pop. Claro que Jimmy, Sheen y Carl no fueron la excepción.

Cindy: Neutrón límpiate la baba

Ese fue un gran cambio de personalidad por parte de Cindy. Se mostraba enfadada en verdad.

Jimmy: ¡Cindy! Odio que me llames por mi apellido.

Cindy: ¿enserio? Esa no fue mi intención.

Jimmy: Te elegí a ti, tú ganaste la guerra y mi corazón. Elegí quedarme contigo.

Libby: ¡Sheen! ¡Cierra la boca!

Sheen: Te elegí a ti, tú ganaste la guerra y mi corazón. Elegí quedarme contigo.

Los amigos soltaron risas y siguieron comiendo sus helados, dulces y chocolates.

Carl: Creo que me siento extraño estando aquí y no teniendo pareja.

Libby: ¿y qué paso con tu novia? La que se hizo pasar por una súper modelo.

Carl: No funcionamos por estar tan lejos. Terminamos.

Sheen: ¡Gordo! Pero si te he visto de coqueto. No le has quitado la vista de encima a una chica en particular.

Carl: Ssshhh

Volvieron a reír.

* * *

><p>Cindy: ¡Que linda noche! El patio se ve hermoso con tantos adornos y la mesa con velas que acolocastes.<p>

Jimmy: Habrá una lluvia de estrellas.

Cindy: ¿seguro que no nos atacan? ¿No vendrá ningún villano? ¿Te olvidaras de la ciencia por esta noche?

Jimmy: Solo existiremos tu yo Cindy. Tú y yo.

Cindy: ¿Sabes? Extraño alguna de nuestras peleas. Era divertido ver tus facciones de enojo.

Jimmy: Si. Creo que era… estimulante. Me gusta mucho cuando te enojas es como ver tu verdadera personalidad.

Cindy: ¿de verdad te gusta mi ira?

Jimmy: Solo cuando no es grave. Cuando peleamos de verdad intimidas y…Bueno digamos que me da miedo no reconciliarnos.

Cindy: ¡Eres un idiota!

Jimmy: ¡Niñita!

Cindy: te amo Cindy.

Jimmy: No más que yo Cindy. No más que yo.

Cindy: yo te quiero más.

Jimmy: No. Yo te quiero más. Yo lucharía contra Viento y marea por estar a tu lado.

Cindy: Cierra el pico Neutrón.

Jimmy: ¡Ah! Me cayas.

Cindy: Si. Te cayó y te seguiré callando.

Jimmy: ¡Ah! Usted cree que tiene poder sobre mí. Está bien me callare pero yo también la puedo callar.

Ambos estaban viéndose con una mirada retadora. Una en la que habría fuego y hielo si fuese posible. Ambos encarándose uno tan cerca del otro.

Cindy: A mí nadie me calla. Y mucho menos un mocoso de 13 años.

Jimmy: Claro que la puedo callar señorita. A ver diga algo.

Cindy: Hablare cuando a mí se me peque la gana por qué…

Sus labios fueron cerrados por el beso que le propicio el joven, sus labios estaban unidos por una milésima de segundos y esta cedió. El beso duro varios segundos con la misma intensidad. Leve, tranquilo pero con mucha fuerza y amor. El juego de labios era perfecto, ambos tenían exactamente la misma sincronía a pesar de que era su primer beso de tal forma. La intensidad luego se fue perdiendo para terminar con un leve choque de labios y luego despegarse.

Jimmy: No que no podía callarla Señorita Vortex.

Cindy: Usted no me callo, solo me interrumpió.

Jimmy: siempre tendrá la razón señorita Vortex. Siempre la tendrá.

Cindy: Eres todo un angelito.

Jimmy: en realidad soy un pobre diablo que vino a cambiar su mundo. ¿Quién la imaginaria tan arreglada por un sabelotodo. Con ese vestido azul turquesa, su hermoso cabello rubio suelto. Y esos ojos verdes relucientes.

Cindy: Y quién diría que usted usaría la ciencia para una cita. Que usaría sus inventos para el romanticismo. Que se dejaría mangonear por una chica.

Jimmy: Corrección. Mi Chica. Mi Cindy Vortex.

* * *

><p>Cindy: ¿A que no puedes encestar?<p>

Jimmy: Ganare ese premio encestando a la primera.

Ellos estaban en una ferie. Ella con un algodón de azúcar en una mano y él con un balón de Básquet, enfrente de ellos un montón de peluches de todos los tamaños y en el centro la canasta.

Jimmy: ¿Te gusta retarme?

Cindy: Y a ti te gusta darme batalla

Jimmy: Porque enojada te ves linda

Cindy: lo mismo digo.

Jimmy: Pero a ti te fascina ¿No Vortex?

Cindy: Ya…No seas así. Más acción y menos charla.

El genio aventó el balón y no acertó, la segunda vez también fallo.

Cindy: No puedes….

Jimmy: Es que no tengo suerte.

Cindy: No tienes condición que es distinto.

Jimmy: ¿Por qué eres así?

Cindy: Por que para tu suerte. Es la forma de decir te quiero.

Jimmy: Entonces tendre que tomar un poco de esa suerte.

Él la beso delicadamente y esta cedió. Jimmy arrojo el balón y encesto. Luego la abrazo fuertemente y ella sonrió.

* * *

><p>Jimmy: Te amo Cindy<p>

Cindy: Te amo Jimmy

* * *

><p>Cindy: ¿A dónde me llevas?<p>

Jimmy: A la misma cabaña de nuestra primera cita.

Cindy: Ahora me comprensas después de llegar tarde ¿No?

Jimmy: Pronto veras la razón de mi tardanza

La cabaña estaba llena de adornos. Exactamente igual que la primera vez que llegaron. Aquella cita en la cual Jimmy la llevo. Era una cabaña de comida china.

Ambos ahí sentados. Ella con una sonrisa un poco torcida. Él con una mirada perdida hacia los ojos de ella.

Cindy: Desde que somos una pareja. Te has vuelto cortes, amable, me das siempre la razón y evitas enojarme. Desde que estas a mi lado, todos los días son maravillosos cuando estas a mi lado y cuando te marchas la angustia esta dentro de mí, eres un trovador y yo lo sé. Pero la angustia ahí se encuentra por qué temo perderte. Temo que tu vida científica te arrebate la vida.

Jimmy: No has cambiado nada Vortex. Pero me gusta ver cuándo tu voz es firme y mandona. Cuando dices lo que piensas sin importarte nada. Y aunque sea yo el malo del cuento. En realidad quiero darte lo mejor y ser el mejor. Doy un cien por ciento Vortex. Aunque a veces ni te des cuenta.

Cindy: Me doy cuenta, aunque soy muy orgullosa como para admitirlo. Soy demasiado orgullosa para darme cuenta o para admitir que eres mucho mejor novio de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser.

Jimmy: Y no es necesario que lo digas. El que estés a mi lado significa más de mil palabras y más de mil acciones. Ser novia de un niño genio no debe de ser fácil, menos si las aventuras están de por medio.

Cindy: Quiero estar ahí alado de tus aventuras Jimmy. Es solo que te olvidas de mí. Olvidas que también yo te puedo ayudar. Siempre he salido involucrada en una que otra aventura tuya, Jimmy. Y siempre te he apoyado. Siempre te he ayudado aunque fuese molestándote pero fui parte de todas tus aventuras.

Jimmy: Comparto tu miedo Vortex. Es por eso que nunca te digo. Así como tienes miedo de que la vida científica me arrebate la vida así mismo tengo miedo yo de ponerte en peligro.

Cindy: Entonces algo tienes que hacer Neutrón.

Jimmy: evitare arriesgarme Vortex. (Mintió)

* * *

><p>Aquí comenzare a intercalar la letra de una canción que se llama "Mentiroso de Ricardo arjona" Si Gustan escuchar adelante y si no, no hay problema. Las partes en cursiva son de la canción. Lo demás idea mía.<p>

Cindy: ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que dejes de viajar al espacio?

Jimmy: Pero si no fui a ningún lado.

_Yo no quería mentir me hiciste un mentiroso_

Cindy: ¡Mientes! ¿A dónde fuiste?

Jimmy: a estudiar para el examen. Tal y como me lo dijiste

_Hoy digo lo que tú quieres oír como acto piadoso._

_Cindy_: Ya te dije que si me dejas ganar en el examen. Me enojo.

Jimmy: Pero si fui a estudiar. No te miento.

_Yo no quería huir me hiciste un fugitivo_

Cindy: ¡Fuiste al espacio! Yo te vi.

_Con tal de no reñir te invento algún motivo._

Jimmy: lo siento.

Cindy: eres egoísta Jimmy. Me da miedo.

_Y si soy distinto lo soy solo contigo._

"Pero me Gusta ir Cindy" (pensó)

Jimmy: ya no iré.

_Y si es que soy distinto lo soy solo contigo._

Cindy: ¡Promételo!

Jimmy: Lo prometo.

_Con tal de dibujarte en el rostro una sonrisa_

"No quiero que sigas sintiendo miedo por mi"

_Mentir se hizo un ejercicio soy un embustero._

_Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_

_Una mentira hará crecer mi nariz a cambio de libertad y de aferrarte a mi vida._

Cindy: lo dices solo por hacerme sentir bien. Eres un egoísta Neutrón.

_Que hago para que me entiendas. Que si miento es porque nunca creerías._

Jimmy: Te amo Cindy. Entiéndelo.

_Que en el sitio donde estés. Siempre estaré pensando en ti._

Cindy: ¿Porque sacaste nueve el examen de mate?

Jimmy: tenia sueño y me equivoque en una suma.

Cindy: Te dejaste ganar.

_Qué culpa tengo yo del crimen y el castigo._

Cindy: el que seamos novios no significa que dejemos de competir.

_De creer que por amor dejamos de ser amigos._

Jimmy: No me deje ganar Cindy. Que no te moleste mi actitud. Así soy. Me conociste siendo un genio. Me conociste haciendo lo que me dicta el corazón y la voz de la razón.

_Si te fijaste en mi no fue por sé un santo._

Cindy: Pero a veces me dejas plantada Jimmy, a veces tu mundo es la ciencia y pienso que no hay lugar para mí. A veces me da miedo que tus aventuras te hagan ir de mi lado.

_Lo que te gusto de mi, ahora te provoca llanto._

Jimmy: Perdóname Cindy. Pero me cuesta ser otra persona a sabiendas de que te duele.

_Para que armo la guerra siéndote sincero._

Jimmy: Prometo dejar se enojarte, tendre presente que te duele.

_Mentir es una forma de decir te quiero._

Cindy: Siempre me das la razón pero nunca veo que lo hagas.

_Con tal de no ser blanco de tus peores enojos._

Jimmy: Esta vez te hablo enserio. Te lo juro.

_Miento como un enfermo viéndote a los ojos._

_Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_

_Una mentira hará crecer mi nariz a cambio de libertad y de aferrarte a mi vida._

Cindy: lo dices solo por hacerme sentir bien. Eres un egoísta Neutrón.

_Que hago para que me entiendas. Que si miento es porque nunca creerías._

Jimmy: Te amo Cindy. Entiéndelo.

_Que en el sitio donde estés. Siempre estaré pensando en ti._

* * *

><p>Jimmy: ¡Cindy háblame!<p>

El genio sostenía el cuerpo de la pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Tan callada, caliente, con los ojos cerrados y algo pálidos. La tez de la chica se veía sin color y su cara estaba toda roja del calor ahí presente. El genio sonaba desesperado y agobiado a la vez. Sus ojos reflejaban solo preocupación.

Se encontraban en algún punto del planeta de Marte, el calor reinaba ahí. Era totalmente fatal. Ambos estaban deshidratados y los recursos sólidos se habían agotado.

Jimmy: Despierta Cindy. Por favor. Te lo imploro.

Ella reacciono ante el llamado. Sus ojos fueron abriéndose poco a poco. Sus labios se entre abrieron.

Cindy: Te dije que me digieras.

Jimmy: ¿Qué hacías escondida Vortex? ¿Cómo es que te volviste invisible?

Cindy: tome un poco del polvo de Libby como hombre N.

Jimmy: Pudiste haber muerto. No tuviste que salvarme.

Cindy: No iba a permitir que esa gran roca te cayera.

Jimmy: te desmayaste en el intento. Pudiste avisarme. Pudiste…

Cindy: Pudiste haberme invitado a venir contigo y tu hubieras estado más atento a tu alrededor.

Jimmy: Cuando vienes, tengo miedo y no trabajo o pienso con claridad.

Cindy: Pero mantienes la seguridad ante todo. Y trabajamos en equipo. Y ganamos juntos. Eres demasiado frio y calculador, si dependiera de ti, todo lo harías tu, sin importarte las consecuencias y así no son las cosas Jimmy. Te arriesgas demasiado y crees que puedes solo. Pero a veces 2 cabezas piensan mejor que uno. Sin ti yo no soy nada y sin mi tu tampoco lo eres.

Jimmy: Esta es la clase de cosas que yo quiero evitar. No quiero ponerte más en peligro.

Cindy: Estas son las cosas que yo quiero invitar. Si me digieras vendría y me cuidarías y yo pensaría por ti. Cuando esta alguien de por medio dejas de ser así y te importa más la gente que lo que puedas perder por cuidarme.

Jimmy: Pero….

Cindy: Siempre fuimos un equipo Neutrón. Antes no te importaba y me invitabas. Antes tú me buscabas para asistir en tus aventuras. Siempre te fui eficiente.

Jimmy: y siempre te puse en peligro y me amargaba por ello. Pero sabía que tenía las herramientas para mantenerte a salvo. Siempre intente mantenerte a salvo ante todo. Siempre te cuidaba antes que nadie, sin saber porque pero lo hacía. Y si, estuviste ahí en cada una de mis aventuras pero al final siempre lo hacía yo solo. Estabas ahí pero no hasta el final por lo mismo de que era peligroso y podría seguir siendo así pero sé que actuarias como actuaste en esta tarde.

Cindy: No habría actuado así si tú no me protegieras no diciéndome. Siempre te ame y me mantuve al margen.

Jimmy: Tienes razón Cindy Vortex. Y esta vez no te miento. No quiero que vuelva a suceder algo así.

Cindy: Y yo no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir Neutrón.

Jimmy: Siempre Juntos. Te lo prometo. Prometo no volverte a mentir. Prometo tenerte al tanto de todo. Prometo que serás parte de mis aventuras. Prometo serte fiel.

Cindy: Ahora supongo que querrás que yo también cambie.

Jimmy: No Cindy. Tu eres perfecta tal y como eres. Solo prométeme que ante cualquier cosa siempre te mantendrás a salvo. Que no te arriesgaras ante nada Vortex.

Cindy: Lo prometo. Siempre y cuando tu cumplas tus promesas.

Jimmy: Te lo prometo Cindy. Prometo Siempre mantenerte a mi lado.

La beso sellando aquella promesa. Una promesa que se acababa de romper. Estaban a solo un día de la boda, un día para hacerla entender la situación en la que se encontraba. La amaba. Estaba seguro, había dado y cambiado mucho solo por ella, en tan poco tiempo de ser novios, todo había cambiado y a la vez todo era igual. Difícil de explicar pero era verdad, todo y nada había cambiado a la vez.

Esos y más recuerdos a la vez estaban en la mente del chico. Recuerdos gloriosos a su lado. Recuerdos que quedarían impregnados en cada fibra de su cuerpo, de su piel y de su mente. Cada beso. Cada sonrisa, daca mirada, cada alegría. Cada paso, cada idea compartida, cada aventura a su lado. Tuvo que aceptarlo. Él acepto mantenerla cerca en cada una de esas aventuras para así mantenerla cerca en toda su vida.

La vida del genio había sido genial a lado de esa pequeña rubia. Tal sincronía y empatía pero a la vez tan diferentes. El que ella lo aceptara como humano. El que ella y el la ame. El que ella y él se entiendan. El que ella y el sean tan iguales y tan diferentes. Y la forma de ser de ambos había creado una verdadera historia de amor. Una verdadera historia en donde el príncipe da todo por la princesa encerrada, y la princesa en espera de que su príncipe la hiciera feliz.

Quién diría, quien diría que James y Cintia podían amar sus propias peleas.

Quien diría, quien diría que ambos se complementarían de tal forma que se fusionarían en la vida.

Quién diría, quien diría que el Nick y la mezclilla podrían fusionarse un día. Quien lo diría.

El amor no entiende se plusvalía. El amor con ellos no entendía de ironías. Su amor eso era una ironía.

¿Acaso podía ser verdad que existiera un amor de tal manera?

¿Podía ser real que fueran tan iguales y compaginaran bien?

¿Podía ser real que fueran tan diferentes y que eso los uniera para conocerse y tener de que hablar cada siguiente dia?

¿Podía ser verdad que ambos se riñeran y se odiaran y que a la vez ambos pudieran ser autores de tanta dicha y felicidad?

Era totalmente extraño pero realidad. Ambos eran fríos, calculadores, orgullosos, egocentrista, inteligentes, capaces, competitivos, brillantes, lideres, Aman la ciencia, es el mejor, hacer todo, proteger a todos.

Y a la vez tan diferentes: ella Interesada, enojona, demasiado orgullosa como para admitir ciertas cosas, temerosa del que dirán, amante de los deportes, feminista pero nada plástica, celosa, va contra la corriente, coqueta, vengativa, ruda, entre otros defectos como cualquier ser humano. Tiene los pies en la tierra y siempre mira la realidad. Va en busca de las cosas con las herramientas que tiene no con su imaginación.

Él: Un genio. Escucha la voz de la razón. Piensa que el mundo gira alrededor de él, Hace las cosas le pese a quien le pese. Piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera y siempre salir victorioso, le interesa demasiado estar en el mundo de la ciencia, actúa como un niño y quiere reinventar las cosas. Es totalmente trovador y aventurero, en busca de lo nuevo y con ayuda siempre de su imaginación.

Ambos son unos genios, son lo suficientemente inteligentes y por esa misma razón ellos se repelan tanto. Ninguno de ellos se puede dejar mangonear por nadie, ninguno de ellos es tonto como para pensar que todo es por arte de magia. Ambos saben de todo un poco, con conocimientos que los han llevado a debatir y a discutir tanto, pero formulando una experiencia totalmente placentera. Discusiones que han llevado a odiarse pero que ha sido muy estimulante. Peleas tan sensatas y con sentido que hacen conocerse cada vez más. Polos iguales se repelan, polos diferentes se atraen. ¿Cuál será el caso de ellos? ¿son diferentes o iguales? ¿Cuál es la explicación sensata para este Odio-Amor?

¿Importa? No. Eso no importa. Porque fuese la explicación que sea. La única cosa real y lógica es: Que se aman.

El problema es que ella se marcharía. No tenía ni idea de lo que la abuela Taters haría. Tenía ella que saberlo. Tenía que hablarle. Tenía que avisarle y advertirle. Ella estaba en peligro y ese era uno de los defectos de Jimmy, siempre ponía en peligro lo que el ama. Y lo único que queda por hacer. Es salvarla y cumplir una promesa que él mismo se hizo desde que se enamoro "Yo te cuidare" y eso era lo que él debía hacer. Porque desde que la conoció, se enamoró sin saber lo que era el amor, pensando en que esa palabra en su infancia no existía pero sabía que desde el principio había algo. Había algo más que Odio. Algo más que discusiones. Algo más que un compañerismo. Había algo más que amor.


	24. ¿QUIEN SE PONE EN MI LUGAR?

Olas chicas y chicas. Le agradezco mucho que me hayan seguido leyendo pero mejor me dirigiré hacia ustedes uno por uno.

Para Eirian Lovegood: Niño…..Gracias por apoyarme desde el principio y hasta el final. Y se que quieres que ya llegue el final es solo que Tanto todos ustedes como yo no sabemos como terminara esta historia. Solo me guio en el momento.

Para laura Angelica Ruiz: Me alegra mucho que yo sea una de tus inspiraciones. Yo hago lo que puedo y me gusta mucho que personas como tu me lean y me comenten. ¡Gracias!

Para May: ¡Te súper adoro niña! Gracias por seguirme siempre y decir cosas tan lindas que hacen que me den animos de seguir escribiendo. Se que tambien la actitud de Cindy no muy te agrada pero hay que comprenderla y es por ello que me inspírate para este cap. Gracias!

Para chico cj seddie yo se que tu eres mas del bando de ¡Carly mas sin encambio sin conocerme tu me apoyas y es me agrada mucho. Y aunque no seas fanas de Jimmy y Cindy aquí estas leyéndome. Muchas Gracias!

Para JindyFan20 digamos que te tome en cuenta con ea sugerencia pero de una forma distinta.

Y a todos los demás ¡Gracias! Sin ustedes yo no seria nada. Los ama JimmyXCindy

Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutron el niño genio no son mi propieda pero me gustaría que fuera. Toda esta historia es solo imaginación mia y de todos mis lectores. Jimmy neutrón es propiedad de Nicklodeon y de DNA Productos.

PD: **HE creado un especial de navidad titulada "EL MEJOR REGALO" espero mucho que sea de su agrado pues les aseguro que la historia sera totalmente diferente a las que yo he hecho. Les dare un poco de ideas. Habrá Lluvia de estrellas, santa Claus, Mucho Jimmy X Cindy y hasta ¡Hijos! Leyeron bien. Jimmy y Cindy tndran hijos. Espero y lo disfrute. ¡Besos!**

**Capitulo 24: ¿Quién se pone en mi lugar?**

La mañana había pasado rápido, ella ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, el genio había estado desconcentrado en las clases solo por querer obtener la mirada de cierta persona que ni caso le hacía. Era aterrado y desesperante estar emocionado a ver a quien más quieres y que ni eso suceda.

Él nunca pensó quererla así, incluso decía que el amor no existía: ¿Pero cómo no iba a existir? Sus padres eran prueba de ello, sus padres eran prueba de que el amor existe.

Desesperado busca lentamente la mirada de la chica, cada veinte o treinta segundos. Desesperado quiere ver ese brillo en los ojos que le den la esperanza de volverla ver directamente, espera un segundo y congelado se da cuenta que no hay oportunidad, que es inútil seguir esperanzado en algo que es difícil de remediar.

No encuentra el rumbo, no sabe qué hacer o a donde ir. Explicarle. Explicarle era lo que él quería. Solo avisarle que todo era un mal entendido y que podía estar en peligro. Aunque ella le hiciera daño. Aunque ella lo golpeara en el intento. Pero solo quería protegerla, esa era su misión en este momento.

Se daba cuenta que desde que ellos habían sido algo más que amigos o enemigos, estaba ella en más peligro. Los villanos se la pasaban intentando llegar a su punto flaco y ella era el blanco. Era lo que estaba haciendo la abuela Taters. Estaba poniendo a Cindy como intermedio para que Jimmy no pudiera hacer nada. Y ese fue el error. Debió de haber dicho la verdad desde un principio su castigo ahora no era el no hablarle: su castigo era que ella estaba tan expensas de la villana. Sin poder avisarle, temeroso a que le ocurriera algo.

Cindy se mantenía al margen de todo, sus amigos y conocidos la veían un poco rara de lo normal, estaba de malas y era insoportable pero la comprendían porque sabían de la boda, y también que se iría. Era comprensible que ella estuviera triste por su partida. Sin poder decir nada. Ni luchar a nada. Se iría y esa era la única verdad. Se iría para siempre o al menos eso sabían todos menos Jimmy. ¿Qué trama la abuela Taters?

Josep: Quiere argumentar algo Neutrón (se rieron)

Jimmy: No profesor. Ha quedado claro.

Josep: Ponga más atención o lo saco de la clase. El que seas más inteligente que yo no implica que no me tengas respeto a la hora de dar la clase.

Jimmy: Lo siento profesor. Pero no me siento superior a usted y si me permite solicito permiso para irme del salón. Se lo agradecería.

El profesor sabía la situación del niño. Se sentía algo identificado con él, pues en sus tiempos los maestros eran una escoria para la educción, y todo lo que el sabia era por los libros que se comía. (Leía) y sabia que perder a alguien querido puede ser doloroso, aunque físicamente estén lejos sabría que emocionalmente la tendría presente. El profesor no habia tenido la oportunidad de conocer bien al genio, muchas veces lo intento pero no podía, por alguna razón se sentía menos y ahora simplemente era indiferente.

Josep: Váyase. No necesito a alguien que no prestara atención en clases.

Sheen: ¡Gracias!

El niño hiperactivo salió volando del salón, por así decirlo. James no pensó en nada para defenderse y siguió los pasos de Sheen, Cindy y Libby se quedaron boquiabiertas ante tal situación ¿Acaso tramaban algo ese par de idiotas? O ¿era solo coincidencia?

Carl: Am… profesor…. ¿Podría salir del salón sin tener problemas?

El profesor tenía ganas de reírse ante la situación, no era su clase, era que ellos querían ir apoyar a su amigo. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y Carl con paso de tortuga salió del salón.

Carl: ¿Estás bien amigo?

Jimmy: ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Sheen: Mi reinita galáctica ya nos conto y dice que Cindy está que se lo lleva el infierno.

Jimmy: Gracias Sheen, eso me reconforta, No sabes cuánto (Sarcásticamente)

Carl: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

El genio sonrió un poco. Vio a su alrededor, jalo de la playera a sus dos amigos y los llevo al baño de los chicos.

Jimmy: ustedes me ayudaran….escuchen con cuidado.

Libby: ¿Has pensado en que quizás debas escucharlo?

Cindy: ¿Lo defiendes?

Libby: No. Pero es tu pareja. Al menos escucharlo no te quitara nada.

Sheen: ¡Libby! ¡Cindy!

Libby: ¡Hey! No corran ¿qué diablos les pasa?

Carl: el director y la srita ave están discutiendo. ¡Vengan!

Los cinco chicos corrieron por los pasillos. Carl se cayó a propósito y Cindy fue la única que fue ayudarle para levantarse.

Cindy: ¿Estás bien?

Carl: No. Me lastime la pierna. Cindy… estamos a cinco pasos del salón de matemáticas ¿Podrías llevarme? Es que necesito sentarme.

Cindy: ¡Claro! (Tomo la mochila del chico y lo llevo) ¿Mejor?

Carl: No. ¿Podrías sacar de mi mochila mi inhalador?

Ella ingenuamente se sentó a buscar en la mochila del niño el inhalador, este salió corriendo cerro con seguro y debajo del escritorio apareció Jimmy.

Jimmy: ¡Tranquila! No pasara nada te lo garantizo

Cindy: ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Retrocede! Si es que no quieres que te rocié un poco de esto.

Jimmy: Tú me orillaste a esto. Tengo que avisarte.

Cindy: ¡No quiero excusas Neutrón! Que eso es lo único que sabes hacer y decir.

Jimmy: Por favor Cindy. Te lo imploro. Necesito protegerte.

Cindy: Puedo protegerme yo sola. Soy mil veces más fuerte que tu.

Jimmy: Lo sé. Y Admiro mucho eso. Pero por favor Cindy. Te lo suplico

La voz del chico era bastante débil, su mirada era suplicante y sus manos estaban juntas en señal de imploración. Cindy se había quedado sin palabras, aquella escena era de oro.

Jimmy: Ponte en mi lugar Cindy.

Cindy: ¿Y quién se pone en el mío? ¡Un minuto! Tienes un minuto para explicarte y contando.

Jimmy: El diario se cayó de tu mochila y…

Cindy: ¿¡Por que mierda no me lo regresaste?

Jimmy: ¡Espera Cindy!...No se cayó solo, alguien lo hizo a propósito pero eso no me dio importancia hasta que me di cuenta de que Tamaran no es Tamaran….Tamaran es….

La chica se desmayo de la nada. Jimmy con los pocos reflejos que tenía la pudo atrapar. Ella estaba como entre dormida e inconsciente mas sin embargo sus signos vitales eran perfectos ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Acaso era obra de Taters? ¿Pero cómo?

Jimmy: Cindy despierta…Por favor escúchame…. ¡Despierta!

La puerta se abrió y en la escena entraron todos sus amigos.

Libby: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Jimmy: yo nada. Pero necesito su ayuda. ¿Se acuerdan cuando todo Retroville se convertía en Zombi? ¿De la abuela Taters? ¿El "SHOW FELIZ"? (asentaron) Todo es obra de ella. Algo trama y la boda algo tiene que ver.

Libby: ¿Entonces Cindy no se ira de la ciudad? ¿No habrá una boda real?

Jimmy: eso supongo Libby. Pero curiosamente justo cuando yo se lo iba a decir, ella se desmayo. Tengo algunas ideas pero espero estar equivocado.

Sheen: No quiero volver ser un Zombi. ¿Se imaginan que yo muerda a Carl? ¡Qué asco!

Carl: ¡Hey! Yo tengo un buen sabor. (Lo miraron) No pregunten cómo.

Jimmy: No importa. El caso es ese. Iremos a la boda y debemos estar alertas a cualquier situación. Libby deberás encargarte de que Cindy sepa que estamos en peligro. Sheen y Carl no dejen de vigilar al abuelo Vortex y yo…me encargare de ella.

Libby: Jimmy….La boda es mañana en la tarde/noche ¿Qué hago si Cindy no se despierta?

Jimmy: Ahora solo quiero ir hablar con una persona.

El genio uso su invento para ser invisible….entro a la habitación de la anciana y observo lentamente todo el entorno. No había nadie y eso le alegraba. Comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de la mujer y no encontraba nada. Fue de su desagrado encontrar una que otra ropa interior de la anciana. Busco en los cajones y solo encontró un par de lentes y algunas mudadas. Registró todo el lugar con desesperación y no hallaba pistas.

Era difícil para su compresión el que la abuela Taters solo buscara "Venganza" No podía ser solo eso. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso solo los quiere separar? ¿Qué es lo que trama esa anciana? Era difícil de saber y comprender. El genio siguió buscando y nada. Ni un disco, ni una pista, nada que diera indicios a lo que la que Taters tramaba.

Después de tanto, se dio por vencido, iba a irse hasta que luego se dio cuenta que entre los libros de la estantería…solo uno no tenia polvo ¿Podía significar algo eso? iba a descubrirlo

James tomo el libro y la estantería se adentro a la pared formando alguna especie de hueco. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro a ese pequeño espacio y cayó en una especie de túnel. Al caer en el suelo y levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que había montones de computadoras. Todas con diferentes imágenes y cronometrajes. Fijo su mirada en una en especial, se mostraba una y otra y otra vez la escena en la cual Cindy se desmayaba. En otra se veía como Libby estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Cindy. La morena tenía unos audífonos en el odio y al parecer solo esperaba que la bella durmiente se despertara.

Se levanto y siguió su búsqueda. Luego detecto como una pequeña maquina marcaba los signos vitales de alguien. Dedujo lo peor pero siguió buscando. Vio algunos discos y los coloco dentro de la computadora. Todos eran de varios archivos. Fotos de todo tipo, unas eran del abuelo Vortex, otros de toda la familia Vortex y Neutrón y los que más reinaban eran fotografías de ellos dos. ¿Acaso tenía mucho que los vigilaba? Al parecer era así. Siguió checado y encontró algunas conversaciones con un tal Milford. Por lo que pudo entender, este era un vendedor de artículos. Compro Carbonitas. ¿Qué podía ser? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Siguió buscando y encontró un video. Lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era un video hipnotizador. Jimmy cerro sus ojos y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y sintió que su cuerpo chocaba con algo y no precisamente era la pared.

Taters: Hijito…No te dijeron que la curiosidad mato al gato. Al parecer no has aprendido.

El genio dio un giro de casi noventa grados y se puso en posición de pelea, la anciana lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras mantenía una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

Jimmy: ¿Qué le hiciste a Cindy?

Taters: m… Digamos que está en mi poder. He insertado en ella algún tipo de chip que la pone bajo mi poder. Si quiero le puedo dar una descarga eléctrica, alterar sus emociones, bajar su presión, desmayarla incluso el chip tiene algún tipo de virus que será inoculado en el momento que yo quiera. También tiene alguna especie de cámara así que si tú te interpones en mis planes yo no me tentare el corazón en jugar con su vida. Tú decides Neutrón, yo solo quiero que la gente sea feliz, que me sirva siendo feliz. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Jimmy: Tu definición de hacernos feliz es totalmente diferente a lo que es felicidad aquí en la tierra.

Taters: ¿Y tú la estás haciendo feliz? ¿Acaso no solamente le traes amargura? Dime ¿Qué clase de novio lee el Diario de su novia. El diario en el cual ella puso su corazón y su vida. El diario en donde muestra sus flaquezas y te demuestra lo mucho que te quiere. ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Qué novio hace que su novia sienta miedo? ¿Qué clase de amor te puede tener ella si solo la haces sufrir? Creo que ella es lo suficiente masoquista como para quererte. Como para ser tu novia sabiendo quien eres.

Jimmy: Eso ya lo hable con ella. Ella está dispuesta a todo. Sabe lo que se ha tiene y yo sé a lo que me a tengo y ella es la última persona a quien quiero lastimar.

Taters: Pero hijito….eso es lo único que sabes hacerle. ¿Acaso no se supone que ya leíste el diario? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta lo desafortunada que es ella al tenerte. Eres un Neutrón y los Neutrón con los Vortex no pueden estar juntos. No pueden ser nada. Están marcados. Su batalla familiar los marca.

Jimmy: ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Cindy estará bien. Cindy estará siempre conmigo así como lo ha estado toda la vida. En mi pasado, presente e incluso en mi futuro.

Taters: No será así. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de ser un genio. Por la simple razón de ser tú.

Y sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño. Un sueño pesado. Y después no supo nada.

La tarde transcurrió y Libby tuvo que irse del cuarto de su amiga porque era demasiado tarde. Lo sentía mucho por Jimmy por qué no había cumplido con lo que Jimmy le había dicho. La madrugaba estaba por llegar y Cindy se fue despertando. Pudo notar que estaba en la cama con ropa normal. Recordaba a Jimmy que le estaba a punto de decir algo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Su diario estaba ahí un poco arrugado. Lo vio fijamente y decidió escribir, no pensaba en ese momento, ni siquiera su cerebro estaba bien oxigenado. Solo escribía con rabia.

"Estúpido Jimmy" Dijo a sus adentros….Si tan solo yo… Quisiera creerte pero me dueles Jimmy. Me duele demasiado que esto esté ocurriendo. A veces pienso que lo mejor sería que jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, lo mejor sería que estuviéramos lejos porque lo que está sucediendo es totalmente horrible.

¿Quién se pone en mi lugar? ¿Quién puede darme la razón sin criticar mi actitud? ¿Cómo se puede sentir alguien que se ha enterado que te han traicionado? Porque para mi desgracia es lo único que puedo sentir, traición por parte del chico a quien más yo amo. A quien le dije miles de veces que me sentía perdida sin mi diario. A quien le di mi confianza, a quien no le registre su mochila por que confié en él. Porque aunque no lo sepa yo siempre confié ciegamente en él.

¿Cómo se puede sentir una persona que le han dado en su orgullo? Quererlo siempre fue difícil y aun mas cuando lo acepte. Di pasos que nunca había dado, me dejo de importar el que dirán y todo lo demás y le di mi corazón, fue difícil volverlo amar, y aunque pueda ser insoportable, yo sé que he cambiado y que he dejado mucho y he dado mucho pero eso ¿Quién lo puede entender?

Me enfrente a mi familia, me le enfrente a mi abuelo todo por él. Nadie podrá jamás entender mi actitud si no ha pasado lo que yo. Fui despreciada por mi abuelo e incluso deshereda eso no me importo. Aun seguí luchando por él. Recibí insultos por parte de mi familia y ni siquiera eso me hizo ir hacia tras. Yo soy la que carga con todo. La soledad por parte de mi familia a quienes solo les importa el honor y el orgullo. ¿Quién se pone en mi lugar? ¿Quién puede darme la razón? ¿Quién puede comprender que mi dignidad ha sido pisoteada al ser traicionada por la persona que mas luche? ¿Acaso no es traición?

¿O que otro nombre se le puede llamar? ¿Qué condena le puedo dar a ese genio egoísta que solo pensó en él al ir leyendo. Si toda mi historia y diario hablo de él. De una historia de amor media extraña y si. Soy insoportable eso ya lo sé. Solo me la paso molestándolo pero porque es mi forma de decir te quiero. Es mi única forma de sentirme superior ¿Acaso el lo entiende? ¿Acaso él lo sabe? Se supone que sí. Se lo había dicho millones de veces. Y claro. Solo se vengó por todo ello. Solo se vengó pero seguramente ese egoísta no pensó que me lo tomaría en serio ¡Que estúpido!

Que falta de confianza de su parte. Siempre le dije todo. Cindy… no estás pensando con claridad. Si quieres que alguien se ponga en tu lugar debes hacerlo mismo. "¿Escribí eso se pregunto?" Bueno esta es la última vez que te escribo Palabra….de Cindy Vortex.

La chica cerró el libro con mucha fuerza. Y luego lo arrojo a la basura. Se paralizo por unos segundos y volvió a escribir.

PD: Después de haberte escrito momentos felices y momentos tristes solo me queda decirte: Este libro. Esta historia de amor ha terminado. Porque aunque yo perdone a Jimmy eso no evitara irme de la escuela y vivir en otro lado. Luche hasta donde pude pero no puedo seguir luchando si ya no tiene sentido. Si no puedo fiar en nadie si no puedo querer sin salir lastimada. Ya es de madrugada y seguramente no hay vuelta atrás. Jimmy si llegas a leer esto (Que es lo más seguro (curioso)) solo te digo que…Lo siento. Ya no puedo decirlo.

Esta vez volvió a cerro el libro para siempre. Lo tiro en el basurero, pensaba quemar ese libro pero daría tiempo para que Jimmy lo leyera. Cindy lo sentía.

Ella volvió acostarse pasaron 10, 20, 30 minutos…..luego 1,2, 3 horas y la familia ya estaba despierta con los últimos detalles de la boda.

Sra. Vortex: Ya te puedes comenzar a arreglar hija. Recuerda que eres la dama de honor. Serás testigo en la boda. Es el mejor momento de tu abuelo y hay que apoyarlo.

Cindy: Si mama. Lo apoyaré igual que ustedes me apoyaron.

La señora solo rolo sus ojos y salió de la habitación. Cindy gruño un poco después de que su madre cerró la puerta y muy enojada se comenzó a vestir. Era un vestido color blanco, totalmente largo. Sus zapatos eran un poco altos de un color plata brillante. Su cabello era recogido como cuando la peinaron cuando salió en el noticiero. Sus ojos tenían sombra de color plata con blanco. Los accesorios que lucía eran plata. Lucia hermosa mas sin embargo no estaba nada feliz. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza y nada más. Entro de unas horas se iría de Retroville y era lo único en que podía pensar.

_¿Qué hará Jimmy para poder salvar la vida de Cindy?_

_¿Qué trama la abuela Taters?_

_¿Cómo estar cerca de Cindy Sin que Taters le haga daño?_

_¿En donde se encuentra Jimmy despues de haber cerrado los ojos y de haber quedado en un sueño?_

_¿Qué pasara?_

_¡Recuerden! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, Comentario positivo o negativo. Ideas. Preguntas. Mentadas de madre…..(Bueno eso creo que no jeje) Cualquier cosa sera BienVenida. ¡Dejen sus Rewiesn! ¡Recomienden, lean, imaginen! Jeje ¡Disfruten su dia! Los kiere_

_YO!_


	25. BODA

_¡Hola! Antes que nada les pregunto ¿Qué tal sus festividades? Espero que súper y que Dios les regale muchos años de vida más. "El mejor regalo de navidad" ese Finc que escribí bueno…no estuvo tan mal gracias a ustedes llegue a los 19 Rewiens ¡Grax! …. Solo les vuelvo aclarar algo esa history no tiene nada que ver con mi cronología….o con esta historia. _

_Recuerden que la cronología o mi temporada de historias esta así: "El FINAL DE LOS DIAS DE JIMMY NEUTRON" "EL MIEDO MISMO" y ahora la tercer secuela que es "EL DIARIO DE CINDY" _

_¡GRACIAS POR MPULSARME A TODO ESTO Y SOBRE TODO POR ACOMPAÑARME A O LAGO EN MI TRAYECTORIA! ¡GRACIAS POR VIVIR CONMIGO TODAS ESAS HISTORIAS, POR LLORAR, POR REIR E INCLUSO POR REIRSE A MI LADO! ¡GRACIAS!_

_Ahora aquí les traigo el capitulo 25 y estoy algo triste porque el final está un poco cerca pero ¡Go! Si ustedes me apoyan yo estaré ahí._

_Ahora solo les informo algo de manera muy tranquila y sin pánico….__¡Para Todos los Mexicanos les aviso que LA película de Jimmy Neutrón el niño Genio será transmitido a las 10 de la mañana en el canal 5 Reinventa mañana 6 de enero! ¡Quiero Salvar a Jimmy Neutrón! ¡Por favor vean la peli para SUBIR AUDIENCIA! Tal vez esto ayude a que vuelva la serie a la pantalla ¡Salvemos Juntos a Jimmy! ¡Mañana 6 de enero 10 de la mañana canal 5 Reinventa! ¡Por Favor! ¡Se los Pido! ¡Jimmy Go!_

_Y sin más preámbulos…..¡Saludos y besos con todo mi amor para todo aquel que me lea…!_

Capitulo 25: La Boda

Jimmy acaba de levantarse. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Solo sentía un poco de pesor en su cuerpo y un poco de frio. Vio tras la ventana y pudo descifrar que ya era tarde. Los Vortex salían todo arreglados mientras se subían al auto hacia el bosque. Pues ahí iba ser escena de la fiesta.

"¡La boda!" Pensó. El genio sabia que todo Retroville iría a la fiesta. Todo Retroville estaba invitado y era obvio que todos irían por que la fiesta prometía ser la mejor fiesta de todo el año. Se había publicado que el pastel seria de queso y que habría regalos para los invitados. La comida seria exquisita y que todo aquel que no fuera significaría que no tendría vida social.

Incluso los Neutrón habían sido invitados para que envidiaran que el abuelo Vortex había salido a flote. El niño bajo corriendo las escaleras con desesperación. Vio a toda su familia (Incluyendo a su abuela) sentados viendo la televisión.

Jimmy: ¿Irán a la fiesta?

Abuela Neutrón: No respirare el mismo aire que los Vortex.

Jimmy: Lo siento mucho pero iras. Todos alístense que iremos a la boda.

Judy: Pero hijo no ves que los Vortex y los Neutrón no pueden estar juntos.

Jimmy: Necesito su ayuda….(les explicó todo)

Hugh: ¡Pobre Cindy!

Jimmy: Se que nunca e involucrado a la familia con mis inventos, enemigos, misiones o con todo lo relacionado con mi vida científica y no lo he hecho por que los amo demasiado como para ponerlos en peligro. Y ahora ella es mi flaqueza y Taters lo sabe. Necesito que vayamos a la fiesta por si los necesito.

Abuela N: ¡Que se pudran!

Jimmy: Cindy no tiene la culpa de llevar su apellido, y tampoco es culpable de todo lo que su abuelo ha hecho. Es algo del pasado y ya no se puede hacer nada. Al contario. Hacen que lo que sucedió siga existiendo. ¿De verdad quieres quedarte al mismo nivel que él? ¿No puedes demostrar que los Neutrón son mucho mejor persona que los Vortex? Si quieres ganarles en algo que sea en el corazón abuela.

Hugh: ¡Es lo mismo que yo hubiese dicho! ¡Todo por los patos!

Judy: Hugh…No intentes ayudar.

Jimmy: Ahora, Taters no puede saber que ustedes están de mi lado, y que saben lo que ya les conté. Sería muy obvio si llego a la fiesta con ustedes entonces irán solos. Yo estaré en la fiesta pero me escabulliré para no ser percibido. Ustedes al entrar llamaran la atención de todos y Taters no los dejara de vigilar. Ustedes solo actúen normal, yo tendré que hablar con Libby y los demás.

Judy: Pero solo seremos un estorbo en la fiesta y capaz y nos convertimos en zombi.

Jimmy: A eso voy mamá. Seguramente habrá pantallas por doquier, lo que tienen que hacer es no ver a ninguna pantalla, no ver ningún objeto extraño. Si Retroville se vuelve Zombi se transportaran con esto.

El genio le arrojo a su mamá su tele transportadora portátil, con el que hace unos días había llevado a Cindy a la isla. Esa esfera que les había regalado un grato momento, juntos.

Jimmy: Solo tómense de la mano y deseen estar en mi laboratorio, es allí donde estarán seguros, Goddard estará conmigo por cualquier cosa. Papá tu no iras al laboratorio tú te quedaras de guardián, por alguna razón eres mi esperanza, y confiare en que cuidaras a Cindy y me ayudaras.

Hugh: ¿Yo?

Jimmy: Si papá. Tu. Ahora alístense y manos a la obra.

James subió corriendo las escaleras. Goddard lo esperaba muy feliz en la habitación. Y estaba ladrando fuertemente hacia el bote de la basura. Jimmy lo acaricio un poco, al final de cuentas Goddard no era solo un perro robot, no era solo una mascota, era su amigo incondicional que jamás le había fallado y mucho menos abandonado.

Hizo caso a los ladridos de su amigo, y vio el basurero, pudo notar que el diario que había tirado brillaba con intensidad, eso indicaba que el diario había sufrido algún cambio "¿habrá sido Cindy?" se pregunto muy intrigado mientras que tomaba el diario y checaba las ultimas hojas.

Estúpido Jimmy "Era de suponer" (Siguió leyendo) Si tan solo yo… Quisiera creerte pero me dueles Jimmy. Me duele demasiado que esto esté ocurriendo. A veces pienso que lo mejor sería que jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, lo mejor sería que estuviéramos lejos porque lo que está sucediendo es totalmente horrible.

¿Quién se pone en mi lugar? ¿Quién puede darme la razón sin criticar mi actitud? ¿Cómo se puede sentir alguien que se ha enterado que te han traicionado? Porque para mi desgracia es lo único que puedo sentir, traición por parte del chico a quien más yo amo. A quien le dije miles de veces que me sentía perdida sin mi diario. A quien le di mi confianza, a quien no le registre su mochila porque confié en él. Porque aunque no lo sepa yo siempre confié ciegamente en él.

¿Cómo se puede sentir una persona que le han dado en su orgullo? Quererlo siempre fue difícil y aun mas cuando lo acepte. Di pasos que nunca había dado, me dejo de importar el qué dirán y todo lo demás y le di mi corazón, fue difícil volverlo amar, y aunque pueda ser insoportable, yo sé que he cambiado y que he dejado mucho y he dado mucho pero eso ¿Quién lo puede entender?

Me enfrente a mi familia, me le enfrente a mi abuelo todo por él. Nadie podrá jamás entender mi actitud si no ha pasado lo que yo. Fui despreciada por mi abuelo e incluso deshereda eso no me importo. Aun seguí luchando por él. Recibí insultos por parte de mi familia y ni siquiera eso me hizo ir hacia tras. Yo soy la que carga con todo. La soledad por parte de mi familia a quienes solo les importa el honor y el orgullo. ¿Quién se pone en mi lugar? ¿Quién puede darme la razón? ¿Quién puede comprender que mi dignidad ha sido pisoteada al ser traicionada por la persona que mas luche? ¿Acaso no es traición?

¿O que otro nombre se le puede llamar? ¿Qué condena le puedo dar a ese genio egoísta que solo pensó en él al ir leyendo? Si toda mi historia y diario hablo de él. De una historia de amor media extraña y si.

Soy insoportable eso ya lo sé. Solo me la paso molestándolo pero porque es mi forma de decir te quiero. Es mi única forma de sentirme superior ¿Acaso el lo entiende? ¿Acaso él lo sabe? Se supone que sí. Se lo había dicho millones de veces. Y claro. Solo se vengó por todo ello. Solo se vengó pero seguramente ese egoísta no pensó que me lo tomaría en serio ¡Que estúpido!

Que falta de confianza de su parte. Siempre le dije todo. Cindy… no estás pensando con claridad. Si quieres que alguien se ponga en tu lugar debes hacerlo mismo. "¿acaso ella escribió eso?" Bueno esta es la última vez que te escribo Palabra….de Cindy Vortex.

PD: Después de haberte escrito momentos felices y momentos tristes solo me queda decirte: Este libro. Esta historia de amor ha terminado. Porque aunque yo perdone a Jimmy eso no evitara irme de la escuela y vivir en otro lado. Luche hasta donde pude pero no puedo seguir luchando si ya no tiene sentido. Si no puedo fiar en nadie si no puedo querer sin salir lastimada. Ya es de madrugada y seguramente no hay vuelta atrás. Jimmy si llegas a leer esto (Que es lo más seguro (curioso)) solo te digo que…Lo siento. Ya no puedo decirlo.

"Puedo evitarlo Cindy, yo más que nadie se pone en tus zapatos, y no te culpo, después de todo yo falle y esta noche se arreglara todo, volverá hacer como antes, yo te lo juro" "En verdad lamento que el estar juntos por ahora solo cause eso" termino de decir hacia sus adentros

Goddard ladro débilmente en señal de apoyo. Jimmy lo abrazo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, incluso se ponía a pensar que su mascota se llevaba mejor con su amigo Carl que con él, quizás por la situación esa de que ambos buscaban parejas.

El genio no perdió tiempo en alistarse. Decidió irse montado en Goddard con su campo de invisibilidad, el perro fue muy cauteloso, cuando se internaron al bosque este descendió lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Pudieron notar que si habían varias pantallas con pedestales. La gente se hallaba sentada en unas sillas de color blanca, en frente se mostraba un hermoso arco blanco en donde seguramente sería la boda. Todo Retroville estaba ahí, ansiosos de que comenzara la fiesta para poder comer, bailar y llevarse regalos.

El abuelo Vortex llevaba un smoking de color blanco con una corbata negra que combinaba con los zapatos. El genio voltio a ver a su lado izquierdo y pudo darse cuenta que ahí estaba la chica más hermosa de todo el universo. La niña más linda, agresiva pero sincera. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa fingida. Su vestido blanco la hacía verse como un completo ángel. Detrás suyo vio a Libby y Jimmy corrió a empujar a la morena.

Cindy: ¿Estás bien amiga?

Libby: Am si….es solo que quiero hablar contigo.

El genio con el rayo laser de su reloj apunto hacia un árbol el cual cayo y llamo la atención de todos. Libby fue tomada por la espalda y llevada a un lugar un poco lejano. La niña no se asusto pues por alguna razón sabía que era ese tonto de Jimmy.

Libby: ¿Ahora qué?

Jimmy: Cindy está en peligro (Hablo aun con su campo de invisibilidad) Esta bajo el mando de Taters. No puedes decirle la verdad o si no Cindy se exaltara, querrá arruinar la boda, Taters sabrá que ella ya lo sabe y la matara. No sé cómo pero lo hará.

Libby: Pero y entonces….

Jimmy: Confía en mi. Solo puedes mantenerte al pendiente de Cindy. Ah y dile a Sheen que necesito que haga que la boda lleve más tiempo. Solo eso. Tiempo.

Libby: ¿Y tú que harás? ¿Cómo impedirás la boda?

Jimmy: ¿Y quien dijo que la impediré? Solo dile a Sheen que haga tiempo y a Carl que este al pendiente de la Abuela Taters.

La morena dedujo que Jimmy ya no se encontraba allí por falta de presencia. No entendía que era lo que su amigo pensaba y no tenía la más minina idea de cómo terminaría todo, ni mucho menos cual era el plan.

Taters camino sobre una alfombra de color roja pasando en medio de todos los habitantes, la gente a penas y miraba a la novia por falta de afecto, solo estaban por compromiso y por querer presenciar la fiesta genial que habían rumorado. La anciana siempre había sido bella en el aspecto de que no tenía muchas arrugas y sin los anteojos se veía aun más llamativa. No usaba un vestido de novia normal, si no que llevaba un conjunto de blusa con falda blanca de color blanco.

La novia llego hasta donde se encontraba el arco, el abuelo Vortex estaba ahí esperándola. Ninguno de los dos se veía con una verdadera felicidad ¿Acaso el anciano de verdad la quería o estaba bajo alguna hipnosis? ¡Pero qué incrédulo! ¡Eso era!

General Baker: Estamos todos presentes para reunir por la iglesia Civil a esta linda pareja de la tercera dimensión.

Abuelo V: Le agradecería que solo hiciera su trabajo.

La gente reía mientras que el anciano fulminaba con la mirada al General Baker. Por alguna razón Baker siempre era el juez oficial de todas las bodas en Retroville, a pesar de que era el comandante de la Organización de la Alta secreta, la misma organización en la que era agente secreto el famoso Jet Fusión.

Baker: Queremos unir en matrimonio a Al Sr. Cornelius Vortex y a la Señora Tamaran Ekberg. Esperando que puedan estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe. El cual no ha de faltar mucho.

Abuelo V: ¿Puede terminar ya?

Baker: Cornelius promete usted querer siempre a esta anciana…perdón a esta mujer en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la camilla del hospital cuando estén en su lecho de muerte e incluso enterrarla con orgullo y…

Abuelo V: ¡Acepto! ¡Haga bien su trabajo! ¡Una broma más y lo saco a patadas! Mi Tamaran en la mujer más linda, esbelta y tierna que haiga conocido. A pesar de su edad se ve como quinceañera y…

Tamaran: Ya cielo….No digas más.

"¿esbelta? ¿Quinceañera?" "Aquí hay gato encerrado" Se dijo Jimmy. Ahí estaba el punto, ahí había gato encerrado pero Jimmy no podía perder tiempo. No podía darse el lujo de mirar la boda, tenía que trabajar en lo que estaba pensando ya después vería la forma de sacar al abuelo de Cindy de ese "Hechizo amoroso"

Baker: antes de terminar esta ceremonia, si alguien se opone que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Sheen: ¡Yo! (miro a todos lados) Yo digo que tengo algo que decir. Am…"¿Qué digo?" (Pensó) Pero em… este… antes de decir algo… ¡mi novia Libby también quiere decir algunas palabras!

Libby: ¡Sheen! Am bueno, Agradezco que Sheen sea tan pero TAAN amable de darme la palabra. Sería bueno que….am todos los presentes….nos diéramos cuenta de que estos dos vejestorios... ¡Perdón! (Alarmada) Estas dos personas son gran ejemplo de que el amor puede existir aunque sea a los mil años pero se encuentra y….¡Sheen ahora tú sigue!

Sheen: Pensé que me darías más tiempo (Bufo con poco tono de voz hacia su novia) Queridos hermanos….después de haber escuchado el hermoso sermón del General Baker, pues a mí no me ha quedado claro que es el amor. Así que les diré mi definición.

El hiperactivo saco de su ropa un par de muñecos. Uno de Ultra Lord y otro de Robo Enemigo. Luego comenzó a jugar con ellos demostrándolo hacia el público.

Sheen: "Oh robo enemigo" "Eres un robot horrible pero te amo" "Oh UltraLord" "Me has pateado el trasero pero también te amo" "Oh Robo enemigo, desde que te vi sentí maripositas en el estomago y….

Los muñecos se fueron acercando y se comenzaban a besar "Mua, Mua, Mua" y seguían "Simulando el beso" hasta que la abuela Taters se acerco y rompió los muñecos haciendo llorar a Sheen.

Carl: Y para finalizar… (Nervioso)

Taters: ¡Aun hay más!

Carl: Seré breve. Sheen lo que nos quiso dar a entender con esa demostración es que….para el amor no hay fronteras. Am…Yo nada mas he tenido una novia pero al parecer el amor no le importa si eres viejo, gordo, egocentrista, y el amor se puede decir que existe y que aunque am….este…. ¡Les deseamos lo mejor!

Cindy: Yo creí haber vivido el amor (La miraron) y abuelo, te deseo lo mejor aunque signifique irme de esta ciudad y aunque no me haigas apoyado con mi antiguo y único noviazgo.

Taters: si, si, si. Lo hablamos luego. Baker…. Haga los honores.

Baker: Por el poder que me confiere el registro civil de Retroville. Yo los declaro….

Hugh: ¡No!... ¡Ay me pico una avispa! Disculpe continúe…

Baker: Yo los declaro…

Hugh: ¡No! ¡Ay no debió haber hecho la boda en un Bosque! ¡Si hubiera patos no me quejaría!

Baker: ¡Si no hay mas interrupciones!, yo los declaro….Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

_¿QUe pasara ahora? ¿Se casaron? ¿Que trama Jimmy? ¡Que trama Taters? ¿Cindy se ira de la ciudad? ¿ Robo Enemigo y Ultrra Lord En verdad se aman?_

_¿A que se referia Jimmy hacer todo como ante? ¿Que Onda con Hugh lo habra picado de verdad un abizpa? _

_¡Dejen Rewiens! Diganme lo que piensan, lo que les gustaria, lo que ven mal, lo que deberia de poner, etc etc etc...cualquier comentario sea super bienvenido...Los amo con todo mi ser chicos en verdad Gracias..._

_¡Recuierden ver la peli de Jimmy mañana 6 de enero a las 10 am en el canal 5 reinventa...¡Mexicanos x Jimmy Go! jajaa _


	26. ¡ZOMBIS!

_Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien y que estén ansiosos de lo que continuara, se que el capitulo anterior los dejo un poco confundidos y hasta les haiga querido dar un paro cardiaco (Ok… exagere) pero he vuelto u este capítulo es grandioso (Ok volví a exagerar) Pero les aviso que es parte del final pues la acción ya llego…._

_Mejor dejo que lean…..¡Saludos!_

_Gracias a todos ustedes pues no miento cuando los digo que los kiero por el hecho de leerme grax a :__Angelica Ruiz, Espartano, Chico cj Seddie, Sombra de maldad_

_Y sobre todo a mis 2 seguidoras que siempre siempre están conmigo __may,__ y __Eirian Lovegood__ pues May me da ánimos para no estar triste por el final y Erian por haber escrito un fic navideño solo para mi_

_**Jimmy Neutrón no es de mi propiedad, todos los personajes son de John A. Davis. Aunque si fueras mío jamás hubiera salido de la TV así que Nickelodeon no me da más opción más que el de imaginarme mas Capítulos.**_

**Capitulo 26: zombis **

Baker: Recuerden hermanos que la boda será válida hasta que firmen. Lo cual se hará durante la fiesta.

La rubia estaba triste, veía como sus abuelos se ¡besaban! Agg en verdad que esa escena era asquerosa o al menos para Cindy si lo era. Taters y el abuelo de la rubia se quedaron parados en el arco.

Tamaran: Presten atención. A continuación les presentaremos un video en donde mi ESPOSO y yo. Estamos juntos y felices. Disfruten.

En las pantallas comenzó a parecer una fotografía de los ancianos, en donde se hallaban en algún punto de Francia. Luego estaba en alguna cena "Romántica" cuando de pronto el abuelo Vortex cayó hacia atrás llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Tamaran: ¡No hagan caso! ¡No es nada! ¡Miren el video!

Cindy: ¡Abuelo!

Este se levanto como pudo, no entendía lo que había sucedido, solo sentía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuando su nieta llego, este se levanto y pudo ver a una anciana totalmente distinta a la que veía antes.

Abu V: ¿Eres tu Tamaran? Esa no puedes ser mi amor.

Tamaran: ¿Pero qué locuras dices? Soy yo tu esposa.

Abu V: No…. Tú no eres mi esposa. O al menos la que yo pensaba. ¿Quién diablos eres?

Cindy: ¿Qué ocurre aquí abuelo? ¿Me ves diferente a mi también?

Abu V: No hija… solo a ella.

Tamaran: No seas tonto… de seguro la caída te afecto la cabeza, pero miremos todos el video y recordaras nuestro amor. ¡Miren el video!

Tamaran no abandonaba el arco, Cindy se hallaba cerca de ella arrodillada a lado de su abuelo. Las pantallas seguían mostrando algunas fotos y luego se apagaron de golpe.

Tamaran: ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¡Rueden el video!

Sr. Vortex: Eso hacemos. No somos nosotros. Según el reproductor de video todo está en orden.

Abu V: ¿Qué te sucede Tamaran? ¿Por qué físicamente no eres la persona de la que me enamore?

Tamaran: ¡El video! ¡Reproduzcan el maldito video!

Cindy: ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por el maldito video?

La rubia pudo contestar su respuesta momentos después al notar que las pantallas mostraban alguna especie de círculos que daban vuelta y que obviamente era para hipnotizar.

Jimmy: Jaque Mate Taters. Jaque Mate.

El genio había aparecido en todas las pantallas que se encontraban en el bosque, y luego las pantallas dejaron de funcionar y empezaron a hacer cortos circuitos, la pantalla más grande que se encontraba hasta arriba del arco hizo alguna especie de explosión, provocando que la gente corriera para alejarse del lugar justo antes de que comenzaran a ser hipnotizados. Los gritos se escuchaban por doquier. El pastel había sido derribado de la mesa y las sillas estaban tiradas por doquier.

Carl: ¡El pastel! ¡Yo quería pastel!

Tamaran: ¡Mi Video! ¡Mi maldito video!

La anciana estaba demasiado enfurecida, toda la boda era un caos, pero a ella no le importaba la boda en absoluto, le importaba que el video no se reprodujera como ella quería

Taters: ¡Aquí no termina Neutrón!

El cielo se abría poco a poco o al menos eso era lo que se miraba. Retroville se quedo perplejo ante aquella escena. Taters se había quitado de encima la falda blanca y la blusa que llevaba, para mostrar quien era en realidad, Cindy fue la única que la reconoció, pues ese se vestuario, esa ropa con ese mandil, y los lentes que apenas la anciana se acababa de poner no podía ser nada más y nada menos que….Taters. Retroville no dejaba de ver el cielo, el cómo las nubes se separaban con mucha rapidez y que alguna especie de nave aparecía y descendía poco a poco. Era como si debajo de la nave existiera alguna especie de pantalla la cual comenzaba a mostrar un video hipnotizador. El genio no podía competir contra eso ¿Cómo desviar la mirada de todo Retroville? "Piensa…Piensa…Piensa…." ¡Goddard!

El perro robot se acercaba a su amo, quien estaba cerca del arco disfrutando del desastre de la boda, Cindy y su familia habían sido los únicos que no habían huido del lugar. Luego Goddard se convirtió en una especie de moto, fue montado por su dueño y luego este le tendió la mano a Cindy.

Jimmy: ¡Ven conmigo! , Confía en mí….al menos solo por esta noche.

La rubia intento buscar en su mente palabras para poder contradecir al genio, mas sin embargo no las encontró, vio a su alrededor y a todos los habitantes de Retroville que estúpidamente veían la pantalla de la nave, ella lo vio y él frunció la ceja por la tardanza de la chica pero luego esta le tomo la mano del niño.

Jimmy: tú maneja a Goddard. Yo iré atrás para algo.

Ella obedeció y se subió a Goddard, este ascendió por los aires a una altura un poco razonable. Jimmy saco de su mochila Jet-Pack su rayo hipnotizador e intento apuntar a todo Retroville pero era en vano. La hipnosis que mostraba la nave era mucho más visible que la suya. ¿Qué poder hacer al respecto?

Cindy: Si tu rayo hipnotizador es insuficiente (hablo por debajo) distráelos de manera distinta…Lucha agua contra fuego Neutrón, no fuego contra fuego. ¿Entendiste?

Jimmy miro a todos lados. ¡Eso era! Aquí la lucha era llamar la atención de Retroville lo más antes posible. Neutrón saco uno de los rayos que cargaba en su mochila y apunto hacia uno de los arboles. Este comenzó a arder en llamas, provocando que la mayoría de gente volteara a ver ese caos. "Justo a tiempo" Pensó el genio. "Aun el efecto de la hipnosis no ha sido suficiente" "Aun no toma control de sus mentes"

La gente seguía esparciéndose por todo el bosque, hasta que una especie de paredes cristalinas, comenzaron a surgir de la tierra, dejando a los habitantes dentro de los límites del bosque. James no tenía alternativa, o apagaba el fuego o el fuego consumía el bosque llevando consigo todo lo que se topara. No tuvo más remedio que llevar a Goddard cerca del incendio. Bajo a Cindy y luego el cachorro se fue a los brazos de su amo. Este le tomo la colita, lo jalo, y una especie de espuma empezó a apagar todo el fuego.

De la nave fueron bajando alienígenas iguales a Taters, así de arrugaditos, blanquitos y todos con lentes. Casi no había distinción más que unos singulares números en el centro de los vestuarios de cada uno de las alienígenas. Eso hizo que Retroville volviera a ver el cielo y que volvieran a ver el video. Judy y la abuela Neutrón aun seguían ahí y junto con Hugh, Libby, Sheen y Carl, intentaban convencer a la gente de que bajaran la mirada.

Las alienígenas que bajaban, tomaron de la boca a estas personas para que no siguieran perturbando a la mayoría de los habitantes, los tiraron en el suelo mientras que se encargaban de que todos los habitantes miraran el video. Uno de los casos era Betty Quilan que por alguna razón no le quitaba la mirada al genio. Llego un alíen, le tomo la cara e hizo que sus ojos miraran hacia arriba.

Jimmy volvió a montarse en Goddard pero esta vez sin Cindy, esta no quiso quedarse fuera de la aventura y alcanzo tomar una de las patas de Goddard, luego el genio de mala gana ayudo a subir a Cindy mientras que el perro robot seguía ascendiendo.

Cindy: Con tu rayo anti gravitacional, haz que el agua moje a los habitantes, puedes hacerlo con el lago que está a la orilla contraria, ellos estarán aturdidos por el frio.

Taters: ¡ESTA VEZ NO NEUTRON! ¡SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑOS!

Y tras a ver dichos estas palabras, la abuela Taters saco una especie de control diminuto, desde los lejos los ex – novios, no dejaban de ver a la anciana, la cual no dejaba de poner un montón de combinaciones dentro de esa especie de control.

Cindy: ¡AHH!

La rubia dio ese grito desgarrador mientras que dejo de agarrar a Jimmy, provocando que cayera del cuerpo de Goddard y Jimmy la atrapara con una de sus manos.

Jimmy: ¿Qué te pasa?

Cindy: una descarga eléctrica, mi cuerpo sintió algún tipo de descarga eléctrica además de que mi cabeza… mi cabeza me duele y me arde.

Tamaran: ¡TU DECIDES NEUTRON! ¿O BAJAS PARA QUE ELLA NO CAIGA O LA SUELTAS Y MUEVES EL AGUA?

El genio no podía pensarlo dos veces. Decido jalar hacia él, el cuerpo de la rubia, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, luego le ordeno a Goddard para que descendieran y se bajo teniendo en sus brazos a Cindy, la cual dejo el cuerpo de su amada ahí en el suelo, con tal delicadeza como si se tratara de una muñequita de porcelana.

Jimmy: ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Que ya no sufra!

La desesperación se apoderaba de la voz del genio. Solo podía pensar en ella.

Tamaran: ¡Arruinaste mi boda! ¡Arruinaste mis maquinas! No me diste otra opción más que el de usar esta alternativa y el pedir ayuda externa.

Jimmy: ¡Es mi planeta! ¡Es mi mundo! ¡No podrás con todo el mundo!

Taters comenzó a reír de una manera totalmente absurda, y sarcástica, incluso su risa era maravillosamente divertida, una combinación perfecta de la malicia.

Taters: ¿No te das cuenta? Primero será Retroville y luego será el mundo. Era justo lo que iba hacer antes, la vez que esa maldita mocosa lucho conmigo, el día en que destruyeron mi programa.

Jimmy: ¡Basta! ¡Déjala Ya!

Taters: Si dejo de torturar a Cindy dejare de bloquear tu mente y daré paso a que destruyas mis planes.

Jimmy: ¡La mataras! ¡No aguantara por mucho tiempo! ¡Déjala ya!

Taters: No te preocupes Neutrón, ella morirá pero no en este momento, aun la necesito como rehén

La rubia seguía gritando del dolor, se agarraba la cabeza y se retorció en el suelo. A Jimmy le dio un vuelco el corazón ,que su corazón iba a explotar, no aguantaba verla así, quería hacer algo, ser él quien estuviera en sus zapatos, tomar a la abuela Taters del cuello y….

"¡No!" pensó Jimmy. No debía seguir pensando así. "¡solución! ¡Solución!"

Pero no podía hacerlo, se sentía débil ante aquella situación, se sentía mucho más vulnerable que nunca, aun más vulnerable que cuando se iba a morir, se sentía con menos vida en ese instante que en cualquier otro momento. Se arrodillo ante ella y la abrazo porque era lo único que podía ser al respecto pues después de todo era demasiado tarde. La mayoría de Retroville era zombi.

Taters: No hay nada que puedas hacer Neutrón. Tus amigos son zombis. ¡Contra él!

Los habitantes de Retroville caminaban por inercia pero con una dirección fija: hacia ellos. Un segundo... ¿Por qué su familia no estaba? ¿Por qué sus amigos no hacían nada? ¿Y la familia Vortex en donde diablos estaban? Era triste tener que ver a las personas que conocía caminar y ser de esa manera, y aun peor saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto, Jimmy estaba solo, sin sus amigos y sin nadie que lo pudiera ayudar ni siquiera Cindy le podía ser de ayuda. Todo se estaba despedazando y él lo sabía y como si fuera una película de terror el genio cerró los ojos fuertemente creyendo que al abrirlos todo cambiaria pero no fue así.

El genio abrió sus ojos y reacciono rápidamente. Tomo a su amada y subió a Goddard este ascendió por los aires intentando salir de esa superficie. Cindy seguía luchando internamente por apartar ese dolor. No daba crédito a la situación ni lo a que sus oídos acaban de escuchar. ¿Acaso Taters tenía algo que ver con ese dolor de cabeza?

Cindy: Jimmy ¿Qué ocurre?

Jimmy: No hables, déjalo en mis manos y veras.

Cindy: ¡Claro!... confiare en el idiota que nos enfermo con sus parches neutrónicos, con el que provoco que un meteorito cayera cerca de Retroville, con el genio inventor de la planta come niñas con el que…

Jimmy: ¡Ya entendí Vortex! ¡Ahora no es momento!

Cindy: es tu culpa Neutrón si no fueras tan tonto yo habría sabido que Tamaran era Taters.

Jimmy: ¡Cindy! (respiro) Algo no estaba bien. Esto no puede estar así. ¿Cómo distraer a toda esa gente? ¿Cómo?

Cindy: Piensa Rey cráneo que ese cerebro tuyo funcione

Mientras tanto Judy, Hugh, Carl, Sheen, Libby, la abuela Neutrón, el abuelo Vortex y los padres de Cindy estaban en el laboratorio de Neutrón.

Familia Vortex: ¡¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo es que llegamos?

Libby: en el laboratorio de cierto niño que ustedes no aprecian, después de ser amarrados pudimos desatarnos gracias a que Carl puede masticar lo que sea, y gracias a los Neutrón que tenían alguna especie de transportador los agarramos y los trajimos.

Carl: ¡Pobre Jimmy! ¡Los Zombis los mataran! ¡Vendrán atacarnos! ¡Se comerán nuestras viseras! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Señora Neutrón tengo miedo abráseme!

Y el gordito aprovecho la situación y corrió en brazos de Judy, quien lo que hizo fue cambiarse de lugar para que Carl cayera encima de su marido.

Sheen: ¡No es momento gordinflón!

Abuelo V: ¡Me pueden explicar que sucede! ¡Por que Tamaran es mala!

Abuela N: Te usaron idiota, solo eras un títere para que llevara a cabo sus planes, ¡Nunca te amo!

La abuela Neutrón se sentía triunfadora con esas palabras pues ella creía que le había dado en la flaqueza de su enemigo: El orgullo.

Sra. Vortex: ¿Y Cindy? ¿En dónde está Cindy?

Hugh: Se quedo en el bosque junto con Jimmy.

Sr. Vortex: ¡Por qué no la trajeron!

Judy: Primero guardemos la calma, en segundo si hubiéramos traído a Cindy Taters se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia y en tercero Jimmy la necesita ella está en las mejores manos pues si hubiera venido no le habríamos podido salvar la vida

Familia Vortex: ¿Qué?

Judy y Libby se encargaron de explicarle a la familia Vortex lo que sucedía y el peligro en la que Cindy estaba, luego gobernó el silencio pues estaban más confundidos que al principio… ¿Cómo acabar con todo?

Mientras tanto La mayoría de los habitantes seguían caminando sin orientación alguna, todos eran vacios, sin vida, sin una iluminación en sus ojos. Solo caminaban por inercia, por hacer algo pero sin dirección, sin un verdadero porque. Era como sin los habitantes estuvieran ausentes, como si hubiesen dejado de sentir, algunos se caían y no gritaban, otros chocaban y no se insultaban. Algo estaba mal. Algo tenía que hacer, se supone que es Jimmy Neutrón. Se supone que es James Issac Neutrón. Se supone que él tiene solución para todo y cuando pareciera que todo depende de un hilo siempre hay algo que le da la chispa, algo que le hace pensar en la más maravillosa idea. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Cuál? No podía pensar, su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel al igual que su preocupación por Cindy. Algo debía de hacer.

Su mente estaba tan descontrolada que ni siquiera pensaba con tranquilidad, esos eran los efectos del miedo y ahora estaba viviendo un miedo distinto, no era uno en donde se preocupara por él si no por ella y gracias a ello su mente no podía pensar y tener una idea, ¿Tan débil era? ¿Tan sensible podía ser cuando ella está en peligro? "¡Piensa Jimmy! ¡Piensa!" más su explosión cerebral no ocurrió esta vez.

Cindy: Carne fresca (Susurro)

¡Eso era! Si todos eran zombis eso significaba que querían carne fresca, tenía que ver alguna manera de llevarlos al lago. Debía de haber alguna manera de que todos los zombis fueran tras ellos para poder tirarlos al agua. ¿Pero que iba pasar con los alíens? Si todos volvían a la normalidad, volverían a ver el cielo, y volverían a ser hipnotizados, debía de haber alguna manera de poder arreglar todo eso. ¿Pero cómo? No tenía tiempo de pensar en ese instante. Solo podía actuar y esperar a que todo se echara a la suerte.

Jimmy: Cindy… ¿Podrás aguantar ese dolor de cabeza un poco más?

Cindy: Ya no me duele…. (Mintió) pero necesito saber qué me pasa.

Jimmy: Taters te puso alguna especie de Chip, estas en peligro Cindy, no puedo hacer algo para arruinar sus planes o si no algo te pasara. No quiero Cindy. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Cindy: Puedes y lo harás. ¡Eres un idiota Neutrón!

Los alíens la miraron, su grito había sido potente y firme, con la dureza y el carácter que la chica siempre había conservado. Los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la situación la cual parecía ser gracioso para ellos. Los zombis no hacían nada. Solo caminaban pues aun no habían sentido de esa carne fresca.

Jimmy: No soy idiota Cindy y escúchame con mucha atención. Yo te amo y siempre lo hare pero a veces hay que hacer cosas para arreglar otras pero que en realidad desgraciaran tu futuro. Prometo que sabrás todo y que todo volverá a ser normal con todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ella aun estaba acostada pero cansada de siempre mostrar su lado frágil ante él, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué siempre le dice cosas que no entiende? ella rio "Por que es un genio" solo lo miro y…

Cindy: No tienes nada que explicar Neutrón, Yo ya no te necesitare.

Taters: ¡A ella amigos! ¡A él zombis!

Goddard descendió y Jimmy bajo dejando a sus dos seres queridos ahí, Goddard corrió hacia una dirección contraria del lago y Jimmy corrió hacia el lago este siendo perseguido por los zombis y Goddard por los alíens.

Taters: ¡Puedes correr pero no esconderte Jimmy! ¡Yo te lo dije y Cindy pagara las consecuencias!

La anciana aplasto nuevas combinaciones que produjo una nueva descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de Cindy y tras esto le produjo un dolor de cabeza mucho más fuerte la chica cayó en el suelo mientras que los alíens siguieron persiguiendo al perro robot pues al final de cuentas la niñita no se movería del lugar.

Taters: ¡No los dejen escapar!

Jimmy aun corría con desesperación entre los arboles hasta que llego al lago no sabía si meterse o no pues no sabía que tan profundo pudiera estar el agua, además si los zombis se metían allí podrían ahogarse así que usaría el plan de Cindy. Tomo el rayo anti gravitacional manipulo un poco el agua dejando caer un poco de este liquido a todos los zombis de Retroville.

Taters: ¡Nooo! ¡Te atreviste mocoso! ¡Alíens tomen al perro robot y desármenlo!

Goddard ya estaba en contra de un árbol y los alíens se le acercaban demasiado, no tenia escapatoria más que por los aires así que decidió volar pero fue tomado por uno de esos gorilas.

Taters: ¡Perfecto! ¡Uno de ustedes deberá llevarlo a la nave y desarmarlo! ¡Se venderá muy bien en el espacio! ¡Los demás contra él!

Se vio perfectamente como la nave arrojaba algún tipo de rayo de color verde que jalaba al alíen que tenia a Goddard y poco a poco fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar dentro de la nave.

Jimmy: Pero que….

Taters: Estas acabado Jimmy….Mis amigos volverán hacer que tus amigos vean el cielo y volverán hacer hipnotizados y si vuelves hacer algo Cindy tendrá algo más que un dolor de cabeza.

Taters ya no hablaba con dulzura, su voz era potente y fuerte, Cindy intentaba no dar señas de su fuerte dolor de cabeza pero Jimmy si sabía lo que Cindy sentía y lo lamentaba demasiado pero a veces tenía que arriesgar así que…algo debía de hacer

Taters: No podrás Jimmy

Los alíens intentaban alcanzar a los habitantes de Retroville, algunos huían, otros luchaban y otros solo se escondían, Jimmy vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no se veían señales de Libby, Sheen, Carl, Judy, Su abuela e incluso de Hugh, ni siquiera veía a la familia de Cindy pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron nublados por una magnífica idea. Jimmy por medio de su reloj pudo interceptar a Goddard y hablar con él

Jimmy: Goddard Auto destrucción.

De pronto justo cuando los habitantes eran forzados a ver la hipnosis la nave exploto, algunas partes iban volando por doquier mientras que la gente se tiraba en el suelo para no ser alcanzado por ninguna pieza, la nave iba cayendo fuertemente descendiendo al suelo. Taters estaba furiosa, ya no tenía forma de poder hipnotizar y tampoco de cómo manipular a todo Retroville.

Taters: ¡Contra ellos amigos!

De la nada aparecieron todos sus amigos, sus padres y la familia de Cindy. Todos tenían en las manos alguna especie de rayos eran los rayos de ¿Queso? ¿Cómo es que todos de repente tenían los rayos de queso? Todos comenzaban a actuar, provocando que los alíens se convirtieran en alíens de queso… Jimmy rio un poco recordando que ese invento fue su pase de entrada a la universidad de Pomona, ese invento le había fascinado al director pero luego volvió a la tierra recordando a una persona Cindy. Corrió hacia ella y la vio desmayada, no podía ser, ella no podía estar desmayada.

Los demás seguían correteando a los alíens pues estos no sabían si ser queso sería bueno o malo, o mejor dicho no sabrían si serian de vueltos por la humanidad o si seria comidos por los habitantes que antes creían inútiles.

Jimmy: Cindy… despierta por favor. Cindy.

Esta seguía con los ojos cerrados pero con un corazón agitado, quizás estaba con un poquito de calentura pero al escuchar la voz de su amado volvió a su mundo.

Cindy: Estoy bien Jimmy. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jimmy: Todos combaten contra los alíens, incluso tu abuelo está usando uno de mis rayos, quiero, quiero ver la forma de llegar hasta Taters sin ser visto, pero por favor….Resiste.

El genio se puso invisible mientras que sigilosamente se acercaba a la anciana quien tenía una mano en la cintura y en la otra el control que lastimaba a Cindy. Este se acerco y se acerco pero de repente un rayo cayó sobre su cuerpo tirándolo en el suelo y dañando su campo de invisibilidad. Taters se agacho para estar cerca de él y muy minuciosamente le dijo

Taters: Creías que siendo invisible podrías venir tras de mí. Pues te informo que tengo oído de tísico, tus minuciosos pasos te delataron. (Lo jalo del cuello) Es tu fin Neutrón.

La anciana miraba penetrante y de los anteojos de la anciana salía alguna especie de rayo cuando de pronto esta cayó hacia atrás por efecto de la espuma que arrojo Goddard. Los alíens eran pocos pues la mayoría de ellos estaban hechos de queso. Ya la mayoría de alíens que estaban sin convertirse se habían escondido detrás de la nave caída. Retroville celebraba.

Taters: ¡No tan rápido! ¡Un movimiento en falso y la sangre de Cindy circulará tan rápido que le dará un paro cardiaco!

La anciana tenía en su mano el control y en frente de ella sus dos manos, por si apuntaban primero se convertiría queso su mano izquierda y con la derecha aplastaría el botón. Cindy se había podido levantar y caminar unos pasos, todos la veían un poco atónitos.

Abuelo V: Un segundo… ¡Me iba a casar con un alíen!

Menciono este para robar un poco de tiempo y eso Jimmy lo agradecía.

Taters: En realidad nos casamos amor (Rio) Eras el señuelo perfecto para poder hacer mi venganza, ¡Claro! No sería nada fácil y llevaría su tiempo es por eso que me tome la libertad de divertirme un poco. No iba a venir y convertir en zombi a todos de un solo jalón, tenía que vengarme personalmente además si Cindy y Jimmy permanecían juntos me acabarían fácilmente así que tome la libertad de estudiar a todos muy a fondo, al leer el diario de Cindy me di cuenta que ahí estaba la clave de todo para separarlos: Traición por parte del niño.

Los más pequeños se reían pues se acordaban de algunas palabrillas que decía el diario. Cindy se apeno por ello

Taters: Luego mientras ambos desayunaban tire a propósito el libro de la mochila de la rubia, era obvio que no se resistiría y lo leería y no me equivoque ¿Verdad Neutrón?

Este no contesto, mientras que todo los veía de soslayo. La mirada de Cindy con la de Jimmy Chocaron.

Taters: Fui yo quien amenazo al niño de decir la verdad. Fui yo quien divulgo las hojas del diario en su salón de clases. Fui yo quien a propósito tiro la mochila de Cindy. Todo eso lo hice yo para vengarme deliciosamente. Era divertido verlos pelear como perros y gatos, era divertido como ella lloraba y como él tiraba su orgullo. Pero obviamente para poder ver todas esas cosas tenía que estar cerca así que conocí al abuelo de Cindy y también la horrible batalla familiar era allí donde mi suerte sonreía. Separarlos por culpa de sus familias, pues fui yo quien le informo al abuelo que su nieta conocía a un Neutrón. El abuelo no me miraba como todos ustedes lo hacían el tenia una imagen de mí como el de una chica bella, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente.

Abuelo N: ¡En tu cara! ¡Por maldito!

Taters: Abuela Neutrón (dijo burlonamente) usted es tan estúpida como lo es mi "Marido" ¿Quién cree que le informo que su nieto era novio de una Vortex? ¿Quién cree que le mando todas esas cartas de burlas?. Yo trame todo perfectamente pues Cindy es a la persona que más odio por haberme ganado en Karate… ¿Lo olvidaste Cindy? ¿Olvidaste quien salvo a Jimmy aquella noche? Ya ninguno de ustedes me sirve.

"¿Cómo ganar tiempo? "Se pregunto Jimmy.

Taters: ya no hay nada más que decir… Damas y Caballeros despídanse de Cintia Aurora Vortex

**¿los deje atonitos? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cindy estará bien? ¿Cómo es Que Jimmy terminara con todo? ¿HAbra paz entre las familias? ¿Taters tendrá éxitos?**

**Aww…Muchas preguntas y ni siquiera yo se las respuestas….ajaa ¡Los kiero! ¡Comenten! Oh por cierto acabo de hacer una nueva frase.**

**JimmyXCindy: Un rewiens = a una sonrisa =)**

**Cindy: ¿Estas loca niña? Que mierda acabas de decir….**

**JXC: ¡Hey! ¡No me insultes o si no te ira mal en el próximo cap**

**Jimmy: ¡No la hagas enojar JXC! La última vez que lo hice me fue muy mal**

**Sheen: Si… Pobre escusado…**

**Jimmy: ¡Sheen!**

**JXC: Am audiencia no le hagan caso a Sheen, me disculpo por él es que se cayó de chiquito y la aspiradora se llevo su cerebro.**

**Sheen: ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! Mamá dice que en realidad me tiro cuando me estaba bañando.**

**Jimmy: Sheen… no te ayudes…**

**JXC: Mejor dejen Rewiens ¡saludos!**


	27. UNA BATTALLA PERDIDA

_¡No me maten! Sé que me tarde demasiado para entregarles este capítulo pero les aseguro que no fue culpa mía, así que para no estarles quitando más tiempo mejor les dejo el capitulo que sin duda estará lleno de emoción: _

_Para aquellos que sufren de paro cardiaco les digo: ¡Leaan! Jeje (estará cardiaco el cap.)_

**Capitulo 27: Una batalla pérdida**

Taters: ya no hay nada más que decir… Damas y Caballeros despídanse de Cintia Aurora Vortex

La anciana aplasto el botón haciendo que la rubia cayera una vez más en el suelo. Cindy chillaba y nadie que la auxiliaba, era demasiado raro ver a la rubia llorar y gemir así de dolor, Jimmy tenía miedo, sabía que en cualquier momento el cuerpo de Cindy no resistiría y que era probable que hasta su corazón se detuviera de… golpe, hasta jaqueca le causaba solo de pensarlo.

Jimmy: ¡Basta! ¡Hare lo que sea pero basta! ¡Por Favor se lo imploro basta!

El genio gritaba con desesperación, sentía que su propio corazón gritaba de dolor y que incluso quería salir de su propio cuerpo, los demás veían aturdidos pero nadie se atrevía a nada.

Taters: ¿Lo que sea? ¿Estás seguro?

Jimmy: ¡Sí! ¡Pero basta ya!

La anciana dejo de presionar el botón y Cindy quedo tirada en el suelo sin mostrar ningún enojo en particular, ella prefería mostrar: nada. La chica luego de observar que todo Retroville la miraba decidió (como medio pudo) levantarse pero volvió a caer quedando tirada en el suelo aun despierta. Jimmy corrió a verla y se hinco ante ella, abrazando su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Jimmy: Cindy… perdóname.

Cindy: debí de creerte y escucharte desde antes. Perdóname tú a mí.

Jimmy: será una pregunta absurda pero ¿te sientes bien?

Cindy: Estaré bien Jimmy. Solo no hagas nada que arruine nuestro futuro.

Jimmy: No te prometo nada (sonrió)

Taters: ¡Basta de tanto amorcito! ¡Harás lo que te diga si no quieres verla sufrir!

Jimmy: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

La voz de él era firme y lastimera para Cindy, el chico se levanto y camino con dirección a la anciana, eso a Taters le agradaba

Taters: Borra la memoria de todos a corto plazo, Haz que solo me olviden y olviden lo que ha sucedido. Haz que crean que todo ha sido una mala pesadilla, y de paso que olviden su romance… ¡Hazlo!

Jimmy: Pero eso significaría que…

Taters: Significaría que podre volver atacar sin que ellos tengan conocimiento de quien soy.

Cindy: ¡No Jimmy! ¡No lo hagas, no las escuches!

Taters: ¡Piensa bien Jimmy! ¿¡Ellos o ella?

Él no tenía alternativa, sintió que debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ese había sido siempre su problema, que a veces actuaba de forma tan arrebata sin siquiera escuchar a la voz de la razón, el genio creyó que si obedecía tendría más tiempo, y que luego algo milagroso sucedería, Jimmy Saco de su Jet-pack su rayo hipnotizador, pues él no podía aturdir los recuerdos de otra forma, Jimmy iba hacerlo y los demás pensaban en una cosa "¿En verdad sería capaz?" "¿Acaso su coeficiente intelectual no iba a dar para más?"

Cindy: ¡No!

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras decía aquellas palabras, tiro a Jimmy de un empujón y ambos rodaron en el suelo, Cindy era superior a Jimmy en esta batalla de fuerzas a pesar de que ella estaba vulnerable pero él solo había decidido no ejercer fuerzas.

Cindy: ¿Acaso eres un idiota?

Jimmy: Dame otra opción

Su voz temblaba pero el genio al escucharse termino de decir esas palabras con voz más firme

Taters: ¡Maldita seas Vortex! ¡No permitiré que una vez más arruines mi Show!

Y tras aquellas palabras ella estaba decidida acabar con su vida cuando de pronto la abuela Neutrón salió de la nada a combatir contra Taters, la abuela de Jimmy había empujado a la villana cayendo las dos en el suelo, el control había caído hacia un costado, tras esto el abuelo Vortex corrió y lo tomo, Taters y la abuela Neutrón seguían rodando en el suelo, Taters arriba y la abuela abajo, ambas solo se jalaban el pelo mientras que la abuela de Jimmy intentaba quitarle esos anteojos y Taters intentaba agarrar los brazos de su contrincante para luego hacerle daño con el laser de sus anteojos, el abuelo de Cindy quería hacer algo pues admiraba que su enemiga hiciera eso pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron hasta que llego un alienígena armado con el rayo de queso.

Sheen: ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero me arrebato el rayo!

El hiperactivo se disculpaba desde los lejos mientras que estaba arriba en un árbol, típico de un niño

Milford: no estuve conversando con Taters solo para acabar hecho un queso

El alienígena tenía también la forma de un anciano solo que con vestuario de viejito y no de mandil como lo era Taters. Jimmy dedujo que era él con quien había estado la anciana y seguramente era Milford, pues recordaba la conversación que había leído cuando se había adentrado al laboratorio de la villana.

La abuela Neutrón se levanto del suelo dejando tirada a Taters. Milford se acerco sigilosamente ayudando a su amiga para que esta se levantara del suelo, el abuelo Vortex se coloco alado de su enemiga familiar y ambos intercambiaron miradas de desafío por un par de segundos.

Taters: ¡El Control! ¡Es una orden!

Abu V: ¡Nunca!

Y tras esas palabras el rayo de queso que tenia Milford se activo apuntando al anciano humano pero justo antes de que el rayo lo tocara la abuela Neutrón lo empujo llegándole a ella el rayo.

Hugh: ¡Mamá!

Y ante aquellas palaras la abuela Vortex cayó hacia atrás. El abuelo no sabía porque ella había hecho eso ¿Acaso los Neutrón en verdad no son malas personas? Pero no pudo responderse ya que también él había sido alcanzado por el rayo, Hugh había corrido hacia su madre y había tomado el control así que cuando vio caer al anciano este corrió en zigzag perseguido por el alíen y por Jimmy. Hugh arrojo el control cayendo en las manos de su hijo, luego este fue alcanzado por el rayo también.

Judy: ¡Hugh no! ¡Jimmy hijo cuidado!

Este hizo caso omiso y como pudo siguió corriendo, luego un rayo más fue lanzado cuando de pronto el genio fue rescatado por Goddard quien había llegado volando y había mordido la camisa del chico elevándose así por los aires. Y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo uso el rayo de su reloj para poder destruir el rayo de queso que tenía el alíen en la mano, haciendo que este se destruyera y el alíen cayera de espaldas muy inconsciente.

Taters: Vaya, Vaya, vaya…. Eso fue impresionante.

La anciana volaba por los aires gracias a los propulsores de sus zapatos, llevaba a Cindy con ella y la tenía como dormida en sus brazos o al menos eso parecía. Tenía en una de sus manos alguna especie de hipno rayo o al menos eso parecía. La anciana le sonreía maliciosamente mientras que Cindy parecía una muñequita de trapo en sus brazos.

Jimmy: ¿Qué le vas hacer? ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Taters: (rio) si que eres paranoico cuando se trata de ella, yo que tu jamás me enamoraría si es que no quieres sufrir, mírala… ella está en mis manos por que te importa, porque siempre será el punto perfecto para enloquecerte, tu lado flaco, tu perdición ¿estás de acuerdo Jimmy? ¿Estás dispuesto a ponerla en peligro siempre? ¿Estás dispuesto a siempre estar entre la espada y la pared?

Jimmy: Pregunte algo y exijo una respuesta ¿Qué tienes en la maldita mano?

Taters: O tranquilo Jimmy… solo hare que ella se olvide de ti Neutrón. Con este artefacto borraré su memoria a corto plazo y el de todo Retroville, me hubiera gustado que eso lo hicieras tu pero dicen que si algo quieres que salga bien mejor hazlo tu.

Jimmy: Pero…

Taters: Jimmy… ellos olvidaran lo que sucedió y después de que transcurran cuarenta y ocho horas despertaran y pensaran que están aquí por algún descuido tuyo, es solo un rayo hipnotizador Jimmy, solo les pediré que olviden la boda, el haberse convertido en zombi e incluso olvidaran el amor que tu y ella se tuvieron ¿acaso no es una idea perfecta para la situación?

El genio no se movía por miedo a que un movimiento en falso ella soltara a su amada, tampoco tenía mucho a donde ir pues colgaba aún de la boca de Goddard, la mascota levitaba por los aires y Jimmy agarraba con fuerzas el control.

Jimmy: No tiene sentido Taters. No puedes hacer nada al respecto, no puedes volver a convertirlos en zombi, no puedes amenazarme con el chip que le pusiste a Cindy, no puedes hacerme daño físicamente, no tienes escapatoria Taters, ya no tienes nada que hacer en mi mundo. Fracasaste.

La estaba enfureciendo y eso era lo que quería hacer, enfurecerla para que se desconcentrara, quería bloquearle la mente, quería arruinarle su idea.

Taters: ¿Crees que no lo sé? No pude con una cosa pero podre arruinar tu futuro Neutrón, borraré la mente de Retroville y pensaran que ustedes se llevan como perros y gatos, ella no tendrá opción más que volver a callar su amor ante el mundo y tu no harás otra cosa más que darle su lugar. Y si llegaran a olvidar su dignidad y enfrentarse al mundo bueno… pues tendrán que volver a luchar contra sus abuelos pues ellos tendrán presente su enemistad.

El genio se quedaba callado, no quería escucharla pero tenía razón "¡Maldición!" pensó el niño.

Taters: Querido… A eso le llamo yo, ser precavido Neutrón, pensé en todo, en cada una de las situaciones, me di la libertad de observar cuidadosamente los errores de los demás, y yo no dejare que quedes intacto niñito Dime Jimmy ¿En verdad quieres hacerle pasar todo un infierno de nuevo?

No hubo respuesta alguna

Taters: Eso supuse. Perdí la guerra pero al menos gane una batalla. Te aleje de ella Neutrón o mejor dicho tú te alejaste de ella, tú la traicionaste o… ¿no lo recuerdas?

Jimmy: ¡Es nuestro problema! ¡Es mío y el de ella y de nadie más!

Taters: No Neutrón, también es mi problema porque quiero arruinarte y si ella es la manera pues así será.

Jimmy: ¡No te dejare que lo hagas!

Taters: no estás en posición de repelar jovencito ¿no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?

Jimmy: ¡Me importa un bledo el respeto anciana! ¡Deje de jugar ahora!

Taters: Si eso quieres… lo veremos.

Ella dejo caer a Cindy de sus brazos y Jimmy se dejo caer de la boca de Goddard y unió sus pies activando sus propulsores, mientras esto ocurría Taters activo su hipno rayo y apunto hacia todo Retroville, la hipnosis era potente y dijo unas palabras en voz muy baja, solo para ella y su artefacto, a Jimmy no le importo, solo quiso alcanzar a Cindy y justo antes de que ella tocara el suelo él ya se encontraba ahí esperándola para que cayera entre sus brazos.

Goddard no se quedo con las manos cruzadas y saco una cuerda de su espalda amarrando a Taters y dejándola en el suelo. Jimmy abrazaba a Cindy quien ya estaba fría y seria, toco sus mejillas lentamente, soltó una lagrima que rodo por su cara y luego la acostó en el suelo mientras que la veía intensamente.

Jimmy: Cindy….

Murmuro el genio mientras que le acariciaba el cabello

Jimmy: Me dedique a perderte Cindy, me dedique a lastimarte y a olvidarte Cindy despierta por favor.

Taters: será en vano Neutrón, el chip esta superficialmente pero en pocos momentos quedara impregnado en su piel y será demasiado tarde ¿Recuerdas tus parches que hacían enfermar a las personas? ¿Pues quién crees que fue el genio que me dio la idea?

Jimmy: No te cansas ¿Verdad?, Ahora resulta que es mi culpa todo lo que está pasando

Taters: Siempre fue Jimmy… Siempre lo fue… el diario, los enfrentamientos, siempre has sido tú

Jimmy: ¡Cállese! ¡Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pelear con usted!

Taters: Te altera el saber lo del chip ¿No?

Goddard se acerco a la rubia y con sus ojos la observo como si fuera alguna especie de rayos X, encontrando el chip en la mollera de la chica, luego lo quito cuidadosamente con una pequeña pinza que Goddard le había proporcionado, logro quitar el chip y convertirlo en queso junto con el control.

El genio miro a su alrededor, pudo notar que todos estaban tirados en el suelo bajo un sueño profundo, era en vano gritar y pedir ayuda, eso no le serviría de nada. Los abuelos y su padre seguían convertidos en queso, el genio dedujo que ellos si podían ver y oír, lo que sucedía.

Taters: su corazón recibió muchas emociones niño, muchas descargas ¿No crees que la pobre ya no pudo aguantar más? ¿No crees que su cuerpo bombeo demasiada sangre sin necesidad? ¿no crees que lo mejor lo aguarde casi para el final?

"Un segundo" se dijo Jimmy "¿Acaso ella dijo casi?" "¿Acaso había más?" , algo sucedió y Jimmy lo podía sentir, algo estaba mal pero no sabía que era, Taters le dijo que había planeado absolutamente todo entonces el que Cindy estuviera inconsciente era parte de todo "¡Cindy!" Pensó.

Jimmy: ¡No! Por favor Cindy no… yo te necesito a mi lado, Cindy necesito que…

No pudo complementar sus palabras por que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas tras verla así.

Jimmy: Cindy aun tienes pulso, aun puedes elegir vivir… ¡Cindy!

Taters: ¿Crees tú que elegirá vivir tras todo lo que ha escuchado?

Jimmy: ¡No la escuches Cindy! ¡Eres tú! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

El genio le dio respiración de boca a boca y luego poso su mano en el pecho de la chica haciendo la rutina de primeros auxilios

Jimmy: Uno, dos, tres ¡respira!

Nada, no había ninguna reacción.

Jimmy: Uno, dos, tres ¡respira!

Aun nada, la noche era fría y el silencio abrumador

Jimmy: Uno, dos, tres ¡Respira Cindy! ¡Vivir depende de ti! ¡Cindy por favor!, uno, dos, tres ¡Respira!

El genio ya lloraba descontroladamente, y la abrazaba con todas las fuerzas del mundo, le acariciaba el rostro y gritaba su nombre con mucha angustia, ahogándose en sus propias palabras, tartamudeando tras decir su nombre.

Taters: Nadie te puede ayudar Neutrón, Tras mi hipnosis todos se quedaran tirados en el suelo pues les ordene dormir por cuarenta y ocho horas

Jimmy: Cindy… nena te amo… amo tus gritos, tus enojos, tus arrebatos, esa hermosa forma de desafiarme.

Taters: Quizás y te escuche pero no te responderá Neutrón ¿O ya olvidaste que así les pasa a los que tiene paro cardiaco?

Él no oía a la mujer, se hacia el sordo por qué no lo quería aceptar, Jimmy sabia que ella resistiría, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte… no podía darse por vencida

Jimmy: Te prometí que las cosas volverían hacer normal y no lo cumplí Cindy… Cindy por favor, por favor.

Taters: ¿Quieres Salvarla? ¿Quieres que su circulación vuelva hacer normal? ¡No puedes!

Jimmy: ¡Maldita sea anciana! ¡Cállese ya!

Goddard se acerco a su amo y le lambio la cara tiernamente, pues las lágrimas aun seguían en el rostro del genio. Taters era fría por la situación, en realidad disfrutaba cada segundo.

Jimmy: Cindy… Vivir depende de ti, Cindy solo tienes que ser fuerte por favor, mantente en la tierra Cindy…Cindy te necesito, te necesito a mi lado, eres parte de mi, de mi vida, de mis anhelos, eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, eres la primera chica en mi vida, no puedes irte ¿Me oíste? ¡No puedes!

La beso en los labios tiernamente y puso su mano en sus ojos y luego una lagrima cayó en la mano de Cindy logrando que esta moviera un dedo

Goddard: ¡Brak, Brak!

Jimmy: ¡Cindy! ¡¿Cindy me escuchas? ¡Vive! ¡Vive por mí!

No obtenía respuesta y eso le preocupaba "¿Habrá sido un auto reflejo?" se pregunto en su mente, "Eso es lo más probable" Jimmy se levanto de golpe limpiándose los ojos, luego se dio la media vuelta cuando….

Cindy: esperaba… Esperaba que me rogaras un poco más.

La voz de la chica era débil y tartamudeaba un poco a lo largo del tiempo. Luego le sonrió débilmente.

Jimmy: ¡Cindy! ¡Qué felicidad Cindy! ¡Pequeña niña tonta, claro que te rogare! ¡Qué susto me diste!

Por cada palabra que decía, él le regalaba un beso en alguna parte de la cara, lleno de amor y de alegría.

Jimmy: ¡Mi pequeña gruñona! ¡Cindy te amo! ¿Me oíste? ¡TE AMO!

Le beso la frente, luego los cachetes y finalmente la beso tiernamente en los labios

Jimmy: Jamás, nunca jamás, nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas asustarme así… nunca.

Cindy: escuche todo lo que me decías Jimmy, sabía que alguien me necesitaba, por que escuche tu voz y por qué no podía irme sin escuchar tus imploraciones Neutrón, ¡Discúlpate!

Jimmy: estas tomando ventaja Vortex, pero no importa, perdóname, perdóname por nunca habértelo dicho, por haberte traicionado, por no haber estado contigo, Cindy… perdóname por amarte tanto.

Cindy: ¿Y Taters?

Jimmy: ¡Oh! Esta amarrada ahí… ¿Dónde diablos esta?

Goddard: Brak, Brak

Los cristales que rodeaba el bosque de Retroville se rompieron en mil pedazos, Jimmy saco su rayo gravitacional logrando que todos los cristales quedaran flotando en el aire, luego los pulverizó rápidamente con su reloj haciendo que se desvaneciera.

Jimmy: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya Taters! ¡No te escondas cobarde!

Ella no se veía por ningún lado, no estaban, ni sus luces, seguramente Taters rompió los cristales para lastimar a todos y seguramente atacaría por la espalda, Cindy aun estaba tirada en el suelo y Jimmy estaba más alerta que nunca

"Arruinaste todos mis planes niño" dijo Taters más sin embargo no se tenía ninguna señal de ella, era como si hubiese hablado el viento.

Cindy: ¿Ahora qué Jimmy? ¿Qué planea?

Jimmy: No lo sé.

Y fue lo último que pudieron decir pues luego sintieron que algo los golpeo y ambos perdieron la conciencia.

Taters reía desde donde estaba, pues después de todo ya nada importaba. Tener aquellos dos "Niñitos" Tirados en el suelo era su boleto a su última idea.

_**¡OMG! ¡Pero que diablos sucede conmigo! ¡Dios soy mala! **_

_**¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ocurrirá con los chicos? ¿Cuál es ese haz bajo la manga? ¿Qué tendrá tramado Taters?**_

_**Les aviso que el final esta MUY MUY MUY cerca ¡Estemos en sintonía….¡Besos, Abrazos Y Mucha Surte!**_

_**Los ama Jimmy X Cindy 4Ever!**_


	28. CARTAS BAJO LA MANGA

_¡Atención …..lean lo que estaré por decir….!_

_Ola gente Bonita! ¿Qué tal? Wow me alegra muchisisimo que me estén leyendo y sobre todo que estén dejando Rewiens muy pero muy bonitos… mucho de ustedes me dan ánimos y otros me dicen cosas que ayudaron con la conformación de esta historia. La cosa es que todos son muy importantes para mi y se que me he pasado por que los dejo con mucho suspenso pero ya ven que necesito mantenerlos asi jeje_

_El 8 de febrero será mi cumpleaños y me súper encantaría que para ese día llegáramos a los 200 Rewiens ¡Por fis si? Me encantaría tener esa cantidad de Rewiens y más aun como regalo de cumpleaños… la verdad es que caera miércoles y me encantaría jeje solo eso quería decirlos por cierto_

_¡Solo Falta un Cap y termina Todo! ¡AAAWWW! Otra cosa… ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera el final de la historia? ¿Ideas? ¿Qué terminara bien oo mal? ¿Cuál debe ser el destino de Taters? Solo les digo que EL final sera muy Pero Muy INESPERADO!_

_Sale chicos disfruten el cap. y no olviden de dejar muchos rewiens… recomendarme…hacerme propaganda jeje ¡ya saben! Para llegar a los 200 jeje ¡saludos! ¡Los quiere mucho Cindy x Jimmy Ever!_

**Capitulo 28: Cartas bajo la manga**

Cindy no sentía nada más que una terrible jaqueca. No sabía dónde estaba hasta que recordó que Jimmy estaba a su lado antes de haber perdido la conciencia. Observo todo el lugar pero no dio crédito de donde se encontraba, vio a todos lados y no estaba él, ni ella, ni siquiera podía localizar a Goddard, aquel lugar no le era nada familiar, tampoco había mucha luz así que solo alcanzaba ver algunas cuantas computadoras, luego ella se percato que estaba en una especie de jaula o al menos así lo llamaba ella, ¿Acaso estaba atrapada en aquel infernal lugar?

Cindy: Jimmy… ¿Estás ahí?

Taters: Me alegra que despiertes niña boba, ¿descansaste bien en la última hora?

Cindy: ¿Solo ha pasado una hora? Juraría que fue más tiempo ¿Dónde es que estoy?

Jimmy: ¡Cindy! ¿Estás bien?

Cindy: ¡No te veo Jimmy! ¿Dónde estás? Yo bien y ¿Tu?

Jimmy: ¡Estoy bien Cindy! (mintió) ¡Tranquila te sacare de este estúpido laboratorio?

Taters: ¡No prometas algo que no cumplirás Neutrón! Dime ¿Quieres más golpes?

Cindy: ¿Golpes? ¡Jimmy! ¡Jimmy! ¿Qué te ha hecho esta idiota?

Taters: ¡Cállate!

La anciana la abofeteo en el rostro logrando que Cindy callera hacia atrás

Jimmy: ¡No la toques! (grito) ¡No la toques o la pagaras!

El genio estaba en el suelo en cadenado, no podía quitarse aquella cadena pues no tenia su reloj y Goddard ni sus luces, el niño tenía su labio sangrando y su pierna sangrando, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir solo recordaba que minutos antes cuando él había despertado y tras haberla desafiado la anciana le golpeo la cara, y le golpeo la pierna la cual sangraba minuciosamente.

Taters saco a Cindy de donde estaba y la sentó en alguna especie de silla, Jimmy vio perfectamente como la rubia intentaba no sentarse pero la fuerza de Taters fue mayor tras haber recibido otra bofetada, luego unas manos robots ataron a Cindy de las manos y piernas, la niña pudo ver a Jimmy

Cindy: ¡Jimmy!

Jimmy: estoy bien te lo aseguro Cindy… ahora escucha, esa silla es la misma que uso la vez pasada para hipnotizarme ¿lo recuerdas? Ella querrá hipnotizarte Cindy

Taters: ¡Cállate!

Taters le dio una cacheta a Jimmy haciendo que su mejilla quedara roja, luego se hinco ante él y le levanto la quijada solo para verlo burlonamente y aplasto aun más la pierna lastimada haciendo que Jimmy rugiera de dolor, Cindy empezó a moverse de la silla para llamar la atención de la anciana

Taters: ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

Cindy: ¡Déjalo!

Taters: ¿Saben? Ambos me dan asco, empezando por su trágica historia de Romeo y Julieta, con eso de que sus familias son enemigas, ¿Se acuerdan del final de la historia? ¿Se acuerdan del final de Romeo y Julieta?

Cindy: Eso no pasara…

Taters: Oh, claro que sucederá.

Jimmy: Haz enloquecido Taters, ya no puedes hacer nada, perdiste.

Taters: ¿Y quien dice que quiero ganar la guerra? ¿Quién dice que solo me importa este estúpido planeta?

Taters se acerco sigilosamente a una de sus computadoras y le puso a Cindy una pantalla en frente y la hipnosis empezó a correr.

Jimmy: ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjala ya!

Taters: Tranquilo Jimmy, pronto morirán.

El genio veía ante sus ojos como Cindy estaba allí siendo hipnotizada, pensaba en lo peor pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos pues vio como Taters dejaba de usar la computadora y como Cindy se levantaba de la silla, su pesadilla era real, ella ya era zombi, la vio y era distinta desde su color de piel hasta el brillo de sus ojos, ella tenía los ojos en blanco y con pinta de tener ojeras, sus labios estaban morados, su cuerpo parecía ser escuálido y ella solo estaba ahí, parada justo en frente de la silla.

Taters: Neutrón ¿recuerdas porque Romeo y Julieta murieron?

Jimmy: ¿Cómo diablos sabes de William Shakespeare si eres un alíen?

Taters: Leí algunas novelas trágicas para idear tu final, hacerme pasar por una anciana no fue nada fácil, aprendí mucho de los terrestres, no iba a darme el lujo de que arruinaras mis planes sin tener nada a a cambio pero eso no es el caso dime ¿recuerdas el final de la historia?

Jimmy: Bueno recuerdo que Julieta hizo un plan en el que consistía hacerse pasar por muerta, se supone que ella le había escrito una carta a él en donde dice lo que planea pero esa carta no llega, por lo que Romeo la encuentra en un ataúd totalmente muerta y sin vida por lo que decide arrebatarse la vida pero cuando Julieta despierta (tras haberse dormido con una droga pues esa era su herramienta para parecer "Muerta") supo que su amado se había suicidado así que ella decide suicidarse con el mismo cuchillo que el de su amado.

Taters: Imagínate que la historia se repitiera… es decir que Cindy te encontrara muerto y que decidiera suicidarse y luego tu al despertar vieras lo que ella hizo y te mataras. Me ahorraría el trabajo sucio.

Jimmy: si sabes que suena absurdo ¿verdad? Es solo una obra teatral por parte de un demente dramático, lleno de romanticismo y un final triste.

Taters: Si pero sería bueno ver esa escena en vivo, aunque no sea con los personajes, Cindy querida contra él.

Lo que Taters en verdad Planeaba no era que Cindy comiera a Jimmy si no que Cindy Hipnotizara a Jimmy para que luego… "Piensa, Piensa, Piensa" dijo Jimmy hacia sus adentros de repente el cerebro de Jimmy comenzó a trabajar a mil por horas…. No quería ser comido ni mucho menos por su amada…un segundo…. A Jimmy se le apareció en la cabeza Un corazón, un zombi, y una hipnosis "¡Eso es!"

"¡Dos grandes ideas en una sola explosión cerebral!" "Eso era… Yo no había pensado con claridad todo este tiempo...Cindy no puede comerme porque no es un zombi de verdad… es solo un bloqueo a su mente"

Jimmy: ¿Qué intentas Taters? Cindy no puede comerme, en realidad Retroville nunca iba a comerme ¿Qué planeas? Hipnotizarme

Taters: ¿tanto tiempo te llevo para descubrirlo? Dime ¿De cuánto es tu coeficiente intelectual?

Jimmy: Auch dolió… el miedo no te deja pensar Taters… Creo que tú has sido de ejemplo por mucho tiempo

Taters: ¨ ¡Nunca he tenido miedo niño!" Por eso mi plan es brillante, una novela dramática y triste, te hallaras tirado en el suelo e hipnotizado, cuando yo diga Cindy hará lo que se me plazca.

Jimmy: ¡Jamás! Ahora no Taters

Taters: Si niño… el crear al mundo Zombis era solo una ilusión, solo un bloqueo en la mente de los demás, ¿No sería genial que te tuviera bajo mi control?

La rubia se acercaba a él cada vez más… era como en su pesadilla solo que ahí tenía que desafiar las leyes aquí ¿Cómo hacerle?

Jimmy: Cindy escúchame… soy yo, soy Jimmy Neutrón, soy el idiota a quien siempre molestas, soy la razón por la que tienes competencia, soy el genio que siempre te enreda en un montón de problemas, como cuando cambiamos de personalidad, Cindy… Soy Nerdtron, Rey cráneo, Franke cabezón, bobotroide, Cabeza de helado…

Cindy se quedo parada por un buen rato mientras que su cerebro luchaba por no estar bajo dominio de esa hipnosis, esa voz, esos insultos, por supuesto que eran de su propiedad.

Jimmy: "Piensa, Piensa, Piensa" "¡Claro!" ¡Hey Cindy! Recuerdas tu diario… Recuerdas quien lo leyó… Me burle Vortex, me burle de ti como no te imaginas… fue grandioso leer que en realidad siempre estuviste loquita por mi… que ilusa ¿No Vortex?

Lo estaba logrando la estaba enfadando…

Taters: No lo escuches niña… si lo odias tanto… haz que sea uno de los tuyos

La rubia comenzó a caminar, sin detenerse, luego llego hacia donde Jimmy estaba encadenado y prosiguió, lo vio directamente a los ojos él también la vio tras un suspiro, luego cerró los ojos pero sentía la presencia fría de la chica, ella al ver sus ojos se sintió débil, no por que en verdad lo fuera si no que, esos ojos, sus bellos ojos azulados como el cielo, esos ojos que reflejaban sinceridad, amor, esos ojos que a veces la ha fulminado con la mirada, eran tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente que, no podía hacer nada, se sentía tan contradictoria.

Jimmy: niña ilusa, te traicione de acuerdo, te hice mucho daño, soy yo Neutrón, el chico a quien tanto odias Vortex… ¡vamos, hazlo! ¡Se que eres lo suficientemente débil como para hacerle daño a alguien encadenado!

Taters: ¡Cállate Neutrón! ¡Mi hipnosis es más fuerte que ella! ¡Su mente está dominada!

Jimmy: Me burlare de ti Vortex, me burlare de la manera más vil y despiadada

No lo pensó dos veces y actuó. La besó…. la besó tiernamente mientras que cerraba sus ojos, la rubia al principio sintió alguna especie de asco y tenía ganas de asesinarlo en ese instante.

Pero sus manos, su cuerpo, no le respondían ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Qué le sucedía por que no podía hacerle daño? Ella empezaba a traer recuerdos a la mente, la normalidad volvería, mientras que Jimmy en realidad lo que sintió fue frialdad por parte de ella, reconocía esa frialdad por que muchas veces le había pasado, cada vez que se enojaban, cada vez que discutían y él quería arreglar la situación, y la besaba, eran besos que dé en vez de llevarlo al cielo en realidad eran puñales en su corazón, y esa frialdad era la que Jimmy sentía en ese instante.

Cindy se despego y solo gruño, ni siquiera tenía la habilidad de hablar, eran como si las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca, no entendía nada pero quería entender, eso quería hacer.

Taters: Hipnotízalo querida… hazlo.

Ella se volvió acercar y él vio los ojos de ella, había algo, algo había cambiado acaso era ¿lagrimas?, ¿acaso ella estaba luchando internamente?

Jimmy: ¡Estúpida! ¡No podrás! ¿Por qué? Porque soy mil veces mejor que tu Vortex… mejor que tú. Soy Jimmy el primero en clases mientras que tu siempre serás la segunda, la que solo intentara.

Pero la rubia no lo escucho y lo vio a los, este le miro sin tener otra alternativa. El color en sus ojos aun no estaban pero su mirar, era diferente o al menos eso era lo que Jimmy podía notar, Jimmy no podía hacer nada para poder aparentar ser un Zombi pero… ¡eso era! "¡Diablos!" se dijo Jimmy "De que sirve tener tantas ideas si no puedes poner en práctica ninguna" "De que sirve pensar en millones de cosas si no puedes hacer nada"

Taters: Míralo a los ojos querida, ordénale con tu mirar que se desmaye…. Vamos míralo

Él decidió dejar de luchar y la miro a los ojos, segundos después cayó desmayado

Taters: ¡Excelente! ¡Vuelve a la silla!

La anciana se acerco a Jimmy y luego lo desencadeno, prosiguió hacia una de sus computadoras y la rubia se sentó, una especie de casco le devolvió la memoria se paro y vio a Jimmy tirado y desencadenado.

Cindy: ¿Qué paso? ¡Jimmy!

Taters: Lo mataste niñita… lo hiciste bajo mi hipnosis… ¿No te dije que sería su fin?

Cindy: ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo no sería capaz!

Taters: ¿Qué tan segura estas? ¿Acaso lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que ha ocurrido como para que me asegures algo así? En verdad… ¿Lo estás?

Cindy. ¡Jimmy No! ¡Yo no…!

Taters: Lo odiabas niñita tonta, tu siempre lo odiaste, siempre quisiste ser la mejor y ahora en verdad o serás ¿No lo crees? ¿No crees que bajo mi dominio no pudiste rechazar la oferta de desaparecerlo del mapa? ¿No sería la primera vez que lo traicionarías o sí?

Cindy: Yo… Yo… no lo sé (Dijo aturdida) aquella vez cuando los Yolkus intentaron volver a traer a poultra la Diosa de sus planetas para comernos… aquella vez yo… yo le di el acceso del laboratorio al Rey Goobot… yo no quise traicionar yo… no soy mala… yo lo… lo…

Taters: Ni siquiera puedes decirlo querida ¿Así aseguras quererlo? ¿En verdad crees que tu odio y orgullo no fueron herramientas necesarias para aniquilarlo?

Ella corrió en socorro de su amado… lo vio ahí tirado y sentía que quería desfallecer, se hinco y luego comenzó a surgir de sus ojos un par de lagrimas, quería caerse pero en lugar de eso ella puso su cara en su pecho… un segundo, lo oía latir, su corazón latía fuertemente, como cuando las personas tienen miedo u ocultan algo, luego lo oyó respirar, era obvio que Jimmy respiraba sigilosamente para no ser visto.

Ella entendía… Jimmy estaba bien, era solo un truco tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué? En realidad no sabía ni lo que estaba por suceder pero prefirió mejor seguirle el juego

Cindy: ¡JIMMY! ¡JIMMY ESTAS MUERTO! ¡YO TE MATE JIMMY! (dramática)

Taters: Lo asesinaste ¿estás contenta? ¿Estás feliz de haberte vengado?

Cindy: ¡Fue tu culpa maldita bruja! ¡Tú hiciste que cometiera ese erro!

La rubia comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, pues el teatro era uno de sus fuertes, muchas veces se hacia la enojada y la victima para que Jimmy la perdonara fácilmente, también a veces se hacia la martin para que el genio dejara de hacer lo que a ella le molestaba… al fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que era dramática, ella siempre se decía "Haz que la gente crea lo que quieres hacerles creer"

Cindy: ¡NOO! ¡Jimmy no! ¡Lo mate! ¡Oh! ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Taters: lo mismo que Romeo hizo al ver muerta a su Julieta…

Cindy: ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Am… pero sería aun más romántico matarme con algo que haiga inventado mi amado ¿No lo crees?

Jimmy estaba feliz Cindy era sumamente inteligente y eso de tomar algo que era su invento daría esperanzas acabar con todo eso. La rubia intento acercarse a la mochila Jet-pack que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, estaba en una de las esquinas del laboratorio, se acerco rápidamente y estaba a punto de tomarla.

Taters: ¡Alto ahí!

Cindy: ¿Qué ocurre?

Taters: No lo quieres ¿verdad? ¿No te atrevería a lastimarte por él?

Cindy: ¡Esta loca! ¡Lo amo! O al menos eso creo

El genio se levanto del suelo mientras que caminaba sigilosamente hacia una de sus computadoras, Cindy lo vio e intento ganar más tiempo.

Cindy: ¿Por qué no mejor me dices lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¡Oh! … Tengo una mejor pregunta ¿Cómo es que se las ingenio todo? Antes de morir seria agradable saberlo.

Taters: Todo estaba claro niñita, te estuve vigilando y me sorprende que nunca te dieras cuenta de quién soy realmente…me sorprende que creas que soy tonta

Cindy: No lo creo Taters en realidad lo se

Taters: ¡Vaya! Hasta en los momentos críticos no dejas de ser irónica ¿no? Por cierto… ¡Alto ahí!

La anciana había dado la media vuelta y había visto a Jimmy, Cindy aprovecho para correr hacia la puerta y Jimmy la siguió, luego la puerta de salida se cerró y las luces se apagaron, luego volvieron a encenderse y ahí estaba Taters justo enfrente de ellos teniendo su mochila Jet-Pack en las manos.

Jimmy: ¿Cómo es que te arrebato la mochila?

Cindy: No lo sé genio

La anciana comenzaba a des vaciar la mochila

Taters: Veamos que tenemos aquí… Un rayo hipnotizador... eso ya lo use, una soda, ¿para qué me serviría? Un rayo congelador…eso es genial… hasta la vista chicos…

Jimmy: ¡Espera!

Taters: ¿Ahora qué rayos?

La última palabra de aquella pregunta fue un poco más alargada pues Taters arrastraba un poco las palabras… y miraba ambos muy confusa.

Jimmy: Antes… de ser congelados permanentemente me gustaría beber por última vez, esa soda.

Taters: ¿Es lo que se te ocurre pedir?

Jimmy: te pediría que nos dejaras ir pero sé que dirás que no

Cindy: ¿es lo que se te ocurre decir? ¿No prefieres decir tus últimas palabras?

Jimmy: Tranquila… ambos sabemos que nos queremos, y prefiero mi soda

Cindy: ¡egoísta!

Jimmy: si mi amor… como digas… ¿me pasas la soda Taters? (Se lo dio) Bien ahora me daré un largo, pero largo trago como última vez en mi vida

El genio destapo la soda y comenzó a beberla, la bebió y la bebió, casi se lo acaba de un solo sorbo.

Taters: ¿Y bien?

Tras haber dicho esas palabras James Issac Neutrón eructo tan fuerte pero tan fuerte que retumbo en todo el laboratorio provocando que la anciana cayera hacia atrás, Jimmy agarro su mochila muy rápidamente y tomo su rayo congelador pero cuando vio a su alrededor la anciana ya no estaba.

Jimmy: ¿Dónde estás?

Taters: ¡Aquí!

Y empujo a Jimmy rodando los dos en el suelo, Cindy intento quitárselo de encima pero no muy pudo, y para cuando el genio pudo escaparse de las garras de la villana Cindy se le enfrento comenzando así una pelea de karate, Cindy estaba en frente de Taters y la rubia prosiguió darle una patada, la anciana aprovecho para agarrarle la pierna pero la pequeña dio un giro de 360 grados provocando que la anciana nuevamente se cayera al suelo, luego le agarro las manos y le hizo alguna clase de llave solo que Taters pudo defenderse con una maniobra en las manos logrando empujar a Cindy y quitársela de encima

Luego Cindy y Taters se levantaron pero la anciana de en vez de seguir con la lucha fue hacia una de sus computadoras y escribió algunos dígitos, lo que provoco que una de las paredes del laboratorio comenzara a abrirse y mostrara a Goddard en una mesa metálica a punto de ser desarmado. El perrito metálico solo ladraba y por alguna razón no podía salir de allí, la verdad era que la mesa metálica tenía alguna clase de imán en la parte de abajo por lo que Goddard no podía resistirse pues el imán lo mantenía allí, el estomago del perro (Por así decirlo) estaba abierto es decir se miraban algunos claves entre otras cosas pero luego unas manos metálicas empezaban a tocar los cables del perro

Jimmy: ¡Goddard No!

_¡Pero que mala no? Jeje pz si… necesitaba dejar este suspenso y antes de seguir con ka ghistoria quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿me odiarían si el final fuera inesperado? Jeje mejor no digo nada..prefuero sorprenderlos jeje ¡Saludos!_

_Dejen Rewiens! ¡No olviden mi cumple! xD_


	29. PERDONAME EN SILENCIO

**Lean nuevamente con mucha atención… Se los dice alguien q cumplirá 17 el 8 de febrero**

**Primero que nada les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por haber estado a mi lado leyendo capitulo por capitulo, por sus rewiens, por su apoyo, por esperarme, por comprenderme y por supuesto por ser parte de mi mundo, un mundo que yo he creado y agradezco a Dios que ustedes sean parte de eso… la historia ya dio final y déjenme decirles que estoy completamente orgullosa de eso, orgullosa porque he vivido toda clase de emociones y cada vez que leo un rewiens me pongo a gritar como loca pues se que le estoy transmitiendo a alguien más lo que siento, cada capítulo es un pedazo de mi vida, plasmo mis sueños, emociones, miedos, sucesos y toda clase de sentimientos así que las palabras no me alcanzan para agradecerles lo mucho que han hecho por mí, lo mucho que me han ayudado en verdad: GRACIAS A CAD NO DE USTEDES**

**Bien espero que el final sea mucho de su agrado, a mi me agrado y lo vi muy necesario, espero que esta no sea la última vez que me lean y que yo les lea, les garantizo que vendrán muchas historias más con muchas mejorías, solo que me dare un mes de descanso ya saben, pensar, etc etc… al principio tenía planeado un final pero como no quería que me odiaran para toda su vida decidí hacer Un final y un epilogo.**

**Asi todos estaremos felices…. En verdad espero que les guste y que no vayan a decepcionarse, se que es el final mas largo que pude haber escrito pero les garantizo que el EPILOGo sera Corto…Muy corto… Ahora sin nada mas que decir dejo que se deleiten con el final que he ecsrito y que me digan lo que piensan, sintieron, pensaron, si están de acuerdo o no (eso si quiero que lo digan) si me pase de lanza si estuvo bien…. todo lo que quieran decirme por que al fin de cuentas vivo y ecsribo x ustedes… ustedes hacen esto no yo.**

**Les Recomiendo que dejen un rewiens para este Cap Y Otro para el epilogo….¿Por qué? Por que se que tendras 2 pensamientos distintos uno para este y otro para el epilogo….asi que….¡disfruten!**

**Jimmy neutrón no es de mi propiedad es de Nickelodeon y DNA productions solo que me he tomado la libertadad de crear un mundo: Mi mundo.**

**Capitulo 29: Perdóname en silencio**

Cindy: ¡Goddard Autodestrucción!

El perrito mecánico empezaba a moverse como cuando alguien tiene escalofríos, salía alguna clase de humo por donde se encontraba sus orejas luego hizo una explosión.

Jimmy: ¡Agáchate!

Los tres se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza, luego Goddard se reparo mientras que el laboratorio había quedado totalmente destrozado, las computadoras, la silla, absolutamente todo, incluso la mesita en donde estaba el cachorro se había quedado hecho añicos.

Jimmy: ¿Estás bien?

Cindy: Eso creo

Goddard: Brak, brak.

Jimmy: ¡Bien echo Goddard! (Cindy lo miro) ¡Excelente Cindy!

Taters: Aun no se olviden de mí…

La anciana salió corriendo por la ciudad y Goddard lo perseguía Jimmy y Cindy no perdieron la oportunidad y también salieron de ese asqueroso laboratorio para buscar a la anciana, los chicos fueron a dar a la dulcería de Retroville pues Goddard olfateaba algo en aquel lugar, la dulcería lucia tal y como ha estado desde siempre Jimmy se acerco hacia los baños pues juraría que había visto moverse la puerta del baño de mujeres

Cindy: ¡Entra! (Ordeno)

Jimmy: Es el baño de niñas (confuso)

Cindy: Todo Retroville está bajo hipnosis en el bosque, nadie te vera, ¡Entra!

El genio hizo lo que la "dulce" rubia le había dicho y entro al baño de niñas acompañado de su mejor amigo mecánico, la ventana del baño estaba cerrada así que dedujo que la anciana estaba dentro de aquel lugar, el genio fue abriendo la puerta de los baños, baño por baño y solo le faltaba la ultima puerta, el perrito se puso en guardia y el genio abrió la puerta y no encontró nada.

Cindy: ¡Jimmy!

Jimmy: ¡Diablos!

El muchacho salió corriendo de los baños y cuando llego pudo notar que Taters y Cindy estaban peleando nuevamente mano a mano solo que justamente cuando Jimmy las vio Cindy había sido arrojada hacia una de las mesas, Goddard ladro y mordió a la anciana, Jimmy corrió hacia donde estaban todos los frascos que le dan sabor a los helados y raspados y los empezó arrojar a la anciana esta con sus lentes arrojo unos rayos que comenzaron a romper todo lo que había de cristal en ese pequeño sitio haciendo que Jimmy se tuviera que ir de allí.

Luego la anciana se acerco a Jimmy y lo empujo en el suelo, este paso por debajo de las piernas de Taters cerrando sus ojos completamente, luego se levanto y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que la mujer cayera y tirara sus anteojos en el suelo, ambos miraron ese objeto mientras que Cindy hacía el intento de levantarse, el niño y Taters tomaron los anteojos provocando que unos rayos fueran a dar hacia el techo y este se hiciera añicos cayendo encima de la anciana

El genio cayó no muy lejos de ella y pudo notar como los lentes caían cerca de él, la mujer con la fuerza que le quedaba se quito los escombros de encima y pego un grito cuando vio que Jimmy tenía sus anteojos.

Taters: ¡Suelta eso!

Jimmy: ¡No!

El genio tomo las gafas con mayor fuerza y segundos después pudo notar como la anciana dejaba de ser una anciana y poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en alguna clase de monstruo, los ojos de esta persona se desorbitaban, su lengua crecía cada vez más, su cuerpo se volvía más alto y más fuerte, toda ella era de color verde como si fuera alguna especie de lagarto hecho persona pues aun se sostenía con sus piernas las cuales también eran verdes, tras ver esa transformación Jimmy y Cindy corrieron abrazarse y Goddard se ponía en guardia en frente de ellos.

Taters: ¡Dame los malditos lentes!

Jimmy: ¿Para qué Taters?

Taters: ¡Dámelo ya!

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces escupió alguna clase liquido hacia ellos, no sabían que era exactamente hasta que Goddard saco de su espalda alguna especie de escudo provocando que este se endureciera como si fuese una piedra y cayó en frente de ellos, Cindy no sabía por qué Taters tenía tanta ansiedad de tomar los anteojos así que lo arrebato de las manos de su amado y lo rompió en dos. El monstruo se fue acercando a ellos, los chicos y ella salieron de la dulcería mientras que esta aun intentaba estar cerca de ellos pero luego este monstruo no aguanto y se fue hincando poco a poco, conforme lo hacia alguna especie de luz se formaba dentro del cuerpo de la mujer, esta se consumía poco a poco desvaneciéndose, hasta que quedo una luz, Jimmy supuso que eso no era nada bueno así que tomo a Cindy de las manos y corrió.

Luego alguna clase de explosión se escucho mas sin embargo no era fuego lo que se encontraba allí pero aun así los chicos se habían tirado en el suelo y Goddard también se medio había agachado, voltearon la vista hacia donde se suponía que debía de estar la abuela Taters pero en vez de ella vieron que la luz se expandía por todo el lugar, como si fuese una energía y a la vez algún viento, no cualquier clase de viento si no uno que transmitía frio, y hacia sentir en el genio alguna clase de vacío.

Ellos seguían tirados en el suelo y luego conforme se habían levantado se vieron directamente a los ojos, como si vieran el reflejo de sus almas, como si en esa mirada pudieran decirse todo y lo mucho que se aman, luego se besaron, se besaron tiernamente él rodeándole la cintura y ella el cuello, su respirar era demasiado rápido y necesitaban aire pero necesitaban quedarse así, así para siempre, al finalizar el beso los chicos se encaminaron al lugar de los hechos deduciendo que Taters simplemente había muerto o algo así por el estilo.

Cindy: Jimmy… ¿Qué fue eso?

La niña se miraba confusa no dando crédito a lo que había ocurrido pues estaba temerosa de que las cosas no hubiesen acabado en ese instante como si pensara que Taters regresaría.

Jimmy: no lose pero fue demasiado extraño como si… su vida dependiera del anteojo… ¡bien hecho Cindy!

La chica se sonrojo y le tomo la mano al genio, este le apretó la mano fuertemente y la abrazo, hablándole en un susurro al oído.

Jimmy: debemos ir al laboratorio

Jimmy llevo a Cindy a su laboratorio y la analizo rápidamente, después de comprobar que todo estaba bien James le ordeno a la rubia que se quedara en el laboratorio y Goddard le cuidaría, el genio regreso al bosque y medio arreglo la nave, luego con su rayo gravitacional que agarro de su laboratorio, ayudo a que todo el ejercito de Taters entrara allí aun siendo personas de quesos, luego revirtió el rayo con Milford pero solo la cabeza para que pudiera hablar con él.

Milford: Maldito malnacido… ¡Quítame esto!

Jimmy: Escucha con atención alienígena, Taters desapareció de la faz de la tierra con solo romper sus lentes ¿Por qué?

Milford: ¡Que hicieron que! ¡Asesino!

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué?

Milford: Nosotros somos una especie de alienígenas muy particulares, la única forma de poder subsistir en todos los planetas es por medio de ese lente, nos ayuda a poder adaptarnos a la forma que domina el planeta, además de darnos la capacidad de adaptarnos al medio, sin los lentes podemos sobrevivir horas en el lugar pero al romperlo dejamos de ser parte del planeta, y como lo rompiste en un lugar que no es su planeta el lente autodestruye a la persona, es decir, estar en un planeta que no es el nuestro es deslealtad, deslealtad porque ya no tenemos nada que represente a nuestro lugar de origen. En este caso es el anteojo.

Jimmy: Se lo merece por invadir ahora se largaran, puse algunas coordenadas en la nave de ustedes la cual viajara sola, tiene suficiente gasolina para que viaje un par de años luz lejos de aquí, luego de un tiempo se quedaran atrapados en el espacio exterior.

Milford: ¿Y mi ejercito? ¿Qué le pasara a mi ejército?

Jimmy: eso… lo arreglaras tú, creo que tendrás mucho trabajo por un largo tiempo, como orientarte en el espacio y des convertir en queso a tus amigos… Oh… también tendrás que ver la manera de volver a tu planeta así que… Adiós….

El genio salió de la nave y aplasto un botón que dio una cuenta regresiva, luego vio como de repente la nave despegaba con mucha fuerza, luego esta se perdió en algún punto del cielo, el genio sonrió y decidió llevar a Hugh, Su abuela, y al abuelo Vortex al laboratorio pues ellos habían sido los únicos que estaban hecho quesos.

Jimmy: ¡listo! Ustedes no fueron afectados por el rayo

Hugh: ¡Ah! Hubiera sido bueno probarme m… mi propio sabor a queso… lo hubiera llamado HughQueso

Abuela N: Hijo…Mejor no hables

Hugh: Ma…Pero mamá… ¿Te imaginas que probara mi propia versión de queso?… humano mas queso… Yo lo comería.

Cindy y Jimmy rieron

Abuelo: he de admitir que eres grande Jimmy… Eres grande

Abu N: No por nada es mi nieto consentido… en especial cuando no me convierte en bebe

Abu V: En cuanto a ti Neutrón, (Dirigiéndose a la abuela) ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué salvaste a mi nieta?

Abu N: Ni yo misma lo entiendo, solo sé que debía de hacer lo correcto, no permitirá que algo malo le pasara a la chica que mi nieto quiere, una cosa es separarlo y otra hacerles daño hasta tal grado…y en cuanto a ti… no lo sé, solo lo hice

Cindy: ¿No creen que la batalla familiar ya se acabo?

Abu N: ella tiene razón… Vortex escúchame… A nombre de mi esposo y de toda mi familia me disculpo, en verdad me disculpo, por la muerte de la pequeña Cintia, y de todas las víctimas.

Abu V: y yo lamento también haber matado a Issac, a tu esposo, a Susan y a Noah

Abu N: ¿Qué? ¿Usted también mato a su hijo? ¿Usted mato a Susan no Noah como había dicho?

Abu V: Larga historia…

Abu N: Usted ensucio el propio nombre de su hijo… ¿Por qué le dijo al mundo que Noah había matado a Susan? ¿Por qué dijo que mi marido había matado a su hijo?

Abu V: lo siento… en verdad es solo que… lo vi conveniente contar así las cosas.

Abu N: ¿Pero cómo se atreve?

Abu V: ¡Es mi problema! ¿No lo cree?

Cindy: ¡Abuelo!

Abu N. Lo mismo digo, viejo decrepito, debería de llamar a la policía y llevarte a prisión.

Jimmy: ¡Abuela tranquila!

Abu V: Inténtelo Neutrón, a ver si querrán encarcelar a un pobre viejo que saber cuántos años le queda de vida solo por asesinatos que ocurrieron en el pasado.

Abu N: Todos estos años… me hizo creer que mi esposo era un asesino

Abu V: y lo es… mato a Cintia

Abu N: ¡Fue un maldito accidente!

Abu V: Pues accidentalmente mate a los tres.

Cindy: ¡basta! ¡Esto debería acabarse ya!

Abu V: Cindy entiéndelo… por más yo no permitiré que te quedes con un Neutrón, y aunque Jimmy sea el niño más inteligente, aunque te ame, y de la vida por ti, no permitiré arriesgar a mi nieta, tu relación casi te quita la vida, los Neutrón y Vortex no pueden ser amigos ni mucho menos estar juntos, solo mira las circunstancias.

Cindy: ¡No abuelo! ¡Fuiste tú quien trajo a Taters!

Abu V: Pero ella tenía razón cuando dijo que tú serás el blanco perfecto… lo siento pero no puedes seguir con él… las razones sobran, nos iremos de Retroville pasado mañana. Ahora vámonos de aquí.

Abu N: ¡Usted es un desgraciado!

Abu V: ¡Como no es tu nieta!

Abu N: ¡Pero es mi nieto!

Abu V: ¡Como si quisieras aceptar esa relación!

Abu N: ¡Claro que no! Es solo que hay maneras de decirlo…

Abu V: Les agradezco todo de verdad pero la vida de Cindy puede estar en peligro

Abu N: ¿Y crees que la cordura de mi nieto no lo está? Además…

Hugh busco un rayo hipnotizador y apunto hacia los dos viejitos, quienes se quedaron dormidos en el suelo

Cindy: Sr... ¿Qué hizo?

Hugh: Lo mismo que Taters… ahora sé que Jimmy hará lo correcto y sé que sabe a lo que me refiero, les aconsejo que cuando ellos despierten deben estar en un autobús rumbo a sus casas, ahora… creo que estoy demás y se demás… les aconsejo que cuando me despierte me encuentre con un montón de pays… seria delicioso…mm….

El Sr. Neutrón hizo lo mismo y se hipnotizó cayendo al suelo, Jimmy salió del laboratorio pues faltaba poco para que Retroville se despertara y estuvieran confundidos por estar todos en medio del bosque.

Cindy: ¿En qué piensas?

Jimmy: Nuestros abuelos… Taters… mi padre… Cindy tienen razón

El genio se sentó en el suelo mientras que tomaba una roca en la mano, luego lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo uno de los cristales del auto de su papá, él hizo una mueca de disgusto pero ese "Accidente" no sacaba sus pensamientos de la mente y Cindy sabia a lo que se refería.

Cindy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Jimmy: Cindy…te veo a los ojos y siento que te amo, que te quiero demasiado, no sé si seas el amor de mi vida, o la persona con la que me casare en algún futuro, o si serás la futura madre de mis hijos.

Cindy: ¿Hijos? ¡Yo no pienso tener hijos!

Jimmy: Cindy… (Respiro) ¿Ves? Ni siquiera en eso estamos de acuerdo, yo si pienso reproducirme y heredar mi inteligencia pero ese no es el punto a lo que quiero llegar es…

Cindy: entonces ¿Cuál es genio?

Jimmy: el punto es… que aunque no sé si tú seas para mí o yo para ti, si lo nuestro es amor o solo algo pasajero en realidad… hay muchas cosas que yo no sé, lo que si se, es que lo que siento en este momento es demasiado grande, tanto que me opaca en muchos sentidos.

Cindy: ¡Estas afirmando que te estorbo!

Jimmy: ¡Cindy no! ¡Escúchame quieres! ¡Te quise dar la vida y Hoy casi te me olvidas! ¡Quise que fueras feliz y te traicione!

El genio sabia que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, hablar con ella nunca había sido nada fácil y decirle lo que estaba a punto de decir tampoco lo era… intentaba ser sensato y lindo pero de forma que también fuera sutil y nada contradictorio, pero la vio a los ojos y su labios no despertaban, ella lo siguió mirando firmemente ansiosa de seguir escuchándolo, la verdad es que era muy lindo escucharlo decir tantas cosas para llegar a un solo punto, eso lo hacía diferente a los demás chicos, no era de los que te tiraban a loca o de los que eran cortantes, eso claro que no, Jimmy era de los chicos que te explicaban las cosas hasta que quedara claro, al menos de que fueran Carl y Sheen, a ellos no porque aunque se les explicara las cosas con piedritas jamás entendían nada.

Jimmy: Cindy…

La tarde acaba de llegar, el sol estaba saliendo y los pajaritos cantaban desde lo lejos pero eso no significaba que el día terminaría bien, el genio tomo aun más aire y con voz paranoica y hablando rápido dijo las siguientes palabras:

Jimmy: cuando las corrientes eléctricas llegaban a tu cuerpo, yo deseaba con toda mi alma ser yo quien sintiera todo ese sufrimiento, a tal grado que mi cabeza ni siquiera funcionaba, intentaba hacer una de mis explosiones cerebrales pero el miedo me invadía, el saber que estas en peligro me pone frágil, me pone nervioso y no me deja pensar claramente, dejo de ser yo, dejo de escuchar a la voz de la razón y simplemente me desespero y no puedo, no puedo salvarte mientras yo tenga miedo, miedo a perderte.

Cindy: entonces confía más en las cosas.

Jimmy: ¡pero así no debería de ser!, no puedo estarte poniendo en riesgo todos los días, no soportaría que algo malo te pasara Cindy, no otra vez, y como dijo Taters y tu abuelo, siempre serás el anzuelo perfecto, mi lado flaco, mi debilidad y eso mis enemigos siempre lo usaran. Antes nada malo te ocurría y eso que las aventuras de antes eran mucho más suicidas.

Cindy: ¡¿Estas terminando conmigo?

Jimmy: ¡No! No exactamente… tengo algunos planes dentro de mi cabeza…

Cindy: ¡Pues ya dilas! ¡No vaya ser que tu cabeza explote de tantas ideas!

La rubia estaba un poco exaltada, pues ella no era nada tonta, sabía que las cosas no resultarían nada bien, ni para ella ni para él, y aunque no supiera como resolvería Jimmy esa situación, sabía que no sería nada placentero.

Jimmy: No te enfades Cindy… solo pienso en ti…

La rubia se levanto de donde estaba sentada y Jimmy hizo lo mismo para estar a su altura

Cindy: ¡Claro que no piensas en mi! ¡Me estas arrebatando la oportunidad de estar a tu lado! ¡Eres egoísta!

Jimmy: ¡No soy egoísta! ¡Solo te protejo! ¡Aun no termino de explicar!

Cindy: ¡continua Nerdtron! ¡Continúa rompiendo mi corazón! ¡Continua "pensando en mi"!

Jimmy: ¡No puedes entender que mi pecho me implora piedad cada vez que te ve sufrir!

Cindy: ¡Cobarde! Anda dime ¿Dónde quedara esa ilusión de regalarte mi amor? A veces los sentimientos no se pueden manejar cuando nos enamoramos no podemos escapar y simplemente es así… nuestro corazón sufre.

Jimmy: En el pasado…. Allí quedara Cindy… esto me duele igual o más que tu, que no me ponga a llorar no significa que esto es liviano para mí, es solo que es lo correcto, en este instante es lo más correcto separarnos, pero no terminando Cindy… aun no acabo de explicarte.

Cindy: Termina de una vez "Genio"

Jimmy: Cindy (le agarro los hombros) lo que propongo es que nos hipnoticemos de forma que se borre nuestra memoria, olvidar todos los momentos juntos que hemos tenido, por que se que si terminamos lo único que habrá será dolor por parte de ambos, me enamoraras o yo te enamorare y caeremos siempre a lo mismo, no podremos vernos todos los días sabiendo que hay algo, o mejor dicho que hubo algo, en cambio si borramos nuestra memoria todo será como antes, nos odiaremos, tendremos aventuras y estarás incluida en mis aventuras como lo has estado haciendo toda mi vida, solo que el riesgo para ti será menor, y lo sabemos.

Cindy: Pero si aun peleándonos yo te amo.

Jimmy: es diferente y lo sabes a la perfección. Estoy de acuerdo con que siempre nos hemos amado pero yo no sabía que tú me querías y tu no sabías que yo te amaba, o mejor dicho te amo, el punto es que como no lo sabíamos no nos dolía lo que nos decíamos, para nosotros era normal insultarnos y no tomarlo enserio, pensando en que solo éramos dos rivales y nada más. En cambio si nos separamos así nada más no podremos vernos, y si nos insultamos nos dolerá porque sabes que te amo y sé que me amas.

Cindy: Es la idea más tonta que has tenido, ¿y si me hago novia de Nick? ¿O tú de Betty? ¿Y si nunca nos enamoramos? ¿Y si de grandes nunca somos parejas?

Jimmy: entiende Cindy… no tiene más de dos meses que andamos y míranos… tenemos demasiadas peleas, yo soy un problema en tu vida, solo significo sufrimiento en tu vida por la falta de atención que te doy, te molesta que pase tiempo en el laboratorio, discutimos demasiado, piensas que te subestimo y que no doy todo de mi en la escuela y cuando salgo bien piensas que me estoy burlando de ti…

El genio tomo aun mas aire para poder seguir hablando, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero ella no lo noto porque tenía la cara agachada, mirando el suelo sin poder dar una respuesta

Jimmy: Aun no he madurado y tu tampoco, estamos queriendo volar cuando ni siquiera sabemos caminar correctamente, yo aun me comporto como un niño y tu como una niña caprichosa.

Cindy: Pero es normal tener contradicciones en una pareja Jimmy, adoro estar a tu lado, ser parte de tu mundo y tu ser parte del mío, aunque este en riesgo, eso a mí no me importa, nunca me ha importado, si, quizás no hemos crecido pero quiero crecer a tu lado… no me arrebates esa oportunidad.

Jimmy: Entiende que si estamos juntos será como empezar de nuevo… volveríamos a pelear con tus padres y si tu abuelo se entera de que un Neutrón vive en frente de su familia ¿no crees que te llevaría rápidamente sin excusas? Si no te llevo en cuanto lo supo fue por que planeaba casarse con Taters aquí en Retroville, Cindy… ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para no traicionarte, porque eso fue lo que hice al leer tu diario Cindy… te traicione, y me duele y en verdad lo lamento pero todo lo que sucedió fue solo para darme cuenta de las cosas, ahorita solo fue Taters y después… ¿Quién vendrá?... ¿mi clon malvado?, ¿Eustace Strich?, ¿el basurero?, ¿rey Goobot?

Cindy: Pero si pudimos ahora podremos después…

Jimmy: Cindy… no estoy dispuesto a perderte, es demasiado doloroso y aun no estoy listo para estar experimentando esas clases de dolor, no quiero perderte por culpa de tu abuelo, padres, por la sociedad, o por culpa de mis enemigos, no aguantaría y menos sabiendo que te amo y que me correspondes.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada y quito las manos del chico que estaba en sus hombros, miro hacia todos los lugares queriendo huir pero sabía que sería demasiado inútil, él ya había tomado una decisión.

Cindy: Jimmy… te das cuenta que si me hipnotizas eso hará que tu y yo peleemos de nuevo como perros y gatos, hará que yo te odie y tú me odies, estaremos bromeándonos y vengándonos, y hasta el tiempo juntos será menos.

Jimmy: no será verdad, siempre fuiste mi rival y estuviste muy cerca de mí, solo que no había miradas amorosas ni besitos, pero estuvimos juntos. Yo lo estoy viendo más como una prueba de amor Cindy… si lo nuestro es real nos volveremos a enamorar, volveremos a reconquistarnos pero para eso pasara tiempo, por lo que estaremos más maduros, si te diste cuenta el odio que nos teníamos siempre fue amor, además será como poner a prueba nuestro amor, como dicen del Odio al amor solo hay un paso y… ¿sabes por qué? Porque el odio es un sentimiento…

Cindy: y si no es así… y si te vas de la escuela por otras razones, y si nunca me hago valiente para declárate mi amor, y si de verdad no somos uno para el otro.

Jimmy: Agua que no has de beber…déjala correr… eso es lo que te pido que dejes que el tiempo fluya…no precipitarnos como lo hicimos… dicen que Cuando quieres algo déjala ir, si vuelve es que es tuya si no es que nunca lo fue…y estoy seguro que regresaremos.

Cindy: ¡Pero no tiene sentido! ¡Para que romper si vamos a volver!

Jimmy: ¡Por que prolongaríamos las cosas! ¡Estaríamos maduros y funcionaríamos mejor! ¡Nuestro orgullo quedaría un lado! ¡Tú no estarías en peligro! ¡Y nos dedicaríamos a vivir nuestras vidas desde otro punto!

Cindy: ¡Pero no quiero! ¡Si le encuentro lógica a lo que dices! ¡Siempre tienes la razón! ¡Yo también sufrí demasiado es estas últimas semanas! ¡Sé que soy una boba chantajista pero te amo!

Jimmy: ¿¡Y quien dice que no te amo! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Pero no soportaría perderte! ¡No quiero pensar que estas muerta! ¡No quiero verte sufrir! ¡No Cindy! ¡Somos niños!

La rubia se sentó en el suelo mientras se ponía a llorar descontroladamente, sus manos estaba en su cara tapándose el rostro, Jimmy puso unas facciones tristes en su rostro y se sentó a su lado.

Jimmy: todo estará bien Cindy… yo te prometí que las cosas volverían hacer como antes y es lo que quiero hacer, extraño como nos gritábamos y a pesar de que nos vengábamos el dolor era menos por qué no nos habíamos besado…

Ella subió una ceja y lo vio con cara de mentiroso

Jimmy: Bueno… Al menos no correspondida mente porque sabíamos que yo no te interesaba y tú pensabas que yo no te interesaba, sabía que mis actos eran por tus maldades y yo sabía que tus actos eran solo por envidia, y todo funcionaba bien, este sentimiento nunca se va sacar de nuestro corazón, quizás la memoria si pero veras que el odio se transformara en amor y para ese tiempo todo estará mucho más tranquilo, tendremos más edad, y más sutil, más claro para nosotros, tirar mi orgullo será más fácil al igual que entenderte, debemos disfrutar lo poco que queda de nuestra niñez. ¿Recuerdas las feromonas? Tú y yo nos enlazamos y siempre será así…

Cindy: es inútil que yo te contradiga con millones de cosas ¿no? Siempre tendrás la razón.

Jimmy: eso es porque soy un genio

Ambos comenzaron a reír, y luego se miraron mutuamente.

Cindy: Jamás entenderé las verdaderas razones por las que me gustas, no sé si por atracción mental, porque siempre me salvas, si porque eres la única persona capaz de contradecirme, nunca lo sabré.

Jimmy: esa es una de las cosas que ni la misma ciencia puede explicar, solo sé que a mis trece años de edad siento lo mismo por ti, al final de cuentas tu eres mi primer amor.

Cindy: ¿Crees que lo volveremos hacer? A pesar de borrar temporalmente nuestra memoria

Jimmy: estoy muy seguro… Goddard ayudara un poco… él se encargara de todo te lo prometo

Ella lo vio directamente a los ojos, sus ojos se humedecieron y él le limpio la primera lágrima que rodaba en sus mejillas, luego ella fue hacia el laboratorio muy precipitadamente, él la siguió y justo en frente del crono arcó lo miro y le hablo.

Cindy: bésame… bésame como si el mundo se estuviera acabando en este instante, como si ya nada tuviera remedio, como si fuera la última vez, dame ese beso de despedida, aquel que quede marcado siempre en mi corazón, aquel beso que sea imborrable.

Jimmy la obedeció y se acercaron lentamente, solo sentían su respirar y sus labios se untaron, empezaron hacer un leve juego de labios por muchos segundos, el beso poco a poco fue agarrando intensidad hasta tal punto que ni siquiera podían dejar de respirar, pero no querían separarse, no lo deseaban, hubiesen deseado quedar allí para siempre, sin nadie, sin nada.

Pero al fin de cuentas tuvieron que despegarse y luego ella como arrebato lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras seguía llorando, él le acariciaba el cabello mientras que sentía un nudo en la garganta ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, pero no tenia opción debía de hacerlo…

Jimmy: solo se hacerte eso Cindy… solo se hacerte llorar por eso he decidido esto, no quiero que sufras más, no quiero perderte, mi vida científica es parte de mi y lo será, no quieras estar aferrada a algo que por ahora no puede ser, un ángel te cuida, y por eso lo que sucedió solo me da fuerzas para saber lo que es mejor, y lo que es correcto para mantenerte a salvo… llora Cindy… llora todo lo que quieras eso es bueno, aun estamos a tiempo para separarnos, para que no te hagan daño, para que permanezcas viva, para que no tengas problemas con tu familia para que indirectamente quedes a mi lado.

Cindy: Pero te amo

Jimmy: Y yo también te amo pero no soy un santo Cindy, soy un mentiroso contigo, yo no soy bueno, solo se hacerle daño a lo que amo y quiero. Quisiera… Quisiera decirte que estaremos juntos y que lucharemos y que afrontaremos lo que vendrá pero no quiero que derrames más llanto, lo que quiero es evitarte problemas, que disfrutes la etapa final de tu niñez porque aunque tengas catorce y me lleves un par de meses no significa que no seas una niña… la niña de mis ojos.

Cindy: Me cuesta creer

Jimmy: Si aun no me lo crees amor, y quieres tu correr el riesgo veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir, hacer llorar a quien más quiero.. Y tú eres prueba de lo que digo

Cindy: No olvides que todo lo que he vivido bien que mal pero estoy satisfecha de todo Jimmy, de cada momento y de cada acción y a pesar de que me traicionaste, y a pesar de todo lo sucedido siento que yo… te perdono Jimmy… te perdono.

Jimmy: Yo siento el haber leído tú diario, algo tan íntimo para ti, ahora perdóname…

Cindy: te amo

Jimmy: pero amabas sentirte superior, te subía el autoestima

Cindy: Si… ¿recuerdas? Cuantas tonterías me decías y te decía, en aquel tiempo todo era simple, no me preocupaba por mi ropa, aspecto, solo me importaba ganarte.

Jimmy: Éramos los dueños de todo Cindy… hasta que decidimos unirnos

El crono arcó de pronto se encendió y pudieron notar que ellos estaban en una avanzada edad sentados viendo el mar de aquella isla.

Jimmy: ¿Vez? Regresaremos a ser novios en el futuro, estamos terminando más sin embargo existe un futuro juntos, estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Cindy: ¿Acaso no es lindo?

Jimmy: Si te refieres a tener grande ojeras, y tener el cabello blanco entonces sí.

Cindy: Me refiero a estar juntos, es decir esa imagen es de cien años en el futuro, eso quiere decir que inventaste algo bueno Neutrón.

Jimmy: No digas más, se a lo que te refieres, Me dueles Cindy, me ardes, y sé que soy culpable.

Cindy: El diario… el diario era mi corazón y me alegra que te pertenezca. Te amo…

Jimmy: lo siento Cindy… Siento él a verte traicionado… Es… s hora de decir Adiós, no queda otra salida…

Cindy: Mejor ni te despidas Jimmy… Perdóname en silencio.

Jimmy: Se acabo… lo siento… dejémoslo pasar… digamos adi…

Cindy: Te amo

Jimmy: Y yo a ti

La beso tiernamente y luego el genio llamo a su perrito mecánico y este le trajo el rayo hipnotizador….

Jimmy: lo siento

Y le apunto haciendo que la chica se desmayara… su mente ya estaba borrada, o al menos olvidaría que ellos algún día fueron algo, olvidaría cuando él estuvo a punto de morir, olvidaría el concurso de inventos, y olvidaría esta historia, luego la cargo y cruzo la calle cargándola, le costó un poco de trabajo pero lo logro, la recostó en su cama y la tapo con una sabana rosa, luego la beso en la frente y le acaricio el cabello por última vez en esta historia.

Se fue hacia la puerta y vio por última vez aquella imagen, ella parecía ser un lindo angelito, alguien inocente, dulce y tranquila, lástima que ella solo podía dar ese efecto cuando estaba dormida. Le arrojo un beso como si quisiera esperar que ella se lo devolviera pero sabía que eso no pasaría, ella dormiría un par de horas, luego cerró la puerta sigilosamente susurrándole un te amo, la chica se movió de la cama, recostándose hacia un costado, el genio cerró la puerta completamente y sus ojos se humedecieron al igual que su rostro, Jimmy salió de la casa y pudo notar como el sol calentaba cada vez más. El genio se encargo de subir a su papá a su recamara y también se encargo de llevar en su deslizador a los respectivos ancianos en sus casas, dejándolos también en sus camas, cuando el regreso a Retroville ya la gente estaba haciendo sus labores normales, la verdad no les importaba como habían llegado al bosque… pasaba por su mente que tendría algo que ver con Jimmy pero prefirieron ahorrarse la molestia de escuchar una muy larga explicación. En especial Sam que estaba paranoico por la destrucción de su dulcería. La noche cayo y todos como si nada hubiese pasado.

El niño prefirió recorrer las calles por un largo tiempo, ya eran las once de la noche y la mayoría de ellos ya estaban en sus casa durmiendo, había sido un largo día pero aun así él no quería dormir, y aunque se había hecho fuerte con Cindy eso no significaba que no le afectara lo sucedido pero tenía que cumplir con su plan, tendría que borrarse la memoria y era por ello que en su deslizador estaba su rayo hipnotizador y su perro robot Goddard.

Jimmy: Amigo… tú ya sabes nuestra historia y serás el único que sabrá toda la verdad, y cuando veas el momento justo me muestras las imágenes que he vivido con ella, no olvides que yo te cree y sé que grabas absolutamente todo, asegúrate que esas grabaciones yo no lo vea hasta que sea el momento. Espero que esta prueba de "Amor" la superemos… creo que al final de todo… Taters gano.

Goddard: Brak, Brak

El genio siguió su ruta de seguir volando por toda la ciudad como si eso lo fuese a tranquilizar. La ciudad fue solamente suya por un par de horas, solo de él durante esas mágicas y tristes horas, el chico acelero fuertemente, estaba lloviendo y sus lagrimas eran confundidas por las gotas de lluvia, sabía que eso le causaría un terrible resfriado pero eso a él no le importaba, solo quería sentir el aire en su rostro y llorar sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, llorar bajo la lluvia, Jimmy no se detenía ante nada, las calles estaban vacías y Retroville lo observaba, al menos las paredes, él acelero aun más sin detenerse en las luces rojas total estaba volando por los aires, sentía que estaba desafiando al mundo y eso le proporcionaba mejoría en su autoestima.

De algún lugar le llego un aroma a jazmín y romero, sentía su aroma, ese aroma tan bello que lo volvió loco, estaba pensando en ella indudablemente. Alzo la vista hacia los edificios e imagino que todo Retroville era suyo, como si todo fuera un eterno sueño que le decía: Te entregamos a la ciudad. Eres libre.

¿Pero eso de que le podía servir si no estaba ella a su lado? Si ese momento solo era eso… un sueño. Vio nuevamente hacia arriba y vio unos carteles, la miraba a ella como cuando se enamoro por las feromonas. Así mismo la imaginaba, con sus ojos verdes, sus labios rojos carnosos, su linda cabellera dorada y su mirada asesina que lo volvía loco. La lluvia seguía cayendo por su cuerpo, sus lágrimas seguían siendo confundidas.

Jimmy: Las nubes grises también son parte del paisaje… y este solo es el momento triste y perturbador. Todo por ese viento helado que sentí cuando Taters desvaneció, ese viento entro en mi corazón, helándome la piel, despertó de mi pasado la horrible confusión, de saber si eres para mi, perdóname Cindy…. Perdóname en silencio.

Después de un rato volvió al laboratorio pudo notar que el Crono arco seguía encendido y vio una boda ¿eran ellos? ¡Claro que eran ellos! ¡Se estaban casando! El genio vio como la parejita bajaba las escaleras de alguna iglesia y Sheen, Libby y Carl estaban a su lado, la morena cargaba un bebe y Sheen la besaba en el cachete, era curioso ¿no? La parejita se besaba, Jimmy y Cindy tenían un montón de confetis encima y segundos después se subieron a una limosina.

Jimmy: Goddard… ya le borre la memoria a Cindy y nuestro futuro indica que nos casamos… Después de todo, las cosas saldrán bien, no por nada soy Jimmy Neutrón… ¡Nos casaremos! ¡Seremos felices! ¡Esto vale la pena!

El genio programo el rayo hipnotizador… le dio unas últimas instrucciones a su mascota luego se borro su memoria automáticamente cayendo en un sueño profundo, el crono arcó seguía indicando la boda y un futuro esplendor pero…

Mientras tanto Cindy despertaba una hora después de que Jimmy se hipnotizo, se despertó alarmada tras haber tenido una terrible pesadilla, había visto por un par de segundos que ella y Jimmy _envejecían juntos_, la idea le daba escalofríos, ella se sentía sola y vacía como si acabara de perder algo importante pero sin saberlo, era un incierto descabellado. La niña miraba a todos lados y solo vio que se encontraba tapada con la sabana rosa, miro hacia su puerta y sintió alguna presencia, sentía que alguien había dejado su aroma allí en su habitación, tenia pánico pero no sabía porque, lo que le hacía pensar que todo era un poco absurdo.

¿Qué era lo que tenía? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué ella de pronto sentía que algo le faltaba? ¿Por qué ese nudo en la garganta y ese sentimiento indescriptible del llanto? Ella era Cindy Vortex, no podía sentirse así más sin embargo lo estaba, y no saber que es, ese incierto era un martirio

Ella se levanto de la cama y camino desesperadamente hacia todos lados sin obtener respuesta, sin saber de nada, luego encontró su diario tirado en el bote de basura ¿Qué hacía allí su diario? ¿Por qué tenía esas ganas infernales de quemar aquel maldito libro? Para empezar había sido idea de Libby y seguramente su amiga ya hasta se había olvidado de ello por lo que quemo el libro para calmar sus ansias.

Al ver el fuego se sintió tranquila, como si las llamas la abrazaran y le digieran "Todo estará bien" "empezaremos de nuevo" y al ver como se consumía en llamas dibujó una sonrisa en sus ojos pensando en que el mañana seria otro día, un nuevo comenzar, ella luego se recostó, y solo se quedo allí en su cama esperando a que la mañana llegara.

Jimmy ya estaba en su cama y Goddard en el suelo, luego su alarma de incendios se encendió, Jimmy pudo darse cuenta como su cesto de basura se incendiaba, Goddard se levanto y apago el fuego con la espuma y lo único que pudo ver entre las cenizas fue "El diario de…" y todo lo demás eran solo cenizas y hojas quemadas, totalmente negras y chamuscadas.

Y ahí en ese diario se iban toda su vida, la vida de los dos, los sentimientos, los deseos, las tristezas y las alegrías, en ese diario se iba toda la información de sus vidas, el que se conocieran, la pelea eterna familiar, la historia de lo mucho que ella sufría cuando él solo tenía diez días de vida y Calamitus lo perseguía, ahí se iba toda la explicación del Hipercubo, ahí se iba la redacción de cuando Jimmy había entrado al concurso de inventos, y ahí se iba esta historia, ahí terminaba todo, ahí se iban sus sueños, aquel diario, aquel diario que le había dado inicio absolutamente todo, aquel medio en el cual Cindy había plasmado sus sentimientos y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho qué quería al genio, porque el diario había hecho nacer todas sus historias, sus aventuras y sus verdaderos sentimientos, allí terminaba una historia, se cerraba un capitulo de sus vidas sin saber que la historia de Odio-Amor apenas comenzaba…

Y esa noche El diario de Cindy había sido eliminado para siempre para dar paso a un nuevo mundo….

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me quieren matar? ¿Llorar? ¿Tuvieron toda clases de emociones como yo? ¿Tienen ganas de leer el epilogo? ¿Creen que algo cambiara? ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿estan maravillados, atonitos, petrificados?**

**Para ser sincera yo si llore con cada una de las palabras que escribi, me adentre demasiado y en verdad espero a verles transmitido demasiado… los quiero y los amo con todo mi corazon, les agradezco Todo TODO lo que han hecho por mí y no olviden que el 8 de febrero es mi cumple años ¡Yupi!**

**Si les gusto la historia (o si tienen gans de asesinarme) háganlo con Un rewiens.. ya saben que la meta es de 200 pero si se puede 250 mejor aun pero con el hecho de llegar a los 200 me siento maravillada ¡Grax! ¡solo me faltan 3 para los 200 waaa**

**Les Recomiendo que dejen un rewiens para este Cap Y Otro para el epilogo….¿Por qué? Por que se que tendran 2 pensamientos distintos uno para este y otro para el epilogo….asi que….**

**¡Lean el epilogo y dejen otro Rewiens! Ajua! xD….**

**PD: Los amo, Los amo, Los amo, Los amo, Los amo, Los amo, Los amo, Los amo, Los amo, Los amo, Los kiero, Los kiero, los amo, los kiero, los amo**

**pD2: Me daré un time de 1 mes…para el 1 de marzo (ya que el 14 de marzo será cumple de Jimmy) Habrá un nuevo Finc claro si ustedes quieren y desean….(jeeje estén pendientes en esa fecha es casi casi como una prueba para mis fans xD) Tengo millones de ideas pero por ahora confórmense con el epilogo y por cierto díganme ¿En verdad quieren otro finc? O….¿Ya se Aburrieron de mi? **

**Bueno hasta aquí porque en el epilogo no hablo yo…Así que Besos Y hasta el 14 de marzo….Mua!**

**PD3: El 7 de ferero ¡Escuela! Entro a la school**


	30. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Un lunes Jimmy despertaba muy alarmado pues no había sentido el despertador, tenía mucho sueño y sentía que tenia sueños atrasados, seguramente era culpa de sus inventos, pues sabía que amaba inventar cosas para su vida cotidiana, al levantarse se cayó de la cama y se despertó de sobre salto. Luego fue hacia su baño, se cepillo con su cepillo de laser, luego su cabello alborotado fue peinado gracias a su máquina, finalmente después de que sus inventos lo vistieran decidió amarrarse las agujetas el mismo, no quería arriesgarse a que el mini robot le atara mal las agujetas y le hiciera perder tiempo que no tenía.

El genio bajo deslizándose por el barandal de las escaleras, fue a la cocina tomo su desayuno y luego se deslizo con ayuda de sus zapatos para llegar cerca de la puerta, Goddard muy cortésmente abrió la puerta para que su dueño no se atrasara pero justo cuando iba llegar el camión ya había partido, el genio corrió con todas sus fuerzas gritando "Aquí estoy" pero el autobús no lo escucho y siguió su camino.

Jimmy: "Piensa, Piensa, Piensa" ¡eso es! ¡El chicle bomba!

El niño saco un chicle de su bolsillo y lo comenzó a masticar, luego fue rodeado por una burbuja de goma gigante color naranja y comenzó a saltar, se sentía feliz porque ya había pensado la forma de detenerse, justo antes de que llegara a la secundaria, el genio disminuyo sus brincos para que este poco a poco dejara de saltar, luego comenzó a inhalar con su boca y el chicle fue haciéndose pequeño hasta volver hacer una simple goma de mascar, ya masticada.

Cindy: Vaya… hasta que no vienes embarrado de chicle Nerdtron

Jimmy; ¿Envidia?

Cindy: Uy Si… Cuanta envidia tengo de parecer una tarada viajando en una goma de mascar, Neutrón lástima que ya inventaron el autobús…

Sheen: Y gracias a Dios que inventaron a Ultra Lord

Libby: Sheen no es nada sexy que aun traigas a Ultra bobo aquí a la secundaria

Sheen: El que seas mi reinita galáctica no significa que puedas insultarme

Carl: Pero si tu y Libby no son nada…

Sheen: ¡Oh! Claro que no Gordinflón pero tarde o temprano caerá bajo mis encantos

Cindy: Si… mientras sigas usando calzoncillos de Ultra Bobo las chicas te adoraran

La niña usaba su típico sarcasmo, mientras rolaba los ojos, Libbs reia.

Sheen: ¡No es cualquier calzoncillo! ¡Este es especial para realzar tu figura!

Las chicas rieron y prosiguieron a caminar rumbo hacia su salón de clases.

Jimmy: Carl si entiendes que esto no está nada bien

Carl: Tranquilo Jimmy… por eso yo solo uso calzoncillos de llamas.

Jimmy: Creo que debo agrandar más mi círculo de amigos.

Los tres chicos entraron a clases, el profesor John de matematices era su primera hora de clase de ese día lunes. Sheen formaba aviones de papel mientras que Carl hacia barcos de papel con las hojas de su libreta, Jimmy en cambio estaba muy concentrado en la clase porque le fascinaba las matemáticas.

John: Bien… ¿Quién puede pasar al pizarrón a resolver la ecuación?

La rubia y el castaño alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo, luego como ella estaba al lado de él voltearon la mirada para verse de pies a cabeza.

John: le demos prioridad a: las chicas

Hasta atrás del salón se escucho una burla por parte de Britney, Jimmy no se enfureció pues en cualquier momento demostraría sus habilidades, Cindy un poco nerviosa comenzó a hacer las operaciones el pizarrón pero no se fijo de que había olvidado un exponente, el genio levanto la mano cuando la rubia termino su operación, el profesor lo vio por lo que le dio la razón.

Jimmy: profesor…. En la operación de mi compañera hay un pequeño detalle ¿Podría arreglarlo?

Cindy: Esta bien bobotroide, no necesito que arregles algo

Jimmy: Si no mal recuerdas Vortex, en algebra los exponentes cuentan y creo que se te olvido un minucioso numerito.

El niño se levanto muy contento y comenzó a rehacer la operación. Cuando termino regreso a su lugar.

John: ¡Felicidades Jimmy! ¡Muy buena observación! ¡Cindy gracias por intentar!

La rubia cerró sus puños muy enojada por lo sucedido, a ella le gustaba ser la mejor y que el mundo viera sus capacidades pero ese genio le hacía demasiada competencia, porque eso era: Un genio.

John: Cindy…. Deja de aruñar la silla, hiciste un buen trabajo hija.

Jimmy: Si… un buen trabajo para ser la número dos.

Cindy: Al menos no tengo una cabeza de helado y me hincho solo por tener una enorme cabeza

El profesor los cayó a ambos antes de que las agresiones emocionales fueran más fuertes, las horas pasaron y el grupo cambaba de salón cada hora, porque les tocaba diferente materias durante el día. Luego en el receso todos estaban en la cafetería, ambos protagonistas con sus respectivos amigos. La rubia fue por un helado y paso cerca de los muchachos tirando encima de Jimmy el helado que iba comiendo.

Cindy: Ups… perdón… Se me cayó mi helado pero pensándolo bien el cono le queda muy bien a tu cabello

Los chicos de la cafetería empezaron a reír

Carl: Yo me comería un helado así… Jimmy tu cabeza se me apetece…

Jimmy: No ayudes Carl…(apretó los dientes)

Libby: Oye Cindy la otra vez estaba en la tienda de objetos antiguos

Cindy: Y de casualidad encontraste el cerebro de los chicos

Ambas comenzaban a reír con complicidad, orgullosas de cómo humillaban a los tres chicos

Sheen: ¿A si? Pues la otra vez fui a la tienda de antigüedad y…

Libby: tranquilo Sheen… No gastes tu cerebro.

El hiperactivo tenía ganas de llorar pero vio a su Ultra Lord que tenía en manos y los abrazo sintiéndose mucho mejor, el genio sentía que las chicas se estaban pasando y no solo con él si no que con sus amigos.

Jimmy: Cindy… por qué no mejor estudias algebra, así no te tendré que corregir la próxima vez que participes

¡Punto para Neutrón! ¡Justo en el blanco!, el chico había dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa, incluso Sheen y Carl le habían entendido la indirecta y comenzaron a reír pero esas risas se desvanecieron al ver la mirada asesina de la rubia, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada que si eso fuera llama Jimmy estaría ardiendo.

Cindy: Porque no mejor te compras una vida genio, al menos yo si tengo una.

El genio se levanto de su lugar y la encaro, Cindy no se movió de donde estaba y también lo vio directamente a los ojos, ambos retándose con la mirada, sin parpadear como si eso digiera quien era más fuerte, seguían viéndose de forma penetrante pero por una milésima de segundos sus miradas cambiaron de facciones de enojo a sorpresa, quedando perplejos pues miraban algo familiar.

Cindy: Cuídate las espaldas Rey cráneo

Jimmy: Estudia niña boba, eso te será más útil

Cindy: Te odio Neutrón

Jimmy: Te odio Vortex

Carl: Dicen que del Odio al Amor solo hay un paso: Y yo digo que ese paso es admitirlo

Jimmy/Cindy: ¡Cállate Carl!

Bolbie iba pasando por ahí y se tropezó con sus propios pies, justamente este empujo a Cindy esta se desequilibrio y casi se caía encima del genio pero este la había abrazado para que ambos no cayeran en el suelo y tras ese pequeño momento bochornoso ambos siguieron fulminándose con la mirada.

Jimmy: ¿Tan débil eres? Un niñito ¿te tira?

Cindy: Escúchame bien Nerdtron si vuelves a corregirme en algo… te pateo el trasero

Jimmy: Eso si lo permito, nunca sientas que estás sola que siempre estaré ahí para corregirte

Cindy: Y tu nunca olvides que contigo nunca actué, mi enemistad será eterna

La rubia volteo la mirada hacia su amiga y ambas abandonaron el lugar, Jimmy la miraba y le grito

Jimmy: ¡Creída!

Cindy: ¡Charlatán!

Libby y Sheen miraban extrañados a sus amigos, las chicas ya estaban por el baño de chicas y los chicos aun permanecían en la cafetería.

Libby/Sheen: ¿Por qué se agreden?

Jimmy/Cindy: Porque se lo busca

Libby/Sheen: ¿Te sientes bien?

Jimmy/Cindy: Siento que por primera vez en mi vida no me arrepiento de nada…encararlo/a fue lo correcto

Libby: Estas loca amiga

Cindy: Una loca que está feliz y que tiene una maravillosa vida

Sheen: Robo enemigo te comió la cordura

Jimmy: No Sheen… solo tengo ganas de inventar cosas…. Estoy inmensamente feliz

Britney fue corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas y Nick iba hacia donde estaban los niños.

Nick/Britney: ¡Buch se comerá un gusano! ¡Eso será fantástico!

Todos corrieron hacia donde estaba el patio de la escuela secundaria mientras que miraban a Buch completar el reto que sus compañeros le habían impuesto por que a pesar de estar en primero de secundaria sus vidas continuaban volviendo todo a la normalidad sin saber que un nuevo capítulo se escribía.

**El fin…**


End file.
